


Finally Home: Wayhaught

by charzpov



Series: Red Dead Redemption: Wayhaught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Cute, Domestic, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Jealousy, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Minor Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Nicole Haught Backstory, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, can hospitals be avoided in Wynonna Earp really, graphic sexual language chapter one, homophobia in chapter one, hostpitals, im soft this is soft, its cute though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzpov/pseuds/charzpov
Summary: One year has passed since Nicole Haught asked Waverly Earp to move in with her after a near death experience and the arrest of their biggest enemy.They had expected their lives to settle into normalcy, but even in a domestic, settled relationship, Purgatory is full of never ending challenges.When people from their past show up and a terrifying face makes a reappearance how will the couple balance intimacy and work, love and anger, jealousy and trust and ultimately how will their relationship change with the circumstances.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Red Dead Redemption: Wayhaught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800517
Comments: 69
Kudos: 295





	1. 01: No matter what happens... I win.

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE BACK!
> 
> Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna take a very important and long awaited trip and there's tears and laughter - as expected.
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'll be uploading every Tuesday from now on (again I have no idea how many chapters this will be, as before we will go with the flow and see where we end up haha).
> 
> p.s. I need a cover for this (part two) on wattpad - so if anyone is good at photoshop or editing etc, please send me submissions and I will choose one and give you credit in the summary! :) others I don't choose I will use as header photos x
> 
> pp.s. SUPER excited for the announcement Friday! Hoping it's a release date, even just a date for the trailer, but I have a feeling it might be something to do with the art competition lol x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay - editing this fic and realised I'm actually annoyed at myself I didn't put a warning at the start of this chapter - there's definite homophobia mentioned - and some sexual, graphic threats (nothing actually happens) as Wynonna recounts the things said to her when kidnapped. I'm sorry I didn't put this trigger warning before, hopefully no one was upset by the content, just felt the need to add this in :) x
> 
> WE ARE BACK!
> 
> Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna take a very important and long awaited trip and there's tears and laughter - as expected.
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'll be uploading every Tuesday from now on (again I have no idea how many chapters this will be, as before we will go with the flow and see where we end up haha).
> 
> p.s. I need a cover for this (part two) on wattpad - so if anyone is good at photoshop or editing etc, please send me submissions and I will choose one and give you credit in the summary! :) others I don't choose I will use as header photos x
> 
> pp.s. SUPER excited for the announcement Friday! Hoping it's a release date, even just a date for the trailer, but I have a feeling it might be something to do with the art competition lol x

_One year later..._

"WAVES! Have you seen my Oxford's?" Nicole's voice bellowed down the stairs at six in the morning. 

Rolling the second sandwich in some tinfoil, Waverly replied. "Bottom right of the wardrobe. Under your hiking bag!" 

There was a ten second pause.

"Love you!" The redhead called back, indicating she'd found them, and Waverly let out a breathy laugh as she rolled her eyes. 

Less than three minutes later she felt strong arms wrap around her stomach and pull her close as she leant back into safe arms.

“You made me lunch?” Nicole asked, kissing the back of her head and finding comfort in the strawberry scent she loved so much.

“I make you lunch every day.” Waverly giggled, turning in the girl’s arms to kiss her properly.

“I know, but I’m never gonna take it for granted, so thank you, that’s really sweet.” Carefully she ran her hands up and down Waverly’s exposed biceps admiring her outfit for the day; she had on high waisted grey jeans and a little cream floral sleeveless top tucked into them, with smart cream brogues to complete the outfit. 

“How are you feeling?” The brunette cooed, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s lower back and biting her lip as she admired the fitted white shirt tucked into tight black slacks. She was slightly glad her girlfriend had opted to go without a tie, as it allowed for a couple of buttons to be undone, revealing a chiselled collarbone.

“I’m good.” Nicole replied quickly.

“Are you sure? You know it’s normal to be nervous. Wynonna actually _asked me_ to make some of that calming tea the other day!” The smaller girl laughed a little.

“Did she really?” Nicole raised a brow with a smirk.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t supposed to tell you so don’t you dare tell her you know!” With an attempt at a stern face, Waverly poked Nicole in the rib gently, causing the tall girl to jump a little, before stilling.

“I won’t, I won’t!” Removing her hands from Waverly’s waist she moved towards the coffee machine and filled up the portafilter with freshly ground beans, turning to ask if her girlfriend wanted any.

“Yes please, I’ll grab the cups.” Waverly reached up above her and pulled out two reusable takeaway mugs passing them to the redhead, who didn’t look back.

“I mean it though Waves, I am good I promise.” Nicole turned and leant against the counter as the coffee filtered slowly out behind her. “Of course I’m nervous, I’m nervous that I won’t be able to stop myself kicking him in the dick for what he said about you,” they both laughed a little, "but honestly I’m just relieved that the day is finally here. It’s felt like years and I’m ready to just put this behind us now.” She shook her head and turned to flick the machine off and put the lids on the cups. 

Within a second, Waverly was up behind her, kissing her shoulder as she turned to face her. 

“That’s true," she paused, "I’m really proud of you baby.” Wrapping her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck she pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re gonna be absolutely fine and I’ll be by your side for all of it.” 

The redhead blushed, still unable to believe how easily Waverly gave her butterflies when she was gentle, caring and supportive. 

“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Nicole smiled and leant down for another kiss. 

“Well we’ll never find out, because you’re stuck with me.” 

“Hey, you make me great sandwiches each day, I’m not complaining.” The redhead winked, pulling Waverly close and letting their lips touch. What started as an innocent kiss, quickly became heated as Nicole pressed her hips forward and Waverly locked her arms around her neck, holding her close. Both of them smiled into the kiss, enjoying having the freedom of kissing whenever and wherever, as the redhead’s tongue darted into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly ran one hand over the small of Nicole’s back, the other twisting small red hairs at the nape of her neck with her fingers, their tongues running against one another as Nicole pulled against her, walking backwards towards the stairs, not breaking the kiss until-

“DO YOU IDIOTS HAVE ANY FOOD I’M STARVING?!” Wynonna’s voice boomed through the wooden door, setting off Whiskey who bounced off the couch, barking manically at the door and scratching Waverly’s new woven rug. 

Nicole groaned loudly and rested her head against Waverly’s who just smiled and giggled a little. 

“Why doesn’t she ever knock?” The redhead huffed letting go of Waverly finally to bend down and grab the collar of their 10 month old German Shepherd. “Whiskey, HEY! Down boy! No!” She chastised him for his barking - it was still a work in progress. Waverly folded her arms and bit back a smile, watching Nicole try to discipline the puppy. Try as the redhead might, she was an absolute pushover when it came to her family and Whiskey was no different. As soon as the dog settled she was peppering him with kisses and cuddles and it wasn’t long before he was riled up and barking again, causing the small brunette to laugh and shake her head.

“We didn’t have time for _that_ anyway.” Waverly winked, shaking her head and moving to open the door.

“I guess I’ll let her off this one time, because of what today is.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “Plus I wouldn’t have stopped without her so she did us a favour I guess, we might have missed our plane.” She winked back at Waverly who threw open the door as Whiskey shot up from where he was lying on the floor getting his stomach rubbed and jumped up at Wynonna in the doorway.

Nicole groaned again and pressed her hands into her eyes. “He’s not supposed to jump up!” She protested as Waverly stepped in, with a little more authority than her girlfriend. 

“Whisky.” She stated firmly and the dog instantly calmed and turned to look at her. “Sit.” The dog hesitated, but she stood her ground, gesturing with her hand as Wynonna stood with wide eyes, eagerly anticipating disobedience. “Good boy.” Waverly smirked over at the shocked redhead as the puppy sat and she patted him gently before moving aside to let Wynonna in.

“There’s stuff in the cupboards if you’re hungry, take whatever.” Waverly smiled, pulling Nicole up to her feet and giving a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“YES!” Wynonna yelled, running past as Whiskey shot up and after her and both of the couple groaned. “Doc eats like a horse, I swear I went shopping like _two days_ ago and its already all gone!” She huffed.

“Wait! Not whatever!” Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly, jogging after Wynonna into their kitchen. “Nothing in that cupboard!” She pointed at the one to the right of the cooker.

“Why?” Wynonna squinted.

“ _Because_ it’s expensive and I need it for next weeks meal prep so keep your hands off.” The redhead squinted back and the older Earp relented, knowing that meant it was all healthy and boring anyway. She threw her hands up in surrender and grabbed two bags of potato chips from another cupboard.

Waverly had caught up with them, Whiskey in tow and she smiled at the scene. When she’d imagined Nicole moving here, she hadn’t considered the relationship her girlfriend would have with her sister, but the playful banter and the pretence of hatred warmed her heart more than anything in the world.

The past year, Nicole and Wynonna had grown closer than she’d ever imagined possible and would even go out without her sometimes either to sports games or late night gambling clubs or even the occasional lunch trip. She pretended to be annoyed at them for leaving her out, but deep down she wouldn’t want to be there, she wanted Nicole to be a part of her family and Wynonna _was_ her family, so more than anything she wanted them to get on. 

“I’m gonna put our bags in the car babe, Wynonna toss me your keys I’ll move yours too?” Without looking up from her phone, Wynonna lifted her keys from the table and hauled them over her head at Waverly who fumbled as Whiskey jumped up to catch them. 

“Need a hand?” Nicole offered from her spot opposite Wynonna at the table, reaching out to grab a few chips from the brunette who slapped her hand territorially.

“No I’m good, it will only take a minute - keep an eye on him?” She nodded to their puppy. "We’re leaving in fifteen!” She clarified with a warning look at the two women, before turning and backing out the room quickly.

“Whiskey, here boy!” The puppy completely ignored Nicole, until she softened her voice and tried again, to which he came bounding up to her, tossing his surprising large head into her lap and being rewarded with rough petting. 

“Doc is gonna have a field day with that one.” Wynonna snorted. “I’m pretty sure he’s expecting some obedient police dog or something.” She almost choked on a mouthful of crisps. 

“Hey! He is obedient, see he came! And we’re working on it anyway!” Nicole huffed, before cooing at the puppy softly.

Four months ago Waverly and Nicole had gone to visit a shelter nearby which they knew had an Australian Shepherd - Nicole had always wanted one - but had fallen in love with the playful German Shepherd instead. At first Whiskey had been incredibly reserved, sulking at the back of the cage, but Waverly had asked if they could go in and see him because he looked sad and after half an hour he was running around, playing with them before falling asleep in the redhead’s laps. They knew then that there was no way they were leaving without that puppy. Both of them had agreed they didn’t want a police dog or a strict training program, they just wanted a friendly, playful dog to keep them company, but even still, some training was necessary and Nicole was _way_ worse at it than she had anticipated.

“He is so spoiled.” Wynonna snorted at the scene in front of her, getting a scowl from the redhead.

“Don’t pretend you don’t spoil him.” Nicole shot back as Wynonna held out a chip for the puppy and rolled her eyes when Whiskey ate it eagerly waiting more.

“I’m the cool aunt, I’m allowed - you’re supposed to be the strict parent!” She winked.

“I think we both know Waverly will be the strict parent.” Nicole blushed and bit her lip at the idea of them eventually having children of their own.

“Yeah you’re a pushover.”

Nicole shrugged, not bothering to argue. She knew she was a pushover, but it didn’t matter, because she rarely disagreed with Waverly on anything anyway and it just showed how much she loved her. 

“Right, ready to go?” The soft musical voice of the young Earp drifted from behind them and Nicole turned, catching her sparkling hazel eyes and grinning.

Before either of them could answer Waverly’s eyes widened and she stormed forwards, waving her arms. “ARE YOU FEEDING HIM POTATO CHIPS?!” She snapped, scolding her sister and batting her hand away from the puppy. “Wynonna! He’ll get fat, what are you doing! God he’s never going to listen to anything we say.” Shaking her head, she groaned.

“It’s just a couple of chips, live a little Waves, I’ve gotta get him to like me.” Wynonna grinned.

“So you’re bribing him.” Nicole mused.

“Whatever works.” Wynonna shrugged, shoving some more chips into her own mouth before continuing. “Besides, what do you think Doc is gonna feed him when we’re away?” She smirked and Waverly’s jaw dropped as she turned to her girlfriend who bit her lip trying not to laugh at how much rage could fit in such a small person.

“Waves its fine, we’re only gonna be gone one night, he’ll still be here when we get back and then you can scold him as much as you like love.” Nicole reached for her wrist, pulling her close and settling her between her legs. The small brunette’s shoulders dropped and she smiled a little, bending down to kiss Nicole, tracing her jaw with her delicate fingers.

“Okayyy.” She moaned before stepping back. “Let’s go though, I am not being late because of you two!” Waverly pointed her finger between them and Nicole grinned, shaking her head. There she was, up and down, like a rollercoaster that girl.

* * *

_mid-afternoon the same day..._

“Miss Earp, what was it on the night of the 13th September which made you pull over your van?”

“A kid was crying and alone at the side of the road and I knew there was a storm coming, so I pulled over to call it in.” Wynonna replied without a beat, knowing the process in courts all too well. 

“And what happened then.” The blonde lawyer, who they knew to be Eliza Shapiro one of the leading prosecutors in Toronto, prompted.

“I thought I saw something move by the car so I turned away from the child and something hit me over the back of the head, hard.” The raven haired girl paused to recall the events which she had very much pushed so deep down. In the gallery Waverly tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s arm, unaware she was probably going to leave a bruise, but Nicole didn’t mention it, instead she brought her hand up to caress the small girls upper back. Even in everything she had thought about this trial, Waverly hadn’t considered that Wynonna would have to talk about things she hadn’t even told her. Or that she would have to sit in the stand and hear them. She was entirely unprepared. 

“Next thing I know I’m in the back of a van and I can’t move. There wasn’t anything holding me in place, I just felt like I was paralysed, I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried.” Wynonna stared straight ahead, not daring to look over at her sister. “I lay there for what felt like days until the doors opened and he hauled me into a warehouse. I couldn’t even try and fight him off, because I was on some strong shit and I still couldn’t move.” She swallowed, steeling herself, but Nicole knew exactly what she was going through, trying to remain calm and collected when recalling everything was hurting more than she’d ever let on.

“Did Mr Gardner say anything to you?” 

“Not at this point.” Wynonna shook her head. “He didn’t say anything, he just tied me up and left.” She almost laughed. “I thought that was it, he was just gonna leave me there. He didn’t come back for at least a day.”

“And when he did?” Eliza prompted.

“Right, he uh, he just said all this crap about me being a sinner. It was a load of shit, but he kept going on about it. Wouldn’t stop.” Wynonna stated with a shrug as Eliza stepped forward and Waverly silently prayed she would leave it there. Deep down, the young Earp knew they needed to know the full story in order to prosecute the man and that Eliza was only doing her job, but she didn’t want her sister to have to talk about it and honestly, she didn’t want to hear it.

“What about being a sinner?”

“Well he said that I wasn’t in charge of deciding who is good or bad - because of my job -“

“Sorry, could you clarify what your job is for the jury please, Miss Earp?”

Wynonna shifted a little in the stand, looking to Waverly briefly who was practically hanging onto Nicole for dear life at this point.

“A detective of sorts. I detain bad guys.” She shrugged, indicating that was enough and Eliza was high up enough in security clearance to know not to push.

“So he said I wasn’t in charge of deciding who should end up in the sack or not.” Wynonna snorted slightly.

“Is that all? You don’t seem like the kind to be upset by someone insulting your job?” The blonde haired woman folded her arms across her neat suit and tilted her head slightly. 

“I’m not.” Wynonna sighed, knowing there was no avoiding the topic. “He said violent and aggressive things about Wa- about my sister and Officer Haught. I called him a dick and he couldn’t take it.” She shrugged again.

“What sort of things did he say?” 

Taking in a deep breath Wynonna tried to figure out how to answer this without lying or hurting her sister. “He said he could cleanse her again and make her realise Ni- Officer Haught…” she rolled her eyes at having to use the official title in a non-derogatory manner. “By you know, doing those things.” She waved her arms, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with Waverly who was now bright red and squeezing Nicole’s arm so hard she was convinced her circulation was cut off.

Eliza nodded. “What did you say?”

“I told him he was an ignorant asshole and that Waverly wouldn’t touch him with a fucking barge pole.” She snapped, catching the jury off guard.

“And he didn’t take it well?”

“No of course he didn’t.” She scoffed. “That tends to happen when you insult someone.” With a roll of her eyes, she folded her arms.

“Yet you did it anyway.” 

“He wouldn’t stop. The way he spoke got more and more graphic about Waverly and Haught and I decided I’d rather pass out than listen to it.”

“Can you be more specific?”

“He said he would fuck her straight!” Wynonna growled then immediately winced at her tone, regretting her words. Her eyes finally snapped to Waverly who looked shocked, but immediately got herself together and clenched her jaw. The small brunette nodded at Wynonna, silently telling her to say what it took and the older Earp swallowed looking back at Eliza.

“He said that if she wouldn’t go with him willingly he would make her and he would beat Haught until she couldn’t move any part of her body and keep her alive whilst he made Waverly his own.” She shook her head at the memory and the anger she felt in those moments and how helpless she’d been to do anything. Still she hadn't said everything, she wasn't even sure she would be able to repeat some of the other things he'd said, but she just hoped that was enough. It had to be enough.

“So you insulted him?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because he would hit me each time and it was easier to focus on that than on what he was saying.” She paused in thought. “And I figured if he hit me enough I would pass out and not have to listen.”

“And what did he do?” 

“Anything he could. He hit me, kicked me, cut me, choked me.” She trailed off at the last part, looking down for a second, before lifting her head up again and locking her shoulders. “But it worked, I eventually passed out from the pain.”

“Did he ever attempt anything sexual with you Miss Earp.”

“No he didn’t.” Wynonna confirmed. 

“And did he talk to you about the other cases?”

“A little.” The brunette replied, brow furrowed in thought. “He told me he’d killed the other baker boy and Michaela and that he was going for Michael Morgan next, but he wouldn’t tell me why.”

“That is all your honour.” Eliza gave a small smile at Wynonna who felt her shoulders instinctively drop.

“You may leave the stand Miss Earp.” The judge nodded down at her after asking if the defence would like to cross examine.

Once back in her seat, Waverly finally dropped Nicole’s arm and the redhead tried really hard not to rub it where it hurt because she didn’t want her girlfriend to feel bad. There was a collective exhale among the three of them as the defence stepped up to call a witness which they all assumed wouldn’t be any of them since they very much were not defending this guy.

“Defence would like to call Officer Nicole Haught to the stand.” Nicole looked down at Waverly with slight concern in her eyes, of course she had consented to being a witness for both parties if called for, but neither of them had actually expected the defence to call on her. She had absolutely no idea what they could possibly ask in their favour. That was what terrified her.

Waverly was clearly aware of her concern and squeezed her hand a little as she stood up, nodding at her in reassurance and offering a small, comforting smile. 

Slowly, she made her way to the witness stand, steeling herself with shoulders pushed back and a clenched jaw as she walked

“I do solemnly, sincerely and truthfully declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” The redhead swore with one hand on her heart, the other in the air, not on any religious book due to her atheism. That was the easy part, the truthfulness. Holding her tongue was the hard part. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the face which still haunted her dreams looking - somehow - even greasier than he did before, his face locked in an entirely unreadable and honestly chilling expression of normalcy. 

“Officer Haught is it true you were present in the Barnwell warehouse on the afternoon of 5th September when the incident occurred.” The old man with greying hair and sagging wrinkled bags under his piercing blue eyes, began.

“It is.” The redhead confirmed with confidence.

“And is it also true you were armed when you entered said warehouse?” 

Nicole squinted her eyes a little, but barely flinched. “It is.” 

“And that you told the defendant you weren’t.” The man squared up.

“Yes.” Nicole didn’t flinch this time, focusing on where this could be going.

“Therefore my client may have felt threatened, knowing you were concealing your weapon with the intent to use them.”

“OBJECTION Leading!” The prosecutor with her neat blonde hair pulled up into a tiny, tight bun and a slick, straight black suit complimenting her slender tone, called out.

“Sustained.” The elderly judge confirmed.

The defence attorney flinched slightly at having his line of questioning disrupted, but quickly jumped upon another trail. 

“Am I correct in that you are currently in a relationship with Miss Waverly Earp?”

Nicole clenched her fists behind the wood of the box.

“Yes I am.” She replied, her tone sharp and short, but betraying no emotion. 

“And at the time you had recently broken up?”

Nicole swallowed hard, trying not to break eye contact with the man to look over at her girlfriend as she recalled the worst week of her life - the _only_ one without Waverly in it since they’d met. Before she could even reply though, the prosecutor had stepped in again.

“Objection. Irrelevant.”

“Your honour, Miss Earp is the younger sister of the previous witness and also the motivation behind my clients actions, I believe it is _entirely_ relevant to this line of questioning.” The man shot back without hesitation, demonstrating he’d prepared for that one.

“Objection overruled, but keep it on topic.” The judge asserted and Nicole tried hard not to sigh. Rather naively, she had hoped to be able to keep Waverly out of this, even more after everything she’d just sat through in Wynonna’s testimony, but that obviously wasn’t an option anymore. She allowed her eye to wander momentarily though, as the defence attorney spoke with the judge, to find the small girl in the crowd. 

Waverly’s face was locked into a slight frown, but the straight line of her mouth turned up slightly as Nicole caught her eye and she offered a small, barely there smile back. The redhead knew her girlfriend was strong enough to handle whatever was said, but it didn't stop her wanting to comfort her, or run into her arms and hold her, or just to be held.

“So to continue, at the time you two had recently broken up?” The decrepit lawyer’s eyes burned into her as she locked her jaw.

“Yes.”

“And is it true that whilst in the warehouse you attempted to convince Mr Gardner that you - and I quote - could “help him” because you “know what she likes”.

Nicole let her guard down for a second, eyes snapping towards Tucker in the front stand who smirked up at her and she instantly regretted looking. Her face softened however and she tried not to smirk back, never before had she been so relieved that her and Waverly told each other everything than in this moment. It was her absolute worst nightmare that Waverly would think she tried to sell her out to this asshole, but she had explained to the small girl, a couple of months after the incident that the worst part of it all had been having to pretend to go along with his sick game. They couldn’t claim to be the best at communication, but they were a far sight better than most people - especially Wynonna and Doc - she almost laughed at the thought.

“I did.” She paused. “I was trying to convince him to put the gun down and let Mr Morgan go so we could discuss it without weapons.”

“But you said you had a weapon on you?” The judge raised a brow.

“I did, but it was not drawn.” Nicole clarified.

“So you wanted the defendant to put down his weapon whilst you would still have one?”

“I would have put down my own.” Nicole deadpanned.

Waverly held her breath from the stand, praying that the Nicole in the stand was the same Nicole she had seen in that TV interview all those months ago, the one who could handle uncomfortable or leading questions with ease and professionalism. But she knew the Officer had been through a lot since then, most of which was her fault. They wouldn’t even be here if Nicole hadn’t been with her, Tucker wouldn’t have hurt her if she wasn’t the one dating Waverly.

“What I’m hearing here, is that an officer of the law, in a powerful position attempted to manipulate and confuse a young confused boy into disarming himself, resulting in his being frightened and lashing out once backed into a corner.”

Nicole balled her fists again. “He had a gun pointed at my head.” She growled

“And yet he didn’t shoot until you stepped forward and began to manipulate him?”

“He would have. He already killed four people, why shouldn’t I have assumed I was next?” Nicole stated blankly and Waverly felt her lungs begin to ache with how much air she was holding in at this point.

“Mr Gardner has a fragile mental state and you asserted your power in order to coerce him into submitting. Surely you can see why someone who doesn’t quite understand the magnitude of his actions might panic in such a situation?”

_HE would panic?_ Nicole couldn’t quite believe what was going on. _He killed people and tortured my friend and threatened to kidnap my girlfriend_. She wanted to scream at the lawyer, to reach over the bar and knock the smug smile right off Tucker’s face, to hit him until he couldn’t see anymore, to punch until he couldn’t walk. Most importantly though, she didn’t want to have any of those thoughts, she’d never had any of those thoughts before, not before she met him and not until she realised she would do anything it took to protect Waverly. 

“I never asserted my power. I asked him politely multiple times to put down the weapon and talk to me. I offered him an out and I explained to him that Waverly wouldn’t go with him, but he got aggressive so I changed tactics.” She hoped that was enough, but the man was barely giving her anything to answer, the questions were more statements and it was frustrating.

“You changed tactics into manipulation and deceit. All of which started with the moment you entered that warehouse claiming to be unarmed, concealing your weapon and promising to help my client when you had every intention of shooting him.”

“Objection!”

“Sustained.”

Before Nicole could speak up to defend herself, the attorney turned his back to walk away.

“That is all your honour.”

Nicole wanted to scream and throw something at him. She had never intended to shoot Tucker, she hadn’t even reached for the weapon once, hoping that they would all be able to get out of the warehouse injury free. People were putting words in her mouth and worse, actions in her hands and she couldn’t do anything about it. In a desperate attempt to calm herself she looked up to the stands to find her girlfriend, but Waverly looked almost like she was shaking and Nicole knew she was digging crescent moon shapes into her palms just the way she always did when angry or nervous. Despite the small smile and head nod which Waverly offered, Nicole knew she hated just as much not being able to defend her and the sight did little to relax her. 

“Prosecution would also like to call Officer Nicole Haught to the stand.” The attractive blonde lawyer walked forward and Nicole nodded with a small smile. It was fine, the worst was over, she could do this part. It _had_ to go well, things were not looking good. He was going to get away with self defence for what he did to her, she couldn’t believe it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lawyer speaking again and she tried really hard to focus on what she was saying, but her mind was spinning now and her head pounding.

“Miss Haught, could you explain to us again how it was you ended up in the warehouse the afternoon of the 5th September?”

Nicole nodded, clearing her throat. “I was called out to a sight where Daniel Baker had been found, alive but critical. I’d assumed the killer had let his guard down and the boy had been found by police rather than by the victim, but whilst there I was called to an urgent hostage situation.” She swallowed the lump building in her throat. “I took it without backup, not realising how serious it was and when I got there, Mr Gardner was already there, gun pointed at Mr Morgan. I did everything he told me to do.”

The prosecution nodded. “I believe it was absolutely necessary for Miss Haught to try convincing tactics, given the magnitude of the situation. She was not to know the instability of Mr Gardner’s mental state, as far as she was concerned she had walked into the exact trap which had gotten others killed. Furthermore, as an officer of the law, she had a responsibility to save not only Mr Morgans life, but Miss Earp’s.”

Nicole swallowed again, the lump still there.

“Did you once unsheathe your gun?” The lawyer continued.

Shaking her head, Nicole replied. “No.”

“Did you even reach for the weapon?”

“No.” Nicole continued and before she knew what was happening, a light flashed behind her and the Prosecution continued.

“In these photos here, you can clearly see that the weapon is no where to be seen, demonstrating that it was still sheathed at Officer Haught’s right hip.”

As the redhead spun around to see the screen her eyes widened in panic as she looked at photos of her lifeless body on the cold stone floor, drowning in her own blood. It took her brain a moment to catch up to her eyes and fathom what was in front of her. There was a lot of blood, more than she’d expected, and she’d never seen herself so pale. She hadn’t even known these photos existed. Within a couple of seconds, she realised Waverly was still in the gallery and she tore her gaze away to find her girlfriend again. Waverly looked almost as pale as the image, stood still, the shaking was gone and replaced with an icy stillness as her eyes were stuck on the photo, unblinking. Nicole wanted to reach up and turn her head away, to yell for her not to look, to cover her eyes, to leave, help her look anywhere other than at the screen, but instead she looked desperately at Wynonna beside her who reached up her hand to her sisters shoulder and spoke to her to pulling gaze from the screen. Nicole felt her shoulders drop in relief when Waverly finally looked away and took the chance to glance quickly back at the photo, wincing and instantly wishing she hadn’t. 

Turning back to face the front and willing herself to forget the image which she didn’t even want to think about right now, she finally caught Waverly’s eye. Again she tried to ignore the slightly glazed over look on her girlfriends face and focus on just finishing this so she could go back and fall into her arms. 

“Is it true that Mr Gardner threatened your life multiple times and then threatened to steal or take Miss Earp from you.” 

Nicole winced at the wording ‘from you’ she didn’t like the idea that Waverly was owned by anyone, whether they were together or not, but she knew now wasn’t the time to point that out.

“It is.” She confirmed and the lawyer nodded, satisfied.

“I think what we can all see here is an Officer who concealed her weapon in order to make the defendant a comfortable as possible, who tried to reason and then tried to do whatever it took to defend innocent lives and in return was the victim of a violent and aggressive attack, costing her months of her life. Mr Gardner is a calculated killer who staged the entire event in order to lure Miss Haught into his trap and kill her to clear the path for a kidnapping.” She paused. “That is all your honour.” 

“You may leave the stand Miss Haught.” The judge nodded down at her and Nicole tried everything to not run from the stand and back next to Waverly as she carefully, but slightly hurriedly walked back.

Once she made her way up the stairs she reached out and Waverly’s hand instantly found hers.

“I love you.” She muttered, not turning to look down.

“I love you too.” Waverly squeezed her hand reassuringly as they leaned against each other waiting for the next witness to be called. Nicole swallowed and felt her shoulders drop, relaxing slightly. Whatever happened, she had won, being here in her girlfriend's arms, safe alive and in the running to be Sheriff of an adorable picturesque town. She had won.

After another few hours of back and forth between lawyers and witnesses, most of which the three girls had zoned out, leaning into each other and focusing on the sound of each other’s breathing and the feel of their heads on shoulders and interlocked hands, the lawyers made their closing speeches, the Judge summed up and the jury retired to discuss the case. Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna made their way out the back doors into a small corridor behind the court. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole burst out as soon as they were out the doors, wrapping her arms around Waverly and pulling her close.

“What?” Waverly started, pushing back to look up at the redhead’s face which was laced with concern.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea they were going to show those photos, I didn’t even know they had them. I really wasn’t expecting it, I’m sorry you had to see that and -“

“Nicole!” The small girl interrupted her, rubbing her hands over her biceps through her white shirt. Instantly, the tall girl relaxed and softened to look down at her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Obviously I would rather not have seen them, but I know you would too. You’re here now and you’re fine and we got through that okay and I’m going to choose to focus on that. Nothing is going to take you from me again okay, not him, not your job, not a stupid illness, nothing. Let’s just not think about them right now and think about the fact he’s probably going to get sent away for a long time.” 

Nicole swallowed and pulled Waverly in for another hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. When the small brunette pulled away, she turned, not letting go of Nicole’s hand for a second until she saw her sister leaning against the wall to her left. Quickly she looked back at Nicole who nodded and tucked a hair behind her ear, letting go of Waverly’s hand and encouraging her to move towards her sister. 

Without a second of hesitation, Waverly thew her arms around Wynonna who caught her with ease. 

“Was kinda hoping you’d never have to know those things.” Wynonna mumbled into the top of her head as they held each other outside the court.

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me how bad it was.” Pulling away, Waverly shook her head, looking up at her sister. 

“He’s an asshole Waves, we already knew that, I didn’t really think you knowing the details mattered all that much.” Wynonna shrugged with sympathetic eyes.

“That’s not the point, you could have spoken to me about it, it might have helped, Nicole-“

“We both know I’m not the same as Nicole babygirl.” Wynonna raised a brow.

“Well I know you both like to bottle things up and that it helped Nicole to tell me some of it.”

“Yeah but I’m not whipped so you can’t convince me to spill all my secrets.” Wynonna poked her in the rib gently with a grin and Waverly squinted with a smile. “Talking of whipped, I wonder if Doc has lost that dog of yours yet?”

“Who are you calling whipped?” Nicole had made her way over, seeing the conversation shift to playful.

“You.” Wynonna teased. “Oh and Doc.”

Quietly, Waverly giggled, slipping her arm around Nicole’s waist and leaning in as Nicole began to protest. She let her two favourite people banter back and forth for a while, before they were called back in. Just before they could enter, she stopped both of them and they looked at her expectantly.

“Whatever happens, I’m proud of both of you. This wasn’t easy and you both came and did whatever you could. I hope this goes the way we want, but we’ve got each other no matter what.” She smiled softly and Wynonna rolled her eyes and fake gagged. Nicole smiled and squeezed her hand.

Without warning, Waverly grabbed them both and pulled them in, to which they both protested, but looked at each other over Waverly’s head and gave a reassuring smile and nod.

Back inside the court room, they held hands as they watched Tucker Gardner make his way to the stand to be sentenced. 

Nicole’s hand tightened its grip on Waverly’s as they watch him wipe his dark, greasy hair out of his bloodshot, glazed eyes and Wynonna’s hand got increasingly sweatier. 

After the judge listed some number codes which only Nicole understood, he gestured to the jury to which one, short blonde, middle aged man stood up and spoke.

“On two counts of murder, the jury finds Mr Gardner guilty.” There was a pause as Waverly let out a deep breath. “On four accounts of kidnapping the jury finds Mr Gardner guilty.” This time Wynonna let out her breath. “On two accounts of aggravated assault and one account of attempted murder. The jury finds Mr Gardner guilty.” Nicole finally let out her breath as they all squeezed each other’s hands in anticipation.

The judge rose.

“Mr Gardner had the cohesive mental condition to calculatedly create a system so complex it took four police forces to track him down and incarcerate him. In the meantime he injured, killed and tortured multiple people and yet still has the nerve to stand here in my court and claim insanity. These were the actions of a cruel and cold man with an unhealthy obsession for what he believed just and for the fascination with a girl.” The judge paused. “For these reasons, Mr Gardner will be sentenced to five consecutive life sentences without the opportunity for parole.” 

Collectively the three girls ignored everything else and jumped up into each others arms screaming and yelling in excitement, all professionalism flew out the window as the moment they’d been waiting for for over a year finally came into fruition. Nicole swore she even saw the judge smile at her over Waverly’s shoulder as she blushed and rubbed her hand down her girlfriends back, not even embarrassed to be hugging Wynonna anymore. 

They had done it. Tucker Gardner was going away for the rest of his life and Nicole didn’t even look away from the two women in her arms to watch as he was dragged out of the courtroom to his cell. If she never saw his face again, it would be way too soon.

“YOU DID IT!” Waverly squealed as soon as the hug ended, waving her arms between them, her face beaming.

“We all did it babygirl.” Wynonna corrected with a wink and a smile.

“We did.” Nicole confirmed, kissing her temple gently and squeezing her shoulder.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here though.” Looking around the nearly empty court, Wynonna winced at the few people watching them. “After my teenage years I hoped I’d never have to see a courtroom again!” She smirked.

“I don’t even want to know.” Nicole rolled her eyes, taking Waverly’s hand as they walked outside into the gentle summer heat and lush greenery surrounding the cold carpark to call a taxi.

* * *

_That night at the hotel…_

“I thought the hotel I booked when I went to that convention was nice!” Waverly stated from the door of their en suite, surveying the hotel room which the court had payed for when they’d had to fly out to testify. Nicole was lying atop the plush, pleated white sheets of their queen bed, which sat in the middle of a huge open plan room. To her right was an entire wall covered in cabinets a kettle, toaster, coffee machine and some appliances she didn’t even recognise. To her left was a large seating area with two low leather couches and a dark wood coffee table looking over a huge double window out onto the glowing city below. The dark wooden flooring and cream walls with the plush furnishings made the entire suite seem like something out of a Hollywood movie and Waverly felt way out of her depth. Quickly she made her way to the bed in her lilac cotton shorts and white tank top, snuggling into Nicole’s side, who was wearing black boy shorts and an oversized Elton John t-shirt. The redhead draped an arm over her and twisted some of her loose brown waves around her finger mindlessly staring at the silent, flickering - and again extravagantly oversized - TV on the opposing wall. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly traced the lines on Nicole’s t-shirt gently. The redhead rested her chin on the top of Waverly’s head.

“I just can’t get those photos out of my head.” Nicole mumbled, her mouth barely moving as she mirrored Waverly’s lines with her free hand.

The small girl winced at the memory. She had also been thinking about them more than she would like to admit. All through the celebratory dinner at the fancy restaurant with Wynonna moaning about the lack of ketchup, and through the slow and slightly tipsy walk through the city, and whilst they got ready for bed - a lot slower than normal due to them distracting each other - she had been unable to shake the image of Nicole’s lifeless body alone and bleeding on the cold floor.

“Me either.” She mumbled back finally, not sure what else to say and hoping her girlfriend would speak again. She did.

“It was just weird and unexpected.” Was all Nicole replied.

“I know baby.” Waverly responded. “I don’t even know what to say. I wish I hadn’t seen it either. I couldn’t look away. It was bad enough seeing you in hospital, I never thought I’d have to see _that_.” She bit her lip hard. The reality was she was worried that it was _exactly_ what she’d have to see one day. _In person._ They’d spoken a lot about Nicole’s job and Waverly was supportive and encouraging, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t worried about it or that she didn't sometimes panic when Nicole was late back from work.

“I know, me either.” Nicole replied, turning her body to face Waverly and resting their foreheads together. “Is it weird I didn’t feel like I was looking at me?” The redhead sighed. “I was more worried at the fact _you_ had seen it. I know it’s something which bothers you about my job.” She kissed the small girl softly. “Tell me how you’re feeling?” Innocence laced her voice as she spoke.

“It’s not weird, I don’t even know how I would have felt if it was me.” Waverly began, feeling Nicole’s breath hitch at the thought. Their faces were so close as they spoke they could feel each others minty breath. Gently, Nicole brushed their noses together as Waverly kept talking. “I don’t really know how I’m feeling. It scared me, at the time. I felt like I couldn’t breath, it was like I was in the waiting room all over again. It’s fading slightly now, but it made me wonder how I would ever cope if that was in front of me in person. It was bad enough through a screen, I can’t even imagine it.” She let out a sigh and Nicole pushed up onto her elbow.

With a tender look, Nicole moved forward to connect their lips, gently but passionately as her hand reached up to stroke Waverly’s jaw. Without hesitation, Waverly sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s back and pulling her in close.

“I love you Waverly.” Nicole breathed, before kissing her hard again. “I won’t let that happen ever, I know I can’t stop the universe, but I’ll do everything I can to avoid it.” She leaned in again, wanting to confirm everything she was saying with a touch. “And even though I'm going to make sure you’ll never have to experience that, I know if anyone could handle it you could. You, Waverly Earp are the strongest person I have ever met and I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep witnessing the strength you have for the rest of our lives.” With a small smile, Waverly leant back in again, intensifying the kiss as she let her hands slide up Nicole’s neck. 

“I love you so much Nicole.” She whispered, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

As the kissing intensified, both of them knowing words couldn’t help and the only thing which could make them feel better was having each other, there, okay and fit and healthy and present.

Half an hour later, they had cooled down and were tucked under the covers cuddling and staring in comfortable silence at the ceiling. They were interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door. 

“ROOM SERVICE!!” Came a distinctly _not-room-service_ sounding voice and Nicole smiled gently, shaking her head. 

“Sorry.” Waverly pouted looking over at her apologetically and silently asking what to do.

“It’s fine, she’s had a stressful day and usually she would have you or Doc. She deserves to have someone and we’re not sleeping anyway, go let her in.” Nicole squeezed her side and kissed her temple, reassuring her.

“You’re the best.” Waverly grinned and slipped out of bed, hurrying to the door to let her sister in. 

Once the door opened, it revealed Wynonna in her long checked red and black pyjama pants and a black vest top. She quickly looked Waverly up and down, squinting to take in her appearance, attempting to decide whether they had been doing anything ’not-PG’ before she’d arrived.

“Wasn’t interrupting any hanky-panky or anything was I?” She mused, curious, as she walked in to spot Nicole fully clothed, now on top of the blankets.

“No Wynonna, for once, you weren’t.” The redhead replied with an eye roll. 

“Good, because I brought whiskey!” She plopped down on the bed next to Nicole, pushing at her legs. “MOVE OVER LANKY!” 

“The bed is huge, there’s loads of space for us both.” Nicole grunted, but shifted to sit cross legged instead. 

Waverly giggled as the older girls glared at each other and sank onto the bed next to them with three glasses. 

“Speaking of, how come you get the huge bed?!” Wynonna groaned, pouring herself a huge glass and passing the bottle to Waverly.

“Because there is _two_ of us.” Waverly shook her head as she poured.

“Well I like to sleep with my arms spread so I need space. Plus I have long legs.”

“Yeah so do I.” Nicole replied, putting the half empty bottle down.

“Good point slender man.” Wynonna raised her glass to cheers. 

“Why have you come to interrupt our peaceful evening anyway?” Sipping her whiskey, Nicole teased.

Wynonna snorted so loudly whiskey almost burst from her nose. “I highly doubt it was going to be _peaceful_.” She wiggled her brows suggestively.

“Actually it was. Not that it's any of your business.” Nicole squinted.

“I was bored and I thought you might entertain me. Maybe you could give us a dance Haught.” She winked at the redhead. 

Even though both Waverly and Nicole knew Wynonna was definitely avoiding any conversation of the court earlier, they didn’t see any point in discussing it further since there was nothing which could really be said. Besides they’d all won and they deserved to have a little fun. 

“Oh hell no. Waverly is the dancer in this couple.”

“Oh I remember.” Wynonna slammed her hand to her face. “I will never forget walking in on _that_ dance.” 

“Well maybe if you learned to knock like a normal human before walking into Waverly’s room.” Nicole pointed her finger.

“I knocked just now.”

“Yeah because we locked you out.”

“Anyway, Waverly was my sister before she was your girlfriend, so back off.” Wynonna pointed her finger back.

With a giggle Waverly lay back, resting her head in Nicole’s lap and letting her legs fall over the edge of the bed. 

“Ladies, let's not fight.” She giggled waving her finger around.

“What else are we supposed to do?” Wynonna raised a brow. 

“I’ll dance!” Waverly laughed again, pushing up.

“NO!” Both Nicole and Wynonna called out, grabbing at Waverly’s arm as she fell back against the redhead laughing at how blushed her girlfriends face looked.

“I got a call today from Mikey - you know old Joanie?” Nicole smiled into her glass.

“Yeah she looks like someone plugged her little wrinkly body into a mains line and turned it up until her hair tried to find a new owner.” Wynonna snorted.

“And her eyebrows are on different postcodes.” Nicole added and they high fived, laughing heartily at their jokes until Waverly slapped Nicole’s shoulder playfully.

“Guys! She’s a _very_ nice lady, I used to deliver her paper!” She shook her head with a smile, her voice high pitched.

“Sorry, but that woman has an even bigger spoon up her ass than Haught.” Wynonna shrugged.

“Hey!”

“Ohhhh maybe that’s your thing, the stuckiest stuck-ups?” Wynonna grinned playfully, getting a glare from Nicole and a slap from Waverly.

“What about her anyway baby?” Waverly cooed, ignoring her sister.

“Well she kept calling in about young people hanging around her house so Mikey paid her a visit and turns out she had a HUGE marijuana bush on her front lawn which she had no idea about - she thought it was just a pretty bush.” Nicole shook her head laughing and took another sip.

“Shut the fuck up.” Wynonna snorted, throwing her head back. “That woman snitched on me SO MANY TIMES karma is a motherfucking bitch.” She hollered and Waverly shook her head, unable to hide her smirk. The concept of poor Mikey having to explain to old Joanie that she had an extortionate amount of drugs on her front lawn was undeniably a funny image.

The three girls got progressively tipsy and giggly as they wasted the night away sharing whiskey and stories of Old Joanie and Wynonna’s days on the opposite side of the justice system - which Nicole probably only found funny because she was drinking. By the time the clock hit 1am they had all passed out, Waverly and Nicole wrapped around each other on top of the blanket and Wynonna hanging off the bed with her head on Waverly’s thigh. For the first time since they’d heard about the trial 2 months ago, none of them had a restless sleep, they had won and nothing could take that away from them. 


	2. You wouldn’t have to say that you love me, I’d already know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets a familiar face.  
> Nicole and Wynonna go on a 'stakeout'  
> The results of which are more dramatic than they had ever imagined. 
> 
> Oh and Nicole plays guitar and sings. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rollercoaster, but I hope it's a fun one? 
> 
> I barely have anything to say about this one, but it was super fun to write so I hope you enjoy.  
> Songs used - incase you want to listen along:
> 
> Patience by Guns and Roses at the start  
> More than Words by Extreme at the end <3
> 
> TWENTY SIX DAYS UNTIL SEASON FOUR  
> Also did you SEE those new Wayhaught photos?! Was Waverly wearing Nicole's boots because that is SO CUTE!

_“Said woman take it slow, it’ll work itself out fine.”_

Nicole sang with a rough and quiet voice, skipping over strings as she plucked a gentle riff. Her grandfather’s old Yamaha fg450sa sparkled in the mid-day sunlight as the visible grains of wood scattered the light across the wooden flooring of their living room. The frets had lost their colouring in some areas and just below the pick guard was a huge raw patch of wood where the varnish had been scraped away; the back of the headstock had NH carved carefully with a pocket knife. _Norman Haught._

_“PATIENCEEEEE!!"_ Wynonna bellowed from behind, causing her to hit a stray bass note as the guitar slipped in her hand.

“Shit.” She breathed out, whipping her head round to face her friend. “Jesus Wynonna, I was just trying to have a relaxed afternoon for once in my life and- wait... how did you even get in?" 

"Waverly gave me a key.” Gracefully, she flipped the keyring round her finger with a smirk.

"She did WHAT?!” The guitar slipped in Nicole's hands and she only managed to catch it by the vintage leather strap before it could smash against the ground.

"Relax, I'm kidding, I know where you keep your spare." Wynonna shrugged, still smirking. 

"Well we don't keep it there anymore.” Nicole promised.

Folding her arms across her vintage leather jacket, Wynonna raised a brow. "Since when?” 

"Since now.” The redhead sighed. "Where is Waverly anyway? I thought she went to see you?"

“She did, but now she's meeting her friend for coffee. Hence why I'm here. I'm _bored_.” 

"What? She didn't tell me that?” Stretching forward, Nicole rested the guitar against the arm of the couch.

"She doesn't need to tell you everything Haught." Wynonna slumped next to her on the couch and grabbed her fresh coffee before she could stop her.

Ignoring her, Nicole continued, “thats not what I meant, just she usually-"

“You're too easy.” Wynonna laughed, coffee breath blasting Nicole in the face. "Relax Haught, she's probably nervous about it, she hasn't seen Rosie in years.” With a satisfied breath, Wynonna finished the coffee and slammed her favourite Garfield mug down a little too hard on their natural plywood IKEA coffee table. Nicole winced, but immediately stiffened when she recalled the name.

"Rosie as in Rosita? As in her best high school friend who is now _gay_?” At the last suggestion, her brow raised and she tilted her head, mirroring her puppy’s expression who had lifted his head up from the rug at the sound of the mug on the table. 

"She's _bi_ , but yes. Why are you jealous?” The grin on the brunette’s face was enough to convince her Wynonna was winding her up again and this time, she caught on. “Because if you play that crap all the time I’d be worried she actually was gonna leave.” Wynonna finished with a smirk.

Nicole’s cheeks flushed, but she shook her head as casually as possible through her embarrassment. “Waverly likes when I-“ she caught herself and sighs. "No I'm not jealous. It's just weird she didn't tell me is all.” She paused, looking back at the door, wanting to change the subject, before Wynonna could find something else to tease her about. "Where's Doc? I thought you'd be with him."

"Why don't you like my company?” Wynonna shot back.

"It's not-" Wynonna gave her an all too familiar look which suggested she was teasing again and Nicole groaned, rolling her eyes. "Well?"

"He's out of town following a lead.” Leaning back, Wynonna dropped her heavy buckled boots onto the coffee table and Nicole instantly shot up, shoving them off so they slammed down next to Whiskey who yelped and ran into the kitchen. 

Nicole scowled and gave Wynonna a warning glare, daring her to put her boots back on the table. The brunette decided not to, so she continues. "And you didn't go with him _because_?..."

"We had a fight."

"Again." Nicole mumbled and gets a, slightly too hard, punch in the arm from her friend. “Alright fine, _what was the fight about_?” She added in a mocking voice.

“He shot a hole through the back wall of the kitchen.” Wynonna mumbled, picking at the cream tassels on Waverly’s favourite bohemian cushion. 

“He shot a hole in the kitchen wall?” Nicole repeated, raising a brow.

“Yes.”

“Since when do you care about the kitchen wall?” The redhead smirked, yanking the pillow away from her friend before she put a hole in it. She had spent _weeks_ looking on ETSY for that exact throw pillow after Waverly had mentioned it. 

“I just painted it!” Wynonna growled and Nicole pulled the cushion up to her face, hiding behind it in defence.

“Wynonna.” She tilted her head, lowering the cushion slightly to give a raised brow.

“He wants to get married Nicole.” The brunette's head snapped towards her and Nicole didn’t even notice the cushion drop to the floor in shock, Whiskey bolting back through from the kitchen and pouncing on it immediately. With a loud groan she grabbed the cushion away and scanned it intently, her expression shifting from shock, to panic to frustration in a matter of seconds. Suddenly though she realised what Wynonna had just said and pulled the cushion against her stomach as her eyes widen at the glaring brunette. 

“Doc? John Henry Holliday? Doc Holliday wants to… he said that?!” Nicole’s mouth opened and closed as she gaped at Wynonna.

Rolling her her eyes, Wynonna shoves Nicole’s mouth shut with her hand. “You’re gonna catch flies.” She mumbled, ripping the cushion out of Nicole’s arms and resuming fiddling with it. This time Nicole let it slide, already seeing teeth marks in it and frankly too shocked to reach out and grab it back anyway.

“I- I just, are you sure? He said that?” 

“No Nicole I just imagined it.” The glare which ensued was enough to make Nicole grab for the next nearest cushion to protect herself with.

“And you don’t want to?” She questioned with a slight nervousness to her voice.

“I don’t know.” Wynonna mumbled, before looking up. “It’s not that though, I mean I was as shocked as you. It’s just the way he said it.” She winced a little. 

“How?” Nicole breathed out, her eyes still wide, unable to believe what her friend was saying.

“He made it seem like it was a fucking business deal.” She snarled and before Nicole could open her mouth to reply, Wynonna slammed the cushion down on the couch between them and turned to face her properly, pulling her legs up so she was cross legged. “He said it was a good idea because we practically live together anyway and our jobs are dangerous and it means if anything happens to one of us we would get the other person’s things.”

Removing the cushion from her own chest and dropping it gently on top of the other one, Nicole sighed. “Look Wynonna, maybe he was scared you didn’t want that and he was covering his own back? He’s really not famous for his excellent communication skills.” She rolled her eyes softly.

“Well he was an asshat about it and I’m not talking to him until he buys me a whiskey and apologises.” Nicole snorted lightly and Whiskey pops his head up from the floor at the mention of his name. “I can’t believe you called your damn dog Whiskey.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, bending down to pet the dog.

“It began with ‘w’.” Nicole shrugged. “Whiskey Haught - half Earp half Haught.” She winked. “Speaking of Earps, I can’t believe you’re telling me this before Waverly.” With a grin she leant back against the couch.

“Yeah well Waverly is otherwise occupied with Sexy Rosie, and I needed to vent.” 

“Sexy Rosie?!” Nicole shot back upright, eyes wide.

Wynonna perked up, slapping Nicole on the stomach with the back of her hand. "We should go and spy on her!” Her eyes sparkled in excitement, laced with an heir of mischief. 

"Absolutely not!” Nicole grumbled, rubbing at her stomach softly. 

“Why? Come on, she won't mind.” Wynonna hopped off the couch, almost dancing in excitement. Sometimes Nicole really couldn't believe how the Earp girls could go from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds, they _really_ were sisters. 

"She obviously didn't want me to know she was there - you shouldn't even have told me!" Nicole poked the brunette's rib, standing up.

"I can't believe you're so calm about her not telling you! If it was Doc I'd have set up camp outside hours ago!” 

Nicole straightened, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah but I'm not you, and I trust Waverly. She'll tell me if it's important."

“Whipppeddddd.” Wynonna sounded out the word, popping each of the syllables as she poked Nicole in the nose before skipping away. 

"Shut up."

"Well I'm going anyway. I've always liked Rosie, she's hot." Wynonna shrugged and Nicole turned to face the brunette already halfway out the door.

"This is a really bad idea." Nicole replied, but reaching for her jacket anyway.

* * *

_Mamma Olive’s diner…_

“ROSIEEE!!” Only slightly tripping over the door mat, Waverly launched herself at the taller brunette grinning like a child.

“Waverly Earp.” Rosita grinned back, wrapping her arms around her friend’s torso, holding her tight. 

“Oh my god, you look amazing.” Stepping back, Waverly took in her friend’s maroon lace, spaghetti strap top and cut-off denim skirt revealing her toned legs and tall red heels. 

“You look exactly the same.” Rosie teased. “Which is gorgeous as always.” She winked, dropping her golden shoulder bag onto the red booth.

“I’ll buy first - what are you having?” Waverly slipped her phone out of her bag. 

“Double shot cold brew, thanks babe.” Slipping into the booth, Rosita flicked on her phone and began scrolling social media as Waverly walked to the counter, _some things never change_ , she smiled ordering the coffee.

The queue was non-existent and the diner pretty empty at 4pm on a Saturday afternoon, so Waverly returned in a few minutes with two fresh coffees and a smile as she’s slid down with her back to the window, the afternoon sun warming her back through her wrap around polka-dot crop top. 

“I can’t believe you’re back!” Waverly shook her head in awe. “I really thought you were a city girl Rosie.” She teased, pursing her lips and blowing on her coffee to cool it.

“Oh I absolutely am.” Rosie laughed. “But the only thing which is better than the city is Purgatory. PLUS I heard through the grapevine they’ve opened a new bar round the corner - Pussy Willows - and they’re looking for mixologists.” She shrugged and Waverly nodded slowly.

“Yeah, Shorty is worried he’ll have to close.” She mumbled. The idea was her absolute worst nightmare, she had so many memories in that bar that she would do everything in her power to keep it open. Growing up she would spend hours out the back organising the new bottles into colour order and then messing it up and trying alphabetical instead whilst mamma and shorty argued about how many to take upstairs. Mamma would give her any of her tips and let her choose songs on the jukebox or waste them all in the slot machines which she didn’t understand, but enjoyed watching the colours flash anyway. Her and Wynonna would spend hours playing pool and only when she got older did she realise her sister would move the balls around when she looked away to check who had come through the front door. Doc and Nicole had taught Waverly, Jeremy and Robin how to play poker, sat in the corner of the third booth on the left and Jeremy had ended up too drunk to read the numbers. 

Rosita must have noticed the distant look in Waverly’s eyes as she reached out a hand to close around the small girl’s fist resting on the table. “Waves, Shorty’s will never close.” Waverly forced a smile and nods. “Everyone loves Shorty’s and besides Pussy Willow’s is _such_ a different demographic.” 

“How do you know that?” Waverly finally perked up a little.

“I went for a trial shift last night. It’s all neon and hyfy music.” She laughed heartily. “ _Definitely_ not the old cowboy rodeo vibe of shorty’s.”

“They opened _that_ in Purgatory?” Waverly’s mouth dropped open, before she caught herself and took a hasty sip of coffee, burning her tongue slightly.

“Yeah, I mean it's well on the outskirts so it’s kinda like a rave spot.” Rosita laughed. “I’m not at all surprised you haven’t been there.” She shook her head. “How about your sister, she always seemed like she’d be up for a night out at Pussy’s?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes, blushing a little at the brazen name. Her mind flashed back to Rosita and Wynonna riling each other up from the stands at her cheer performances. “How the hell did I not know you were gay.” She giggled finally.

Shrugging, Rosita grinned. “And how did I always think Wynonna was they gay Earps.” She smirked. “Speaking of, how are you on the _girl_ front.” Wiggling her eyebrows, she wrapped her lips around the straw of her cold brew - which Waverly had _not_ approved of.

“You know I’m bi right? What makes you think I’m seeing a girl.” Waverly questioned, although she can already feel her cheeks flushing as she thought back to Nicole’s sleep tousled hair and baggy purgatory PD joggers sitting low on her hips this morning when she’d woken up.

“Well I honestly thought you’d never come out, so I figured you must have been seeing a girl to finally do it.” Rosie smirked and winked, but there was a softness in her eyes which showed she cared and was proud of her high school best friend for finally finding that confidence in herself.

“Actually, I wasn’t seeing anyone when I came out to you.” Waverly shrugged her off, thinking back to _that_ trip to the city where she’d felt like the walls of Rosita’s cluttered, vibrant apartment were about to fall down and crush her to death as the words escaped her lips.

Rosita interrupted her thoughts. “But you are now?” She raised a brow, putting her coffee down, excitedly.

Waverly nodded as the sides of her mouth twitched up slightly. “Yeah, her name is Nicole.” She beamed now, forever proud to be able to call Nicole her girlfriend aloud. 

“ _And_ ” Rosita prompted, “what’s she like? Is she hot?” She tilted her head, grinning like a mad woman

Laughing, Waverly nodded. “Yes she is.” She grinned back. _“Super hot_.” She winked. “She’s a cop. She was a Sheriff, but she moved here to be with me and took a demotion. She’s going to be Sheriff again soon though, I know it. Nedley has been talking about retiring for _weeks_.” With a blush, she hid behind her ceramic cup, watching her friend over the top. 

Rosita’s eyes sparkled as she watched Waverly gush about her girlfriend, unable to believe that they were _finally_ having this discussion. 

“Hold up, she _moved_ here?! _For you?_!” The taller girl’s eyes widened.

“Jeez don’t sound so surprised.” Waverly huffed, but there was still the same smile on her face.

“Sorry I just... that’s a big commitment Waves. To give up your job?” Rosita slumped back into the booth with an impressed eyebrow raise.

“I know.” Waverly’s heart fluttered as she looked down at the steaming mug, smiling and remembering when Nicole had told her in the hospital and how she always felt like Nicole was able to put everything back together with a few words, to make her feel like everything was going to be okay no matter what happened. After a moment she realised she had zoned out and Rosita hadn’t said anything, just watched her smiling down at her coffee. “Sorry.” She righted herself. “It’s just been a crazy couple of years.” _Understatement of the century,_ she thought as she shook her head.

“Yeah?” Leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table, Rosita questioned. “How long have you been with her? How am I only just finding this out now?!” Her eyes widened.

“A year and 8 months.” Waverly watched her friend’s jaw drop as she clumsily placed her condensation clad plastic cup on the table. “And we’ve barely spoken in two years Rosie.” She mumbled the last part, her eyes apologetic.

“And that’s my fault.” Rosie clarified, smiling softly. “So you better tell me everything about Officer... _Nicole_?” She questioned, not knowing the redhead’s surname. Waverly grinned, knowing exactly what Rosie’s reaction would be at the revelation.

“Haught.” She clarified. “Officer Haught.”

“Yeah I’m sure _you_ think so, but I can’t call her that, so what can I call her when we meet?” Rosita grinned hopefully and Waverly laughed.

“No that’s her name. H-a-u-g-h-t.” She spelled out, eyes glimmering with laughter as her friend’s jaw dropped for the second time in five minutes.

“Shut up.” Breathily, Rosita laughed. “Officer Haught?” A hearty laugh escaped as she tried out the name.

“Yeah that’s exactly what I said.” Waverly giggled. She knew Rosita was delaying talking about the reason she screened Waverly’s calls for weeks, only dropping the occasional text until the small brunette had given up trying, but for now she was content to talk about literally anything else. 

“Woah, okay, well tell me more - how did you meet? Why was this year so crazy? Has Wynonna tried to kill her yet?” Rosita grinned and Waverly shuddered a little at the last comment, _Wynonna_ hasn’t, she thought silently, someone else has though, because of her.

“We met online, I was playing a game and kinda blew up all of her things because I was awful at it.” She giggled shaking her head. “Then we just kinda kept playing and eventually met at a convention.”

“I take back what I said earlier, you _have_ changed Waverly Earp.” Rosita paused, smiling. “That is the _gayest_ thing I’ve ever heard.” Waverly gaped, pretending to be offended and reaching out to push her friend’s shoulder playfully. “So when can I meet her? Officer _Haught_.” Rosita wiggled her eyebrows.

“Soon!” Waverly promised, grinning as she sipped her coffee. Momentarily her mind wondered how keen Nicole would be to meet Waverly’s childhood best friend who she was pretty sure she had a crush on at one point. She’d tell her as soon as she was home, she’d already decided. The only reason she hadn’t already was because she wasn’t sure what Rosita actually wanted, but it seemed like the girl was sticking around, so suddenly she couldn’t wait for them to meet.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

With a groan, Nicole twisted uncomfortably, trying to remove a stray branch digging into her back. 

“Ssshhhh!” Wynonna slapped her shoulder and she tumbled to the left, landing on a small rock, sending a jolt through her back. Her eyes narrow at the brunette who is glaring at her, and she stays lying uncomfortably as she takes in the ridiculousness of their current predicament. 

_This was a terrible idea_ , she thought. She leant back on her palms and pushed herself up to crouch next to Wynonna, their shoulder’s brushing as she leant her elbows on the low branch in front of her. Stray leaves tickled her cheeks and arms as she puffed noisily trying to keep them out of her face. But she could see perfectly from this position, so Wynonna has been right about one thing. 

_This was a terrible idea,_ she thought as she watches a tanned, toned brunette sit down opposite her girlfriend and slide a coffee across to her with a smile. Her own coffee, which Wynonna had demanded they stopped and bought on the way over, caught suddenly in her throat and she choked, removing her head from the gap and spluttering all over the floor. 

“Sshhhhhh!” Wynonna snapped again and Nicole steeled herself before the brunette could shove her over again. As it turns out, crouching is a decidedly _unbalanced_ position and a gentle nudge from the older Earp was enough to send her crashing through the underbrush.

“This is ridiculous Wynonna.” She growled when she finally caught her breath from her coughing. Her eyes narrow as the new brunette reaches out and playfully rubs Waverly’s arm, laughing heartily as Waverly shakes her head, Nicole spotting a blush on her cheek as she turned. 

“We’re on a stakeout - don’t you feel right at home?” Wynonna snatched the coffee from her hand, raising a brow.

“This isn’t what -“

“Oh my god, I’m on a stakeout with _‘Officer Haught’._ ” Wynonna teased. “Wait until I tell Waverly, she’s gonna think I’m so cool.” She grinned into the takeaway cup, only sipping slowly for a change so she could see Nicole’s frustration. 

“This _isn’t_ a stakeout.” Finally Nicole grumbled and grabbed the cup back. “And I bought you your own coffee dickweed.” She rubbed at the rim of the cup, scowling at the older Earp. 

“I finished it.” Wynonna shrugged, pulling out her binoculars and looking back at the Diner. 

“Are you blind?” Nicole snorted out. “She’s right there, I can see her without them!”

“It’s the rules of stakeout Haught.” With a genuine seriousness on her face, Wynonna handed her the binoculars.

“This isn’t a stakeout.” She grabbed the binoculars and looked through them for a second, simply to satisfy the older Earp, before handing them back. “Firstly stakeouts happen in cars or secure locations, not from a bush outside Mamma Olive’s diner.” She huffs, sitting back, disinterested in watching her girlfriend having coffee with someone else. Everything she said earlier still stands, she trusted Waverly more than anyone and she knows nothing is going on with her and Rosita. She knows the girl will come home later and explain everything, so she didn't want to be a part of this a second longer. 

“Rosita left.” Wynonna handed her the binoculars again ands she batted it away with the back of her hand, peeking through the hole. 

“She’s just gone to the toilet.” Nicole rolled her eyes, leaning back against the branches behind her. 

“Plus we couldn’t use the cars, she will recognise them!” Wynonna shook her head, indicating it was the most obvious thing in the world and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“She wouldn’t have known it was me, it would just have been a squad car.” She replied, pulling a leaf off the branch by her head and ripping it apart slowly. Before moving to Purgatory she _never_ used to fiddle with things, but it was a habit she’d picked up - much to her frustration - the more she spends time with Wynonna.

“She knows your numberplate stupid.” When Nicole looked at her confused, Wynonna sighed. “So she can always check the carpark if you’re at the office, or so she can wave when you drive past.”

Nicole ducked her head, feeling her cheeks flush as she bit her lip to hide a smile. She twisted the sapphire ring on her finger self-consciously, feeling Waverly’s soft, shaking hands when they slid it onto her hand thousands of feet up in the air. She feels her stomach flutter and her breath catch at the memory, knowing one day Waverly will be wearing her ring too. 

“This is stupid, I’m leaving.” She dug her heels into the dirt and pushed forwards, to grab Wynonna, when she catches a glimpse of Rosita walking back towards the table. Her heart dropped and she inhaled sharply at the sight, unaware of Wynonna glaring at her. 

Suddenly it’s two April’s ago and she’s rubbing her sweaty palms down her jeans as she sits outside the Donut stall waiting for the woman she’s been dreaming about for weeks, praying Waverly was everything she imagined, praying she was everything Waverly imagined. She’s standing up suddenly and losing her balance at the sight of sparkling hazel eyes and the grin which still takes her breath away. She’s praying internally that this girl is the one she's pretty sure she’s already in love with from the time they’d spent online together. She’s admiring Waverly’s adorable nose and her outfit which somehow carries off both sweet and sexy at the same time and she’s falling in love at first sight, something she never knew was possible until she met Waverly Earp.

“This was a really bad idea, let’s go. Now.” This time she reached down and wrapped her hand around Wynonna’s elbow dragging her back out the bushes and causing the older girl to spill half the coffee. 

“Jeez Haught, rest your breasts, you’re spilling my coffee!” She growled.

“It’s my coffee.” Nicole huffed, yanking open the drivers side door and slamming it behind her as she pulled into reverse and powers out of the parking lot which was hidden behind the bushes. 

* * *

_That evening…_

Whiskey's head darted up out of Nicole's lap as they simultaneously heard keys jingling in the lock.

"Mamma's home buddy, go on." She encouraged the excited puppy to leave the couch and greet Waverly, whilst she pushed herself up after him. After forcing Wynonna to go home an hour ago, she'd spent the entire time rehearsing how to explain today to Waverly in a way which wouldn't upset her. She hadn't managed to find one.

"Hey baby." She pushed past the German Shepherd to wrap her arms around Waverly, "you look cute." She mused, looking down Waverly's outfit. 

Waverly nuzzled her head into Nicole's chest, inhaling the familiar vanilla scent. "It's the same outfit I had on when I left." She mumbled into Nicole's chest, before pulling away. "You look... cosy." She teased, smiling. It was the same outfit Nicole had pulled on when getting up this morning and, despite Waverly's teasing, she knew the brunette loved her casual attire. 

"Waves I've gotta tell you something." Nicole held her breath as she watched the brunette hang up her leopardprint fuzzy coat by the door. 

"Is everything alright? Sorry I was late home, I was meeting a friend." Waverly smiled, turning back to rub her hands down Nicole's exposed forearms.

Momentarily, Nicole felt her heart leap, Waverly had told her, she knew she would. The relief and love was quickly replaced with guilt ad she remembered what she had to tell Waverly about. She had considered not telling her, but she knew it was the right thing to do, god damn her honour complex. 

"Nicole?" Waverly noticed her space out, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Nicole looked down.

"You know?" 

"I know you met with Rosita." The redhead clarified, looking back up to see Waverly's reaction, which was confused more than anything.

"I didn't say it was Rosita." She frowned. " _Yet_." She quickly added, indicating she had intended to tell Nicole anyway. "How do you know?" 

"Wynonna." Nicole mumbled. 

"So?" Waverly removed her hands to dip her head and catch Nicole's eye again. "Why do you look like you're about to tell me you killed a kitten?" She smiled softly, but Nicole could see the worry.

"I would never!" Her head shot up in panic and Waverly snorted slightly, the way Wynonna did when she'd been teasing. 

"I know baby, I was kidding, but what is going on? You're being really weird." She clarified.

"We went to Mamma Olive’s." Nicole blurted out, her eyes watery.

"You did? I didn't see you?" Waverly wondered aloud, still unsure of what exactly was the point of this conversation. At their feet, Whiskey scratched at the new entryway mat and Waverly nudged him gently with her socked foot, scowling down at him until he decided he wasn't getting enough attention for this to be worth his while and sulking back into the living room. 

"Because we didn't want you to." Nicole clarified.

"What do you mean?"

"We hid." Swallowing hard, Nicole looked up seeing the realisation spread across Waverly's face.

"You did _what_?" Her voice raised at the end and Nicole winced, this was not the way she had planned for this conversation to go in her head.

"We hid. In a bush." Nicole added, her cheeks reddening at how ridiculous it sounded when you said it aloud. 

Usually Waverly would laugh at the idea of her sister and her girlfriend hiding in a bush and the chaos which would have inevitably ensued. Not today though.

"You _spied_ on me." She spat the words out in shock, her voice high and breathy.

"No wait, Waves." Nicole pleaded, swallowing at the way Waverly's face was screwed up in hurt and anger. "That isn't it." She scrambled to find the words to explain why it happened, but there was no excuse. She had spied on her, like a teenager.

"Well what is it then? Because that's what it sounds like to me." Waverly growled at her.

"Okay, yes, we spied on you. I was jealous, because I know Rosita was your first girl crush and you didn't tell me you were meeting her. I wasn't going to go, but Wynonna kept calling her sexy Rosie and I was curious. It was curiosity Waverly, that's all." She sighed, knowing it was an awful answer.

Waverly laughed, coldly. "So it's my fault now?" She threw her hands up.

"No Waverly that's not what I meant." Nicole sighed, panicking about how to fix this, wondering if she maybe shouldn't have said anything after all.

"I would have told you." Waverly cut in, her voice angry and cold. "I just wasn't sure what she was doing here, but now I know she's staying I was going to tell you." She sighed, shaking her head.

"She... she's staying?" Nicole tried to hide the jealousy from her voice.

"Yes. She is. And clearly you don't trust me." Waverly threw her arms up again, angrily. 

"I do. Of course I do." Nicole scrambled. "I knew you would have told me, which is why I needed to tell you this too, I'm sorry." Her eyes softened and she tried to show Waverly with her expression how sorry she was. 

"No. You're telling me this so _you_ don't have to feel guilty about it anymore." Nicole started to shake her head. "You're unbelievable." Waverly added, turning her back to grab her coat.

"No-"

"I'm going to see Wynonna." She stated, sliding the coat on, hand already on the door.

"Are you coming back?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"Yeah but don't wait up." The door clattered at the final sentence and Nicole rested her head against the door, sighing as Whiskey was back at her feet, shocked by the noise.

She knew she would absolutely wait up.

* * *

"Wynonna freaking Earp, get in here NOW!" Waverly slammed through the front door of the homestead, sending two pairs of boots and 3 coats flying with the force of it.

"Woaah, who gave you all the gatorade babygirl?" Wynonna climbed down from the step ladder she had been using to re-plaster the kitchen wall.

It took Waverly's brain a second to fathom the scene in front of her, before she shook it away, focusing back on her anger.

"I can't believe you forced Nicole to spy on me!" She snarled, almost shaking with rage.

"Woah Waves I didn’t force her to _do_ anything. She's the one who drove us there!" Wynonna threw her hands up in surrender, now back on ground level.

"I know it was your idea." Waverly stepped closer and Wynonna swallowed.

"Well yeah, but like I said, she came willingly - we even got coffee!" She smirked a little, but Waverly instantly deflated, her eyes getting watery. 

"Why would she do that?" The small brunette sighed, close enough to her sister for Wynonna to feel her breath against her neck.

"What? Get coffee?" Wynonna furrowed her brow in confusion.

"She doesn’t trust me." Waverly breathed out, her eyes welling now and Wynonna started to panic.

"Wait Waves she does. She does!" The older Earp blurted out. When her sister didn't reply and looked away, Wynonna sighed. "Waves can you uh, back up a little, you're kinda scary when you're angry." She laughed lightly, realising her tiny, baby sister had her pressed up against the wall of their family home in anger.

Without saying anything Waverly stepped back, defeated as a tear fell. Letting out a deep breath, Wynonna stepped forward to reach out and rub her arms gently.

"What makes you think she doesn't trust you?" Wynonna questioned softly, running her hands up and down Waverly's biceps and craning her head to look into her watery eyes.

"She _spied_ on me Wynonna." The small girl spoke the word as though it was cursed. "Because she thought I would cheat on her with _Rosie_." Waverly's eyes were wide at the admission and a couple of tears fell.

"Hey, no, that's not what happened." Wynonna shook her head, silently vowing to never wind up Nicole about Waverly cheating ever again, she had not imagined how upset Waverly would be about it. Honestly, she'd imagined the small girl laughing at them for being idiots or being happy they were ' _bonding_ ' as she called it. She had not pictured her younger sister crying in her arms thinking her girlfriend thought she was a _cheater_.

“Why did she do it then?” Waverly shook gently in her sisters arms, gentle tears falling from her eyes.

“Okay, I’m not taking _all_ the blame, because she did get in that bush with me - _not a euphemism_.” Wynonna clarified, then rolled her eyes when Waverly didn’t laugh. “ _But_ I did convince her that you wouldn’t mind.” She paused, sighing. “I didn’t think it was that big a deal honestly.” 

“Of course it’s a big deal.” Finally, Waverly removed her face from Wynonna’s shoulder, her cheeks stained with tears. “She wouldn’t have gone if she trusted me.” 

Wynonna swallowed. There was nothing she hated more in the world than seeing Waverly cry. She felt like she was 10 again, when she’d accidentally made Waverly cry because she had shoved snow in her pants and trying to make her stop before their dad found out and made it worse. “No Waves. She does trust you. If it makes you feel any better, we were only there for five minutes until she kicked off and practically dragged me home.” Wynonna shuddered at the memory of Nicole’s death grip on her elbow.

“Really?” Waverly raised a brow.

“Yeah, she didn’t even watch most of the time, she just leant against the bush like a real wet wipe, winging about how she didn’t need to keep an eye on you because she trusted you.” When Waverly didn’t flinch, Wynonna rolled her eyes again. “Waves she _trusts you_.” The girl promised. “Honestly I think she only said yes out of curiosity - she wanted to see if Rosie was as hot as I said she was and as soon as she realised the answer was a definite ‘hell fucking yeah’ she was over it.” She shook her head. There was another moment of silence.

“I maybe overreacted.” Waverly blushed, looking at the floor.

“She told you as soon as you got in didn’t she?” Wynonna smirked and Waverly nodded. “I knew she would, what a _pussy_.” She mumbled with a grin. “What did you say to her?”

“I told her not to wait up.” Finally pulling away and wiping her eyes, Waverly kicked her heeled boots against the wooden floor. 

In front of her, Wynonna snorted. “She’s definitely waiting up.”

“Yeah.” Waverly felt her lips twitch into something close to a smile at the thought. She knew Nicole was probably waiting in the living room for her to get home. When she’d stormed out she hadn't known that of course, she was too locked in her own rage to care, but with a slightly clearer mind, she knew that Nicole trusted her deep down. She _also_ knew that the redhead was probably either slumped on the couch crying or taking things apart and putting them back together angrily. She also knew that angry Nicole renovating was never a good thing and that if she wanted their new smoothie maker to remain in its original condition she should probably get home soon. But another part of her also knew she _hated_ having to resolve a fight, especially when she felt like she had overreacted.

“In fact I think I can hear Haught re-flooring the bedroom as we speak.” Wynonna teased, cupping her hand over her ear and receiving a slap on her arm from her little sister.

"You’re an ass.” Waverly moaned, but her lips were still slightly upturned.

"Tell me that after the makeup sex.” The older girl smirked, making inappropriate hand gestures and causing Waverly to blush as she reached out and grabbed her hands to stop her. 

Quickly she headed back towards the door. “Love you!” She called over her shoulder as Wynonna followed her through the house. 

“Love you too stupid idiot.” Wynonna responded quietly. 

“Tell me if Haught cries!” Wynonna called after her as she bolted towards the jeep. Waverly flips her sister off, who was leaning against the open front door with a grin as she climbed into the drivers seat.

* * *

After driving around Purgatory two times, listening to what Wynonna called her _’sad Waverly’_ playlist, she finally pulled into their driveway, waiting in the car for a few minutes before sighing and jumping down from the red jeep.

Inside, Nicole was gently playing guitar, not singing this time though, she wasn’t in the mood for that, but guitar was keeping her awake. It was way past midnight now, and she was beginning to wonder if Waverly had decided to stay at Wynonna’s.

“Nicole?” A small, musical voice drifted from behind her and Nicole’s heart dropped. She hadn’t heart the girl come back, but her heart dropped not in fright this time like it had with Wynonna earlier, but in concern that Waverly was still mad at her.

“Waves.” She quickly span around to try and scope out the situation, but the look on the small girl's face was entirely unreadable. 

“What are you playing?” She nodded at the guitar in Nicole’s hands.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush and her entire body felt on fire under the shy look on her girlfriend’s face. They didn’t fight often, but Waverly always looked so shy and gentle afterwards and the look broke Nicole’s heart. “Oh, more than words.” She mumbled, putting the guitar down to avoid seeing the look any longer.

“I love that song.” Waverly moved around the couch to sit next to her.

“I know.” The redhead breathed out, blushing at the fact she had been playing such a sappy song.

They sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime before Nicole let out a huge breath.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole started. “I really wish I could go back and not go with her, I wish I could have said no and stayed here waiting fro you to go home. The more I think about it the more I realise how stupid it was. I promise I didn’t even go because I didn’t trust you, I just -“

“It’s okay.” Waverly reaches out to grab her hand and calm her.

“What?” The redhead looked up with shocked and watery eyes.

“I said it’s okay. I’m not mad.” Waverly gave a little smile.

“You- you’re not?” Nicole’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

“I might have overreacted a little and-“

“You didn’t overreact at all. It was a huge invasion of your privacy and I’m really sorry. I trust you Waverly, more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life. I never want you to think that I don’t and I’m really _really_ sorry.” Nicole rambled.

“I know baby.” Slowly, Waverly leant forward and kissed her cheek. “Next time I’ll tell you when I’m meeting sexy Rosie.” She winked, rubbing Nicole’s knee gently.

The redhead groaned, before her face turned serious and she took Waverly’s hands in her own. “You don’t have to do that. I meant what I said, I trust you, you don’t have to tell me what you’re doing, that’s not why I -"

“I know.” Waverly cut her off again. “I _want_ to.” She added. “I like coming home and telling you about my day, it’s my favourite thing to do.” She blushed, yawning slightly and leaning down to put her head in Nicole’s lap, looking up at her.

“Yeah?” Carefully, Nicole ran her hand through Waverly’s hair, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Well how was your meet-up then?” She smiled gently and Waverly squinted her eyes. “I’m being serious! Tell me about it, I love listening to you talk.”

“Really?” Waverly’s face softened and she blushed softly. 

“Of course.” Nicole brushed her cheek with her thumb. “It’s my favourite part of the day.” She winked gently.

“We spoke about you.” Waverly grinned a little.

“You did?” Biting her lip, Nicole tilted her head softly. “Why didn’t you say that earlier?” 

“Funny.” Waverly squinted with a smile. “She was asking about you, about us.” She ran her hands over Nicole’s t-shirt, smiling at the touch.

“What about us?”

“How we met, what you were like, what your surname was.” She winked and Nicole rolled her eyes. “I told her the name was fitting.” Waverly grinned, poking Nicole’s shoulder.

“You know what I would tell her about you?” Nicole grinned, twisting some of Waverly’s hair around her finger. 

“Hmmm?” Waverly smiled, knowingly up at her.

“I would tell her that my girlfriend is adorable, she’s gorgeous and funny and sweet and _super_ smart.” Nicole nodded along with the words. “And that she always puts herself above everyone else.” She pressed her lips to Waverly’s, smiling into the kiss. Once she pulled back she rested her forehead on Waverly’s and closed her eyes. “And she always reminds me to focus on the positive in every situation, in every person. And she- she makes me a better person.” Nicole sighed and kissed Waverly’s nose without opening her eyes.

A small hand reached up and wrapped around her neck, pulling her down until their lips connected hard. 

“I love you Nicole.” She breathed against the redhead’s lips.

“I love you too Waverly.” Nicole smiled back.

“Can you play me the song?” Waverly pouted, her eyelids fluttering slightly as Nicole resumed stroking her hair.

“Sure thing cutie.” Nicole kissed her cheek. “But only if we can watch back to the future afterwards?” 

“Deal.” Triumphantly, Waverly grinned, sitting up so Nicole could lean over to pick up the guitar. 

Once Nicole had settled it in her lap, Waverly was already sitting cross legged with her hands in her lap, smiling excitedly waiting for the show. 

Nicole shook her head, laughing lightly, before settling her hands on an open G chord and plucking a few notes before shifting to a G/B. 

She dragged out the intro as long as possible, watching Waverly’s smile and shifting excitement for the singing to start. Eventually she smirked and started to sing, her voice low and rough. 

_“Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew how easy, it would be to show me how you feel.”_

Waverly felt her heart flutter and she rolled her lips breathlessly as she listened in awe.

Noticing the pause as Nicole shifted her fingers again, Waverly smiled softly and joined in for her favourite part.

_“More than words is all you have to do, to make it real. Then you wouldn’t have to say that you love me ‘cos I’d already know.”_

Their eyes lock as Nicole dragged out the G chord, her eyelids fluttering as she admire’s Waverly’s shy smile in the soft glow of their - at Waverly’s demand - new, living room lamp. She felt her hands miss a string as Waverly reached her small hand out to stroke her thigh, softly squeezing. Her entire body feeling electric under the touch, the small shadows and warm sparkle in Waverly’s eyes causing her heart to roar inside her. Waverly’s brow shifted as her eyes softened into a tender look which makes Nicole fall in love all over again every time she sees it. 

The small girl reached out to stop the chords with her hand and leant in, pressing the guitar against Nicole’s body, connecting their lips before the second verse could begin. Her stomach dancing and her skin warming as she slid the guitar gently out of the way with her other hand, finally she draped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulling herself up to sit in her lap. _More than words._ That’s what they had, forever, since Nicole had come here. _That’s a big commitment._ Rosita had said. _I already knew you would tell me._ Nicole had said. _Trust._ Wynonna had promised her. _More than words_. She promised Nicole with the kiss, everything she felt, the love, the admiration, the butterflies and the goosebumps and the thankfulness at everything she had sacrificed for her translated in a touch and a kiss which she had never thought would be possible two years ago.

Neither of them spoke as Waverly slid down and curled up against Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead draped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close as she flicked the TV to a random channel for background noise.

Half an hour later, they were both beginning to drift off to sleep as Golden Girls chattered away in the background, the light of the TV sparkling against their cloudy eyes as they lay in silence and cuddled. 

“Bed?” Nicole cooed, brushing her hand against Waverly’s cheek gently. The brunette nodded, pushing herself up.

“We always end up watching this.” She rolled her eyes, but her lips pressed up into a smile and Nicole shrugged, taking her hand. 

“You didn’t complain.” The redhead mumbled, her voice thick and heavy with tiredness. 

Lazily they both pulled off their clothes and slid under the covers, Nicole wrapping her arms around Waverly and nuzzling against her neck. Whiskey had hopped up onto the end of the bed, his head rested where Nicole’s feet were under the blanket.

After Waiting until she saw Waverly’s eyelids twitch a little, Nicole smiled and breathed out a sleepy question. "Waves can we get a cat?" She stroked the girls hair, not looking down.

"Mhmm what?” Waverly mumbled back, half asleep. Waverly knew exactly why Nicole was asking this now, when they were in bed about to sleep, because she was always more easily persuaded when tired, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. 

"Can we get a cat?" The redhead repeated, leaning around with a goofy smile.

"Uh uh, don't do that.” Waverly rolled over, wiping her eyes, annoyed that she hadn't fallen asleep and had been interrupted.

"What?" Nicole flashed her dimples from beneath her innocent looking puppy dog eyes.

“That." Waverly removed her hand from under the duvet and waved it around. "That sad puppy dog look.” She huffed, trying to look away, but Nicole’s dimples keeping her fixated.

“Don’t you want a cat?” Pushing her lips out into a pout, Nicole pulled Waverly closer, her hands rubbing up and down her bare back.

“Nicoleeeeee.” Waverly whined, reaching up to run her hands through the soft curls at the nape of the redhead’s neck.

“What?” Nicole tilted her head, maintaining the pout. 

With a huff, Waverly pushed her face into Nicole’s shoulder and mumbled something.

“Huh?” Nicole smiled now, knowing Waverly was caving.

“I said ask me again when I’m awake.” She said slightly louder.

“You _are_ awake.” Nicole smirked, kissing Waverly’s bare shoulder which was beneath her chin now. 

The small girl pulled back and squinted at her, the stern Waverly Earp face returning and Nicole caved instantly.

“Okay fine.” She dipped her head. “I just think it would be really cute - and then Whiskey would have a buddy! Like we have each other.” Her face twisted into a lazy smile and Waverly felt herself melting more and more each second.

“I’ll think about it.” She mumbled, rolling back over. 

Once her back was turned, Nicole smiled victoriously. 

“I’m gonna make a presentation. I’ll weigh up the pros and cons. I’ll even put in _transitions.”_ She pushed up to kiss Waverly’s cheek and saw her girlfriend grinning as she looked at the closet. 

“Do you even know how to do that grandma?” Waverly teased, curling up as Nicole wrapped back around her. 

“I had to do lot’s of presentations at the academy I’ll have you know.” The redhead breathed out, pretending to be offended as she pressed her face into Waverly’s hair inhaling softly.

“Mhmmm.” Was all Waverly replied and Nicole already felt her breathing evening out and her body loosening slightly as she started to drift away. 

“We’re _so_ getting a cat.” She mumbled into Waverly’s hair, smiling as she let her eyes close and herself fall into a contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up cute?  
> Do you think Waverly will let her have a cat?
> 
> I promise there will be more Jeremy, Robin, Rosita, Nedley, Doc AND one other person ;P in the next few chapters, this one was kinda Wynhaught centric haha. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I always love reading it :) and come yell at me on social media if you like @waverly_angel_earp (instagram) or @charzpov (twitter) ily guys <3 x


	3. 03: Out of love not spite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is very excited about getting a cat...  
> An exorcism of a baseball pavilion goes wrong but not in the way you would expect...  
> A normal Monday takes a dramatic turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this being a day late, I've got a lot on and this one is SUPER long - I didn't intend for any of this other than the cat part, but here we are.

Nicole spooned her cereal before dropping it back down with a slight plop sound. The motion repeated five times before Waverly finally put down her own spoon and looked up from the paper on the kitchen table, squinting her eyes at Nicole.

Before she could ask though, Nicole's head popped up just as the song on the radio changed to something which Waverly didn’t recognise.

"So can we get a cat?" She asked hopefully and Waverly's eyes widened. 

"What?"

Dropping her shoulders, Nicole shrugged. "You told me to ask when you were awake.”

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking.” Waverly laughed softly as she stood up to change the station to something more modern. Usually, she knew Nicole would protest, but she took the opportunity whilst the redhead was distracted and wanted something.

"Why would I be joking?” Nicole winced a little when One Direction came on, but softened when it changed quickly to James Bay.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere.” Sitting back down, Waverly closed the paper and took another spoonful of cereal, smiling across at Nicole.

"Well can we?” The insistence of her girlfriend made Waverly chuckle slightly and she shook her head smiling.

Casually, Waverly pretended to read the front page of the paper, keeping her eyes trained on that as she answered with a smile. "I don't know, how about I call Chrissy and see if we can go over to the shelter tonight after work?” 

"Really?!” Nicole hadn’t expected her girlfriend to give in so easily and she almost fell off her chair in excitement. Truth was, Waverly had known for months Nicole had wanted a cat. The redhead was always showing her pictures of kittens or ‘cats in hats’ which she’d found on Tumblr, so Waverly had already taken it upon herself to figure out if it was logistically possible for them to get a cat in case Nicole ever worked up the nerve to ask her. 

“This isn't me saying yes though, it's me saying _we will see_." She raised her brow and tilted her head, waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, I know, that's okay. Its great actually! You're the best!" Finally Nicole practically slurped her cereal down before leaping up from the chair to put her bowl in the sink.

"It's not a yes Nicole!" Waverly called after her, shaking her head and continuing to eat her own cereal at a much more normal and acceptable pace. 

“I hate this station.” Nicole grumbled as she walked back from the counter to the table. Waverly let out a hearty laugh at the mere seconds it had taken for Nicole to go from letting her do whatever she wanted, to criticising her music taste.

“I know but you’re going to get dressed anyway.” She grinned, sipping her coffee triumphantly.

“Are you coming?” Nicole smirked wrapping her arms around Waverly’s shoulders from behind and kissing the side of her head.

Waverly looked up from her chair, smirking back. “Are you offering?” She grinned and Nicole almost choked on the air around her.

“Wavesssss.” She pressed her face into the small girl’s neck. “Why do you always do this before work?”

Leaning her cheek against Nicole’s still smirking. “Do what?”

“Try and make me horny when you know it takes ages to put that uniform on properly.” Nicole mumbled into Waverly’s neck before finally pushing off to stand up. 

“Well you could just put it on _not_ properly.” Waverly suggested, picking up her now empty bowl and standing up next to her girlfriend.

At that, Nicole’s mouth fell open and she blinked in shock. “Wha - what are you suggesting. This is my job.” She gaped in surprise.

“Well it was worth a try.” Waverly giggled and shook her head, leaning up to kiss Nicole on the cheek before turning to put her bowl in the sink. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Nicole cross legged on the floor, with Whiskey rolling around on the floor in front of her as she stroked his belly.

“You know we only have half an hour until we have to leave so you better go and put that ‘very difficult’ uniform on. I wouldn’t want you to be late.” She winked over her shoulder and caught Nicole scowl at her, but stand up anyway. 

“Why are you being mean to me today?” Nicole pouted, muttering at Whiskey not to jump up.

Shaking her head, Waverly turned around smiling. “Because-“ she dried her hands quickly on a tea towel and sauntered over to Nicole, pushing onto her tippy toes to wrap her arms around her shoulders. “ _Today_ I can get away with the teasing since I’m taking you to look at cats tonight.” She grinned, kissing Nicole’s cheek. 

“That is… a very good point.” Nicole decided, turning slightly so their lips connected, smiling into the kiss. “I love you.” 

Nicole turned to head upstairs with Waverly following behind, shaking her head. “I’m still in charge of the AUX in the car.” Nicole didn't look back, but heard Waverly groan anyway. 

“You always choose it.”

“Uh yeah, because you and Jer have an unhealthy obsession with One Direction and frankly baby it’s getting a little out of hand.” As they enter the bedroom she gestured towards a 2014 cardboard cutout of Harry Styles which was leant against their dresser.

“It was a jokey gift from Jeremy!” Waverly protested, pulling off her tank top and clipping on her bra.

“Why do we still have it then?” Nicole raised a brow as she buttoned up her shirt, careful not to crease it as she fixed the poppers around her waist to hold it in place. 

“Because it was a gift I don’t want to be mean!” Waverly squeaked, pulling on her jeans now and fixing the button just above her belly button.

“Well can we at least put it in the closet, it’s weird.” 

Waverly feigned offence as she sat down at the dresser to do her makeup, looking up at Nicole attempting to tuck her shirt into her jeans without creasing anything.

“Nicole.” She hissed. “You know how hard it is to get back out of that thing.” She smiled, lifting her hands to cover cardboard Harry’s ears. 

Rolling her eyes Nicole reached for her tie, attempting to tie it four times before deciding it was good enough. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror, nodding as she straightened her collar and brushed her hands over her trousers ensuring they were straight. She looked to her right and saw Waverly pinning her hair into a half up pony-tail and smiled. She loved when her girlfriend wore her hair like that because it meant she could see all of her beautiful face instead of it being hidden by her flowing hair.

“Ten minutes, don’t be late.” Waverly grinned, standing up, slipping her black wedge boots on, kissing Nicole on the cheek and heading downstairs to make their lunches. She grinned as she reached the kitchen, knowing Nicole would never be late for anything, but didn’t correct her anyway. She hummed to herself as she quickly tore up lettuce leaves and tossed some tomatoes, olives and chopped peppers through it feeling positive about the day. 

Remembering her earlier conversation she pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialling her high school friend and putting it on speaker. After a few rings, the girl picked up.

“Waves! How are you!” Chrissy chirped from the end of the line and Waverly grinned as she heard soft meows and ceramic bowls moving around in the background. 

“Hey Chrissy! I’m great how are you?” She pulled out two tubs and started serving the salad up.

“I’m good, it’s a busy week, we’ve got a lot of appointments which is exciting but stressful.” Waverly could almost hear her friend smiling down the line as she closed the tubs and dropped everything into the sink.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Nicole and I are thinking about getting a cat-“

“Are you sure you two aren’t married?” Chrissy interrupted and Waverly rolled her eyes, but felt her heart jump a little at the suggestion. They’d only been together less than two years, but the longer they lived together, the more Waverly wanted to be able to introduce people to her ‘wife’ not just her girlfriend. She knew they didn’t need to be married to promise each other forever, they were already doing that everyday, but Waverly was a romantic, and a dreamer and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t spent a significant portion of her free time imagining how beautiful their wedding would be. “When did you want to come?” She added on.

“Well actually I was thinking tonight, but if you’re really busy we can wait?” Waverly smiled and waved at Nicole who had entered the kitchen after fixing her boots and rolling her trousers ‘properly’. She flicked the phone off loudspeaker and held it up to her ear.

“Well we close at 7, you can come in after that if you like?” Chrissy replied without hesitation.

“No no it’s fine you don’t have to stay late, we can-“

“Relax Waves it’s fine, I’ve gotta stay for an hour after close to do the final checks, plus you’re practically family so it’ll be nice to see you both anyway.” Waverly smiled and leant back against the counter, watching Nicole pouring their coffee into matching travel mugs and muttering something about ‘her sister’ who needed to ’stop moving everything around in _their_ kitchen’. She smiled as she heard her friend on the end of the line talking about Nedley and how he already looked to Nicole like a daughter and she’d ’never seen him so taken with a deputy’. Waverly sighed contentedly, this was her family and she was pretty darn happy about it. 

“Great, that’s perfect Chrissy thank you so much, we’ll see you tonight then, at 7!” She bit her lip trying not to laugh as Nicole’s head shot up from where she was fastening the lids on the coffee cups. 

’Tonight?!” The redhead mouthed with wide eyes and Waverly nodded, eliciting a small squeak and fist pump from Nicole.

“Can’t wait! Love ya!” Chrissy hurried out, as Waverly heard a door close, assuming it was a customer.

“Love you too, see ya.” She hung up and Nicole was already in front of her, leaning down to cover her in kisses.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Nicole practically bounced up and down in front of her.

“It’s still not a yes Nicole.” Waverly reminded her as they made their way toward the door.

“Fine we can listen to One Direction.” With a snort, Waverly slid into the passenger seat of the cruiser shaking her head.

* * *

The morning had been busy and by midday Nicole was convinced she was never going to finish filling the never-ending trail of reports which were stacking up on her desk. Especially not if she had to reply to 10 emails every hour explaining that the baseball pavilion had been closed due to a leakage and definitely _not_ because a satanic cult had set up camp there and now the ground needed exorcised.

She might only have been in Purgatory a year, but she already felt like it had been a lifetime; she could barely remember her life before here and she certainly couldn’t imagine being anywhere else now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was dating and living with the ’nicest person in Purgatory’ but she already felt a part of the community; she felt as though her presence was valued and she could actually see the difference she was having with the reduction in vandalism and the lower amounts of teenagers hanging around the kids park at night. It was small, but it was a start, and she already had plans to adapt big city methods into a more subtle, small town plan in the hopes of cutting down speeding and drink driving.

Right now though, she had about half an hour to get through as many of these reports as possible before it was her turn on patrol. She should have gone on her lunch break an hour ago, but she’d texted Waverly telling her she’d have to skip their coffee date today. The last thing she needed was to fall behind, plus she could eat her salad in the car and pick up a coffee to-go from Shorty’s. The coffee machine at the station had broken since Lonnie had been using it without dusting off the filter and Nicole was honestly considering taking an hour of her schedule to put together a presentation explaining how coffee boosted productivity and how they needed a new one ASAP. 

Slipping one of the files into the ‘completed’ pile which needed to be properly ordered later, she pushed back and stretched out her arms before standing up and making her way into the bull-pen. She smiled nodded at Jamie Gilbrand - a non-binary rookie that Nicole had instantly hit off with over a shared love for Elvis - who called out asking if they were still on for their regular Friday night drinks and darts which Nicole and a few of the team had organised a while back. 

After a few short conversations, she came to a stop in front of the tanned young man with dark curly hair, a chiselled jawline which contrasted against his soft dough eyes. Mikey handed her a fresh coffee without even looking up from the file on his desk and she felt her jaw drop. When he looked up she caught the smirk on his face and the glimmer in his eye. 

“How did-“

"Same time everyday Haught.” He nodded at the clock on his desk. “Plus Waverly warned me what you’re like without coffee so I got you one on my patrol because I knew you’d be here to bother me right about now.” Nicole felt her mouth open and close, but no words came out as she gaped at the young officer.

Finally she composed herself and squinted. “I am not here to _bother_ you.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m here to see if you’re finished with the files on the break-ins.” She held her hand out expectantly and he flipped the file shut and dropped it into her hand with a nod.

Once it was in her hand she nodded thankfully. “Did you find anything?” She had given the case over to Mikey a couple of days ago and asked him to pull information about the households involved.

“Yeah, they’re all original, founding families. Whoever did this had a personal vendetta.” He put his hand on his heart and put on an Italian accent. “Tis a crime of _passion_.” She rolled her eyes. Everything about Mikey was Italian from his dark, curly hair to his passionate temperament and his over-excited hand gestures. He was so Italian it still surprised Nicole every time he opened his mouth and spoke with a Canadian accent.

“Well I’m not sure Miss Wallace is going to be thrilled with me explaining to her that her new china lawn ornament was broken because someone was _passionate_.” She shook her head, but smiled anyway as they both remembered standing among scattered pieces of china as the erratic fifty something year old yelled at them, both holding their breath, trying not to laugh. 

“I can’t believe she was more upset about her lawn ornament than her ‘9 carrot diamond earrings’.” He made his voice higher to imitate the old woman and Nicole couldn’t help her snort this time. 

“Honestly I think she was just upset that _Nedley_ hadn’t gone to deal with it.” She winked, sipping her coffee as Mikey snorted.

After a second, Mikey smirked and sipped his own coffee, spinning his chair around as she leant against his desk, coffee in one hand and paperwork in the other, crossing her legs at her ankles.

“How’s the wife?” He grinned.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush and she took a huge gulp of her coffee to hide her face. “We’re not married.” She mumbled.

“ _Yet_.” Mikey raised a brow. “Honestly Nicole if you don’t marry Waverly Earp, I’ll never read a romance novel again.”

“You don’t read romance novels anyway.” She laughed, shaking her head.

“'Ruthless People' counts as a romance.” He said pointedly, folding his arms.

“Of course it does buddy.” She paused, “and titanic is a comedy movie.” 

He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Oh and hurry up because I don’t have $50 to give Gilbrand.” 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean $50?!” 

“$50 said you’d be engaged by next summer.” He grinned.

“You- you placed bets?!” She raised her brows in shock and he laughed heartily.

“I actually tried to get Waverly in on it, but she just told me to get ‘my muddy boots’ off your ‘freshly washed rug’.” He did his best Waverly impression and Nicole snorted, tipping her head back.

“She doesn’t sound like that.” She shook her head, laughing still. “Oooo!” She suddenly remembered their evening plans, clicking her fingers. “We’re getting a cat!” Her eyes widened.

Mikey mirrored her expression, with wide eyes. “You are? Since when?”

“Tonight! We’re going to Chrissy’s tonight to look at them!” 

The young brunette squinted his eyes. “Why do I feel like Waverly doesn’t know you’re getting a cat?” He asked.

“She’s the one who said we could go and look!” 

Now Mikey snorted at Nicole needing her permission for even going to _view_ the cats. “Mhmm.” He hummed, and as she was about to protest, a voice boomed from behind her.

“Haught!” She turned and caught Nedley’s eye and he nodded at her gesturing he needed to speak to her.

“Do you think he knows how to use his call button?” Gilbrand asked from a few desks over and Nicole rolled her eyes pushing off Mikey’s desk.

“Later Falcone.” She smiled at Mikey, tapping his desk as she pushed off towards the corridor where Nedley’s office was, leaving her paperwork there for the time being.

She stood to the left slightly and knocked a couple of times.

“Come in Haught.” Even though she couldn’t see him, she could feel him roll his eyes at her knocking when he’d obviously left the door open for her.

Without asking this time, she sat in the chair opposite his desk, knowing he would tell her to, and straightened her back.

“I’ve got something for you.” Without hesitation, he pulled something from his top drawer and slid it towards her on the desk, his hand lingering a little before he let go. 

She looked at him with a furrowed brow and flipped the overflowing, heavy file open and scanned it quickly.

“This is-“

“Everything we’ve covered up and every still open case from the past 12 months.” He finished her sentence.

“Sir, why are you giving this to me?” She asked with wide eyes, letting her hand flip through the pages to other cases.

“Because I’m retiring.” He stated matter of factly and she didn’t look up from the papers.

“I know that, but-“

“No. I’m retiring next week.”

Her head snapped up from the file, letting it close itself as she stared at him. 

“What?” She breathed out, unable to form a proper response through her surprise. “Sorry, I mean I uh -“

“It’s been a long time coming Haught.” He continued, giving her time to fathom the situation.

“When I gave you this job I had high expectations. I had seen first hand your work in Toronto and the passion you had for this line of work.”

“Sir I -"

"But-“ he interrupted her, pausing, to emphasise the point and she let him speak. “But I couldn’t have foreseen the way you care about this community.” 

“Sir-“

“Let me finish will ya kid.” He smiled to soften the words and she nodded, sitting back slightly. “Moving to Purgatory is a damn hard thing to do Nicole. It’s a small town and everyone here grew up in each other’s backyard - hell it’s called Purgatory for christ sake.” She smiled at him, but let him go on. “There aren’t many people who could come and make this old place home, but you’ve done more than that. This town loves you Haught. The kids ask for _you_ to patrol the games, the old folk ask specifically for _you_ to take their call-outs, the parents trust _you_ to look after their families and we all know the Friday night darts was your idea.”

“Well-“

He scowled at her slightly and she shut up instantly. “What I’m saying if your girl wasn’t already a sure winner of nicest person in Purgatory, you would have absolutely taken that title.” He paused smiling at her tenderly. Her heart fluttered at the way he called Waverly _her girl_. “You made it your mission to make up for lost time, mowing everyone’s lawn last summer, volunteering to renovate Shorty’s after the flood, helping arrange charity events for the kids spring fete. You’ve made this town your home. I already knew you were a damn good officer, but now I know you’re a damn good person too and I’m not surprised you’re with the nicest person in town, because between the two of ya’ you’ve kept the spirit in this town alive and the people alive whilst you’re at it.” He laughed slightly. “Oh and I know you skipped lunch today to finish those reports.” He raised a brow, but stopped talking, indicating he was done.

“Sir… I, thank you.” Was all she managed, before shaking her head. “You’re giving me too much credit.” She laughed lightly. “This town really feels like home and that’s because everyone here welcomed me without hesitation. I hadn’t expected it, not after the coldness of the city, but I will never be able to thank you enough for believing in me and allowing me to make this place home.”

They both paused for a moment of comfortable silence, contemplating the gravity of the past year, before Nicole sighed and shook her head slightly.

“Everything good I have in my life is because I came here.” She breathed out almost silently, but Nedley caught it.

“Well I’m glad to hear that Haught.” He smiled, his smile warm and welcoming and everything Nicole felt towards this town was reflected in his tender smile. “You’re not going to be able to escape any time soon, because I’m asking you to be Sheriff.” His voice was soft and rough as the words left his mouth and Nicole felt her entire body flood with warmth. 

She had thought it felt good being promoted in the city, but now she realised it had always felt empty. She had felt proud out of spite for those who said she couldn’t, but now she felt proud out of love for those who said she could. She felt a warmth and a glow at the thought of being able to go home and tell Waverly tonight, to tell Jeremy and Robin and receive her inevitable fist bump and to tell her best friend and watch the squint on Wynonna’s face as she tried to figure out a snarky comment to make about her being a try-hard. She felt proud for being able to show those who believed in her that they were right too. Her heart leapt a little as she thought about calling Ash and hearing her make a snide remark about how she ’told her so’ or telling Jack and hearing him joke about second time lucky. 

In the city it had never felt right. The title of Sheriff was all she’d had, but there was an uncomfortable weight which told her she’d never be happy there. She never would have left though, for the sake of the effort she’d put into earning the title. Now the thought she would have stayed in that old apartment with only two people who cared about her feeling lonely, insignificant and isolated terrified her. Now she knew what community meant, what family meant and she knew this title was forever.

“If I’m going to be Sheriff, can we get a new coffee machine?” She grinned, tilting her head.

“Don’t push it Haught.” Nedley answered quickly, but his own lips twitched into a smile and her grin didn’t falter.

“Yessir.” She paused, getting serious for a second. “Seriously, thank you, for everything. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Nedley shook his head. “Damn right you couldn’t.” He said, but he winked, indicating he knew she could have, but taking the credit anyway.

She smiled and shook her head. “I’ve got patrol.” Pushing up out of her chair, she looked down and nodded at him. “I won’t let you down Sir.” She promised with a nod as she walked towards the door.

“There’s a new one coming Monday morning.” He smiled at her, referencing the coffee machine as she looked over her shoulder and a grin formed again.

* * *

Wynonna dropped her empty can of lemonade on the grass next to her and Waverly rolled her eyes, picking it up and moving to put it in the glove box to recycle later. 

As she was making her way back to the baseball pavilion from her jeep, she heard a small voice call out from behind her. 

“Miss Waverly!” She spun on her heel to see a small ginger boy who she remembered from the soccer games Nicole patrolled occasionally.

“Hey Jakey, how are you buddy.” She softened, walking towards the boy who was probably about 10 years old. 

“Can I come and see your cat?!” The boy burst out excitedly, pressing on the handles of his bike as he bounced up and down.

“My wha-“

“Officer Haught said I had to ask you if I could come and play with it.”

Waverly groaned. “Oh she did, did she?” She sighed and softened her face. “Sure you can Jakey, but don’t be late back to school - lunch is almost over!” She tilted her head and the boy nodded excitedly, hopping onto his bike.

“Thank you!” He called as he rode off and Waverly shook her head, pressing a hand to her forehead and groaning slightly.

“You’ve got a cat?!” Jeremy came up beside her. “Since when?!” His eyes were wide and she rolled her eyes.

“No. No we don’t have a cat.”

“But Jakey-“

“Yeah I told Nicole we could go and look at them in the shelter tonight and she must have told the entire station and everyone on her patrol.” She sighed, making her way back towards Wynonna.

“You told her you could go and _look_?” Jeremy raised his brow and she nodded feebly. “Oh you are sooooo getting a cat.” He wiggled his brows.

“Whose getting a cat?!” Wynonna called, looking up from her duffle bag on the floor and pulling out three necklaces with crosses on them and handing one to each of them.

“I’m gonna kill her.” Waverly mumbled pulling the necklace over her head and fastening it at the back.

One hour later, a flask of holy water and some well practiced chanting down, the pavilion stank of sage, but the exorcism was complete. As the three of them headed back out to the car Waverly pulled out her phone to call Nicole and let her know, but almost dropped it when she saw her jeep was gone.

“Where did you park again?” Wynonna mused, looking both ways down the road.

“I… I- right here!” Waverly threw her arms up and stepped forward onto the road, noticing a pile of broken glass in the road.

“Oh boy.” Jeremy muttered beside her and she spun around with wide eyes.

“It’s gone!” She began to pace. “Why would they take mine! It’s bright freaking red, _everyone_ knows it’s my car! Surely someone must have seen them take it?! Or at least seen someone driving it. I mean why didn’t they take yours!” She gestured wildly to Wynonna. “Yours would blend right in!"

“Hey! Axl is very unique!” Wynonna huffed.

Usually Waverly would mock the fact her truck was named after the lead singer of guns and roses, or argue that the fact the front bumper was falling off didn’t make it ‘unique’.

“It’s gone Wynonna! It’s freaking gone! My truck! I’ve had her since I was sixteen!” She felt her entire body shaking with a combination of anger and heartbreak.

“Okay, okay, calm it. Call Officer Perfect and get her to come out here before you actually have an aneurism.” Wynonna said, putting a hand on her shoulder to still her. 

Waverly scowled and swallowed hard, but nodded anyway, pulling up Nicole on her phone.

It took only a few rings, before the redhead answered and Waverly would never stop being thankful that she was dating a cop.

“Hey baby, did you manage to get th-“

“My jeep is gone!” Waverly yelled into the phone, almost in tears and after Nicole pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the volume, she quickly put it back and replied.

“What do you mean gone, is it-“

“It’s been stolen! It was here, just parked on the curb and now it’s gone and there’s glass so someone obviously smashed the window and -“

“Okay baby breathe, where are you?” 

“The baseball pavilion!” Waverly yelled again and Nicole winced, but kept the phone there this time.

“Okay, what about Wynonna? Is her truck still-“

“Yes. Her’s is still here! It’s here and it’s freaking fine and mine, my jeep is-“

“Okay Waves, stay there and don’t let anyone touch the glass or the parking spot. I’ll be less than five minutes. It’s gonna be okay baby, we’ll get her back.” Nicole promised through the phone, even though she couldn’t guarantee it.

“Okay, okay.” Waverly sighed. “I love you.” She said softly. 

“I love you too, five minutes baby.” Nicole said, quickly hanging up the phone and bolting out the door of the station, calling behind her to tell Mikey she had a call out.

Waverly sat down on the curb and put her head on her knees as Wynonna went to check on her own truck and Jeremy called Robin to tell him. 

It was less than five minutes before Waverly saw Nicole’s squad car pull up across the road and the cherry light flick off as she cut the engine. Her head lifted out of her lap and before she could even push up to standing, Nicole was already over crouched in front of her, reaching out to cup her cheek.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Nicole asked softly, but with a hint of panic in her voice as her eyes scanned over Waverly’s body, looking for any indication she was hurt.

“I’m fine, I just can’t believe it.” She shook her head. “We were just in there doing the exorcism - oh by the way, that went fine.” She sighed and Nicole just nodded, prompting her to go on, not at all caring about the pavilion right now. “We came out to head back to the station and it was just gone.” With a small tear, she dropped her head into her lap again and Nicole stroked her hair, with a soft expression in her eyes.

“Okay, it’s okay I think it’s connected to what Mikey and I are working on which is good right? We have a lead already?” She tilted her head as Waverly lifted her head back up with slightly wet cheeks.

“Yeah?” She asked softly, and Nicole felt her knees go a little weak at the tone of her voice.

“Yeah. They’re targeting the original families and the Earp’s have been here forever right?” She stood up and offered her hand out to Waverly to help pull her up. 

Waverly nodded slowly and Nicole gave her a reassuring smile. She refrained from telling Waverly that it was probably actually really helpful that they targeted her, because it would significantly narrow down the suspects. There were a lot of people who would want to hurt the founding families - most of which were stuck-up rich recluses. However, the Earp’s were popular in the town and even someone targeting the original families would usually exclude them from the list - that is what Nicole had assumed at least when they’d figured out the pattern, but now that she’d been wrong it narrowed that list down significantly. She also refrained from telling Waverly that there was a very big chance that her jeep was already destroyed as the thief had a tendency for destruction.

Suddenly she stiffened, realising the jeep might not have been the end of it.

“Where’s your sister?” Nicole asked quickly, ducking to look into Waverly’s lowered gaze.

Without speaking, Waverly nodded towards the truck where Wynonna was circling it like a shark, looking for any scratches which looked new. It was futile as the entire truck was already battered beyond belief, but she did it anyway.

“I’ll be back in one sec.” She promised, quickly hurrying towards Wynonna. Stopping in front of the older Earp, she pulled her up to standing. “Do you have anything of significant value at the homestead?” She asked without hesitation.

“Nice to see you too jeez.” Wynonna raised her brows and Nicole scowled. “What do you think? The most expensive thing I own is my signed Mac Suzuki baseball.” She gasped dramatically. “MY SIGNED MAC SUZUKI BASEBALL!” She yelled as though it was a theatrical performance.

Nicole shoved her lightly. “Wynonna. I’m being serious, Waverly is upset!” 

The brunette softened slightly. “That jeep was on its last legs Haught.”

“Says you!” Nicole kicked at the tire of the truck softly. “And that’s not the point anyway, she loved that thing.”

“Loved? You’re talking like it’s dead.” Wynonna raised a brow.

“Wynonna.” Nicole hissed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Waverly hadn’t heard and pushing the girl round behind the truck. “Do you have anything of monetary value at the homestead.” She repeated and Wynonna shook her head.

“No. Other than the electrical stuff. Waverly took all of her expensive jewellery and shit.” She shrugged.

Nicole’s eyes widened. “They wouldn’t rob a police officers house would they?” 

Wynonna snorted. “If it was yours they would you big softie. You don’t scare anyone.”

They both knew that was a lie. Nicole might be soft with Waverly and even Wynonna, but everyone knew how seriously she took her job and the few people who didn’t respect her enough to stay in line, feared her excellent detective skills enough.

“You head to the homestead and let me know anything out of the ordinary. Take Jer with you. I’ll take Waverly home and check our place.” She nodded assuredly and turned quickly, heading back over to Waverly who was kicking the curb like a lost and disoriented child. Nicole felt her heart physically break as she walked towards her.

“Waves? I’m gonna take you home okay?” Waverly nodded, taking her hand and walking towards the car. Once she was in the passenger seat, Nicole reached into the back and pulled out a DSLR, heading back to take photos of the scene.

She picked up her walkie talkie, calling it in. “10-23 Haught here. Stolen Red 1987 Jeep YJ. 10-28: Plate no. BVK 1457.”

“Copy 10-20 Haught.”

“Front entrance of the Baseball pavilion. Directly opposite no. 67.”

“10-4. Do you need assistance?”

“No. I’m photographing the scene now and then going to check the houses.” 

“10-4.” There was a momentary pause, before she heard Andrea from front desk inhale slightly. “Hang on, a red 1987 jeep isn’t that-“

“Waverly’s? Yes.” Nicole clarified without missing a beat.

“Is she alright?” Nicole knew now that the woman was asking as a friend and not as a respondent right now.

“She’s upset, that jeep was a gift from her mother and she’s had it since she was a teenager, but physically she’s fine.” 

“Okay, you take care of her now Haught.” The middle-aged woman replied with assertion and Nicole nodded, looking back to the car where she could see Waverly fiddling with the buttons on the radio. She clicked a few more photos and started walking back.

“I plan too. Thanks Andrea.”

“10-4.” The woman replied, brining it back to professionalism.

“10-86. Be back at the station in half an hour. Get Falcone on it, suspect can’t have gone far. Tell him the target was the Earp’s - that's important.”

“Will do. See you soon Haught.”

The call clicked off just as Nicole slid into the drivers seat, hearing Adele coming through the player. She smiled slightly at the familiar sound of the ’sad Waverly’ playlist.

“How are you doing baby?” Nicole leaned over now, checking there was no one around and finally kissed Waverly softly.

When she pulled away she saw her girlfriend’s shoulders drop slightly, letting some of the tension go.

Waverly shrugged, setting her hands in her lap as Nicole put the car into reverse. 

“Do you actually think we’ll be able to get it back?” She said softly and Nicole glanced over quickly, sighing.

“I don’t know Waves. I hope so, but I don’t think they’ll try and sell it and they probably won’t keep it so I can’t promise you they won’t uh, damage it.” She looked for the nicest word to essentially say ‘destroy’ it. She knew all of the local garages would have been given the information so they wouldn’t be able to sell it without it being called in and it was too much of a renowned car for anyone other than Waverly to keep it - even if they painted it - so she could only see one option. 

Waverly didn’t say anything, she just looked forward and remained silent for the rest of the 10 minute drive to their place. 

"Just wait here for five minutes okay baby?" Nicole reached across and squeezed her knee, opening the door with her other hand.

"It'll be quicker if I come." Waverly replied resting her hand on top of Nicole's.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm armed." Nicole said softly and Waverly nodded and sat back, not in the mood to argue right now anyway.

"I'll be five minutes." Slipping out of the car, Nicole hurried towards their front door, pushing it open with her elbow and readying her pistol. She didn't think there would be anyone there, but she wasn't taking any chances, not after last time. 

She moved silently through the downstairs, checking for anything out of place and silently thanking both herself and her girlfriend for how tidy they were. Once upstairs she smiled, noticing Whiskey asleep in his bed on the landing and relaxing a little as she moved to check the bedroom. After checking the bedroom she lowered her gun and hurried back downstairs and out to the car.

Nicole slid into the drivers seat and turned on the gas, ready to tell Waverly that the house was fine, but Waverly got there first.

"Where are we going." She turned to look at Nicole who paused before reversing out.

"I'll drop you with your sister, then I've got to go back to the station." Nicole smiled tenderly.

"Can I stay here?" Waverly mumbled and Nicole knew she would let her do whatever she wanted, but not without trying to keep her integrity for at least a minute.

"Waves, I-"

"Please?" Waverly turned in her seat to face her and Nicole’s stomach flipped at the slight pout.

"I just want to be sure its safe, we don't know if they'll come here next, I'd rather-"

"They won't come here. They already got the Jeep, they won't risk it." Waverly said matter of factly.

"Waves we don't know that it's just one person."

"I just want to be alone." Waverly sighed. Nicole knew that meant lying in bed with ice cream, the dog and Pretty Little Liars on Netflix, but she gave in anyway.

"I can get Wynonna to come here?" She asked hopefully, but Waverly shook her head. "Okay, can you at least call me every half an hour?" Nicole practically pleaded and before Waverly could protest about not needing a babysitter, continued. "Not for you, but just because I worry, I can't help worrying Waves, just call me me everything is good and then you can keep watching TV or reading or whatever." She tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Okay." Waverly mumbled, leaning over to kiss her quickly.

"I'll be home in 2 hours." Nicole promised checking the time and seeing it was 16:00. 

Waverly nodded and Nicole watched her go inside and lock the door before puffing out her cheeks and exhaling sharply. She drove quickly back to the station to file the report, call Wynonna and check in with Mikey. All the while she kept thinking how anyone except Waverly Earp would want someone with them after a robbery, but not her girl, she was stubborn and brave and frankly it sometimes terrified Nicole, but she loved her all the more for it.

Mikey was already halfway through the records, pulling anyone with a vendetta agains the Earp name, Wynonna had texted her the all clear and she was nose deep into her own research an hour and a half later, when the phone rang again.

"Waves its not been half an-"

"I think there's someone downstairs." Waverly hissed.

"Where are you?" 

"Bathroom." Waverly whispered back and Nicole didn't want her to keep talking in case she was heard. She was already halfway out of the station by this point.

"On my way. Stay there don't make a sound." She whispered, putting the phone down. Moments like this she wished she'd left a gun in the bedside table, anything upstairs so Waverly could defend herself instead of being forced to hide helplessly.

"10-31!" She called out to Mikey, running through the bull-pen.

"Location?" Andrea called from behind her.

"My place." She called back, turning to check gesture at Mikey to follow. The room fell silent as everyone realised Waverly was at the house and Nicole heard heavy boots thudding behind her as Mikey chased her.

"I knew I should have made her go to the homestead. Damn it!" She slammed a hand down on the wheel as she sped through town, her heart racing and her breathing heavy.

“Nicole, she will be fine. We’re after a thief not a killer.” Nicole winced at his words.

“Yeah well you can’t underestimate people.” She muttered and he turned to look at her.

“Nicole-“ 

“We’re here.” She said, already halfway out of the car, Mikey hopped out after her and readied his weapon as they opened the door loudly.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s department, stay where you are we’re armed!” She called out, but before the sentence even left her lips they heard a clatter of the back door and Mikey shot off around the corner, through the living room and out the door in the kitchen after the suspect.

Nicole took off back out the front door and round the left of the house, hoping to catch him from another angle. 

They charged down the alley behind her house, Ted slightly ahead and both of them able to see the back of a thin man slightly on the shorter side, wearing a red hoodie and straight leg, dark blue jeans.

The man jumped a fence and Mikey went right, cutting through a gap in the fence in case the suspect turned right at the crossroads on the opposite side. Nicole vaulted the fence and turned left when neither of them could see him. They split off and Mikey kept running right, Nicole left, but neither of them could see him after he’d jumped the fence. 

“Shit!” She called, spinning to find Mikey walking back towards her shaking his head. They met at the gap in the fence.

“We lost him Haught.” He said. And Nicole slammed her head into her hands and muffled her yelling.

“How the fuck did we loose him, he was right here and -“ her eyes widened. “Waverly!” She darted through the gap in the fence, not looking back for Mikey and sprinted down the alleyway, through the backdoor of their kitchen and up the stairs, taking two at a time.

“Waverly?” She breathed out, resting her hand on the bathroom door and trying to catch her breath. 

“Nicole?” The voice which replied was small and close to the door and Nicole felt her heart rate slow and her shoulders drop for the first time since the call.

“Yeah it’s just me baby.” The redhead heard the lock click and stepped back as the door opened. Instantly Waverly threw her arms around her and sighed and Whiskey ran out from behind her, jumping onto the bed and settling down.

Nicole held her closely and inhaled the soft scent of strawberries and roses, savouring the moment and how thankful she was that it wasn’t worse.

“Are you okay, he didn’t find you did he?” Nicole was pretty sure she knew the answer, but asked anyway, needing to know her girlfriend was okay.

“I’m okay.” Waverly promised. “Did you get him?” She rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and the redhead rubbed her back softly, resting her chin on her head.

“No he got away. He had a head start and we lost him at a crossroads.” With a sigh, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hide her own frustration. 

They held each other silently, before she heard Mikey call out to announce he was coming into the house.

“You’re going to have to come down to the station, is that okay?” Nicole pulled back and ducked her head to look at her girlfriend with a soft smile.

“Yeah I knew you’d say that, it’s fine.” Waverly smiled, moving past her to get changed quickly. 

“I’m gonna go and check if he took anything from downstairs, I’ll be back up in a few minutes.” Nicole nodded, heading to the doorway and protectively closing the bedroom door, knowing Mikey was downstairs.

Mikey was already taking pictures of the fixture on the back door which had been knocked in and Nicole silently made her way around the kitchen, careful not to touch anything, knowing they would need to take fingerprints. She pushed her sleeve over her hand and pulled open the drawer with the small jar of cash they kept as an emergency fund and the other old jewellery and her grandad’s old pocket watch. Everything was still there.

“He didn’t take anything.” She turned and shook her head, confused.

“It’s like he was looking for something.” Mikey turned, taking photos of the kitchen and Nicole slumped into a chair, folding her arms and looking around their kitchen. “There’s literally a $1500 laptop on the couch and a bluetooth speaker over there worth a couple of hundred dollars. Your guitar is worth a lot too and those ornaments were expensive. There is so much he could have taken, but he didn’t take a thing, not even the laptop.” He paused and Nicole scowled.

“What could he have been looking for?” 

Mikey shrugged and Nicole groaned, pushing up. “I’ll get Waverly and you can call it in.” She paused momentarily, turning to face him. “Did you see his hair? He had a cap on and I couldn’t see the colour, but it had to be short because it wasn’t sticking out.”

“No I didn’t catch it, but I’ll relay that Haught.” He nodded and she headed upstairs, pushing into the bedroom.

“Waves you good?” She opened the door and saw Waverly lying on her back on the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. “Baby what’s going on?” Carefully she lay on the bed next to her, twisting onto her side to look at her girlfriend who was staring at the ceiling. 

With a huff, Waverly shook her head letting out a humourless laugh. “I’m exhausted, it feels like days ago we were sat in the kitchen table joking about getting a cat.” She sighed. “It’s just been a day.”

“I know baby, let’s just go and fill out the report and then we can come home.” Nicole reached out to stroke her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

“We were supposed to go and see the cats.” Waverly turned with wide eyes and the redhead smiled, her eyes glistening with love. 

Nicole shook her head, unable to believe that Waverly was still thinking of her even when stressed and tired. “It’s okay, text Chrissy, we have forever to go and see them, I just want to come home and cuddle.” She pushed up onto her elbows and then stood up, reaching out for Waverly.

“Cuddling sounds good.” The small girl smiled sheepishly and Nicole pulled her into a brief hug as her phone rang. She stepped back and checked the caller ID. 

Noticing it was Andrea she took it, one hand still on Waverly’s hip.

“Officer Haught.” She stated, lowering her voice from girlfriend Nicole to Officer Haught.

“Haught, they found the jeep. Someone abandoned it.” Nicole held her breath, looking down at Waverly who had raised brows, wanting to know what the call was about. 

“How bad is it?” She answered, trying not to give Waverly any indication of the call.

“I haven’t seen it, but from the call it’s pretty busted, you’d have to go and see for yourself, but someone’s taken a hammer to it.”

“Where is it?” 

“In front of the farm on route 77.” Came the quick reply and Nicole nodded, squeezing her hand against Waverly’s hip.

“Okay thank you, we’ll head there now before stopping in at the station.”

“Alright, be careful Haught.”

“Always.” Nicole hung up, resting her head against Waverly’s. “They found the jeep.” She sighed breathily and Waverly stiffened, pulling away.

“They found it? What do you mean?” Waverly shook her head in disbelief.

“It was abandoned on route 77.” She paused. “Andrea said it’s damaged, but she doesn’t know how bad. We could still fix it though?” Nicole promised, looking down hopefully.

Waverly nodded, taking her hand and hurrying downstairs. “Let’s go.” 

Once downstairs, Nicole gave Mikey the forensic kit from her squad car and permission to swab their house whilst they went to find the jeep.

* * *

Slowly Nicole pulled the squad car onto the dirt driveway of the abandoned farm, sucking in breath when she saw the red jeep outside the rusty corrugated barn in front of them.

“Oh my god.” She heard Waverly breathe out beside her. The small girl felt sick looking at her car, it was almost unrecognisable. The only thing she had which was a gift from her mamma before she abandoned them, the one thing which she had taken more care of than she had of herself over the years was almost in pieces in the middle of a field. It wasn’t just that it was sentimental though, the sight was terrifying. Whoever had done this was furious and hated her enough to not only steal, but brutally vandalise her car and the thought made her shiver. Nicole noticed the stillness and fear in her girlfriend’s wide eyes and leant over to squeeze her shoulder.

“Let’s go and look together. I’m gonna have to take some photos, but then we can call in Pete, maybe it can still be fixed baby? At least we have it back?” She tried and Waverly nodded weakly. Nicole knew the small girl was close to tears and seeing Waverly cry was the one thing which made her feel like she couldn’t breathe, like someone had shot her in the hip all over again. Every time Waverly broke down the image of the small girl sobbing on the landing flashed in her mind and she promised herself everyday that she would do whatever it took to make sure Waverly was never hurt again, but some things were out of her control.

They made their way towards the jeep and Waverly let out a sharp breath as they got a closer look. Savage gashes had been made to all four tires, both wing mirrors were clean off, every window was smashed and the fabric of the interior seats torn up as though by an animal. A hammer had been taken to one side and the other side what looked like a knife and huge dents had been made all over the roof and hood. Nicole knew if she popped the hood there would likely be some mechanical damage too, but she needed to take photos first.

Gently, she pulled on Waverly’s arm to stop her and gave a reassuring smile as she moved away from her and took a few photos before returning to her side. Together they lifted the hood and although neither of them were particularly advanced in mechanics, it was clear some wires had been cut and a hammer had been taken to the engine. 

Waverly was shaking softly and Nicole wasn’t sure if it was out of fear, anger, sadness or a combination of all three. No matter how long she spent as a cop, she would never get used to how cruel and malicious people could be for the smallest reasons. 

“Let’s call Pete. He’s the best mechanic around, we can get it fixed?” She squeezed Waverly’s hand gently.

The brunette shook her head. “Nicole it’s going to cost thousands. I can’t afford to pay for all this, it’s destroyed!” Her voice was loud, but the words sounded more like sobs. The 17 year old girl inside her couldn’t help feeling like she just wanted to take it home, that leaving it out here in the field meant she didn’t care and that it would become a home for lost animals. 

“Waves. _We_ can afford it, we have the stash under the sink, plus-“ she paused, not sure now was the right time to talk about her promotion. “Plus I think I have a bonus coming from work. We can afford it together.” Nicole smiled reassuringly. “Don’t write her off yet, Sandy's still got a few years in her yet.” She winked.

“Nicole you don’t have to-“

"I _want_ to help.” Nicole reassured her, turning to rest her hands on Waverly’s hips and grounding her. “I want to help fix this. We live together now, we’re a team and it’s either we fix her or we buy another car and I’d rather spend the money on getting her fixed.”

“But… but she’s old, it would make more sense to replace her.” Waverly bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to, but knowing it was the logical solution.

“Old doesn’t mean bad.” Nicole clarified, tilting Waverly’s head up. “My Panasonic tape player is stronger than ever and he’s been around decades.” She stated proudly and Waverly let out a small laugh.

“Is he though?” She laughed softly and Nicole smiled, kissing her gently.

“We’ll get her fixed Waverly. I’m already quite attached.” With a wink, she pulled out her phone to dial Pete the mechanic. 

Twenty minutes later, they saw the tow truck pull up beside Nicole’s squad car and Pete hop out.

They stood up from the old bales they’d been sitting on and walked towards him.

“God someone really did a number on her huh?” Pete scratched his neck, eyeing the truck raised brows.

Waverly kicked the dirt and Nicole steeled beside her. “Yeah, can you fix her?” She asked with confidence, hands rested on her belt and her work demeanour on.

“I’ve gotta check the engine, but the exterior will mostly need patching and some areas replacing…” he popped the hood and whistled sharply shaking his head. “Engine is gonna need replacing too, as are these.” He flicked a few of the wires and Nicole scowled at his blaze attitude. “It’s gonna be an expensive repair Haught.” 

Waverly sighed, still looking at the ground and Nicole stepped towards him, looking at the engine too. “But you can fix it?” She repeated.

“Yeah, like I said, some parts will need replacing and it’s gonna take about a month, but I could have her back almost brand new - or as brand new as she was in the 80s.” He winked and Nicole dug her nails into her belt hard.

“Got a quote?” She said professionally, looking over her shoulder at Waverly.

“You’re gonna be looking at between $8-10,000.” He stated plainly and Nicole’s eyes widened. She heard Waverly’s trainer catch on a stone and she turned to see her girlfriend’s eyes as wide as her own. 

Against her better judgement she swallowed and nodded, turning back to make eye contact with the man who was smiling softly. “Okay.” She said. “Take it with you and let me know when you’ve had a proper look at her. Start with what is necessary - the mechanics, tires and windshield - and then we’ll pay for bodywork as and when.” She suggested and Pete nodded.

“Gotcha.” He said, heading to the truck to grab the towline. 

“Nicole.” Waverly stepped forward and Nicole took a deep breath trying to compose herself. Something about Pete rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she was being short-tempered because she’d had a bad day, or maybe it was the fact he didn’t understand the sentimental value of the car, but she didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary.

“Let’s go. I’ll give him my card and then he can call once she’s at the garage.” Nicole stormed towards Pete and handed him her card. Waverly watched from the side of the squad car as the man gave an apologetic smile and nod and Nicole turned with a smile heading towards her car.

* * *

_11pm - back home…_

The rest of the evening had flown by. They collected Mikey, filed out an incident report at the station, cancelled on Chrissy, gotten a take-out and finally crawled into bed after 11pm exhausted and drained from the emotions of the day.

Waverly’s hand was draped over Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole’s was twisted in the soft waves flowing over Waverly's exposed collar bone as they lay facing each other, naked under the covers.

“How are you feeling?” Nicole mumbled, with closed eyes, her hand mindlessly caressing Waverly’s cheek now.

“Tired, but thankful. That the car is in the garage and that you were there for all of it.” Waverly replied, her eyes open and her mouth turned up into a smile at the sleepy redhead opposite her. “You were going to tell me something earlier, I could see it in your eyes at the farm, but you didn’t because it wasn’t the right time.” Waverly paused, moving closer and entwining their legs under the covers. “What was it?” She finished, resting their foreheads together.

Without opening her eyes Nicole felt her mouth pull up into a smile, her body tingling from the soft touch of Waverly’s legs under the sheets and from the warmth of pride at the news she had. This wasn’t how she’d planned to tell her girlfriend, she had wanted a big dinner and fancy flowers and a huge buildup speech, but none of today had gone as planned. Right from Waverly’s acceptance of the cat visit, to Mikey’s surprise coffee, to Nedley’s announcement, to the theft and the break in and finding the vehicle in the end. They didn’t always have time to wait for the ‘right moment’ and there was only one person she wanted to tell right now and that was Waverly.

She opened her eyes and pulled her head back slightly, to look at Waverly as she said it. “Nedley is promoting me. He’s retiring next week.” She smiled, rubbing her thumb over Waverly’s cheek, but the small girl’s eyes widened and she sat up quickly, catching Nicole off guard.

“To Sheriff? You’re gonna be Sheriff?!” Her voice was high, but still quiet from tiredness and Nicole felt her heart flutter slightly at the sound. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be sheriff. Next week.” She smiled sheepishly. 

“Baby this is _big_ news!” Waverly reached out and pushed red hair out of her face.

“Well it’s -“

“No it’s big news Nicole.” Waverly asserted with a huge smile.

“I know.” Nicole ducked her head smiling slightly. 

Waverly grinned and leant forward kissing Nicole’s forehead softly. “I’m so proud of you baby.” 

Blushing, Nicole looked up and connected their lips, relaxing into the moment after the roller coaster of a day.

After a moment Waverly pulled away with a sparkle in her eye. “How did he do it? Did he just ask you?” She grinned. Her, Chrissy, Rosita and Stephanie had grown up as best friends and Nedley had become like a second dad to her after her own father passed away. She couldn’t imagine the old man doing anything other than getting straight to the point, but something so important intrigued her.

“It was actually really sweet.” Nicole smiled fondly. “He just said he was happy I’d made myself a part of the community and he knew he’d made the right decision.” She felt her cheeks redden in the soft glow of their bedside lamp. 

“That’s really nice.” Waverly paused to kiss her cheek. "He’s right though.” Then she kissed Nicole’s forehead. “i feel like the luckiest girl alive. You moved out here for me, but you stayed for _us_ , because you made this your home and your family.” She cupped Nicole’s cheek gently. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to this place, and everyone loves you baby. You deserve this, Sheriff Nicole Haught.” She grinned and kissed Nicole passionately on the lips. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around her and held her close, loosing herself for a moment in the electricity flooding through her veins. Waverly was the only person who could make everything seem better at the end of the day. She had time to tell everyone else, but right now, hearing the words from the woman she loved was enough for her. 

“Oh and by the way.” Waverly mused as turned to lie in Nicole’s arms. Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting her head in the small of her shoulder.

“Mhmm.” She hummed, entirely content and relaxed after the craziness of the days events.

“I _know_ everyone loves you, _because_ they always stop me to talk about you.” Waverly started with a smirk that Nicole couldn’t see.

“Really?” Nicole replied, her eyebrows slightly raised, as she kissed Waverly’s neck softly.

“Yeah, which is why I know you’ve told half the town we’re getting a cat.” Lifting her head, Waverly looked over her shoulder with a scowl, although her mouth twitched up into a smile. She saw Nicole lift her shoulders gently and give a goofy smile. Moments like this gave Waverly goosebumps. Everyone else saw the stoic, professional Nicole, or even the fun, chatty, caring, protective friend and girlfriend, but no one else got to see the vulnerable, goofy side of Nicole. This was the side of Nicole that Waverly would catch dancing around the kitchen singing Survivor when the Raptors won a game; or the side of Nicole that would put on funny voices whilst they watched a movie, just to make her giggle. This was the side of Nicole who would promise her PowerPoints on why they should get a cat, or hold fake funerals when one of her tapes got damaged. This was the side of Nicole that was entirely hers and the side that made her feel safe and protective and in love more than anything else. Right now, with her goofy smile and excited eyes, Waverly _knew_ that they were getting a cat.

“You better start picking out names then cutie.” Nicole lulled, pushing forward to connect their lips with a smile. 

Waverly smiled and shifted back around, so her back was pressed against Nicole’s front and the redhead’s warm arms were around her waist. “I’m vetoing Garfield.” She mumbled and felt Nicole’s warm breath against her neck as she laughed. They lay entwined, smiling to themselves, Nicole very definitely dreaming of their future cat and what they would name it and Waverly definitely dreaming of watching Nicole play with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave all of your theories, opinions and thoughts below, I'm super intrigued about what you all have to say!
> 
> Also - if - they get a cat ;P hypothetically what should it be called? Calamity Jane? Or should we invent one haha - I just can't imagine Nicole without CJ
> 
> Hope this chapter was worth the extra day wait lol, I know it's super long, but a lot happens and it's setting up for future things <3 x
> 
> as always, feel free to come yell at me on social media @waverly_angel_earp (instagram) or @charzpov (twitter) - love ya xx


	4. This town has it’s fair share of secrets, but it trusted me and I trust it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally gets what she wants...  
> Someone gets a surprise...  
> There is a LOT of drunk (especially drunk Earp) behaviour in this chapter...  
> \- oh also a lot of heart eyes both from Waverly and Nicole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for this being a day late, but it's kinda long and fluffy so I hope that makes up for it ;P 
> 
> ONLY 11 DAYS UNTIL S4?! I CAN'T WAIT!

_That weekend…_

A giggle slipped from Waverly’s lips as she leant back against the metal bars of the small cage. She slipped a small grey and white kitten into her lap, tickling its chin as it eagerly lifted its head. The sound of soft purring and bells rattling filled her ears, sending warmth through her blood as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Nicole was sat with her legs spread wide apart, about 6 kittens fighting over a feather and a bell in between her legs, and in her arms she held a tiny ginger kitten which was licking her nose softly. 

“How do ever you let them go?” Waverly turned up to look at her friend in disbelief, who was moving around outside the pen, filling bowls with cat food and rinsing out water bowls.

“Because I can’t keep them all and my dad is already going insane with all the cats we have. Besides, I always know they’re going to a good home; I’m so careful with who I let re-home them.” Chrissy smiled, carefully unlatching the cage they were in and entering with the bowl. She slumped down next to Waverly, manoeuvring around the other kittens, an older cat poked their face to the bar next to her and she brushed it’s nose through the bars. 

Chrissy leant over and whispered in Waverly’s ear. “I have a feeling you’re not going home without a kitten today.” She nodded towards Nicole who was brushing her nose against the little ginger kitten and talking to it like a child.

Waverly felt her entire body glow with a warmth and her skin felt alive at the sight, it was quite literally the most adorable thing she’d ever seen.

Suddenly, Nicole looked up from the kitten and caught Waverly’s eye with a smile and a blush. Instinctively, Waverly groaned and rest her head against the bars, knowing she was so screwed and that Nicole was holding their new baby kitten. 

“Waves-“

“Yes we can get a damn kitten.” Waverly cut her off through clenched teeth and watched as Nicole’s face lit up with excitement and she picked the little kitten up like it was Simba.

“Let’s narrow it down.” Nicole said, shifting the kittens out from between her long legs and setting the little ginger one down in her lap as she shuffled on her bum towards Waverly. “Which one do you like?” Nicole asked with a seriousness which made Waverly giggle again. 

The small girl shook her head, looking to Chrissy who was smiling at the couple. Waverly looked back to Nicole with a soft, tenderness in her eyes as she put down the grey and white kitten and held her hands out for the small ginger one. Nicole hesitated for a second, before letting her shoulders drop and handing it to Waverly with a small pout.

Once the little kitten was in her arms, Waverly tickled it’s chin softly and it nipped at her finger. It wriggled around a little and Waverly looked up at Nicole to catch the redhead staring at her with a nervous determination in her eyes. Clearly her girlfriend was desperate for Waverly to get on with the kitten so they could have that one, she couldn’t take her eyes off the scene. Waverly smirked and looked back down at the restless kitten, handing it back to Nicole where it snuggled into her chest instantly. The brunette felt her entire body weaken at the sight and she looked over at Chrissy who was smiling at her with a slight sparkle in her eye. 

“Is that the one you want baby?” Waverly couldn’t keep her act of indecision up any longer, not when Nicole looked at the kitten as if it was the most perfect thing she’d ever seen in the world. It was the same way Nicole looked at her in the morning when she woke up first, or when they would go on their weekly date night and she would put on her best dress. It was the look which made Waverly fall in love again every time she saw it. 

“Are you sure? Is there not one you like?” Nicole asked instantly, although Waverly could see the childish hopefulness shining through her mature exterior. 

“I really don’t mind, I think they’re all adorable.” Waverly shrugged, her words genuine as she petted a few of the other kittens. “You’ve got a connection with that little one, that’s fine with me.” She smiled and Nicole nuzzled the kitten softly. 

“She is _really_ cute.” Nicole mused, looking back down at the kitten.

“She is baby.” Waverly replied before looking at her friend. “Do you need to do any checks or anything, or do we need to get her vaccinated or-“

“Waverly I come to your house every week, it’s safe for the cat. She’s had her kitten vaccines, she has one more to get in a couple of months and she’ll need neutered if you’re planning on letting her outside, but I’m happy for you to take her if she’s the one you want.” Chrissy replied warmly and stood up, unlatching the door again and walking over to get the paperwork. 

“What’s her name?” Nicole looked up from the kitten which was asleep on her shoulder. 

Over her shoulder, Chrissy called back. “It’s Annabelle.”

Nicole shot her eyes to Waverly and wrinkled her nose. Waverly rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh, calling back to her friend. “Can we change the name?” She didn’t take her eyes off Nicole as she asked, noticing the redhead’s nod of thanks. 

“Sure you can.” Chrissy walked back with a pen and a file, handing it to Waverly. “She’s only 10 weeks, so she will easily adjust to a new name.”

“What happened to her mother?” Waverly asked whilst ticking and crossing the boxes on the form.

Chrissy shook her head. “We have no idea, we found all 8 of them in a box outside the Walker’s farm. They’re keeping one of them, but the others all need re-homed. Thankfully they were all 8 weeks so they had adequate care from their mother first.” 

“Who would abandon you hey little one?” Nicole muttered, scratching the kitten’s head. “Look at those cute little round eyes, huh?” She mused and Waverly felt her hand trip on one of the lines at the way Nicole’s voice was both soft and gentle, but rough at the same time.

“Nic you’ve gotta sign this too.” She reached out and handed Nicole the form. The redhead tried to balance it in her lap and sign it with the cat still in her arm, but Waverly laughed and pried the kitten off her. 

“You wanna borrow this to take her home?” Chrissy opened a cat crate and Nicole’s eyes widened.

“We can take her home today?!” She grinned at Waverly who was trying to get the kitten to sleep on her the way it had with Nicole.

“Yeah.” Chrissy shrugged, taking the kitten from Waverly and coaxing it into the crate.

“Oh my god, I’m not ready, we don’t have a bed for her, or any toys and what if she hates Whiskey, or he hates her? We have to go and get food and she’s so tiny and-“

“Nicole breathe.” Waverly chuckled heartily, taking the paperwork from her girlfriend and giving it to Chrissy. 

“Waverly is rubbing off on you Red, you used to be the composed one.” Chrissy winked, standing up and taking the crate outside to the front desk. The couple followed her, Waverly’s hand finding its way into Nicole’s by the time they reached the desk. 

“Oh no.” Waverly teased, squeezing Nicole’s hand. “Maybe when she’s on a case, but you should see this one trying to plan _anything_ special. It’s like trying to calm the North Sea.” Waverly laughed heartily.

Nicole gaped, about to argue back, but stop when Chrissy stood up from the counter with a small paper bag.

“Here. I’ve given you a few days food and a measuring cup - just follow the guidelines and you’ll be fine. I’ve thrown in her favourite toy and a guide book on introducing new kittens to other pets. Take it slow and you’ll be fine since Whiskey is still a puppy.” Chrissy nodded assuredly and Waverly smiled, already absorbing all of the information. Nicole felt her heart racing, she wanted this to go perfectly and she was determined not to mess anything up. Waverly smiled, seeing Nicole’s serious determination and wondered how the hell the redhead would ever cope with bringing their first child home. The thought only widened her smile. 

“Perfect, thanks so much for this Chrissy!” Waverly sang, taking the bag of supplies and nodding to Nicole who hastily picked up the cat carrier, sticking her fingers through the grates at the front like a child.

“I’ll see you tomorrow guys.” Chrissy sang back and Nicole smiled over her shoulder. 

“Can’t wait.” Waverly grinned.

“Don’t tell him!” Nicole warned with a smile.

“Scouts Honour Sheriff Haught.” Chrissy winked and if it had been anyone else, Waverly would have pounced, but it was her longest, very straight, friend so she just rolled her eyes and walked off. 

“She wasn’t a scout.” Waverly muttered to Nicole as they made their way to the squad car.

The redhead completely ignored her, too absorbed by the kitten. “You can drive.” She hummed and Waverly tripped over a stray tuft of grass in the cracked sidewalk.

“Me? I can d- you’re gonna let me drive the squad car? Are you kidding?”

Nicole grinned and slid into the passenger seat. “This one time you can drive. But don’t tell Nedley, I’ll be fired.”

Sliding into the drivers seat, Waverly grinned and ran her hands over the leather steering wheel, really enjoying the fact she was finally allowed to sit in this seat. 

“Baby I don’t think he can do that anymore, _Sheriff_.” She winked and twist the keys in the ignition as the cheesy pop station blared again. Quickly she reached and turned it down, not even needing to look over to see the wince which would have instinctively appeared on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Oh yeah.” Nicole gave a goofy smile. “Winner.” She muttered, beaming up at Waverly then back down at the kitten. 

Waverly felt her foot slip momentarily off the clutch at Nicole’s smile and her mouth gaped. Before meeting Nicole, Waverly hadn’t thought it possible to be disarmed by just one look; to feel like your entire body was burning under the touch of one person. All of the books she read growing up could never have done justice to the kind of love she shared with Nicole. Some nights she even lay awake just watching the girl next to her, watching her chest rise and fall and trying not to panic about loosing her. She even asked her sister about it, but Wynonna had just told her it was because she had something worth having and something that losing hurt more than dying. Waverly had wondered if it Wynonna felt the same about Doc, her sister had claimed she was talking about her, but Waverly knew she loved Doc more than she would ever admit. 

“Oh my god.” Was all she could breathe out. She had meant it to come out as mocking, but she knew it sounded breathless and awe filled.

* * *

_6pm the next day…_

“Waverly! We’re gonna be late! What is taking so long?” 

Nicole untied and re-tied her black Chukka boots purely for the sake of killing time, before standing up and straightening her grey slacks and re-rolling the cuffs of her loose fitting white shirt which was tucked into it. 

They had given themselves an hour between setting everything up at Shorty’s and coming home to get changed, before they needed to be back.

“Waves. I don’t kno-“ Her words caught in her throat and her entire body stilled as she looked up at the stairs of their house. Waverly looked almost like she was floating down the staircase, her maroon dress flowing around her knees, her toned calfs exposed and prominent due to her black heels with a little ankle strap holding them in place. Nicole’s eyes scanned upwards and noted the lace top of the dress with floral appliqués and three quarter length sheer sleeves displaying Waverly's toned arms. Her hair was pinned in a messy style bun accentuating her chiselled jawline and the sparkling golden dangling earrings tracing her cheek.

Nicole felt her neck flush the colour of Waverly’s dress and her skin tingle as the girl padded slowly downstairs. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and Nicole forgot everything except the vision in front of her. It wasn’t even the most dressed up they’d been, but nonetheless it left her speechless. 

Moments like this brought her right back to Edmonton - Waverly walking outside of the hotel room in a different red dress, her hair lit up by the evening glow and how she looked like an angel. Now her hair glowed in the gentle warm amber light of their hallway and Nicole couldn’t help being lost in the realisation of how far they’d come. Somehow she felt just as nervous whenever she was given the opportunity to take Waverly Earp out as she had been that night outside the hotel in the big city. 

“I- you look, woah.” Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets awkwardly, feeling like a teenager asking her crush to the prom. 

“You look _woah_ too.” Waverly blushed leaning up to kiss Nicole softly on the lips.

“Are you, uh are you sure we have to go, because we already set up and-“ waving her hands up and down, Nicole bit her lip looking at Waverly.

It took all of the young girl’s self control to shake her head. “ _Yes_ we have to go Nicole. Nedley is retiring after 45 years on the force, he deserves a celebration.”

“I know, I know.” Nicole smiled, tipping Waverly’s chin and kissing her again. “You look so beautiful baby.” She said now she finally managed to control her breathing again and return to rational thought.

“Thank you.” Waverly ducked her head, biting her lip, her cheeks tinted a subtle shade of red. She looked back up and blushed harder at the way Nicole’s eyes sparkled and she wet her lip instinctively as she looked down at her. “You uh, you look really handsome.” She blushed harder when Nicole smiled. “I like this, is it new?” Waverly pulled at the collar of the soft cotton shirt Nicole had on.

“Yeah I got it for the occasion.” She winked and took the small girl’s hand in her own. “You ready to go?” 

Waverly’s eyes widened and she yanked her hand out of Nicole’s. “Wait! One sec!” She hurried into the kitchen and Nicole let out a breathy laugh as she listened to heels clacking against the hardwood floor.

The small girl was back as quickly as she’d gone with a golden gift bag in one hand. She held it up proudly, “Nedley’s gift.” She confirmed before taking Nicole’s hand in her free hand. “Now I’m ready.”

Nicole faltered with her hand on the door. “Hang on, Whiskey?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Kitten?”

“Upstairs shut in the bedroom with a tray and food and water.” Waverly nodded, leaning up to peck Nicole’s cheek as the new Sheriff opened the door and locked it behind them with a smile. 

Even though Whiskey and the kitten had gotten on well, they didn't want to leave them alone just yet, especially with the size difference. They also hadn’t managed to come up with a name yet, because they wanted it to fit the personality of the kitten and they hadn’t had much time to think today with planning the party. So for the moment, it was just ‘kitten’. 

Once in the car, Waverly reached out and rest her hand on Nicole’s thigh, not noticing her girlfriend shift slightly at the touch. It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t like it, simply that every time Waverly touched her. It wasn't that at all. It was just that she found it really hard to focus on the road when the most adorable girl in the world was sat next to her singing along to Ariana Grande and rubbing her thumb against her thigh. Nicole never stopped her though, nothing in the world would possess her to stop Waverly from stroking her thigh because as distracting as it was, it was her favourite feeling in the entire world.

So they sat in comfortable silence for the 15 minute drive to Shorty's, until Nicole pulled into the car park. "Is that a new perfume?" She mused quietly as she leant across to kiss Waverly's cheek. 

"Mhmm yeah, I picked it the other day with Rosie, it wasn't very expensive." She smiled. They'd agreed to save money to get the jeep fixed, so she'd replaced her usual Chanel perfume with a cheaper alternative. 

"I like it, she's got good taste then." Nicole grinned as she pulled away, opening the driver side door and hopping out.

She ran round to open the door for Waverly, before the small girl could do it herself. The novelty of the act never got old to Waverly who smiled gratefully and took her hand, sliding out of her side of the car with Nedley's personalised bottle of whiskey in her other hand. 

"Thank you." She said to both the act and the compliment. "I'll be sure to wear it more often." 

Nicole smiled at the sentiment and traced her thumb over her girlfriend's hand as they entered the bar. "Great." She hummed back.

Shorty's looked similar to usual, but it was obvious effort had been put in to clean it up. Blue and white bunting, curtousy of Waverly, had been pinned along the bar and around the far walls. Balloons were scattered all over, some helium and some air which Wynonna and Nicole had fought over who could blow them up quicker, much to Waverly's dismay. Although it did get the job done very quickly. Rosita had worked her magic on the display of food and drink, set out on a table at the back of the bar. Her and Waverly had worked on a special Cop inspired drinks menu which hung at the right of the bar. Chrissy had contacted all of Nedley's friends from the academy and those important to the cases he'd worked over the years and everyone was already here, bustling around and chatting with old and new colleagues. Wynonna and Nicole had fought over re-loading the Jukebox with Nedley's favourite tunes whilst Waverly and Chrissy had covered the place in blue and white Christmas lights (they were the closest to fairy lights they could find whilst sticking to the colour scheme). Finally, a custom made banner hung proudly above the bar, reading. "Congratulations on your retirement Sheriff Nedley!" 

Overall, they were all satisfied with the work that had gone into making the old bar presentable. It had been the perfect location since Nedley grew up there, but had been given a refreshing new look thanks to Shorty's willingness and it had turned out perfectly. 

Wynonna was draped over the bar, chatting animatedly to Rosita and pointedly ignoring Doc who was rolling a cigarette to her left. 'Rolling on a River' came on the jukebox as Nicole and Waverly headed over to their friends. 

"Hey babygirl, Haught stuff." Wynonna slid Waverly a whiskey and coke with a grin.

"Hey Wynonna. Have you heard from Chrissy?" Nicole asked quickly just as Waverly's phone dung in her pocket.

"They're leaving the station now - 5 minutes!" Waverly said hurriedly, turning to scan the room. Her eyes landed on Jeremy and Robin sharing a cocktail in one of the booths and she waved them over. 

"Right, remember the plan everyone." She nodded to Rosita who pulled a big brown box from under the bar. "Everyone hand some out. Some people get party poppers, some confetti, some glowsticks." Wynonna snorted at the last part. 

"I want a popper." She reached into the box, but Waverly swatted her hand away, getting a stifled laugh from Rosita behind the bar. 

"You can have one, but you've gotta help us hand these out first. Everyone needs one of something." The 7 of them reached into the box and grabbed handfuls of the blue and white themed things and hurried to handing out packets of confetti, glowsticks and party poppers. 

They met back at the bar just as Waverly got the text from Chrissy that they'd pulled up outside. She nodded to Shorty who cut the jukebox as the room fell silent. 

A gruff voice echoed through the parking lot until the bar door swung on it's hinges. "Yano Saturday nights are when they play reruns of the old Batman mo-"

"SURPRISE!" The entire bar erupted as confetti and streamers sprinkled everywhere whilst cheers, claps, whistles and even a little giggling shook the room.

There was a moment of silence where Nedley took in the scene before him with Chrissy grinning at his side. After a second, he spoke up. "Jesus christ, y'all are gonna give this old timer a heart attack." He grumbled, but Nicole caught the blush under his uniform collar and the smile twitching on his lips.

Noise clattered around them again as Shorty flicked the juke box back onto Willie Nelson and old and young filtered forward to congratulate the old man. Nicole twisted and entwined her hands at Waverly's lower back.

"This is perfect baby." She cooed, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head before craning her neck to look down.

"He deserves it, look how happy he is, it's adorable." She giggled looking at the old man who was laughing heartily at old stories with his colleagues and family. "He's been Sheriff all my life! Crazy isn't it." She breathed out in awe and Nicole nodded softly.

"He's gonna be a tough act to follow." Her mouth a little dry around the words. Truth was coming here she'd been desperate to become Sheriff as quickly as possible, but now she realised how much she'd miss having the old man around to give her advice or reassure her about cases. The moment just made her realise even more how lonely she really had been in the city. There was nothing like this at her old job, she was convinced no one even noticed when she'd left, except Jack and Ash. The people around Nedley now weren't just his neighbours or colleagues, they were his family and everyone had come together without hesitation to thank him for everything he'd done.

Purgatory PD already felt like more of a family in the year she'd been there than Quayside had in the 10 years. In the city everyone had kept to themselves. Here though, she always received a cheery good morning from Andrea, a coffee on her desk from Mikey, competitive chatter in the break room from Lonnie and Jim and a swapping of tapes with Jamie. Her daily routine no longer felt monotonous it felt warm and exciting and everyday she looked forward to the buzz and banter of her friends at the office. She cleared her throat quietly, but Waverly noticed and tore her gaze from Nedley back to her girlfriend. 

"If anyone can do it, it's you baby." She leaned up to kiss her, but was cut short by a loud shout to her right. 

"Alright get a room Earp!" Chrissy sauntered towards them and hopped onto a stool. Waverly blushed and pushed off Nicole slightly, but the redhead wrapped an arm around her waist, sipping a beer slowly since she had to drive later. 

"Just a coke please - driving." Chrissy made a face at Rosita behind the bar. 

"One cider won't kill you?" Rosita offered and Chrissy smirked.

"I like your style." She winked as the brunette pulled a pint of apple cider.

Waverly rolled her eyes next to them as Chrissy turned to face her. "How's the pussy?" 

Nicole's beer went down the wrong way and she spat half of it on the floor, coughing and spluttering afterwards as Chrissy erupted into laughter. Waverly scowled at her, and rubbed Nicole's back gently. 

"That's - that's not what it sounds like!" Nicole turned quickly to Rosita and then to Jeremy who had appeared beside them at exactly the _wrong_ moment.

Rosita just raised a brow and handed the cider to Chrissy, sipping her own whiskey slowly. Jeremy laughed. "Yeah she's talking about your new kitten right?" 

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Robin mused, resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder from behind. 

"No not yet, we just call her kitten." Nicole smiled.

"Is that code for something else?" Rosita asked loudly and Nicole coughed again, turning red, Chrissy laughed and high fired the bar tender.

"No. No it's not! We got a kitten, a real kitten, she's tiny and ginger and so cute-" she cut off when Rosita raised a brow and mumbled an mhmmhmm. "Wavesss." Nicole whined in frustration, but was saved when a collective of voices behind her called out her name.

"Haught!" Jamie, Lonnie, Jim and Mikey called fromt the darts board.

"Go on baby, I'll find you later." Waverly cooed, kissing her cheek and hopping onto a stool next to her friend. 

The group settled in naturally, Waverly in the middle on her stool, Chrissy to her right, to her left Jeremy then Robin and across the bar Rosita. Chrissy and Rosita knew each other from high school and naturally Jeremy and Robin took Rosita in with open arms, as they did anyone who Waverly trusted. 

“How’s your dad been about all this?” Waverly asked, finishing off her whiskey and thankfully taking another from Rosita.

“Retirement?” Chrissy asked, leaning on the bar. “Honestly I think he’s taking it great. He’s been putting it off for years, but he wont’s stop talking about how excited he is to see what Nicole is going to do with the place. He really trusts her Waves. I think he’s just relieved to have someone capable to take his place, someone who actually cares and has the stamina to follow through.” 

Waverly smiled, looking over her shoulder to see Nicole bump hips with Jamie and step up to the dart board. She watched the way Mikey smiled at her with awe and admiration in his eyes, the same way she had looked at her older sister all of her life. She hummed in response to her friend and turned back to face the bar.

“How are things with the truck?” Robin asked, leaning around Jeremy to catch her eye.

“Good actually, we’ve payed like half of it, but we can’t get anything else done for a while, because we need to put aside more cash.” She shrugged. “Nicole has been really great and it helps that we basically go everywhere together so she can drive me.” 

“Did Pete not give you any kind of a discount?” Rosita asked, handing a pint to a middle aged man with a smile. “I mean we practically grew up with the guy.”

Waverly furrowed her brow, she hadn’t even thought of that. “No, I mean I didn’t like to ask. Besides we weren’t exactly close growing up, he didn’t really like to hang out with us much.” 

There wasn’t time for a reply, before Valerie cut off the jukebox and they all spun on their stools to see Wynonna standing proudly with the plug in her hand. From across the room, Nicole winced at the lack of care for the old piece of equipment.

“Listen up good people of this shitty town. Papa Nedley has a speech to make so open your ears!” Wynonna bellowed in the most half-assed way a theatrical moment could be performed.

Now Waverly winced, knowing how drunk her sister already was and silently thankful that Doc was taking her home and it wasn’t her or Nicole’s job for a change.

Nedley scowled at the oldest Earp, but there was a fondness in his sparkling eyes which Waverly could spot a mile away. He stepped up to the spot in front of the jukebox as Wynonna moved aside, opening her arms as if to present him as she shuffled aside. Straightening his shoulders and resting his hands on his belt, he cleared his throat.

“Well I’m sure you all know I haven’t had time to prepare any sorta speech for this, hell I’m not sure any words could describe this town even if I had.” He chuckled lightly and the room nodded in agreement. “But regardless of the insanity the goes on here, this old place is home. I don’t remember a time where I wasn’t busting my ass to keep this town safe; before I was even Sheriff I was up at the station helping old man Earp on petty cases. I was beginning to think I’d never be able to give it up.” He shifted in space and looked briefly over to Nicole who was stood upright with her arm around Waverly’s waist.

“Truth is this town has it’s fair share of secrets, but it trusted me and I trusted it. You guys put your faith in me and I did my best to honour that. All I can ask now is that you put your faith in me one more time when I tell you that Officer Haught cares about this place almost as much as I do. Sure, she’s new around here, but if there’s one thing life has taught me is that love is instant, time doesn’t validate that feeling. This is more than a job to me, this is honour and heart and family and the people in this room are the ones who allowed me to have this life. So I’m just asking you all one more thing, trust Haught as you did me, support her as you did me, because I’m telling you she’ll do right by this place and I’ll still be around to make sure of it.” He smiled a soft, fond smile as his eyes traced the room full of his closest friends and family. 

Nicole was suddenly aware that everyone had turned to look at her during his speech and she stiffened beside Waverly. As much as she was comfortable with public appearances for work, right now she wasn’t in uniform and she wasn’t even Officer Haught. She was just Nicole, standing with her girlfriend and friends, watching the man who had quickly become like a father to her making a speech. Assuredly, she nodded her head at him, squeezing Waverly’s waist a little harder and he nodded back. 

“Well that’s all from me, I wouldn’t want to kill the mood. So go on, get another drink, thank you.” He picked up his own whiskey and raised, it moving away from the jukebox and straight over to Nicole and Waverly. The chatter picked up and the music started again, this time to ABBA.

Nedley paused in front of the couple and Waverly beamed up at the old man, her hand rubbing Nicole’s back slightly and her face slightly flushed from the alcohol. 

“Thank you for that Sir.” Nicole nodded gratefully. “I really appreciate it.” 

“I meant what I said Haught, you’ve given me the opportunity to retire and I really appreciate that.”

Waverly grinned proudly and turned to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “I’ll give you two a moment, I’ve gotta save Doc from Wynonna anyway.” She smiled and padded away, leaving the two cops alone. 

“Thanks Nicole, for all of this.” Nedley said quietly and she knew he was talking as her friend not her boss in that moment.

“It wasn’t all me, I-“

“Let me guess, Waverly helped?” There was an air of teasing in his tone, but mostly it was a proud, fatherly love.

“Yeah, she’s really good with all the planning stuff, but everyone helped really: Rosie, Chrissy, Doc and even Wynonna.” She smirked, looking over her shoulder at the Earp sisters drunkenly trying to best each other at pool.

“Well thank you, I’ve uh, I’ve never had anything like this before. It’s been real nice to see everyone again; I haven’t seen some of the guys for years.” His eyes looked almost glazed over as Nicole watched him scan the room and lean back against the bar. 

“It’s nothing Sir. You deserve it, 45 years is an incredible achievement. You’re uh, it’s going to be hard to follow everything you’ve done for these people.” She swallowed her own tears, as she followed Nedley’s line of sight towards Chrissy and Rosita collecting glasses from the other side of the room. 

Suddenly, Nedley’s gaze was back on her and he rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere Haught, if you need me I’m there.” He nodded and she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a high pitched shriek from a little behind her. She turned quickly to see Waverly hurrying over to her. 

“Baby! Play me at pool? I need to prove to Wynonna I didn’t win just because she was drunk!” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole felt herself blushing at how cute she thought it was. Normally she wouldn’t be embarrassed, but her boss, the man who had just promoted her was standing right there and she was trying not to cave instantly to how adorable Waverly looked with her messy bun and goofy smile.

“Go on girl, can’t let Wynonna Earp go thinking she’s number one at pool now can we, wouldn't hear the end of it.” Nedley squinted his eyes with a soft smile, before making his way to the back booth full of Purgatory PD rookies.

* * *

_Midnight…_

Happiness washed over Nicole as she leant back against the bar and crossed her legs at the ankles, sipping a refreshing coke. A lot of the older people had cleared out already and Nedley had left half an hour ago, getting a lift from another officer so Chrissy could stay with her friends. That left just their small group and a couple of the officers who didn’t have the Sunday shift. Beside her, Robin clinked his glass against her's, silently thanking her for the help. Since they were the only sober two, they had decided to take down the decorations which needed removing before opening tomorrow to help Shorty out. She smiled as she heard Waverly’s voice raise to the animated, high pitched tone so familiar to her now. In front of them Jeremy and Waverly were sat at a low wooden table, excitedly debating the ‘best’ and 'worst' Star Wars villains. However, it had quickly diverged into who was the most attractive Jedi due to the alcohol involved.

“How are you feeling about it all?” Robin asked and Nicole turned her head lazily towards him. 

“About what?” She muttered, sipping her coke. 

“The new job? Waverly’s jeep? Rosie?” He teased at the end and she rolled her eyes.

“I knew she’d tell you about that.” Nicole groaned, scowling at Waverly who had no idea they were even standing watching them.

“Actually she told Jer, but he obviously told me.” Robin smirked.

“Obviously.” She teased back, ignoring the question. “I’m nervous about the job and I’m worried that I’ll have too much work to be able to figure out who did that to Waverly’s jeep.” 

“She seems better about it though? I mean she hasn’t spoken about it much, but she seemed okay at work?” 

Nicole nodded, he was right, Waverly did seem to be absolutely okay despite everything, but nonetheless Nicole was on full alert. Someone had been in their house and she couldn’t shake that feeling, the curiosity at what they could have wanted and the fear that the thing they had been looking for was Waverly.

“Yeah, we’re getting it fixed. Pete is taking a look at it, but it’s more expensive than we anticipated so we’re having to get it done in instalments.” She shrugged.

“Is that all? That’s all you’re worried about?” Robin prompted, with a look of doubt in his eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Nicole shook her head and turned back to face Waverly. Of course it wasn’t all she was worried about. She was worried the crime rate would increase under her lead, she was worried new rookies wouldn’t respect her the same way they did Nedley. She was worried people would think she was an outsider and that her new programs she had planned wouldn’t fit with the small town atmosphere. She was worried she wouldn’t be able to balance work and home life. Before when she had been Sheriff she’d only had to worry about herself, but now she had Waverly to think about too. Truth was her favourite thing in the world was spending evenings watching movies or singing songs as they baked a cake or playing video games until the early morning and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to find time for the intimate, private moments she loved. She was worried about letting everyone down, herself included.

“I just need to know she’s safe.” She answered finally. It wasn’t a lie, she was worried about that too. “We don’t know who did this, but they were in our house and I have no idea what their motive was.” 

Robin nodded in understanding. It helped that they had similar lines of work, it also helped that Robin and Jeremy had been the first ones to witness the extent of Nicole and Waverly’s love for each other. “She is safe Nic, she’s got you who just happens to be the Sheriff now.” He winked. “Which congrats by the way Sheriff Haught.” He fist bumped her and she didn’t even roll her eyes this time as she connected their fists. “And she’s got us, and Wynonna and Doc. She couldn’t be any safer. Besides this idiot isn’t hurting people, only property right?” He asked with wide eyes and she nodded with a smile.

“Right, yeah. That’s true.” She gulped her coke, hoping it stayed that way. “Actually, about Doc, where is he? I need a word?” Her eyes scanned the room, but she couldn’t see him. 

“Oh he uh went out back for a smoke.” Robin nodded.

“Great, thanks! I’ll be right back.” She said thankfully, pushing off the bar, hoping to slip away before Waverly noticed. 

Outside there was a gentle drizzle of rain and the buzz of the neon closed sign by the back entrance. The gentle glow from the kitchen highlighted the man, leant sharply against the old barrels of whiskey, light licking his face as he flicked his lighter a few times before the cigarette caught. 

She dug her boots in and stepped down the back steps, storming towards him, putting on a stern face, her shirt going slightly see-through in the drizzle. 

“Sheriff.” He pushed up and dropped his hands to his side after taking a long drag.

Nicole squared up and pushed him aside so she could step under the overhanging roof. “Listen here John Henry.”

“It’s just Doc-“ He tried.

“If you’re going to ask Wynonna to marry you, you better damn well do it properly.” Nicole folded her arms across her shirt, trying not to shiver in the cold air.

“Ah.” He pulled another slow drag of the cigarette.

“Yeah ‘ah’ my best friend is in there sulking because you made it sound like you wanted to marry her assets not her!” Nicole growled, her deep eyes practically glowing in the amber light of the kitchen window beside her.

“Well see I was simply assessing how she felt about the matter.”

Nicole raised her brow, resulting in Doc swallowing hard. “Yeah that ‘assessment’ is supposed to come with you being her boyfriend Doc.”

“Well I’m not technically her-“

“If you're going to ask her to marry you, then you’re definitely her boyfriend.” Nicole huffed, shifting in frustration. 

“Well actually I wasn't planning on it anytime soon, it was just an honest question.” Doc pleaded, surprised by how intimidating the redhead could be in the harsh lighting and defensive anger. It made sense though, given she was a cop after all. 

Nicole was cold now and rapidly losing patience with this conversation. “How long have you two been together?”

“Well uh Wynonna and I have been acquaintances for near 20 years now Sheriff Haught.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Alright fine, and how long have you been more than that?”

“We never really made the transition.” Nicole pressed her fingers into her temples and sucked in breath, trying to keep her calm.

“Alright, so let’s say 18 years, because Waverly told me your first kiss was when you were 12.” Doc blushed, but Nicole continued. “Look I’m not saying you need to propose, but you need to speak to her. Use your words like fucking adults. And when you finally get the balls to actually propose you better do it properly or I won’t let you off so easy next time I catch you speeding.” She warned, with what sounded like a genuine threat to Doc and he nodded hesitantly. 

“Good. Oh and don’t tell Wynonna I said any of that.” She warned again, hurrying back inside. Deep down she knew Doc wouldn’t dream of telling anyone that he’d been called out.

She sauntered slowly back towards Robin, pouring herself another coke. 

“Looks like your Rosita problem is no more.” He grinned and she scowled.

“We never had a Rosita pro-“ her eyes landed on Rosita and Chrissy making out in a booth and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “OH MY GOD.” She hissed, hardly able to tear her eyes away. She loved Waverly, but she wasn’t going to deny that Chrissy and Rosita were both attractive girls. The thought of Waverly though tore her gaze away and she spins quickly to her girlfriend who is still giggling and shaking her head at Jeremy’s suggestion Luke was better looking than Han Solo. 

“I thought Chrissy was straight!” She blinked at Robin who just shrugged.

“Yeah she was. So was Waverly until a couple of years ago. Plus she’s drunk, and Rosie is hot, I’m gay and even I can see that.” 

Nicole snorted, very much doubting that Waverly was _ever_ straight. Not with the way she talked about Lara Croft in that Tomb Raider film they played the other day, or Ellie in the Last of Us game. She smiled at the memory.

_"Waves I got the game! I stopped by the store and-“_

_“SHUT UP PUT IT IN TO INSTAL NOW!” Waverly bolted out of the kitchen, knocking a few of her files onto the floor in the process and grabbed the game out of Nicole’s hand._

_“Jeez, missed you too Waves.” Nicole joked, bending down to untie and kick off her boots._

_Shuffling around in front of the TV, Waverly looked up to Nicole who had moved back to the hallway to hang up her jacket and stetson and blushed. Once the game was in she jumped up and padded over to Nicole who was unbuttoning the top few buttons of her work shirt and slumping into the couch._

_“I did miss you baby, and thank you for picking up the game on the way home from work for me.” Waverly pecked her cheek and slid into the couch next to her, turning on the console and clicking install on the game._

_“Yeah good surprise right?” Nicole grinned and ran a hand through the girls soft, strawberry scented brunette waves._

_“The BEST surprise. How did you even remember it was coming out?” Waverly beamed, leaning into Nicole’s touch._

_"Uh maybe because I listen?” Nicole tried, but then shook her head laughing. “And because it’s all you’ve spoken about for weeks.”_

_Waverly felt her cheeks flush and she pressed her head into Nicole’s side hiding her smile._

_"_ _Why this game? Why were you so excited?” Nicole asked. There was no judgement in her tone, but just a simple, genuine curiosity as she held Waverly close into her side and watched the installation slowly progressing._

_“Because…” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s side before pushing up to look at her. “The first one was so cute, remember?”_

_Nicole nodded softly. “Yeah it was, but I’ve never seen you this excited for a game.” She laughed lightly, and Waverly moved up and down slightly from where she was leaning against her._

_“This one is gay. And the girl is cute.” Waverly blushed and Nicole’s jaw dropped._

_“You’ve got a crush the main character don’t you?!” She gaped and Waverly rolled her eyes._

_“It’s not that weird, she’s obviously made to be attractive.” Waverly said pointedly with a casual shrug._

_“Yeah, but like you were really excited for this game.” Nicole raised a brow. When Waverly didn’t reply, she squinted for a moment before smirking. “Okay, okay go on then show me a picture of her?”_

_“You’re teasing me.” Waverly huffed, pushing to sit up and crossing her arms._

_“No! No I’m not, I’m genuinely curious. Promise.” The redhead’s face softened and she tilted her head to the side with a pout, indicating she was serious._

_Rolling her eyes, Waverly reached for her phone and pulled up the teaser video for the game. She studied Nicole’s face intently as the girl watched the video, she watched as a small smile twisted up on her girlfriends face and a glimmer flickered in her eyes._

_“What?” She squinted, unable to read Nicole’s expression._

_“No nothing I just see why you like her.” Nicole smiled genuinely, handing the phone back._

_“What do you mean?” Waverly’s frown didn’t leave her face as she took her phone and slid it onto the coffee table._

_“It’s just she gives me Lara Croft vibes.” Nicole winked._

_“Um excuse me Officer Haught, she’s her own person.”_

_“I know, I know.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “She’s also an animated character baby.” She laughed and got a slap to the shoulder._

_“Doesn’t mean she’s not hot.”_

_“No, I guess it doesn’t. She is hot.” Nicole confirmed and Waverly softened slightly._

_“Not my fault I have a thing for sexy badass women.” Waverly smirked, untucking Nicole’s shirt and running her hand over her defined abs._

_“Mhmm?” Nicole leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. “I’m badass?” She lulled with a deep, sultry voice._

_“Mhmm for sure.” Waverly smirked against her girlfriend’s lips. “So badass, and sexy as hell in this uniform.” She twist her hand on the inside of the shirt and pulled Nicole forwards with it._

_“Yeah? Sexier than Ellie?” Nicole teased and Waverly almost pushed her away, but the taste of vanilla on her lips, made her overlook the teasing._

_“Definitely.” She replied breathlessly. “And definitely not animated, else I couldn’t do this.” Her hands slipped out of the shirt and unbuckled the belt on Nicole’s pants quickly. “We’ve got half an hour.” She winked, nodding towards the screen and the remaining installation time._

_Nicole rolled her eyes and reached up to untie the knot holding Waverly’s shirt into a crop top. “No problem.” She breathed against the small girl’s lips._

She was brought out of her daydream by Waverly running (or more like stumbling) towards her. 

“Babyyyyyyy!” She slurred and Nicole winced a little at the volume, but relaxed instantly when Waverly fell into her arms. She sprung forward and caught the small girl, hauling her up so her arms were around her waist. “Can you _pleaaseee_ tell Jeremy that Han Solo is _obviously_ the best looking person in _all_ of Star Wars?!” 

Nicole laughed and looked down at Waverly’s wide, glazed eyes; the girls brows were raised in expectation. “Uh not really my field Waves - Star Wars _or_ the guys in it.” She smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Waverly’s hair which the small girl was trying to blow away unsuccessfully. 

“Okay well who do you think is the most attractive _girl_ in it then?” Waverly asked and Nicole sighed. 

“I don’t know, who was that one in the one we watched last week? The main one?” 

“REY! SHE MEANS REY!” Jeremy raised his arm in realisation as he leant into Robin beside them. 

“Ooooo I like her. Good choice babe!” Waverly lifted up a shake hand for a high five. With a snort, Nicole high fived her and raised her brows at Robin. 

“OH MY GOD!” Waverly screamed and Nicole held her away by the shoulders, surprised by the volume again. 

“What?” Nicole breathed out. As much as she pretended to be annoyed at Waverly, she couldn’t help but find her childlike wonder and excitement incredibly adorable.

When no reply came, Nicole traced Waverly’s line of vision and saw it was landed right on Chrissy and Rosita who were entwined in the booth. 

“Oh.” She bit her lip, suppressing a laugh at the look of shock and confusion on Waverly’s face. “I uh, I think we’re gonna go home now.” Nicole said with a laugh, looking to Robin who nodded.

“Yeah, us too.” He squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder to wake him as the boy was practically passed out now on his shoulder, the excitement of the debates had worn him out. 

“THEY’RE MAKING OUT!!” Waverly whisper yelled at Nicole who chuckled softly.

“Yeah, yeah they are. They’re also very drunk, I’ll be surprised if they even remember this tomorrow.” Nicole laughed, knowing they would more than likely end up spending the night in the room upstairs.

“Can we do that?” Waverly wiggled her brows.

“Make out?” Nicole laughed, leaning down to kiss Waverly quickly, but pulling away before it got intense.

“Yeah, and can we sleep together?” She widened her eyes and gave a goofy smile. Nicole rolled her lips and tried not to laugh.

“Sleep together? We do that every night baby?” Nicole leant in close to Waverly’s ear. “We share a bed remember?” 

Waverly blushed and ducked her head. “Yeah I know, but I meant like _sleep_ together. Like have _sex._ ” She lifted her head and wiggled her brows suggestively, whispering the last word.

“Waverly?” 

“Yeah?” Waverly said excitedly bouncing up and down. 

“Yeah absolutely not.” Nicole grinned, sweeping her off her feet and into her arms. She winked back at Jeremy and Robin. “See you tomorrow for brunch?” She asked and Robin nodded back, steering Jeremy towards the exit behind them.

“You’re soo stronggg.” Waverly purred form her arms and Nicole shook her head with a smile. 

“You’re so cute.” Nicole kissed her nose gently, before standing her up and opening the car door. Waverly half fell, half slid into the passenger seat and Nicole chuckled as she shut the door and moved around. 

The entire way home Waverly sang - surprisingly off key compared to her usual musical prowess - any song on the radio, even if she didn’t know the correct lyrics. By the time they pulled into the driveway, she’d quieted down a little and Nicole could tell she was tired.

Nicole carried her through the doorway, kicking it closed behind her and dodged past whiskey until they reached the bedroom. Waverly flopped onto the bed, muttering something which was too slurred for Nicole to fully make out as the redhead started to remove her heels slowly and then reached around to unzip her dress. 

“Mhmm Sheriff Haught, have you changed your mind about earlier?” Waverly smirked and with surprising strength grabbed Nicole’s collar and pulled her on top of her on the bed. Nicole gasped in surprise and shut her eyes, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat which was surprisingly difficult when Waverly Earp was beneath her, in their bed, smelling like strawberries and roses, wearing only her incredibly sexy black lingerie. Nonetheless she pushed herself up and padded towards the dresser, kicking her own boots off in the process. 

“No I have not Miss Earp.” She lay the pyjamas on the bed next to Waverly as she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off.

Waverly pushed herself up onto her elbows and wiggled her brows at Nicole. Nicole simply rolled her eyes and quickly slipped her panties off and her sweatpants on, taking less than a few seconds for the act before Waverly could get any more ideas. The brunette sighed and unclipped her bra, pulling on Nicole’s oversized t-shirt and not bothering with the shorts, instead leaving her black lace panties on. 

Nicole swallowed as she turned to unclip her own bra and pull on her own t-shirt. She spun quickly around when she heard a high pitched squeal, but her shoulders dropped when she saw Waverly nuzzling the kitten. 

The redhead felt her entire body flush with warmth as she tossed their used clothes into a pile and slipped onto the covers next to her girl, wrapping one arm around Waverly’s hips and resting the kitten on her stomach whilst Waverly petted it. 

“I think we should call her Calamity Jane.” Waverly mumbled, kissing her shoulder and then the kitten’s nose.

“What why?” Nicole smiled at the spontaneity of the request.

“She was badass. And she helped people in need.” Waverly ruffled the kitten’s fluffy ears. "And she helped me when I was all sad about the jeep.” She pouted and Nicole melted.

“I like that.” She agreed. The request was too sweet and innocent for her to ever say no to something like that.

“Mmkay.” Waverly muttered, already drifting off and Nicole reached to pull the blanket over them, smirking as whiskey chased it and curled onto the end of the bed. She drifted off with their kitten on her chest, her girlfriend at her hip and their dog at her feet, thankful for the relaxed end to a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope the fluffy chapter was a nice relaxer because the next one is gonna get uhh dramatic?
> 
> Also I decided to keep the name Calamity Jane, but I thought it would be interesting if Waverly came up with it instead - hope it works?
> 
> I love Nicole sticking up for Wynonna to Doc, true friendship <3 - hyped for all the Wynhaught in s4 haha
> 
> ALSOO please tell me your thoughts on Chrissy and Rosita - should I continue this relationship? Or was it just a one night thing? Your comments will help decide I promise haha x
> 
> As always, please leave feedback below, or feel free to reach out to me on social media :) @waverly_angel_earp (insta) or @charzpov (twitter) love ya x


	5. 05: Jeez, someone move your fridge magnets?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole goes to Wynonna for help with something important...  
> Rosita and Chrissy explain everything to Waverly...  
> A familiar face makes a shocking reappearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely two extremes haha so brace yourself! 
> 
> FIVE DAYS UNTIL SEASON FOUR OH MY GOD it's finally here ahhh! Next upload we will have seen 4x01!  
> Speaking of - it will be on 3-4 am here in England, so I'm gonna delay Chapter 6 until Tuesday instead (sorry but I'm gonna Earp so hard I won't be able to focus haha).

Mid-afternoon’s on the weekend at Shorty's always carried a magical atmosphere. A small group of old, local men gathered in the corner, their hearty, gruff laughs and loud, rowdy stories echoing around the room. More central, a larger group of 20 something year olds draped across the pool table, taking selfies and videos of drunken swings at the balls.

Rosita leant against the bar, resting on her elbows, hair draped over her left shoulder, head tilted slightly towards Waverly on her right. To her left, Chrissy grinned and rested her chin on Rosita’s shoulder, her hands wrapped around a cider. Waverly sat there, turned to face them, right side leant against the bar, mouth opening and closing silently.

“Did I look at you like this when you came out to me?” Chrissy teased. “It’s quite entertaining.” 

Waverly blinked and closed her mouth in a stern line. “Yeah but you’re not just _coming out_ to me, you’re coming out to me with Rosie.” Her voice became high pitched at the end and her eyebrows almost met her hairline.

Chrissy blushed and Rosita rubbed her hand over her thigh causing Waverly’s eyes to almost pop out of her head. Quickly though, she shook away her surprise.

“Okay, it’s not that you’re coming out to me. Although that did catch me a little off guard I-“

“Really?” Chrissy laughed, but raised her brows when Waverly remained serious. “I just thought you would have guessed, I mean I’m always hitting on girls.”

Waverly tilted her head slightly in thought. “Huh, well I guess I just thought you were flirty.” She shrugged.

Rosita snorted. “She is.” She grinned. “But it’s got nothing to do with her sexuality, that’s just Chris.” Chrissy slapped her on the upper arm and Waverly nodded softly. 

“Phew, okay, can you just explain it all again, one more time. I wanna understand! I’m just surprised.” Waverly giggled a little, shaking her head and Rosita looked to Chrissy, letting her take the lead.

“Right, uh so I didn’t really know what I was.” She paused, considering it for a second. “I mean I didn’t really think about it, I guess I just always went with the flow. I knew I found women attractive, but I didn’t really think anything of it.” She shrugged slightly. “Rosita and I were always close - you know that - but there wasn’t anything more there - I mean we were pretty young when she left.” Chrissy smiled and Waverly nodded. Chrissy had left for University when she was 19 and just before she had come back, Rosita had left. Neither of them seen her for a few years.

Chrissy swallowed thickly and continued. “So when I saw her for the first time after three years the other night, it just, I don’t know, it felt different.” At that, Waverly felt herself beaming, she absolutely knew the feeling. Maybe you couldn’t call it love at first sight, because love to her meant you had to know the person fire. She had known Nicole first though, and Chrissy and Rosita definitely knew each other, so that first attraction really was magical. People could change a lot in a few years, especially in your early twenties, so she shouldn’t have been so surprised. Especially Rosita, she looked almost like a different person when Waverly had seen her again in that Diner. 

Rosita leant back a little and sipped her whiskey. “I think I’ve always been crushing on Chris, just didn’t realise it until after I came out. Oh and I also thought you were superrr straight.” She teased. “But then I always thought Waverly was too, so I guess people surprise you.” She winked and Waverly rolled her eyes.

“So, are you two like _official_?” Waverly wiggled her brows, sipping her own whiskey now. 

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Not yet, but we’ve been on a few dates since the bar, we’re just figuring it out.” She smiled and ran her hand over Rosita’s back.

Waverly beamed, really hoping this would work out, because if they ended up having an awful breakup she had no idea what she would do - they were both her longest friends. “I’m really happy for you, and that you figured it all out Chrissy.” She smiled. “I know how confusing it can be.” She laughed and shook her head remembering her own struggle which felt like a lifetime ago, despite it only being three years since she came out. 

“Yeah, I’m still not sure about labels.” Chrissy shrugged. “I think the way I feel would be considered pansexual?” She looked at Rosita who nodded, indicating they’d spoken about it a little. “But I just don’t want to mislabel anything.” 

In understanding, Waverly nodded softly. “That’s how I felt!” She said excitedly. “It’s like you’re brought up to think you’re either gay or straight so when I realised I liked girls it was like I didn’t think I could like men anymore, I was so confused about how I felt.” She pressed her head into her hands and Chrissy grinned.

“Yeah exactly!” Chrissy smiled and placed her cider down on the bar.

“Well if that label feels right then use it.” Rosita gave a reassuring smile. “But you don’t need labels anyway.” She shrugged and Waverly raised her glass in a cheers.

“Yeah, fuck labels.” The three of them laughed, before Waverly continued. “And it’s okay to change, if you realise it was wrong. It’s your sexuality no one else’s.” She added with a serious undertone to her light and airy voice.

“I really can’t believe you’re Wynonna’s sister sometimes.” Rosita teased, knowing Wynonna would have made some inappropriate, unoriginal joke about kitchenware.

“Yeah, pansexual feels right, I think.” Chrissy blushed and Waverly nodded, lifting her glass to her friends. 

“Happy coming out Chris.” Rosita joined them and they all laughed and took a huge sip, knowing this afternoon would likely get a little more wild than expected.

“Anyway talking talking of gay, where’s _your_ sexy girlfriend.” Chrissy changed the subject.

“Officer Haught.” Rosita joined in, wiggling her brows and Waverly was surprised she’d never seen their childish chemistry before today. 

“You know it’s different now you’re both out.” She scowled, but her mouth twisted into a smile. “And she said she wanted to spend the day with Wynonna - don’t ask!” She added hastily, knowing the day would either end in something being broken or someone being drunk, but at least they were trying.

The small girl didn’t even notice when the new couple raised a brow at each other, communicating in some unspoken language. Just as quickly, the moment was over and an uproar of cheering came from the pool table, making the small group of friends giggle. 

* * *

At Waverly and Nicole’s place...

**N: Wynonna I need you!**

**W: What? Why are you being needy?**

**W: are you drunk?**

**N: What? No! It’s midday of course not!**

**W: Well sorry, but you’re coming to me instead of Waverly!**

**N: I can’t talk to her about this, can I come to the homestead? She’s out with Chrissy and Rosita.**

**W: Now I’m intrigued - door is unlocked weirdo.**

**N: On my way!**

Nicole grabbed her keys off the kitchen table, poured some fresh food for Whiskey and CJ and slipped on her worn black converse before heading out the door. This was her first day off in weeks, she needed to get this done today. She drove quickly, but definitely within the speed limit, to the homestead, before hopping out and running over to the front door and heading inside.

“Jeez Haught, someone move one of your fridge magnets? I’ve never seen you move so fast.” Wynonna teased from where she was sitting on the couch playing COD.

Nicole rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, locking her eyes on the screen and snorting when someone got a surprise attack on her friend. Wynonna huffed in frustration beside her and turned off the game, not liking being judged. 

“What do you want anyway?” She growled, grabbing her coffee and downing it, a little sloshing over the side and making Nicole wince.

“Nice to see you too.” Nicole rolled her eyes, before shifting and crossing one leg on top of the other, her foot bouncing up and down visibly. Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her and she sighed. “I need your help with something.”

“Mmmhmm.” Wynonna hummed, watching her like a hawk, with curious intrigue.

Nicole sighed again, letting her shoulders drop and turning to face her properly. “I want to uh, I’m going to ask Waverly to marry me. I know it’s soon, we’ve only been together just less than two years, but I know she’s the one Wynonna and I-“ she stopped when she saw Wynonna smirking at her.

“What?”

“You moved across the country after a few months Haught, I’m surprised it’s taken you this long. I expected kids by now.” She teased, but Nicole’s eyes widened at the comment.

“You don’t… I mean… we haven’t…”

“Relax I’m teasing.” She rolled her eyes. “But you do want kids though right?” Her eyes widened and she dropped the controller onto the couch next to her.

“Yes, yeah of course I do. We already had this discussion.” 

“Oh good good.” Wynonna relaxed back into the couch. “Wait, what do you need my help with then?” 

“Oh right, well firstly I just wanted to tell you, but also I uh, I need a ring.” She smiled sheepishly.

"Well you’re not having one of mine!” Wynonna mocked, pushing to sit upright, but Nicole just smiled and rolled her eyes

“Actually I do need one of yours. Or at least a piece of jewellery - necklace, earring - anything. Oh and one of Waverly’s but I already got that.” She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small silver ring with deer horns on it which Waverly had gotten from a market stall they’d visited one day.

“Why do you need one of mine?” Wynonna faltered slightly, genuinely overcome with curiosity now. 

“So I have an idea, for the ring, but I want you to be a part of it. You can’t laugh at me though.”

“Ugh, that mean’s it’s gonna be all sappy and shit doesn’t it?” The brunette groaned, slumping back and Nicole blushed a little, but quickly shook it away.

“It’s a proposal Wynonna, it’s got to mean something.” Nicole dramatically underplayed how much thought she’d put into the ring.

“Oh right yeah, people still do those.” Wynonna looked down quickly, but Nicole caught it anyway, one of the benefit’s of being a cop was the excellent perception to body language.

“Did he talk to you?” Nicole asked, shifting to turn her body since her neck was beginning to ache from their position.

“Sort of, he uh, he apologised for being a dickweed.” Wynonna snorted.

“That’s good right?” Nicole prompted, her head resting in her hand on the back of the couch.

“Yeah I guess, it was a little weird.” The brunette admitted, a smile twitching on her lips.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. “But something is wrong?”

“He still didn’t actually say anything about getting married, I don’t think he cares all that much.” Wynonna shrugged and Nicole honest to god was convinced her skin was turning red from how her blood was boiling in the moment. 

“He does Wynonna. He loves you and one day he’ll do it - properly.” She promised. 

“Maybe he can take your lead?” Wynonna prompted, shifting the conversation back to Waverly. 

“Right, so I’ve got my grandad’s old wedding ring and I was thinking I could take one of yours and get them melted down. I haven’t decided on the design yet, but I thought you could help?”

“You wanna ruin one of my rings?” Wynonna raised a brow and Nicole rolled her eyes about to protest, but Wynonna pressed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go find one you softie.”

Half an hour and a lot of bickering later, Nicole pulled the squad car into the parking lot of 'Dina’s Jewellers’. As the door clicked against the bell behind them, swinging closed, the old, grey haired woman looked up from her desk giving them a warm smile. 

“Officer Haught, good to see you again.” She flipped the ledger book closed and ran her hands over the top smoothing it down gently. 

Pausing at the desk, Nicole gave a gentle smile back. “It’s just Nicole today.” She beamed. “And this is Wynonna, Waverly’s older sister.” The old woman was familiar with her, since she’d come in a couple of times both with and without Waverly to get rings resized and her watch battery changed.

“Ah Wynonna Earp, I’ve heard good things.” The woman smiled fondly and Wynonna failed to hide her shock.

“Really?” She asked with an air of surprise in her tone, getting a bump to the hip from Nicole.

“What can I do for you today then Nicole?” 

With a smile, Nicole shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her grandad’s plain, white gold ring and the ring of Wynonna’s they’d chosen - it was the only somewhat small one they could find with no stones in it - a simple gold band with a textured gold arrow shape in the middle. Apparently Wynonna had worn it a lot in her teenage days, before her mother left, but never wore it anymore so it was perfect.

“I’m going to propose to Waverly.” Nicole said warmly, with a lot more confidence than she had earlier to Wynonna.

“Oh that’s wonderful news! How exciting!” The old woman practically bounced up and down and the sight warmed Nicole’s heart. Something about the demeanour of the elderly lady reminded her so much of Waverly and just reminded her that one day they would be old together and she would get to see her girl grow old and maintain the spark of youth.

“This is my grandad’s ring, he gave it to me. And this is Wynonna’s.” Nicole smiled thankfully at the older girl besides her. “Is there any chance you could melt them together to make a new ring?” She scratched her neck softly, hopefulness obvious in her tone.

“This would make two rings easily.” The older woman slipped her glasses down her nose, scanning the rings with a delicacy exclusive to experience

“Great, I can get rid of that ugly thing and get a new ring.” Wynonna teased, holding her hand up for a high five as Nicole batted it away.

“So you could make us both engagement rings?” Nicole asked with wide eyes.

Dina placed the rings back onto the table. “Absolutely. Did you have any design ideas in mind? If not, there’s a catalogue here. You can choose one already made, or alter them slightly.” She slid them a book and made her way under the curtain out the back, presumably to get paperwork.

Nicole flicked through the book, skipping over all of the heavy designs at the front and past the overly extravagant ones. Wynonna caught a page with a snort and pointed to one. “OH MY GOD! Please get her that!” She erupted into laughter.

“I actually think she’d like that. Not for her engagement ring though!” Nicole brushed her away, rolling her eyes at the small ring which had a little gold pikachu clinging onto the diamond in the middle and flipping a few more pages.

“Here.” She stopped at a page which looked more promising. 

Wynonna was surprisingly quiet beside her as they scanned the few pages, clearly finally understanding the weight of the decision. “Which one do you like?” Wynonna asked after a while.

“I think she’ll like this one.” Nicole ran her hand over a simple ring, it had an incredibly thin band, about as thin as the lead of a pencil and a rectangular diamond in the middle. “But I would change the diamond to a sapphire.” She smiled to herself.

“Why?” Wynonna squinted.

“It’s her birth stone.” Nicole replied without hesitation and Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I also like this one though.” Nicole ran her hand over a dainty ring which looked almost like a vine, small leaves connecting it together.

“It’s very Waverly.” Wynonna winked, leaning down to look at it closer.

“I could combine the two.” The older woman had slipped back in without them noticing and turned the book towards her. “Why don’t you have a look for one for yourself and I’ll sketch up a few ideas for you?” She nodded.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked gently.

“Of course.

“I have no idea what I want.” She looked at Wynonna. Truth was she’d never been big on jewellery, the only thing she ever wore was Waverly’s ring which she had attached to a necklace now and never took off.

“I have the perfect section, I think you’ll like.” The old woman beamed knowingly and flipped through towards the back. “These are new designs actually, they’re a little more neutral and not so ’over the top’. The traditional rings all tend to be very extravagant.” She rolled her eyes.

Nicole let her gaze fall to the page and instantly felt more comfortable with her options. It didn’t take very long for her to know exactly what one she wanted. “Oh!” She had an idea and quickly turned to Wynonna, untucking the necklace from beneath her baseball t-shirt.

“Maybe this one here, but I could use the stone from this necklace?” She raised her brow and Wynonna grinned. 

“It’s pretty cool.” She eyed the design. It was a thin, plain band, but instead of having the gem atop the band, multiple smaller stones were pressed close together into the band. It looked almost bohemian and a lot more subtle than other engagement rings and it was definitely perfect. “I can’t believe even your damn engagement ring is gonna be blue!” Wynonna rolled her eyes and punched Nicole in the shoulder.

“Here.” The old woman spun round the paper she’d been sketching on. “So I could either make the band the vine an have one ring.” She gestured to the page with her pencil. “Or, I could attach them by the gem here and have two parallel bands close together.” At the second design, Nicole’s face lit up and she turned to Wynonna who gave her a hasty nod and smile.

“The second one. It’s perfect.” Nicole beamed. The rings were chosen, now she just had to pay and figure out how to do it. She had just chosen out Waverly Earp’s engagement ring. Her skin tingled in excitement.

* * *

Waverly tipped her head back and let out a hysterical laugh. "Noooooo! Oh my god Rosie!" She slammed her head into her hands, laughing uncontrollably. In the three years she hadn't seen her, clearly both Waverly and Chrissy had forgotten how inappropriate Rosita's sense of humour could be.

In the three hours they had been there, the old men had left an hour ago and the younger group cleared out ten minutes ago, leaving a few smaller groups around the outside. They'd ordered lunch and so had actually managed to stay surprisingly sober throughout all their day drinking.

"I swear to god Waves! She asked me if I could get the condom out! We'd only been sharing an apartment a month!" She proudly took a swig of her whiskey.

"I just don't understand why anyone would bother putting a condom on it if they were gonna use that." Chrissy replied casually, in response.

"Stop, I can't - I can't breathe." Waverly squealled, bent over on her bar stool trying to catch her breath when the bar door swung open noisily and a male voice called out her name loudly. 

Her head shot up and she turned towards the sound, the beaming smile dropping from her face instantly and her skin paling as all of the blood drained from her face.

Rosie must have noticed it as she furrowed her brow and pressed a hand to her shoulder, causing Waverly to jump violently. "Waves?" She muttered and Waverly backed up into her, stumbling off her stool.

The young man in the doorway scanned the room, clearly looking for her and she wordlessly and frantically backed away trying not to draw attention to herself.

His gaze finally set on her and his mouth twisted slightly into what she assumed was supposed to be a smile, but her entire body went cold and she began to shake uncontrollably. No words even left her mouth, not even a gasp or a 'no' or any attempt to answer her friends worried questions.

"Get out!" Shorty demanded from behind the bar, obviously recognising the man. "Get out or I call the cops!" He yelled, reaching for the phone, but the man pulled out a pistol and shot the floor. 

"You mean like the one I killed in Toronto?" He grinned coldly and Waverly felt the shaking intensify.

"You didn't, she, she's-" her words were cut off when he stepped forwards. Chrissy's eyes widened in realisation and she grabbed Rosita's hand firmly.

"You remember me?" He looked almost innocently in love, but the look just twisted Waverly's stomach in knots, bile rising up her throat.

How could she not remember him. His greasy, ugly face had haunted her nightmares for months after Nicole had gotten out of hospital, leering and taunting her. Killing Nicole and taking her over and over again, blaming her and hurting her. The only thing that made it okay was that he was in prison, but he wasn't. He was here. He was in her hometown, in her favourite bar.

"Tucker." She breathed out, then instantly regretted it as his face lit up.

"So she made it then." He shrugged as if he didn't mind either way, as if Nicole's life was meaningless and Waverly almost jumped at him, almost attacked a man with a loaded pistol. "She's not here though?" He mused, looking around and assuming they still weren't together clearly.

"She's-" Waverly snapped her mouth shut, not wanting to talk about Nicole with him, not wanting to hear him talk about her ever.

"Watch it old man!" Tucker swung the gun towards Shorty hovering over the phone.

Waverly lunged forward, tripping slightly on the stool. "Tucker!" She called out desperately and he turned to look at her, gun still trained on Shorty. "Don't." Her tone came out slightly more warning than she'd expected and she steeled herself, closer now to him, but still able to feel Rosita's heavy breathing on her back. 

"Everyone over there." He tilted the gun towards the back corner with the dart board, backing up to cover the windows and barricade the door, pistol still pointed to the corner. The small groups instantly made their way over, Shorty following and Waverly began to back up too, pushing her friends back with her. Silently she wondered what time she'd told Nicole to pick her up, 5pm she thought, as she flicked toward the clock, just in time for dinner. The thought of normalcy scared her more than she expected when she saw that was 2 hours away and wondered if she'd still be alive in 2 hours. Her heart raced and the blood sparked through her veins to rapidly it was painful. 

"Not you." He stopped her, pointing the gun to her. "You're coming with me, when I find the best way out." 

Rosita snorted now, stepping to her side. _"You?!_ " Was all she managed before the gun found it's way to her and Waverly panicked, looking for a way to stall. She hadn't realised that Rosita didn't know about everything had happened last year, she had no idea of what this guy was capable of. 

"Wait, how did you get out?" She asked hastily, regretting it when his demeanor turned angry. "I mean how did you know I would be here?" Her face softened and she tried her best to out on a sweet smile despite the way her lips trembled with each heavy breath.

"I'm a popular man." He smirked and Waverly tried not to roll her eyes, I doubt that, she thought silently. "I have contacts, and money." He clarified, more likely, she thought, biting her lip to try and calm the shaking. "And nothing could keep me from you Waverly Earp. Not even distance." Not even bars, Waverly thought grimly. At his proud smile and Rosita snorted and he stepped forward.

"Something funny, whore." He asked and Rosita's head tilted and she stepped forward angrily. Chrissy gripped her and pulled her back, obviously more aware of the danger they were in. 

"No!" Waverly answered. "No she's just uh, impressed! Yeah with your dedication!" She tried, trying not to gag at her own words as the shaking intensified. 

"Good. Now come here and show me the back way out." He demanded, gun still trained on Rosita and Chrissy. Without hesitation, Waverly shuffled forwards, as slowly as her legs would physically go.

"Waverly what the hell are you doing!" Rosita called. Waverly wondered if it was simply that Rosita underestimated him which made her so confident, or if she'd had more experiences like this in her time bartending than she'd let on. The girl had always been confident and fiery, but even Wynonna wouldn't be this reckless she thought, as Rosita grabbed a hold of her arm, yanking her back. 

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Tucker growled, pouncing forward, almost spitting in rage and Waverly turned apologetically towards Rosita.

Chrissy stood silently, weighing her options. Her father had always told her to put as many things as possible between her and the danger, but it didn't feel right when it was her best friend and the woman who she was pretty sure she was already falling in love with. She wanted to be brave, like Rosita and defend Waverly, but she was teriffied one of them would end up getting hurt. Another part of her knew she was all her father had left after her mother died when she was young, it would break him if anything happened to her. Maybe if they let Waverly go, they could call her dad and he could catch them before they got away.

"Rosie, trust me." Waverly pleaded with her eyes and Chrissy squeezed Rosita. 

"Please Rosie." She pleaded, already trying to form a plan. 

Waverly smiled at her thankfully as she removed her hand from Rosita and moved towards Tucker. 

"Now Waverly." He demanded and she quickened her pace, realising suddenly there was no way she could drag this out for two hours. Her only option was to go so no one got hurt and hope that one of the cops could catch up with them in time. Secretly she hoped it wouldn't be Nicole though, she couldn't bare another person getting hurt because of her, but especially not Nicole.

His hand fastened around her wrist and she hoped he couldn't feel her shaking, silently thankful for her meditation practices helping her control her breath. At this moment though, she felt like she was gonna pass out as she turned back to her friends to say one more thing.

* * *

A French fry smacked against Nicole's forehead as she scowled and tossed it back at Wynonna angrily. "Earth to Deputy Dumbass!" She teased with raised brows and Nicole blushed a little, taking a huge bite of her huge cheeseburger. "You can't space out every time I mention Waverly. Today you're my friend not her girlfriend and I'm trying to complain about how she deleted all of my recordings of NCIS!" 

"She doesn't like cop TV, she said it should be an escape from reality." Nicole mumbled, dipping another french fry in ranch.

"That's so specific." Wynonna rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm her girlfriend always, I'm only your friend when I need something." Nicole shot back with a smirk, proudly sipping her coke. 

"Oh well if we're not friends then I guess I don't need to keep your secrets, so I'll tell Waverly what we had for lunch then-"

"Don't you dare, she hates McDonald's! She says-"

"It's an unethical organisation, not just for the planet but for the animals-"

"And the farmers who get underpaid and poorly treated." Nicole finished. "She's not wrong though, but it's just so goooood." She smiled, shoving a few more fries into her mouth. 

"Hell yeah it is." Wynonna raised her plastic cup to cheers which Nicole did, but not without rolling her eyes.

A smile flicked on Wynonna's face. "Any idea how you're going to do-" she was cut off by Nicole's phone. "Let me guess, Waverly misses you too much already." She rolled her eyes dramatically. 

Nicole shook her head with a furrowed brow, no it's Mikey, she scowled, picking up. She looked across at Wynonna's own frown as the older Earp mouthed _'tell him it's your day off!'_

"Mikey hey, what's up." She answered casually, assuming he was calling as her friend.

"I know you're not working today, but there's a hold-up at Shorty's, they think it's Tucker." 

The words almost didn't register as she shook her head wordlessly, her breath catching. It can't be, she thought, he's in jail. She swallowed hard. 

"Nicole?" Mikey's worried voice cut through her daze. 

"Waverly is at Shorty's!" She answered loudly. 

"Oh." The young officer replied, obviously trying not to worry her. "there's-"

"I'm on my way!" Nicole cut him off, hanging up before he could slow her down and jumping up. 

Wynonna shoved her chair back, a mouth full of nuggets and fries. "Wha-" she mumbled, her mouth still full.

"Tucker escaped. He's at Shorty's." She spun, starting to sprint through the shopping centre, assuming Wynonna was already on her heel.

After the fastest drive of her entire life, Nicole sprinted out of the squad car, holding her badge out even though she was pretty sure everyone knew exactly who she was. Together her and Wynonna pushed through the crowd of people and ducked under the police tape, sprinting towards Mikey.

A row of officer's were squatted outside with guns trained on the door and windows and Mikey was stood with his walkie-talky, ordering the entire situation. Usually Nicole would have been proud of him, but not today, not right now, not when all she could focus on was how Waverly was in there with that psycho.

Instantly, Mikey turned to her and filled her in. "He's been in there a out 25 minutes. A gunshot went off, but the window's were clear then so we could see it just hit the floor. He's barricaded the door and pulled the blinds." Mikey confirmed and Nicole's heart dropped, wishing she could just see inside, just check she was okay. "Here." He handed her a police jacket and she pulled it over her baseball t-shirt quickly, knowing it would encourage respect.

"I'm going in." Wynonna growled, pushing past them, but Mikey grabbed her.

"No! Remember what happened last time someone barged in." He looked at Nicole apologetically. 

"Well I'm not letting him take her!" Wynonna snarled.

"Back way, there's gotta be a back entrance!" Nicole replied frantically.

Shaking his head, Mikey replied. "We've got to wait and see what he's going to try."

"Like hell we do!” Both Wynonna and Nicole replied simultaneously.

"Haught." Mikey tried, trying to bring her into the realm of police protocol and not panicked girlfriend. "This is our best option. He's not going to hurt her, not if we don't scare him." His voice almost sounded like a promise and Nicole almost believed it.

"She's not the only one in there!" Nicole replied, but a firm eyebrow raise, showed her Mikey was right. She sighed and pressed her head in her hands, trying to calm down, trying to believe it was going to be okay. 

It felt like her worst nightmare had come true. Everything she had done had been to try and make sure Waverly never had to go through this, especially not with _him_. She thought back to how teriffied she had been in the moment and she'd been armed. Waverly was in there, terrified, aware of the danger, probably willing to do anything to stop her friends getting hurt, but shivering in fear. The thought was too much for her as she bent over with her hands on her knees feeling like she was about to throw up, incredibly aware of half of the towns eyes on her and Wynonna watching their devastating panic. Beside her, Wynonna began to pace, one fist clenched at her side, the other on her gun holster which she never took off. 

All they could do was wait. Wait and hope.

* * *

Rosita’s eyes were wide as she looked between Waverly and the grip which the slimy, disgusting man had on her wrist.

“Can you tell Nicole, she’ll know what to-"

“You’re still with her.” Tucker spat, yanking her arm so hard it spun her round to face him. She could smell his disgusting breath as she instinctively leaned back trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“I-“ Waverly faltered, not wanting to give him an answer either way, scared about what he would say if she was, but terrified of the look of pride if she wasn’t.

If Waverly couldn’t hear the heavy breathing of the group of people at the back of the room, she would have thought she was alone in the room with just the terrifyingly unstable man and the gun pressed into her hip, reminding her of everything which he caused last year.

She was saved from her answer though when a booming voice echoed through the window. “We have the building surrounded, come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt.”

Tucker pushed Waverly back a little so he could look down at her, but tightened his grip on her wrist. “Look what you’ve done! Now they’re here! This is your fault!”

“No! We can still get out! I uh, I know the back way!” Waverly panicked as he brought the gun up to her head. 

“Move then.” He shoved her, gun at the back of her head and she started forward, but to her frustration and panic Rosita stepped in front of her. She widened her eyes and shook her head, trying to warn her friend with her eyes to step aside. 

“What are you doing Waverly?” She said frantically trying to stall the man now the cops were outside.

“I’m going, Rosie please, just trust me.” Waverly frantically looked to Chrissy and the taller girl stepped forward.

“Rosie, let her, please.” 

Tucker moved his gun. “We’re running out of time, get out of the way.” He growled.

“Why do you want her so badly?” Rosie tried.

“YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO COME OUTSIDE WITH YOUR HANDS RAISED OR WE’RE COMING IN!” Came another booming voice. _Mikey_. Waverly knew instantly who it was and the pace of their interference must mean that Nicole was either outside or on her way. The thought just made her panic more at the redhead being so close to danger. 

“Rosie, I’m going with him.” Waverly quickly stepped around the girl and turned back a second too late.

Nicole and Wynonna sprung forward when they heard the gunshot ring out, instantly smashing through the glass with their guns and pouncing through the window.

It took less than a second for Nicole’s gaze to land on Waverly, lying back on the floor, covered in blood, with Rosita in her lap and Chrissy leaning over them. 

Tucker spun on his heel raising his pistol, but this time she got there first, a bullet finding it’s way straight through his forehead as he fell to his knees and then forward almost in slow motion.

“WAVERLY!” She sprinted forwards, not conscious of anything other than the fact her girlfriend was on the floor, silently sobbing and covered in blood.

“Baby, where are you hurt, what happened? Talk to me Waves, please!” Nicole panicked, looking all over the small girl, not even taking in anything else. Her breath caught in her throat and she hated herself for the small wash of relief she felt when Waverly shook her head and managed to somewhat explain.

“H- he shot her!” The crying intensified and Nicole let her gaze drop slightly further to Rosita’s chest her eyes widened in panic when she saw blood pooling over her cropped white top.

“No no no no!” Nicole scrambled to stem the bleeding somehow, also now covered in what she realised was Rosita’s blood not Waverly’s. 

“She was trying to protect me!” Waverly spluttered and Wynonna stepped in to comfort her, prying her hands away from her friend who lay back on the floor with a slight cry of pain.

Everything happened in an instant as Rosita’s eyes fluttered shut, Chrissy cried out, Waverly sobbed, Nicole helped the ambulance crew get the unconscious girl onto a stretcher and Wynonna yelled at everyone to back away. 

The three of them watched as Rosita was loaded in the ambulance and Chrissy stumbled in behind her and it sped away. Everyone outside stared at them shaking and covered in blood, news spreading quickly that ’the shooter’ was dead inside the building.

All Waverly could think was _’it's happening again and it's all my fault.’_

All Wynonna could think was _’that was almost Waverly.’_

All Nicole could think was _‘I killed someone.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that was dramatic right?
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts on everything, how you think it's gonna affect the relationships (it definitely will maybe in ways you won't expect). Did you think it was Waves who got shot? How do you feel about Tucker's death - Nicole as the one to do it, but would prison have been better for him? I'm so interested to hear.
> 
> P.S. if you want to see the idea I had for Waverly and Nicole's rings head to my instagram role play accounts @waverly_angel_earp and @too_haught - I posted them about a month ago, you'll find them there :) x


	6. Jeez, how big's your desk?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole struggles to deal with the fact she killed someone...  
> Waverly struggles to deal with her own guilt...  
> An old friend convinces Nicole to make a move, but how will it go?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said this would be late, I didn't imagine it would be this late - oops - but I had to move some things into my new place, so apologies.
> 
> Anyway I'm just gonna say it, Ash is great, I stan Ash.
> 
> This is legit all Wayhaught stuff, no Rosita and Chrissy or Jeremy and Robin or Wynhaught (although we got a lot of that on Sunday right?!). I am so glad there's no Wynhaught in this because I honestly wouldn't have been able to refrain from making a daddy joke hahaha

Nicole winced as she brought the bitter, black coffee to her lips: it was cold, she needed to go and make another one. With a groan she pressed her head into her desk and shut her eyes tightly. This had been one of the most stressful, exhausting weeks of her life and the worst part was she would actually rather be stuck at her desk with precarious mountains of paperwork than at home, snuggled in bed. She had been Sheriff for just under a month - not long enough to have settled, but not short enough to be given leniency for being new.

Rosita had stabilised, but had been in intensive care since the incident; one lung collapsing, broken ribs and internal bleeding are not something a person recovers from over night. Inevitably, Waverly had spent every second at her bedside, determined to see through the entire process of her recovery. Deep down, Nicole knew it was because she felt guilty about it; she blamed herself for the fact that Rosita was at that bar because of her, standing up to Tucker for her and getting shot defending her. Nicole had been trying really hard to not be a burden, to let Waverly do what she needed, to help Rosita heal and support her through it, but she really needed her girlfriend, more than ever before.

Being shot by Tucker had been the worst experience of her life, but it had been blinkered, softened by the fact it brought Waverly back to her, it brought them together. Her first day on the job in Purgatory had been terrifying, but again she’d been comforted by Waverly being round the corner, by Waverly promising her she could do it. Going back to Toronto for the trial of Tucker had been more terrifying than she had imagined, but it had been the final chapter of her life in Toronto, a goodbye and had helped a surprising amount with the nightmares which had been so frequent before. Now though, everything was back, but worse. Not only did she feel the pain in her hip whenever she closed her eyes and the numbness in her legs when she woke up panicking she couldn’t walk, but now every time she picked up her gun in the morning she saw Waverly covered in blood, she saw the pale face of the boy who had haunted her as he dropped to the floor, her bullet piercing his skull. She’d spoken to Nedley about it, but even hearing the assurance she’d done the right thing from the man she respected more than anyone in the world didn’t calm her restless nights or shaky days. It wasn’t just that she’d killed someone, although that was a part of it, it was also the fact that if this was going to happen it should have happened a year ago, in Toronto, in the cold warehouse so no one else could get hurt. Now Rosita was hurt, she had to take extra care whenever engaging in physical activity and she’d killed Tucker anyway.

With a lazy hand, she flipped over her phone, sighing at the photo of her and Waverly, hiking up some mountains as her lock screen, and scrolled through the contacts until she landed on the one person she could talk to about everything: Ash.

“Nice of you to make time in your busy schedule to call your best friend.” Ash teased from the end of the phone, causing Nicole to wince.

“Shut up. I actually did make time for you because I know you’re on lunch break right now.” Nicole muttered, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

“Actually you’re just trying to not fall asleep at work and realised you haven’t spoken to me in a week.” Ash shot back and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Sleep? Never heard of her.” Nicole mused, leaning back in her chair.

A groan came from the other end of the line. “You are so dramatic.”

Defeated, Nicole sighed, letting her eyelids flutter shut momentarily. “I miss you.”

“Well shit, now I know something really is up. You’ve gone soft.” Ash joked, but Nicole didn’t reply and there was a moment of realisation for her friend. “Nicole, seriously what’s going on. Are you and Waverly okay?”

Nicole sighed. “Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Just fine?” Nicole didn’t need to see her best friend’s face to be able to know her brow was raised at her.

“We’re fine.” The redhead repeated.

“Okay no offence, but normally I have to beg you to shut up about her in order to get a moment to bitch about my class and-“

“I killed someone.” Nicole stated blankly, her voice low and slightly wobbly.

Ash inhaled sharply from the other end of the line. “Are you gonna ask me to hide a body because I-“

“I’m serious. Tucker. I killed him.” Nicole cut her off again.

“Tucker Gardner?!”

“Yes.”

“Nicole what the hell are you talking about? He’s in prison! You saw me after the trial? You told me he was sent away for life!” 

“Well he escaped. Or someone helped him break out.”

“Okay, okay back up. How did you not know, surely an alert should have been put out or something?”

“They didn’t realise for a few hours and then they wanted to keep it quiet so they didn’t look bad.” Nicole winced. “They’re being investigated now, but it doesn’t matter, it’s too late, he’s dead and I killed him.” She pressed her palm in her forehead as though that would numb her headache.

“Nicole he was an awful person. Also I feel like there’s more to this story than you’re telling me.” Ash prompted.

Nicole shook her head then instantly regretted it as the throbbing in her forehead intensified. “It doesn’t matter, he’s dead because I shot him.”

“Of course it matters, don’t be an idiot Nicky, I’m serious tell me.”

After a moment of pause, where Nicole tried to find some sort of inner strength to be able to speak everything out loud for the first time, the breath she’d been holding in, coughed out as she spoke. “I thought… I thought he shot her, Waverly.” She stuttered around the words.

“What?! Did he?! Is that what you meant by okay? Nicole do you need me to fly out because I will, I’ll take a-“

“He didn’t.” Nicole said quietly. “But I thought he did.” Silence settled again as Ash tried to piece together the tiny slivers of information which Nicole was giving her, but before she could reply Nicole burst out again. “I just came into Shorty’s and she was there on the floor, she was just on the floor covered in blood and then he turned and I saw him, I saw him again, right there and he had a gun and I didn’t think, I just saw her there on the floor and there was blood, so much blood and I thought she was dead Ash.” Now Nicole was up, pacing around her new office, staring at the wooden floor which her boots slammed against angrily. “Oh God, I thought she was dead, I really thought he’d taken her from me after everything and-“

“Nicole sit down. I can hear you pacing from here. You’ve got to breathe. Sit down and list everything on your desk.” Ash commanded down the phone and Nicole swallowed, sinking into her chair and shaking. She didn’t say anything though, until she heard Ash cough and her voice booming in her ear again. “Seriously list that shit.”

Nicole sighed and scanned the desk, her voice trembling as she spoke. “My computer, my desk phone, my work phone, some old files, the case I'm working on for Waverly, my coffee which is cold, the pen that Wa- the pen Waverly bought me when I became Sheriff, a photo of you and I, a photo of Wynonna and Waves, a photo of Waverly and I, the lunch I made myself.” Nicole finished, sinking further in her chair. 

“Jeez how big is your desk.” Ash teased, causing Nicole to let out a short, breathy, almost wet laugh. “Seriously Nicole, he had a gun pointed at you, it was self defence anyone can see that and that’s before they even know all the other shit that asshole did to you and your family.” A slight pressure released in Nicole’s chest at the final statement. _Family_. She felt the tension in her shoulders ease a little bit. Waverly might be busy, they both might be busy, they might both be struggling, but they would find their way back to each other always, they always did. Wynonna too, she still had her, even though they fought… a lot… she knew the brunette always had her back and she would always have Wynonna’s. Ash must have noticed her wander off into her own thoughts, so tried to draw her attention back quickly. “Have you spoken to Waverly about this?” 

Nicole swallowed and shook her head, then realising Ash couldn’t see her she cleared her throat. “No. She’s busy.” She didn't mean for the words to come out quite so harshly, but her tone was sharp and there was a bite to her words. It wasn’t Waverly’s fault she cared so much for people, but Nicole couldn’t help feeling lost and alone; she felt guilty for being angry at Waverly for not being there for her, especially when her girlfriend was going through her own stuff.

“What do you mean busy? Nicole you killed the man who left you in a wheelchair for half a year, what could possibly be more important than you right now?”

“The reason she was covered in blood was because he shot her best friend… who was protecting her.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh.” Nicole sighed, kicking at the rug with her boot, careful not to scuff it.

“I still think you should speak to her. You live together for god sake, make her dinner or something, that way you can sit and chat?” Ash tried and Nicole considered it. She had no idea what time Waverly would be home, or if she would spend the night at Chrissy’s again or if she’d go back to the hospital to take supplies.

Instinctively, her hand fell to the drawer in the left of her desk and she pulled out a little black velvet box, popping the lid and turning the box slowly, examining the ring. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered collecting it a couple of days after the incident; how she went home and sat on their bed alone, sobbing and holding both rings tightly in her fist before composing herself and hiding them away at her office. 

“I don’t even know if-“ there was a loud knock at her office door and she quickly shoved the ring back into the drawer and cleared her throat. “Talk to you later, I’ve gotta go.”

“Bye Nicky.” Ash chirped back.

“Come in.” Nicole called, straightening up in her seat.

Mikey pushed in and her posture relaxed a little bit. “Susie's at the front desk, Jamie said they’d take it, but -“

“I’m coming.” Nicole rolled her eyes and as Mikey left, she lay her head on her desk and groaned loudly. A buzz from her phone forced her to lift her head up and she saw a string of texts from Ash.

A: Make the dinner

A: You’re welcome

A: istg Nic you would be single for life if you didn’t have me

A: idiot

A: tell me how it goes

A: even the makeup sex

A: go gettem Nicky

A: p.s. if you make lasagne again I’m disowning you

A: and then you’re fucked

A: who’s gonna save your dumb gay ass then

A: gotta teach these little shits now

A: keep me updated

A: bitch

Nicole felt her lips twitch a little at the texts and let her hand grope blindly for her coffee mug with a retro logo of a fish and a lake on it which she’d bought on a hiking trip with Waverly.

“Fucking Susie.” She muttered, pushing up off her chair. The old woman would only speak to Nicole about any issues - which usually were just stray animals, but she was convinced her house was a target for gang crime or some sort of serial killer drop off. At least she could make new coffee on the way back.

* * *

Curling her legs up under her, Waverly shuffled around to get comfortable in the hospital armchair, hands curled around a fresh cup of green tea, the steam floating around her tired face.

“Are you sure _you’re_ not the one trying to date me?” Rosita mocked drowsily from the bed.

Waverly sat up straighter, leaning forward now that her friend was awake. “What?

“You’ve been here more than Chrissy.” Rosita laughed slightly, before wincing as her chest screamed at the action. Waverly noticed and instantly moved to get up, almost tripping over her blanket. “Sit down it’s fine, they’ll come soon anyway now I’m awake.”

Reluctantly, Waverly tucked back into the chair. “Chrissy runs her own business, Wynonna, Doc, Jer and Robin can live without me for now.” She shrugged softly.

“You left that lot alone? Oh boy, we’re all gonna be killed by demon pixies.” Rosita teased and Waverly squinted her eyes.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” The comment which was supposed to be funny, came out wrong due to her lack of sleep and short temper.

“What? No? It’s just I know you have work to do Waves. Of course I appreciate you being here, I love spending time with you, but you know you don’t have to. I promise I’m fine to just watch TV or chat with hot nurses.” She winked, but Waverly just looked at the floor.

“I promise my work is fine.” Waverly forced a smile, knowing she had a lot of paperwork, but that this was more important.

After a moment of silence, Rosita smirked. “Well at least he’s a shit shot, even I can shoot a gun better.” Waverly didn't reply, her eyes simply widened as she stared at her friend. “What? He missed vitals on both Haught and I.” 

Waverly grimaced and shuddered slightly remembering the call from Ash about Nicole. She remembered the photos from the trial, Wynonna's account of what happened and the smell of metal and scream of pain as Rosita dropped into her lap in the bar. He might have been a poor shot, but he'd caused more pain to her and her family than she ever thought was possible. 

He was too passionate. She remembered Nicole explaining to her how if you let emotion take the wheel, that's when it got messy. Her smile faded when she remembered their earlier conversation when Nicole had left for work this morning.

_"Waves?"_

_Waverly pulled the strings of her backpack tight and spun round to face Nicole who had stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. The redhead rubbed her eyes sleepily, before locking them on the clock above the fridge. Waverly felt a pang of guilt shoot through her at the sight. Nicole looked tired, so tired, her eyes were puffy and glazed over and her brow was furrowed in a way that Waverly couldn't figure out if it was anger or hurt. Either way, she hated it. All she ever felt recently was guilt and the one person who normally showed her it was okay was only making it worse. She felt guilty for that too, for pushing Nicole away, for not spending any time with her. All she could focus on though was Rosita, anything else and it became overwhelming. All she could think was how it should be her and not Rosita and then she felt guilty knowing how Nicole would feel if she said that. She felt guilty that she didn't know what to say to Nicole, that she didn't understand what had even happened and that she'd barely seen her girlfriend since that afternoon._

_"Wh- what are you doing?" Nicole mumbled, sleepily shuffling into the kitchen. "It's four a.m."_

_Waverly shifted awkwardly in the dim light filtering in from the living room, creating a warm amber against the cold blue glow from outside._

_"I thought you were asleep." She answered, avoiding the question._

_Nicole simply shook her head, not wanting to explain the nightmares or the fact she'd rather stay awake than see his face again. "I wasn't." She replied._

_"Oh." Waverly brushed her hands down her dirty jeans that she'd had on for the past 4 days._

_When Nicole didn’t reply, or move out of the way, she looked at the floor and started talking again. "I'm going to the store to get some new books for Rosie before visiting hours at six."_

_Nicole frowned, her lips almost twitching into a pout. “It’s four a.m.” She repeated. “Please just come back to bed baby.” She almost pleaded._

_Waverly shook her head, looking away, unable to stand the hurt on the redhead’s face. “I can’t, the only store that has them is like an hour in the opposite direction of the hospital.”_

_“There’s no way she finished the ones you got her yesterday already.” Nicole sighed, stepping further into the kitchen._

_“She needs options.” Waverly replied instantly._

_“She won’t even be up yet Waves.” Nicole muttered, rubbing her head mindlessly, suppressing a yawn with all her might._

_“Well I want to be there when she does wake up.” Waverly moved towards Nicole._

_What about when I wake up, Nicole thought with a sigh._

_“Okay.” She replied, defeated, too tired and upset to fight._

_Waverly strolled past her quickly, into the living room, petting Whiskey’s head at the bottom of the stairs and sitting on the step to pull on her old tattered trainers. Instinctively, Nicole followed her through the house._

_“Will you be home for dinner?” Nicole asked, her voice almost hopeful._

_Standing up, Waverly slipped her backpack on and shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve gotta check on Chrissy, I’m not sure she’s been eating properly and I just want to make sure she’s okay, so-”_

_“Have you been eating properly?” Nicole interrupted._

_“What?” Waverly moved towards the door, ignoring the question._

_“Have you been eating properly?” Nicole repeated, leaning on the banister of the stairs, sleepily._

_“I’m fine.” Waverly replied quickly, one hand on the door and the other filled with her car keys. “I’ll see you tonight.” She dropped the door handle for a split second and moved forwards to kiss Nicole’s cheek gently, before disappearing outside into the early morning chill._

_Nicole sighed deeply and pressed her head against the wooden panel of their front door, looking down at her bare feet where Whiskey had spread himself out. “Come on boy, I guess we’ll go early today.” She mumbled, heading back upstairs to get into her running clothes, knowing she wasn’t going back to bed now._

So Waverly was pretty sure Nicole hated her now.

Every part of her wanted to go home for dinner, to sit opposite Nicole and share salad and stories, or to cook vegan burgers in the kitchen as Nicole sang way too loudly to Queen, or to cuddle on the couch with snacks and a movie and forget anything had ever happened. But she knew if they did that they’d have to talk about what had happened, because something had definitely happened, and Waverly did not want to have that conversation, especially not now, not after putting it off for so long that she was convinced Nicole would probably break up with her for being selfish.

“Yeah, silver linings I guess.” Waverly finally replied, looking at her blanket as she twisted her fingers round and round in it. When she finally looked up, she saw Rosita squinting at her, almost angrily and felt her stomach drop, worried she’d done something else wrong. “What?” She muttered, self consciously.

“You tell me.” Rosita replied, shaking her head and Waverly frowned.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Yeah me either.” Rosita continued, trying to turn but inevitably failing. “Don’t get me wrong, I love having you here, you’re my best friend, but you’re being such a downer

Waves. I’m the one who got shot, but you’re all moody.”

“Don’t say that.” Waverly winced at the comment about getting shot.

“What? You’re acting like someone killed your kitten, I-”

“She’s fine.” Waverly stated blankly and Rosita rolled her eyes.

“I know, but what is going on, you’re killing the vibe.”

Waverly pushed the blanket away stroppily. “What vibe, we’re in a hospital suite.”

“I’m being serious.” Rosita replied, as firmly as possible.

“I just want you to be okay.” The blanket fell to the floor as Waverly shifted, suddenly feeling too hot and cramped in the small room, as though she was suffocating. 

“You know I am. In fact they said I’ll probably be good to go home in a few days. Chrissy said I could stay at hers and my sling only has to be for a few months.” Rosita paused. “But you already knew all that, so what’s really the issue.”

“You should have just let me go with him.” Waverly sighed.

“Waves-”

Shaking her head, Waverly hastily replied. “No. He came there for me and if I’d have just gone sooner and stopped stalling then no one would have got hurt.”

With wide eyes, Rosita replied. “You might have.”

“Well maybe I deserve it.” Waverly stated matter of factly.

“Woah, wait what?! Waverly what are you talking about, of course you don’t! No one deserves it, but you least of all!”

“You literally got shot trying to protect me!” Waverly snapped back, as if that proved her point.

Rosita sighed. “I didn’t realise how serious he was, but it doesn’t matter anyway. What happened is not your fault.”

“He was there for _me_.” Waverly replied.

“Yeah, yeah he was, but you were willing to go with him. You didn’t ask for what happened, I chose to stand between you.”

“But if I’d have told you about him then you would have known.” Waverly tried, finding a multitude of ways to blame herself.

“How the hell were you supposed to know this would happen?!” Rosita was incredulous as both of their voices became raised.

"That's not the point! It should have been me!" Waverly almost yelled.

"Okay and how would Wynonna feel about that? Or Nicole?" 

As much as Waverly thought she hid her reaction, she visibly flinched at the mention of Nicole as her body tensed.

“You haven’t spoken to her have you?” Rosita sussed out quickly.

“What? I live with her, of course I’ve spoken to her. We spoke this morn-“

“About any of _this_.” From the hospital bed, Rosita didn’t even need to gesture to make it abundantly clear what she was talking about. 

“No.” Waverly admitted, looking down. “There’s nothing to say.”

Rosita raised her brows at her “Waverly, she was there too.”

“She didn’t get shot.” Waverly muttered so Rosita had to strain to even hear it.

With a raised brow, Rosita calmly replied. “This time.”

Neither of them said anything as the uncomfortable reality settled like a dead weight onto the room. Eventually Rosita rolled her eyes. “Waverly, she just killed the man who tried to kill her and almost took her ability to walk. You two are good at communication, I can’t believe you haven’t spoken about it.”

“I just don’t know what to say. Can we change the topic, I really don't want to talk about it right now.” Waverly grumbled, reaching to pull the blanket back up over her, simply looking for any action to keep herself occupied. She picked her tea back up and took a huge sip, excruciatingly aware of the way Rosita was staring at her and examining her every move.

“Fine, but you should talk to her.” Rosita almost demanded.

Waverly stood up quickly, placing her tea back down. “I’m going to get a snack, I’ll be right back.” Before Rosita could say anything the small girl had barrelled out of the room and into the corridor, heading for a vending machine nearby.

* * *

Nicole scanned the list she’d scribbled down at work and the stacks of cans of beans on the shelves, letting her fingers trace over the labels until she settled on a tin of black beans. With her ballpoint pen she checked off the beans then rounded the corner to grab fresh tofu and tahini sauce. Carefully she pulled out the soft cotton bags (which Waverly had bought to replace the plastic ones in the store) and gathered the fresh vegetables she needed, tying a knot in the top of the bags.

She dropped the basket in the others at the end of the checkout, metal clinking against metal, as she began to stack everything on the belt - heaviest first. A smile twitched on her lips as she thought about all the shared shopping trips where Waverly would put the lighter things up first 'because they were at the top of the basket' and Nicole would have to rearrange everything.

The cashier recognised her and they made casual small talk, deliberately avoiding any mention of what happened in Shorty’s a week ago and the fact no one had seen Waverly in a week. 

Half an hour later, the squad car crunched over the gravel into their driveway, the sun low in the sky already after a long day. Nicole cut the ignition, hearing Luke Bryan cut off the stereo as she sat there for a moment, collecting herself and going over the plan.

Inside she laid out all of the ingredients on the kitchen table and made her way to her old stereo, putting in Scarecrow by Mellencamp and smiling for the first time in a week as she filled Whiskey and CJ’s bowls with food.

After the table was set, the wine chilled and the taco mix cooked, Nicole was cutting an avocado to put inside the shells when she heard the front door click and Whiskey bolt towards it.

“Waverly?” She flipped the volume knob on the stereo down a little bit, dropping the knife and wiping her hands as she walked towards the hallway. The small girl stood up from where she was crouched on the floor, petting Whiskey and smiled briefly at Nicole.

“Hey, I’m just stopping to collect some things to bring to Chrissy.” Waverly stepped forward to kiss Nicole's cheek before brushing past her into the living room. Nicole followed her silently through the house, holding her breath when Waverly saw the state of the kitchen. There were two glasses of wine set out either side of the bowl of salad and vegan tofu, taco mix in the middle of the table. A candle flickered in the middle and the radio still crackled softly from where Nicole had been cutting avocados.

Waverly stopped in the entryway. “Nicole.” She breathed out.

“I uh, I made dinner.” Nicole scratched her neck awkwardly as Waverly turned to face her.

Waverly’s eyes widened and for a second, Nicole felt her heart flutter at the sparkle in them. She stepped forward, about to continue the moment, trying to calm the pounding in her chest with deep, heavy breaths.

“Nicole, I can’t.” Waverly shook her head, turning back and going into the kitchen. The moment was gone and whatever drop of connection Waverly had allowed to slip through, disappeared just as quickly. 

Again, Nicole followed her into the kitchen, coming up close behind her. “What? What do you mean you can’t?” She asked with a slight desperation in her tone.

“I told Chrissy I would go over, she needs a few things and I told her I’d bring them.” Waverly grabbed snacks and shoved them into her backpack and unlocked her phone, pulling up a list.

“We need to talk.” Nicole tried, stepping back as Waverly pushed past her to grab some files and a pack of cards from the ‘junk' drawer.

“I don’t want her to be alone right now Nicole.” Waverly muttered, moving into the living room and closing up the backpack. Nicole sucked in a deep breath, trying not to raise her voice. 

“What about me?” She let slip and Waverly turned and stopped fiddling with the bag.

“What?” The small girl furrowed her brow, head tilted slightly.

“What about me? Being alone?” Nicole repeated, hating how weak her voice sounded right now. She had tried so hard to push it aside, to pretend to be okay, to be doing fine and working hard, but she was exhausted and hurt and honestly even a little scared, so a moment of weakness slipped from her lips.

“You’re not alone. You have me, she has no-“

“Do I?” Nicole snapped now. “Do I have you? Because I’ve barely seen you all week.”

Waverly shook her head, huffing out a breath. “Nicole.”

“I’m serious. Where have you been? Have you even eaten all week? Wynonna hasn’t seen you either!”

Waverly narrowed her eyes. “I’ve been helping my best friend. Who got shot. Trying to protect me.” She snapped. Every part of Waverly knew she was being unfair, that Nicole deserved to have someone to open up to, but she couldn’t do it right now, it was easier to ignore reality, to focus on one thing at a time.

“Right. Yeah.” Nicole muttered, looking away, hurt. “Well I made dinner.” She tried again, but her tone was sharp, angry and cold at the way Waverly had brushed off her gesture.

“Thank you. Can you save me some, I promise I’ll eat when I’m home.” Waverly replied, pulling her backpack on.

Nicole nodded and rolled her lips in frustration. “Sure yeah, whatever you want Waverly.” She muttered and watched the small girl practically run away from her towards the door.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly breathed out before she disappeared into the night.

“SHIT!” Nicole threw the dish towel she’d had in one hand across the living room, pressing her head into her hands in frustration. She stormed through the room and back into the kitchen, almost tripping over Whiskey who bolted around her feet. “Not now. Move.” She growled, pushing past him and cutting off the Mellencamp abruptly right in the middle of “You’ve gotta stand for something” and downing her wine on the table. She grabbed Waverly’s glass - of a wine that she didn’t even like - and sat in the chair, eating some of the taco mix without even bothering to make up the tacos properly.

Calamity Jane hopped onto the table and instead of scolding her and pushing her down, Nicole pulled her into her lap, a sad smile forming on her lips as she petted the kittens head gently. “You just felt bad that I was drinking alone huh.” The little ginger kitten nuzzled into her stomach and Nicole let a couple of tears fall. Suddenly she wasn’t even hungry anymore. She sat in silence at the kitchen table, drinking a wine which was way too sweet for her taste, the only sound was Whiskey scratching at the rug next door, trying to play with the little elephant toy Wynonna had bought for him. She couldn’t even muster the effort to cover everything up and put it in the fridge for later when Waverly came home whenever that would be.

Eventually, after what felt like hours sitting and staring at the wall she covered up the food and put it in the fridge, dragging herself upstairs. She got into her pyjamas without even bothering to put away her laundry properly, brushed her teeth quickly and dropped into bed, lying, staring at the ceiling numb and not even trying to sleep.

By the time Waverly got home, Nicole was already upstairs asleep. The small girl padded through the dark house into the kitchen and filled Calamity Jane’s bowl with water, sitting on the floor and nuzzling the kitten for a few minutes before heading upstairs. The bedroom was shrouded in darkness and she pulled off her dress and pulled on one of Nicole’s shirts, sliding into bed beside the sleeping redhead, turning her back to her and staring at the door which connected their room to the bathroom. 

She must have drifted off to sleep eventually, because when she awoke, the room was still pitch black and she rolled over instinctively to reach for her girlfriend, only to find the bed empty. Waverly blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness, finding both Whiskey and Calamity Jane asleep at the end of the bed and Nicole’s covers pushed back. The bed was still warm as if Nicole had only left recently and the scent of vanilla made Waverly’s heart flutter. She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she slipped out of bed too, knowing she wasn’t going to fall back asleep anyway.

Waverly wandered downstairs in near silence, rounding the corner to find Nicole lying back on the couch, facing the wall, guitar in her hand, muting the strings as she plucked mindlessly, not even watching her left hand. She deliberately made her steps a little louder as she moved towards Nicole, to let the girl know she was there. The plan worked as Nicole sleepily tilted her head back and caught sight of Waverly who rounded the couch and sat next to her, staring at the wall. Nicole slid the guitar onto the floor, leaning it carefully against the couch, barely moving her body as she did so.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She muttered softly and Waverly shook her head gently. 

"No, I just woke up." She replied and Nicole nodded in understanding.

The warm air of their living room made Nicole feel a little sick suddenly and she was about to get up and go into the garden, trying to avoid making Waverly uncomfortable, when the small girl started to speak again.

"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole." Waverly mumbled, playing with her hands in her lap, still looking at the wall opposite with the TV on it.

Nicole shook her head slowly. "You haven't, you've been looking out for your friend." She shrugged.

"Maybe, but she had Chrissy, you needed me."

Nicole sighed, she wanted to say she always needed her, that she would need her for the rest of her life, but now wasn't the time. Besides, she'd never been one to lean or depend on someone else, so she brushed it away.

"I had Wynonna." She muttered.

Waverly smiled a little, but rolled her eyes, shifting to look at Nicole. "Yeah, like you spoke to her about any of this."

"Well I didn't speak to you about it either." Nicole bit back a little harsher than she intentioned to. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean that."

Waverly shook her head, looking back towards the wall. "It's true, and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I didn't think and I... I was scared." She sighed softly, thinking back to what happened the last time she avoided Nicole when Wynonna was missing and shuddering. This was clearly a bad habit she had, avoiding everything else and focusing on one thing, but the one who always seemed to get hurt was the woman she loved.

"You were scared?" Nicole asked, finally turning to look at Waverly. She noticed the girl was wearing her old blue and white striped shirt and her hair was pulled out of her face into a messy bun. Her jawline was silhouette'd in the glow from their living room lamp and her eyes were closed as she lay back in the couch. 

"Yeah, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to be what you needed. That you deserved someone strong, who could make you believe it was all going to be okay and that I was just going to disappoint you. I-" 

"Waverly you could never disappoint me." Nicole shook her head in disbelief, turning her body towards Waverly. "I think you're the most incredible person in the world." 

Waverly let out a wet laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think you win that one Nicole." She didn't remove her gaze from the wall, but she opened her eyes slightly. "It's just through everything with Wynonna and moving here and the car you've been there for me in ways I never expected were even possible. You deserve for me to be able to do the same, but I couldn't, I just... I panicked. I only thought about what I needed. I wanted to go with him so you wouldn't have to see him again and then that... it all happened and I felt guilty for you having to do, to do _that_." She squeezed her eyes shut again. 

"Waverly you have been there for me. What are you talking about? You flew to Toronto to be with me, you were beside me at the trial, you literally wheeled me into my first day at work here." Nicole stared at Waverly's trembling lip desperately wanting her to be okay. "I'm not mad at you Waverly, I promise I'm not mad, I just... I miss you." She breathed out as Waverly finally opened her eyes and turned to look at her. The brunette's eyes sparkled in the gentle light, green and brown dancing together, lighting the natural spark in Nicole's heart as her breath caught slightly. It felt like years since she'd been like this with Waverly. It might have only been a week, but it had been one if the most intense weeks of her life. "God I missed you so much." She smiled softly.

Waverly's eyes lit up and a crinkle formed at the corners as she smiled and Nicole was sure it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen in her life. "I missed you too." Waverly breathed out, leaning forward and connecting their lips gently, but passionately. Nicole pushed forward, wrapping her hands around Waverly's hips and twisting to pull her closer towards her on the couch. They found their regular pace almost instantly as Waverly's hands twisted around Nicole's neck, toying with her little red curls at the nape of it, as if nothing ever happened. Falling back together felt like the most natural thing, it always had done, even when they were physically apart, the moment they saw each other again it was as if they had never been apart, as if it was the only perfect thing in the entire world.

After a few minute's Waverly pulled away breathlessly. She rest her forehead gently against Nicole’s and bit her lip, her hands rubbing gently up and down the redhead’s arms, leaving goosebumps. “How have you been baby?” She asked innocently, but the nickname and the question made Nicole’s entire body feel as though it was on fire.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I just… I actually feel happy and normal for the first time in a week and I just want to stay this way.” The request caught Waverly off guard, but she was happy to oblige as she connected their lips again briefly and giggled a little when her stomach rumbled. She blushed softly, remembering that she’d promised to eat when she got in, but definitely hadn’t kept that promise. 

“I’m hungry, do you want tacos?” Nicole winked and Waverly nodded with a grin.

“Your tacos are my favourite.” She admitted, not realising what it sounded like until Nicole raised a brow and her face flushed a deeper red.

“Is that so?” Nicole teased, stopping walking into the kitchen and winking at Waverly. Waverly shook her head with a smile and stood up to follow Nicole into the kitchen.

“I hate you.” She mocked and Nicole grinned, stepping towards her and kissing her gently.

“But you love my taco?” 

“TACOS! I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE TACOS!” Waverly shoved her lightly, but still leant and kissed her again. Neither of them could get enough of the touch and hold of the other one after the week of brief cheek kisses and avoiding each other’s gaze.

“Okay sure cutie.” Nicole grinned, placing the two bowls of salad and black bean, tofu mix onto the table whilst Waverly began to fill the shells for them quickly and with a delicate precision. 

“Let’s play fortnite.” Waverly grinned, carrying her plate into the living room and dropping down on the couch hard.

“No way.” Nicole protested, shaking her head. “COD. It’s so much better, pleaseeee.” She took a huge bite of her taco, eyes wide and pleading with Waverly. 

“I hate that game, you can play that with Wynonna, fortnite is so colourful!” Waverly giggled, eating her own taco.

“Okay, how about Apex? Compromise?” Nicole tried and Waverly nodded.

“You can play, I’ll watch.” She grinned and Nicole shook her head.

“If I’m playing why couldn’t I just play COD?” She tried, switching on the TV. It was pitch black outside, probably around 2 in the morning and they were sat on their couch, eating leftover tacos and playing children’s games, but neither of them would have it any other way.

“Becauseeee I don’t like that game and you love me.” Waverly teased and Nicole leant froward kissing her softly and loading up Apex Legends.

“That I do cutie.” Nicole admitted, sinking into the couch, eating contentedly as the screen flicked between screens, watching Waverly’s face light up and her smile glowing in the light. That was definitely true, she hadn’t ever loved anyone like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we ended on fluff - that makes all the angst okay right?
> 
> Do you have a favourite part of this, it's a little more descriptive than usual, but I hope it worked :) 
> 
> SIDE NOTE - EPISODE 2 TOMORROW OMG I AM NOT READY! Ahhhhhh - if you want to hear my theories, go check out my twitter @charzpov (my pinned tweet) or come dm me yours on instagram (@waverly_angel_earp) LOVE YA <3 x


	7. 07: "I was aiming for your head."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case closed...  
> Little gay lunch...  
> Wynonna has to talk to her sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is longer and I guess is a filler chapter setting up for the final few chapters!
> 
> I hope this all makes sense and isn't boring. For those of you who've been here for a while, if you go back and read the earlier chapters of part one, I'm including callbacks to things for the next few chapters, if you're into that kind of thing :)

A rolled up ball of paper whizzed past Wynonna’s head and bounced off the wooden wall of the Earp’s office, landing by her chair. Wynonna pushed the chair back onto two legs and leant down to grab the ball of paper, tossing it into the bin with ease.

“Jeez Waves, if you were aiming for the bin then I’m _really_ glad you stuck to cheer at school because even Jeremy has better aim than that.” Wynonna raised her brows and downed half her coffee with the end of her sentence. On the floor, her sister to rested her hands on her knees from where she was crouched in front of the filing cabinets and scowled at her.

“I was aiming for your head.” Waverly growled and pushed up to standing as her knees clicked. “Put your legs down you’ll fall!” She scolded her older sister as she folded her arms across her chest, scanning the situation: Wynonna leaning back in her chair with a coffee Nicole had made her in one hand and her phone in the other, her legs dangling slightly between the chair legs.

“Yes Miss.” Wynonna teased, rolling her eyes, but letting the chair drop back down anyway. “We haven’t done anything all morning. I don’t see why I couldn’t have gone with Doc, you don’t even need me here!”

Waverly squinted her eyes and grabbed some files from the floor and slapped them on the desk. “Because every time I’m not here you insist on doing zero paperwork so now we have to spend today catching up.” She grabbed her own soy latte and sipped it, sighing in relief when the warm liquid warmed her skin.

“Doc and I had a lot more fun when you weren’t here.” Wynonna muttered, sliding the paperwork towards herself on the desk.

“Ew.” The small girl squinted her eyes and turned back to face the filing cabinet, pulling out folders. “You made this so much harder than it needed to be. You know if you weren’t going to sort them, you could have at least left them on the desk instead of shoving them in here and messing up my order. Now we have to re-file EVERYTHING.” She dropped onto her bum and shuffled along the hardwood floor, crossing her legs in front of the cabinet.

When Waverly wasn’t looking, Wynonna reached forward and grabbed her coffee, taking a huge sip now her own was gone. Her subtlety didn’t last very long though as she instantly spat it out when she tasted the soy milk and coughed a little, causing Waverly’s head to shoot round from where she’d been bent over the drawer.

The small girls eyes widened and then her brow furrowed a little in rage. “Did you just spit that back into my cup?!” She half yelled, looking over her shoulder and Wynonna gave her a ‘duh’ expression.

“It’s soy milk!” She said as if that was the most valid explanation anyone had ever given.

“It’s always soy milk, I’m vegan!” Waverly shook her head as she turned back and ignored her sister. “You can have it now it’s got your spit all in it.”

“I don’t want that shit, it’s grody - it tastes like sand and soap.” Wynonna snorted and Waverly ignored her, continuing to remove and rearrange the files to find the new ones which Wynonna hadn’t filed properly. “I’ll give it to Haught.”

“You spat in it.” Waverly protested.

“Exactly.” Wynonna grinned triumphantly and Waverly stood up again, finding another couple of files and putting them on the desk. “How’s Rosita?” Wynonna asked, taking Waverly’s coffee again, clearly deciding soy milk was better than no coffee.

“She’s great actually! Chrissy is spending the day with her and then I think she’s coming home tomorrow. Nicole and I are going by to see her tonight after work.” She smiled and her older sister actually smiled back, Wynonna had always gotten on with Rosita so it was a relief to hear her recovery was going well.

“Speaking of Haught, I’m gonna text her to make me another coffee.” Wynonna smirked, grabbing her phone from the desk. “Because I might die if I have to keep drinking that poison.”

Waverly snatched her phone away. “She got you the last one, get your own!” 

“Fine, Doc is almost back, I’ll get him to bring me one.” Wynonna shrugged and Waverly sighed in tandem.

“Me too, since you ruined mine.” She handed her older sisters phone back and Wynonna instantly texted Doc, demanding coffee. 

Half an hour later - after Waverly had managed to actually get Wynonna to tick a few boxes and sign some papers, Doc strolled into the office holding the coffees in a tray, followed by Jeremy and Robin.

“For my two favourite sisters.” He lulled, handing Waverly a soy latte and Wynonna a triple shot Americano.

“My hero.” Wynonna teased, exhaling in relief as she sipped the coffee.

“What exactly did I rescue you from my love?” Doc smiled and Waverly watched him lean against the desk, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at Wynonna draped over the office chair. Ever since high school, Waverly had watched Doc look at Wynonna as if she was the only person in the room. For a long time she hadn’t understood it, she hadn't ever been able to imagine herself looking at anyone that way, or having anyone look at her that way. The second Nicole had turned around in that convention centre she’d seen that look, this time directed at her, and she’d not been able to stop thinking about it since. Finally she understood the look, how it was a subconscious love, she didn’t even realise the way she looked at Nicole until Nicole did it back and her entire body tingled with electricity just from one look. Wynonna right now though, was entirely unaware of the look.

“From Waverly’s dishwater coffee.” Wynonna shuddered theatrically at the mention of the soy latte.

Jeremy picked up the discarded coffee. “Isn’t it just a soy latte?”

“Don’t drink that!” Waverly grabbed it from him. “Wynonna spat in it.” She smiled apologetically and the younger boy’s eyes widened as he pulled his hands back quickly as if he’d been stung.

Robin sipped his almond latte, his hand rest gently on Jeremy’s lower back as they stood opposite Wynonna the other side of Waverly. “It didn’t actually take that long, we just had to remove the item and the tie was cut.” Robin began to explain what the three guys had spent the morning doing. “The book was the talisman or something, but it’s -“ 

A knock at the door cut them off and they all turned towards it as Nicole opened it and stepped in. Her eye found Waverly quickly and she smiled at her girlfriend who was sat on the desk, with her legs dangling over the edge, before she found Wynonna’s eye and swallowed. “Hey, can I speak to you for a sec Wyn?”

Wynonna squinted at her, but rose from her chair anyway and strolled towards the door, but not before making a sarcastic comment to her sister. “See Waverly, she’s finally realised she’s dating the wrong sister.” She winked and Waverly stuck her tongue out, laughing a little as Nicole slapped Wynonna’s shoulder before the door closed on the two friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile, down the corridor…_

Nicole guided a young girl in her early-twenties into her office after finishing the tour. She could easily offload introductory tours and information to a less ranking officer, but she remembered too clearly what it felt like to be new and wanted to make sure everyone felt welcome the way she did.

Finally they sat down at opposite sides of her desk and she pulled open the drawer below the one which she knew held her engagement ring. Smiling slightly, she placed the papers onto the desk, turning them towards Millie the new girl. 

“So Jamie Gilbrand is your mentor, they’re really nice and they know this place better than anyone else. You’ll be good with them and any issues you have, talk to them about them okay? If you need to speak to me, my office is here, but your first point of call is Officer Gilbrand is that-“ a sharp, crisp knocking cut her off.

“Come in.” She called out, not moving from her chair as Mikey entered her office.

“Sheriff Haught, we have new information on the Earp case, you said you wanted anything to do with that brought directly to you.”

Nicole swallowed and nodded, maintaining her professional stance. “Right, thank you Deputy Falcone.” She turned back to Millie in front of her. “Okay, I’m going to give you these papers and deal with this. You know where your desk is right?” 

The small dark haired girl nodded. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Great, speak to Officer Gilbrand if you need help filling them out.” Nicole nodded as Millie stood up and exited the room with a brief thank you.

“Hit me with it.” Nicole forced a smile as soon as the door closed behind the new rookie.

Mikey dropped into the chair which the rookie had just vacated. “So uh you’re not going to be happy.” He smiled apologetically and Nicole bit her lip.

After a moment pause, she nodded. “Okay go ahead.”

Mikey leant forward, resting his elbows on the edges of the chair. “We had Wynonna plant a decoy motorbike outside Shorty’s last night. We’ve been trying different locations for a few weeks and finally one took. The bike was brutalised, tires slashed, paint scratched, engine torn out, handlebars bent.” He paused and watched as Nicole’s eyes widened at the facts.

“So whoever it was, was at Shorty’s last night.” She could feel a smile growing. This is good, this is a lead - the first they’ve had in weeks. Shorty’s had witnesses, people’s houses which have been broken into didn’t. 

“We know who it was.” Mikey said softly.

Nicole remembered him saying she wouldn’t be happy and her face dropped slightly. “How?”

“We had cameras pointed. They had on a cap and neck scarf, but there’s a tiny tattoo on their right hand.” He paused and held his breath. “Racing stripes.”

“No way.” Nicole shook her head.

“Pete the mechanic.” Mikey confirmed with a nod and she felt her entire skin crawl as her blood bubbled with rage.

“Why though?” She didn’t even wait for an answer as she jumped out of her seat. “That fucking asshole!” She snapped her eyes towards Mikey. “We’ve been paying him to fix that jeep when he’s the one who smashed it! $6000 so far! SIX THOUSAND DOLLARS!” Nicole yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk in anger. “Oh my god. That’s why he’s targeting cars. So he can not only mess with the original families, but also get their money.” She shook her head in disbelief. “He is unbelievable.” 

Mikey stood up opposite her. “Maybe you should tell Waverly before someone else does.” He offered, pulling the door open. 

“I’ve gotta tell Wynonna first.” Nicole stated, storming through the bullpen and down the corridor to the offices at the other end, knocking quickly and not waiting for a response before walking in. 

The entire room turned to look at her and she smiled at Waverly briefly. She found a calmness in the crinkles by Waverly’s eyes as she smiled back, the adorable way her legs were too short to reach the floor from the desk, and the way her thumbs traced up and down the side of her coffee cup, exploring the warmth. 

“Hey, can I speak to you for a sec Wyn?” She stated professionally and ignored the way Waverly narrowed her eyes at her, instead focusing on Wynonna as the brunette padded towards her with heavy footsteps and a snarky comment.

Once outside and the door closed, Nicole dragged Wynonna round the corner towards where the bathroom was so they wouldn’t be seen by anyone from the bull pen or nosey visitors. “Ooo you’re taking me into the bathroom like teenagers - is this where we’re finally going to kiss?” Wynonna teased, until Nicole stopped them just outside the bathroom.

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and Wynonna raised her brow at her. “We know who stole Waverly’s car, I’m going to arrest him ASAP, but I wanted to tell you so we can both tell her together. It was Pete.” Nicole rambled everything out in one sentence, giving Wynonna a moment to catch up.

“So you’re not gonna kiss me?” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole grabbed her arm and shook her a little. “I’m not messing around here.” She snapped her grip firm on her friends shoulders.

Wynonna brushed her hands away nonchalantly. “Alright, okay fine. I never liked that asshole.” She scowled.

“Speaking of, any idea why he would target Waverly.” Nicole paused and tilted her head. “I mean you I understand, but Waverly? Everyone loves her.”

“Okay okay I get it, my sister is a tiny, sweet, perfect cinnamon roll, angel face.” Wynonna put on a mocking voice, waving her arms around theatrically. “But no, I have no idea why that greasy, great in bed asshole would target Waves.”

Nicole scrunched up her face and pressed her fingers into her temples. “Well do you think Waverly would know?”

Shrugging her shoulders Wynonna fiddled with the belt of her leather jacket. “I dunno, probably, that little nerd knows everything about this town.” 

“Okay well let’s tell her then.” Nicole stormed back towards the office, trying to recall any signs she’d missed that Pete was manipulating them. Her mind trailed back to the bar, Nedley’s retirement and Rosita questioning why they hadn’t been given a discount. Then back to Pete’s assessment of the vehicle and how she’d thought she was being dramatic and over protective in her disliking of him. She thought about how the truck had been conveniently left so it was fixable but at the maximum expense possible. Everything added up, except the key thing necessary for a crime: a motive. 

This time she didn’t bother knocking, she pushed the door open and stuck her head in. “Waves we need your help.” She gestured with her head to follow her and watched as Waverly instantly slipped off the table and padded over toward them with her coffee enclosed between her hands. Outside the room, she leant against the wall, looking up with a confused expression as the two older girls looked down at her.

“We know who stole the jeep.”

“Pete stole the jeep.”

Nicole and Wynonna said in tandem and Waverly’s eyes widened, an exhale of disbelief escaped her lips as she stared at them for a second.

“Pete? Pete the mechanic Pete?” She breathed out and Nicole nodded softly.

“That Shithead!” Waverly squeaked and Nicole reached out to take one of her hands gently.

“We’re going to need you to help us out baby, why would Pete target you? We have evidence he broke the bike, but we’ve gotta be able to tie it all together for it to go to trial.”

Waverly shook her head. “I don’t know. I never did anything to him! I used to hang out with his group of friends, I thought he liked me!” She shrugged. 

“You think everyone likes you.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“Well they usually do!” Waverly waved her arms around.

“Okay, okay well maybe it’s not you.” Nicole rubbed her hand down her girlfriends arms. “You’re right, everyone likes you, but what about your father? Wasn’t he a lawman?” She tilted her head to the side, gently willing Waverly on.

“Yeah, but I was so young when he died, I have no idea about any of his cases.” Waverly shook her head. “But I think I have the records back at the homestead in my old room. I just never looked at them.”

Wynonna gave Nicole a hard slap on the back and clicked her finger at her sister. “Let’s go get some boring antiquated papers gang!” She threw her hand up for a high five and Nicole batted it away.

“That’s a big word.” Waverly teased, already walking towards the entrance.

“I read Waverly.” Wynonna bit back and Nicole gave her a side eye. “Okay I had to google what it meant because a bottle of whiskey had it on the label.” She rolled her eyes at the redhead’s snort as they all slipped into the squad car.

At the homestead they all piled into Waverly’s old room. Wynonna threw herself down on the bed, dangling her legs over the edge whilst the couple rifled through the files organised neatly at the back of Waverly’s closet. Waverly climbed in to reach the ones at the far right hand corner and slid them out to Nicole who checked the name's quickly. 

“Waves I think this is it. This one just says WE, all of the others just had a date from the past on them.” Nicole sat down on the floor, crossing her legs and slipping the file into her lap. Carefully, Waverly climbed out of the closet, pushing her way through old clothes which she never wore anymore, but couldn’t bring herself to get rid of. She dropped down next to Nicole and urged the redhead to open the file. 

Together they flicked through the files, looking for any mention of Pete or the York family name.

“Jesus he worked a lot.” Waverly muttered, frustrated, flipping through the files. Nicole laughed softly next to her, rubbing her hand up and down Waverly’s back as they scanned the fires.

“Here. Paul York.” Nicole tilted her head and pulled out the page from the file; she trailed her finger along the typewriter text, squinting her eyes to read it. “20 years, he went away for twenty years for…” Nicole scanned down the page and rest her finger on the verdict. “Fraud. And the judge on the case…” she looked up to Waverly, tilting the page slightly. “Ward Earp.”

“Crap.” Waverly took the paper from her, looking down at it in her own lap. She tilted her head up looking at Nicole with wide eyes. “All through high school, everyone told me I couldn’t trust him, that he was a liar or a thief and I should stay away. I didn’t believe any of them, I swear Nicole I was always super nice to him; I wouldn’t treat someone badly because of what people told me about them. I didn’t know about his dad, but he was always left out.” Waverly shook her head, dropping the paper to the ground. “I didn’t put two and two together, I knew he hated the original families, but I didn’t think I was included because we got on well enough.” She sighed. “But it wasn’t about me, there was nothing I could have done, it’s about my father putting his father away for the rest of his life.”

Waverly slumped into the ground and Nicole closed the folder, putting it atop the others and turning to face her girlfriend. “Hey, I don’t give a flying fuck what your dad did, and from the looks of that case, Paul York deserved to be in prison. None of that makes what Pete did okay.” Nicole stroked Waverly’s hair gently. “You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met Waverly Earp, you were the only person who didn’t ignore him growing up. He needed someone to blame for his dad going to jail and he couldn’t blame him, or your father anymore so he’s moved onto you and your sister.” Nicole leant forward and pressed her lips softly to the corner of the small girl’s mouth. 

“Okay.” Wynonna had hopped off the bed and clapped Nicole in the back of the head gently. “Enough of that, but yeah Haught’s right. Pete’s crossed a line, a huge fluorescent don’t hurt my baby sister kind of line and he’s going to jail for a long time.” She clapped Nicole on the back again. “Up you get horny Haught.”

Nicole opened and closed her mouth, scowling at Wynonna. “I’m not even, I just- you know what never mind.” She huffed, pushing herself up to standing and holding out her hand for Waverly who just smiled apologetically at her, pulling herself up to standing.

“Yeah you’re right, that was a waste of that nickname, I get another chance with that one.” Wynonna smirked, exiting the bedroom and leaving Nicole standing there frowning and staring at the door. Waverly giggled a little and leant up to peck her cheek.

“Ignore her, she’s trying to get a rise. Besides think of what we’re about to do - because of you, we found who destroyed my jeep.” She walked her hands up and down Nicole’s arm, smiling and her eyes sparkling a little with love. “You are the best Sheriff this town has ever had and I’m so lucky to have you.” She grinned and pulled Nicole into a quick but passionate kiss, letting her lips linger for a second and reconnecting them before finally dropping off her tiptoes and grinning.

“Well now I am horny Haught.” Nicole muttered with wide eyes as Waverly pushed her softly. 

“Come on let’s go arrest this asshole.” She smiled, leaning down and kissing Nicole again.

“You two are taking too long, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing up there!” Wynonna yelled upstairs and Nicole groaned.

With a serious expression, Nicole tilted her head, looking down at Waverly. “I’m disowning her.”

Letting out a small giggle, Waverly took her hand and grabbed the file with her other one. “Mmhmm, sure baby.” She hummed, pulling Nicole downstairs with her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Wynonna had been dropped off at the station and Waverly and Nicole rolled into the entrance of York’s Mechanics.

Nicole cut the engine and looked over to her girlfriend. “Just stay in the car, I’ve got to do this. I know you want to and you deserve to, but this is my job okay?” Waverly nodded and rested her hands in her lap. 

Slowly, Nicole exited the car and straightened her back, resting her hands on her belt as she walked into the garage at the end of the gravel driveway.

“Sheriff, come to check on the progress?” Pete slid out from under another car and stood up quickly, making his way over to her.

Nicole tilted her head to the side, smiling and squinting her eyes, keeping her calm because she knew she had the upper hand. “Not quite.” She smiled, shifting her hand slightly in preparation. “Peter York, you’re under arrest for vandalism, theft and fraud.” She paused, realising how ironic it was he was under arrest for the same thing as his father. “You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

“What the hell! Vandalism?! What the hell for?!” Pete protested, but Nicole had already unclipped her handcuffs and reached for his arm which he pulled away quickly.

“Pete. Don't make this difficult.” She growled under her breath stepping forward. He backed away and she lunged, grabbing his hands and spinning him around, cuffing him quickly and almost effortlessly.

“What the fuck Nicole.” She man wrestled with her as she kicked him forward with her hip, pushing him towards the car.

“Sheriff Haught.” She snapped as she pulled open the back door of the car and pushed his head down, ducking him into the car. Once the door was shut she moved round and got into the car next to Waverly, giving her a little wink across the car and switching into drive.

“Waverly are you serious?” Pete leant forward and Waverly shifted in her chair, thankful to have the metal grate up between them. She didn’t say anything, instead she just leant forward, crossing one of her legs up under her other one.

“Waves, why are you letting her do this? I’m fixing your damn jeep for you!” 

Nicole visibly winced at him using Waverly’s nickname and clenched the steering wheel hard.

“I don’t let her do anything.” Waverly snapped, turning to face him. “She’s Sheriff and it’s her job to arrest criminals, like you.” She snarled, watching Pete squint at her.

“I haven’t done anything! You’ve got the wrong guy, I was trying to help-“

“We know you did it Pete so cut the shit!” Waverly snapped, shifting in her seat. “We-“

“Waverly.” Nicole reached across and squeezed her thigh gently, getting her attention. She didn’t need to say anything else, she just tilted her head, indicating Waverly shouldn’t encourage him to talk, it could damage the case. The brunette understood and nodded, turning back to face the front of the car again and watching the road flying by. 

Nicole dragged the man through the station and into a holding cell, before storming back into the bull pen and over to Mikey’s desk. “He’s in custody. I’m taking an early lunch, you’re in charge of _that_ until I get back.” She raised a brow and Mikey nodded before looking back to his paperwork.

Back in her office, Nicole saw Waverly lying on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her girlfriend, sitting down next to her and rubbing circles on her stomach as Waverly put down her phone. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Nicole asked softly.

Waverly let out a small giggle. “I don’t even know. We paid him so much money Nic, like so much! All of our savings! And I didn’t even do anything to him. God I’m just so tired.” She shook her head, leaning back. “So much has already happened and it’s barely even lunchtime.” Waverly sighed, reaching her hand up to entwine her fingers with Nicole’s.

“Well then, why don’t we take a break for a couple of hours?” Nicole suggested, stroking Waverly’s hand with her own. 

“Like a lunch break?” Waverly squinted. “I don’t know if I can be bothered to go to Shorty’s today.” She sighed and Nicole smiled.

“Okay, well I have a different idea. Something that might cheer you up?” 

“Sure thing!” Waverly beamed. "I love you.” She smiled and strolled out of the room a little more cheery than when Nicole had entered the office.

Leaning back against her desk and crossing her legs at the ankles, Nicole pulled out her cell phone and dialled up Chrissy Nedley’s number.

“Hi Haught, everything okay?” Chrissy answered, sounding a little tired and stressed.

“Hey, uh yeah, everything’s okay. Are you alright?” Nicole squinted, re-assessing her plan as they spoke.

“Yeah, sorry, Rosie came home yesterday in a lot of pain. I couldn’t really sleep and I’m just trying to make sure she’s okay. I’m sure you get it.”

Nicole smiled knowingly. “Yeah, it’s not easy, but trust me, you being there for her is the best thing you can do, that’s all I wanted when I came out of hospital. You’re doing the best thing you can do Chrissy.” She promised.

“Thanks Nicole. Did you need something by the way? Not that I’m not always up for a catchup.” Chrissy laughed a little.

“Right, yeah, there’s no pressure, but Waverly is having a rough day and it sounds like you are too. I was wondering if maybe we could come over for a couple of hours, bring some lunch and have a little gay lunch.” She let out a short laugh. “If Rosita isn’t up for it though then just say, we can get lunch elsewhere.”

“Actually, that would be really nice.” The brunette sang down the line. “Rosie’s painkillers have just kicked in so perfect timing.” 

“Amazing, we’ll be at yours in 20 mins? We’ll pick something up on the way.” Nicole grinned. 

“See you in 20 Sheriff.” Came the flirty reply and Nicole rolled her eyes, hanging up and grabbing her coat on the way out.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"It's not fair, she prefers Nicole!" Waverly complained to Chrissy, her head in Nicole's lap, sitting on the floor, recovering from her food coma after all the takeout they had just eaten.

"Well Whiskey prefers you, so it's only fair CJ likes me better." Nicole shrugged, getting a pout from Waverly.

"You know that's not true." Waverly shook her head.

"I still can't believe you called your cat Calamity Jane." Rosita snorted from her position lying on the couch, her head in Chrissy's lap.

"I can't believe you got a ginger cat!" Robin snorted from where he was pressed against the TV cabinet, Jeremy leaning on his side.

"What is this, attack the Earp-Haught day!" Waverly complained, shifting in Nicole's lap.

"That's gay." Chrissy replied, sipping her coffee slowly.

The radio crackled a gentle pop station around them and the smell of fast food swirled with the vanilla scented candle Chrissy had lit as they all lay scattered around the living room in their couples.

"Speaking of gay." Waverly raised her brow at her friends snuggled up on the couch. "Any updates." Chrissy rolled her eyes, but Rosita grinned.

"Yeah Chris asked me to be her girlfriend." She smirked, winking up at Chrissy.

"You owe me $10!" Nicole pointed her finger at Robin who groaned.

"I was soooo convinced Rosie would be the one to ask!" Robin complained, shaking his head.

"I need you both to know I was not in on this bet!" Waverly raised her brow.

"Yeah me either!" Jeremy agreed, raising his hands in surrender. "But if I was my money would have been on Rosita too." He shrugged and Waverly snorted.

Nicole's phone buzzed and she pulled it out her pocket, her face lighting up as she read the text from Mikey. She lowered the phone so Waverly could see the message, who's eyes sparkled as she grinned up at Nicole, leaning up to kiss her softly.

"Um excuse me, when you're in my house you share texts that make you look at your girlfriend like that." Rosita complained.

"This is my house babe." Chrissy reminded her.

“BABE! OH MY GOD!" Waverly and Jeremy squealed in unison.

"You can tell them Waves." Nicole nodded, letting her know it was okay.

"Pete confessed to stealing and destroying my jeep, because he would get a lesser sentence." She beamed.

"Which means we can avoid trial." Nicole added, "it can be settled much more easily." 

"I can't believe Pete the loner was the one who did that to your jeep!" Rosita shook her head. "Didn't think he had the balls."

"Well it doesn't matter, we can get the money back and get it fixed elsewhere for way cheaper now he's done half the work!" Waverly grinned up at Nicole who nodded in confirmation.

The redhead's phone buzzed again and she looked at Waverly with a soft smile. "I do have to get back now, but you can stay here? I'll collect you on my way home?"

"What about Wynonna?" Waverly asked.

"She'll be fine, I think she probably had a bigger role than I'd like to imagine in Pete's sudden confession." Nicole shook her head. "And Jer and Robin will be there." She looked at the boys who nodded and stood up.

"Girls day!" Rosita wiggled her brows without moving from Chrissy's lap.

Nicole stood up, letting Waverly slump back against the couch and leant down to kiss her cheek. "Stay, I'll see you later. You deserve a girls day." She nodded at her girlfriend who stopped fighting her smile.

"No fair." Robin pouted.

"Hey you and Haught won't let us into your weird little sports club!" Chrissy reminded them and Nicole shrugged.

"Bros only." She winked at Robin who fist bumped her as Jeremy grinned knowing he was allowed into both situations.

The three friends left the girls giggling and singing along to a song which, unsurprisingly, Nicole didn't recognise.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by as Nicole was busy filling out paperwork for the York case and helping train the new girl. 

As the day finally began to draw to a close and the darkness settled outside, Nicole leant back in her chair and let out a deep breath, pulling her drawer open again. She fiddled with Waverly's ring, letting her mind wander for a while.

It felt like a hundred years ago she would sit in a colder, less cosy office, back aching and head pounding, counting down the hours until she could go home and call the mysterious girl she loved to talk to. She could remember so vividly how her heart would leap when she pulled open the front door. She remembered how no matter how bad her day was, Waverly had always been her escape, before she'd even mey her in person. Waverly was the one safe space she had, the one person who could distract her from everything whilst also being the only person who consistently noticed when something was wrong and checked. She put the ring back in the box and closed the drawer slowly, shutting her eyes for a moment. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life, it had to be soon, she couldn't wait much longer. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from the very person she'd been lost in thought about.

My Angel: heyyyy are you almost done?! I miss you, I'm excited to see you and to go home :( xxxx

My Angel: oh also I'm third wheeling so bad and now I finally understand Wynonna's pain!

Nicole grinned, she had a feeling they might have been drinking, especially if Rosita and Chrissy were being all flirty in front of Waverly, they weren't that big on PDA.

Nic: on my way now baby <3

She flipped her blinds shut and grabbed her keys, driving quickly to the outskirts of town where Chrissy's place was. 

* * *

Waverly jumped up from the armchair so quickly when she heard a car pull up outside, peeking out the closed blinds.

"She's here!" She grinned turning back to her friends on the couch. "I'll drop off the magazines I was telling you about tomorrow morning?" 

Rosita nodded and Chrissy got up to walk Waverly out.

Waverly couldn't even hide her excitement, especially after a few drinks. She knew it was ridiculous, but everyday when she got to go home to Nicole she felt the same childish excitement which would keep her up into the small hours of the morning, dreaming of calling her the next day on the xbox. Whenever Nicole bought a new t-shirt or collected her from anywhere she felt like a teenager again, overwhelmed by the biggest crush she'd ever had. She would never ever take for granted what she had, or the way which Nicole still made her feel after everything.

Which was why when Chrissy opened the front door and Nicole was getting out of the drivers seat, Waverly bolted towards her, yelling a goodbye over her shoulder to her friend. She threw her arms around Nicole's neck and kissed her hard, knocking her against the car.

"Well hello to you too." Nicole laughed against Waverly's lips after a moment, kissing her again more softly this time.

"You look so sexy." Waverly grinned, pulling at Nicole's collar and getting a laugh from the redhead.

"I look the same as I look everyday." Nicole opened Waverly's car door for her.

"Which is very sexy." Waverly grinned, slipping into the car.

Getting into the drivers side, Nicole pulled away, smiling quickly at Waverly who wasn't as drunk as she had expected, maybe just a little tipsy.

"Did you have fun?" Nicole asked, resting her hand on Waverly's knee which Waverly instantly covered with her own hand. 

"Yeah! I'm going to lend Rosie my mindfulness magazines, so she doesn't get bored." Waverly grinned proudly and Nicole felt her heart flutter a little at the sweet gesture.

"Really? You wouldn't even let me read them." She teased, winking across quickly, before looking back at the road.

"Do you want them? I would have let you read them! I just didn't know!" Waverly protested and Nicole shook her head laughing softly.

"No no, I'm just teasing, its not really my kind of thing." She smiled and Waverly sat back in the chair.

"Can we cook dinner together tonight? We haven't done that in a while." Waverly asked softly, her eyes focused on the way Nicole's hair was glowing in the soft light of golden hour.

"Sounds perfect." Nicole squeezed her knee, grinning to herself as they pulled into their front drive.

As they exited the car, Waverly noticed her sister sitting on the front steps as she jumped up and hurried towards them.

"Waves, I really need to speak to you babygirl." Wynonna pleaded almost desperately as Waverly stared at her with wide eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo any thoughts on what Wynonna needs to talk to Waverly about? Intrigued to hear your ideas!
> 
> Also, how do you think Nicole is going to propose and will whatever Wynonna has to say mess with her plans?
> 
> Did you see that coming with Pete, Nicole and Waverly definitely didn't!
> 
> Chrissy and Rosita? Jer and Robin? CUTEE - I kinda like the idea of Nicole and Robin being bros so I'm bringing that in a little bit lol :) 
> 
> ALSO SEASON 4 EPISODE 2 DON'T TALK TO ME I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY hasfdggdusa - the most incredible episode! I'm so happy everyone is reunited now so no matter what Purgatory throws at them they are together to deal with it!
> 
> If you want to read my theories or message me about the show, follow my twitter @charzpov - I also have role-play accounts on instagram if you wanna have a little cute safe space lol @waverly_angel_earp / @too_haught / @wynonna_wiskey
> 
> ty ily <3


	8. 08: 'That’s the road I want to travel...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna tells Waverly and Nicole what she's just discovered...  
> Wayhaught fluff... and lots of it...  
> Someone gets a surprise party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on top of the schedule now! So here's the new chapter, next one will be next Monday :) not too many left now, maybe 3/4.
> 
> P.s. see how many call backs u can spot in this chapter ;P 
> 
> This one is all super cute I hope you enjoy the cuteness - also please appreciate I wrote half of this after watching the angst and sadness of 4x03 so please pray for my emotional state right now hahah
> 
> 4x03 - yes my poor little heart - Melanie Scrofano is a beautiful, talented, smart, caring, sweet and creative genius who deserves the entire world and I love her. Oh and give Kat Barrell an Emmy thanksssss!

“Wynonna you have one job, if you fuck this up I will have you arrested for uh, I don’t know, but it won’t be hard to find something.” Nicole muttered, leaning back on the pillows they’d piled up on the homestead floor.

“What if I like that?” Wynonna smirked, tipping back her cup of coffee.

Nicole’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I am literally a day away from proposing to your sister, are you freaking kidding?” She sipped her beer at a much more reasonable pace.

With a snort, Nicole grabbed the mug and pulled it away to stop the fidgeting. “Are you seriously telling me you wanted us to make a big show of this?” She raised a brow over her beer can.

“Smart ass.” The brunette mumbled now fiddling with the cuff of her leather jacket.

Sitting up a little on the cushions, Nicole tilted her head with a gentle smile. “Seriously though, how are you feeling about it all.” 

Wynonna shrugged, letting her mind drift for a moment back to how she’d felt when she found out…

_Scattered over the bathroom floor, all positive, twenty seven pregnancy tests. Twenty seven, every single one they had at the store. She couldn’t stay in the bathroom any longer; it was freezing, but her entire body felt like it was burning, she had to get out, to go somewhere - anywhere. There was only one person she wanted to see, one person who wouldn’t force her to make a decision, who wouldn’t judge her or tell anyone else: her sister._

_Sitting on the cold steps of her sister’s house, she started regretting not thinking through any of her decisions. She’d run out of the house and sped here without thinking and now she was freezing her gorgeous ass off on the stone steps, without her phone and unable to call her sister. Despite all of that she couldn’t leave. There was no where to go. She couldn’t go home, all of the tests had been left in her bathroom, she couldn’t see them again. She couldn't tell Doc, what if he wanted to keep it… or what if he didn’t want to keep it. Either way she didn’t want the answer. She would have told Nicole, but she would be with Waverly anyway. The only place she had to be, the only place she wanted to be, was developing a mild case of hypothermia on the freezing step of her sister and best friend's house._

_As if on cue, the squad car rolled up to the driveway and Wynonna leapt up, sprinting over to her sister. "Waves, I really need to speak to you babygirl.” She pleaded and Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked over to Nicole quickly._

_The redhead stepped past them both, handing Waverly the keys to her squad car. “I’ll go inside and feed Whiskey and CJ and let you talk.” She kissed Waverly’s cheek and and nodded with a small smile at Wynonna, walking past and through the front door._

_“Wynonna what is going on?” Waverly sobered up almost instantly at the look of distress on her sisters face._

_“Let’s just get in the car, I’m freezing my top shelf tittles off.” Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest and stormed towards the car, Waverly hurrying after her and unlocking the door._

_Once sat next to each other in the car, Waverly started to panic a little bit at the silence. “Okay you’re really freaking me out right now Wynonna.” She swallowed hard, blinking to re-adjust her eyes as the soft light from the car shut off and they were left in the late evening darkness. “If you’re dying just tell me, I want to know, I can help, I just-“_

_“I’m not dying.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket and pulling out one of the pregnancy tests. Without looking, she held it out to her sister, shutting her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”_

_Waverly sucked in air with an almost inaudible squeak. “Woah, uh holy… holy shit.” She twisted the pregnancy test round as if somehow the change of position would change the result, trying to adjust her eyes in the darkness to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Finally, she looked up at her sister who was now looking at her too._

_Wynonna didn’t say anything, she just leaned back in the chair, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, Waverly was 13 again, sitting cross legged on Wynonna’s bed with a mug of hot chocolate which she’d been allowed as a treat. She remembered wondering why Wynonna was being so nice to her, why she’d made her hot chocolate and held her hand. She remembered the look of fear, hurt and confusion on her sisters face as she told her Mama had left and trying to figure it all out in her head in the moment._

_“Okay, okay.” Waverly nodded, finally recovering from the initial shock and realising her sister needed her. “Okay, it’s okay. Are you okay?” She shifted in the seat, brushing Wynonna’s hair behind her ear so she could see her sister properly. She wanted to ask if Wynonna wanted to keep the baby, if Doc wanted too, if they’d ever spoken about it, if she was sure, but none of those questions seemed appropriate. Waverly knew her sister better than anyone and she could see on her sisters face she was terrified and confused and not to push._

_The older Earp let out a short laugh which almost sounded like a sob. “I don’t know Waves. How can I be okay? I’m pregnant. Like there’s a… inside me!”_

_Waverly smiled softly. “I know, but we have time. You’re still so early on, you have options Wynonna.” She stroked her sisters hair._

_“I don’t even know what I want babygirl.” Wynonna shook her head in frustration and Waverly lifted her hand up to turn the car light on so she could see her sisters face. She felt 20 again, sitting Wynonna down on the rails of the homestead porch and trying to explain to her that she thought she liked girls. Remembering how Wynonna told her it was okay not to know and that she’d figure it out. She remembered Wynonna promising that no matter what, she was here to help and support her and then telling her that she’d always thought J-Lo was a total smoke show. She remembered her joking that if she liked both it just meant she had more options. It had amazed her that Wynonna had known exactly what to say, how she’d found the perfect balance between caring and joking._

_“That’s okay too.” Waverly dropped her hand to take Wynonna’s in her own, rubbing her thumb over it softly the way Nicole always did to calm her down. “I’m going to be here for all of it, no matter what you decide.” She promised with a soft voice. All that could be heard was Wynonna’s unsteady breathing and Waverly’s sighs as she tried to think of the best way to help her older sister._

_After a moment of silence, Wynonna sighed loudly. “I never thought I wanted kids, but now this is happening I don’t know anymore.” She shook her head, pressing her palms into her eyes._

_Waverly nodded and looked out the windscreen for a second in thought. “Well start here, why wouldn’t you want kids?” She asked carefully, casting a glance back to her sister. Inside the house she could see the light coming from their cosy living room and a tall shadow padding from the stairs round the corner to the kitchen. She smiled a little, knowing her girlfriend was in their house, cooking them dinner and feeding their pets. “Is it Doc?”_

_With a little laugh Wynonna shook her head. “No. I mean yes, a little bit, of course it is. We weren’t trying Waves.” Wynonna turned in her seat now so she was facing Waverly, who tore her gaze from the glowing window and back towards her sister._

_“I know.” Waverly nodded. “But that doesn’t mean he won’t be excited. Have you never spoken about it?”_

_Again Wynonna shook her head. “We don’t all have perfect communication skills._

_Waverly snorted, unable to hide it. “We definitely do not have perfect communication skills.” She thought back to her avoiding Nicole just last week and before that to the mishap with the pain medication. Definitely not perfect. “But I guess long distance gave us a little practice.”_

_Wynonna squinted at her little sister, but didn’t push further. “It’s not Doc.” She sighed. “But how am I supposed to tell him if I don’t even know what I want?” Her shoulders dropped and Waverly reached out again, squeezing her arm gently._

_“Hey, that’s a good thing. That’s exactly when you should talk to him.” Waverly explained. “You can decide together, but forget about him for a second. How do you feel about it?”_

_“I feel like an idiot.” Wynonna admitted, biting her lip a little. “I can’t believe this is happening to me, but mostly I can't believe I thought I could go through my entire life without ever talking about it.” She sighed._

_“You’re not an idiot Wynonna. This hasn’t ever been in the vicinity of your thought, you’ve had a lot to deal with and this…” she waved her arms around. “This is not your fault and how you’re feeling is so so normal.”_

_Wynonna let out a wet laugh and leant across to rest on Waverly’s shoulder, her body shaking more than the small girl had realised in the darkness of the car. “Is it normal to feel like I’m going to be the worst mom alive?”_

_Waverly smiled and wrapped an arm over her big sister’s shoulder, rubbing her arm gently. “I think that’s the most normal thing of all.” She assured Wynonna, pausing as she saw the blinds shut in her house. “But you’re not.” Waverly removed her arm and turned to Wynonna, trying to demonstrate how serious this was. “You’re not going to be the worst mom. If anything you’re going to be the best, because you care for the people you love so much more than anyone else I know.” She watched as Wynonna shifted a little bit uncomfortably. “I’m serious Wynonna. You don’t even have to say it, but I know you would do anything for me… and Doc and even Nicole if it came down to it. If you choose to keep it, this baby will be the luckiest little one alive to have you as her mama.”_

_Suddenly, Wynonna dropped her head on Waverly’s shoulder and the younger girl rubbed the back of her head slowly. “I’ve got you, we all have, you’re not in this alone.”_

_The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, outside entirely dark now as night settled, Wynonna sniffling softly, trying to contain her sobs and Waverly gently stroking her hair until she was ready to look up and face the world again. Eventually Wynonna sat up and sighed heavily, looking over at her truck._

_“Do you wanna stay the night?” Waverly asked quietly with a genuine smile._

_Wynonna frowned and narrowed her eyes. “I mean that depends, am I going to have to listen to you two getting it on all night.”_

_Shaking her head, Waverly grinned. “No, I pinky promise.” She held out her little finger and with a snort, Wynonna took it. “Just dinner and a movie? You can have the spare room."_

_“Can I pick the movie?” Wynonna raised a brow and Waverly giggled._

_“If you can convince Nicole, sure.” She opened the car door and walked round to hold her sisters arm as they walked into the house._

_“You can convince her, she’ll do whatever you want.” Wynonna’s eyes sparkled, partly with unspilled tears, but partly with the mischief of getting her sister to take her side this one time._

_“She does not do whatever I want!” Waverly protested as she locked the front door behind them._

_Instantly, Nicole came round the corner, the smell of vegan cheese and garlic floating behind her. She stopped quickly when she saw both the Earp’s instead of just her girlfriend. “Hey, uh everything good?” She asked innocently, knowing Wynonna well enough to not make a big deal out of the fact she’d obviously been crying._

_“Yeah, Wynonna is staying for a movie night.” Waverly willed Nicole with her eyes to understand not to push and the redhead had good enough people skills and a good enough understanding of the Earp dynamic to catch on immediately_

_“Sure, I made vegan carbonara.” She leant down to kiss Waverly’s cheek, knowing it was what she would always do and didn’t want to make Wynonna feel different with whatever was going on. “Oh and I got a bottle of the new whiskey from Shorty’s!” Nicole winked at Waverly, having gotten it for their date night, but not told her girlfriend._

_Wynonna’s eyes shot to Waverly in panic and Waverly immediately turned to Nicole, trying not to make a moment out of it. “I’m too tired to drink tonight, let’s just have hot chocolate.” She strolled into the kitchen, ignoring the way that Nicole’s eyes narrowed and widened in realisation._

_“Wait- you’re not drinking? Are you… you’re not?” Nicole gaped at Wynonna who just nodded and then before the redhead could say anything else, shook her head, warning her not to push._

_“Woah, o-okay sure hot chocolate it is.” Nicole nodded, and the pair of friends walked into the kitchen where Waverly was already serving up carbonara, smiling to herself and humming to Ariana Grande as she’d obviously changed the station which Nicole had been listening to._

_Waverly looked up from where she had just dropped into a chair. “So want to watch From Dusk till Dawn?” She asked, knowing it was one of Wynonna’s favourite films from their teen days. Nicole tilted her head at her, knowing Waverly hated most Tarantino films, but sighed and relented anyway, because she’d never judge what her girlfriend wanted to watch._

_“Yeah sure cutie.” She nodded, sitting opposite her and Wynonna to her right, all enjoying the freshly cooked meal._

“I’m feeling better about it I guess.” Wynonna shuffled a little. “Doc’s actually been surprisingly good with it all.” She let out a breathy laugh.

“You sound surprised.” Nicole grinned, sipping her beer.

“Well yeah, in case you forgot the man is so emotionally restrained he makes Kristen Stewart look like Waverly.”

Nicole snorted, a little beer coming out her nose and making her cough. After composing herself and entirely ignoring Wynonna roaring with laugher at her, she managed to reply. “Yeah but you know he loves you Wynonna and he will do anything for that kid right?” 

Wynonna nodded, hiding half her face behind the mug. “Oh yeah, for sure.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s a helicopter dad and the kid isn’t even here yet.”

Nicole laughed again, nodding. “I knew he would be. You’re gonna be great parents.” Her tone was entirely serious and Wynonna could tell she was being genuine just from the way she held herself and the way she lowered her beer as sign of it.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of babysitting by being a kiss ass Haught.” Wynonna teased, changing the subject.

“Excuse me have you met my girlfriend, it’s all she’s spoken about for the past month.” Nicole widened her eyes dramatically.

Wynonna flicked her eyes towards the clock. “Speaking of, what time are you collecting her?”

“Gotta be at Chrissy’s in 20 mins, when will Doc be back?” Nicole started to stand up.

“He’ll be home in 10 minutes anyway.” Wynonna held out her hand. “Oi! Pregnant woman here, help me up miss Sheriff.” She slapped Nicole’s thigh and the redhead winced, but bent down to pull her up anyway.

“You’re only one month pregnant, god knows how annoying you’re gonna be by 9 months.”

Wynonna squinted at her, but walked over to the door and pulled it open as Nicole made her way out into the night.

“Don’t forget your part of tomorrow.” Nicole pointed a finger, walking backwards towards the car and Wynonna faked a bow, mockingly.

“Yes ma’am.” She teased and Nicole flipped her off, jumping into the front seat and pulling out, excited for the next couple of days.

* * *

Wynonna smirked and pulled off her headset, standing up, but leaving the Microphone on so the girl on the other end of the line could hear everything. “Waves, can you come and play for 10 minutes, I gotta pee again!”

With a huff, Waverly rounded the corner from the kitchen, pulling on her cardigan and wrapping it around her body. “Fine, but you can’t be any longer than ten minutes, because Nicole is supposed to be here soon.” She held out her hand for the controller, wiggling her fingers until Wynonna dropped it in her hand. Since she played a lot more frequently with Nicole, she wasn’t as nervous to play online anymore because she was a lot better at the games. Still, she had never spoken to anyone online since the very first time - when she met Nicole - because she’d never wanted to speak to anyone else. With a scowl she took the controller and sat down, warning her sister with her eyes not to take too long.

“Hi!” She squeaked down the headset, then cleared her throat, realising how high pitched her voice was. The past two years she’d learned a lot and realised when her nerves would become apparent in her voice. She was a lot better at maintaining composure in public now. “I’m Wynonna’s sister, she’ll be back in ten minutes, but we can play in the meantime.” Waverly smiled and leant back. “Oh I’m Waverly by the way.” She let out a soft laugh and rubbed her hand on her neck gently, nervously.

Finally there was a sound on the other end of the mic; a soft, deep rough laugh echoed and Waverly felt her heart flutter instantly, her entire skin tingling as she sat upright on the couch. “Nicole?” She instantly asked, her voice rising in pitch again.

The girl laughed again and sighed. “I didn’t even get to say anything yet.”

Waverly bit her lip, biting back a smile at the fact her sister and girlfriend must have set this up. “You didn’t have to.” She giggled a little. “I thought you got called into work?” The clock on the wall said 3pm. Even though it was Saturday, Nicole was supposed to be working until at least 6pm and that was if she didn't have to stay late like usual.

“I did, I left early.” Nicole lulled back and Waverly shook her head, her smile so wide now it was actually hurting her cheeks.

Waverly opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right thing to ask next, but so in awe of everything going on and so in love with her adorable girlfriend, that she couldn’t figure out what to say. She didn’t have to though as Nicole started speaking again.

“So anyway, I know we just met but you seem nice and you have the most adorable giggle and I heard that there’s this bar nearby that is having an open mic night and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up and-“ she was cut off when Waverly couldn’t hold in her giggle any longer.

“Nicole are you asking me on a date?” She blushed, even through a screen Nicole could give her goosebumps and that nervous excitement.

“Yes I am.” Nicole lulled, lowering her voice a little bit. "Waverly Earp will go on a date with me to Shorty’s?”

Waverly grinned and fiddled with the buttons on her controller excitedly, unable to sit still in her excitement. “Yes of course I will!” She swallowed and tried to contain her giddiness. “As long as you play me at this game first.” She teased, her cheeks on fire from blushing and smiling so much.

“You mean beat you at this game?” Nicole teased back, already part of the way through the loading screen.

“Oh in your dreams!” Waverly giggled, shaking her head.

“So competitive!" Nicole teased and Waverly bit her lip.

“So cocky.” She lulled back and started to run as the characters loaded into the screen.

“One game.” As she ducked behind a barn, Nicole started to explain the plan. “One game then get dressed and meet me at Shorty’s at 5?”

Sticking her head out from the barn opposite, Waverly aimed at where she knew Nicole was hiding. “Sure, what will you be wearing so I know how to find you?” She teased, remembering their discussion before the convention.

“Nope, nice try Waverly Earp.” Nicole shot back, meaning both the question and her aiming; before Waverly had been able to fire the shot, Nicole had darted out and shot her quickly, taking half her HP.

“Damn.” Waverly growled, running inside the barn and up the stairs, trying to get a better view, but not realising Nicole had followed her up there.

“Well what should I wear then?” She muttered, looking out the window, tongue poking her cheek as she focused, not even noticing Nicole behind her.

“Surprise me.” The redhead lulled as she shot her girlfriend from behind and Waverly let out a little squeal in surprise. “See you in a couple of hours cutie.” She added on and Waverly instantly didn’t care about losing the game anymore, the excitement of their date flooding back through her veins and warming her entire body.

“Love you!” Waverly half yelled before the call ended and heard a breathy laugh back from her girlfriend.

“Love you too.” Nicole muttered before ending the call and jumping up to get ready.

* * *

Waverly turned her head toward her sister in the drivers seat of the old, battered Earp truck. Something was off about Wynonna tonight, but she couldn’t put her finger on it so she just put it down to hormones.

“Have fun on your sexy date.” Wynonna teased, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her sisters forehead. Waverly smiled excitedly and nodded when Wynonna pulled away, hand already on the door handle. She felt 14 again; the gates of her new high school waiting for her as Wynonna egged her on with a hug and a sarcastic but secretly heartwarming speech. Except this time she didn’t wish it was her mama there to drop her off instead and she wasn’t scared to get out of the car, panicking in her head about how she would be able to stomach Stephanie Jones’ digging. This time she wouldn’t want it to be anyone other than her older sister dropping her off and inside she wouldn’t have to pretend to be anyone other than herself with the person she loved.

“Oh I will.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and pushed open the door and stepped out. Her white bohemian dress floated around her shins, pulled in at the waist by a faux leather belt. She shifted her fedora style hat on her head and stuck her tongue out at her sister who made a gagging noise at her, before shutting the door and walking quickly towards the entrance of her favourite bar. 

Waverly pushed through the doors, letting them swing behind her and instantly finding her girlfriend. Nicole was sat at the bar, facing away from her and leaning forward, resting her exposed forearms on the wood of the bar top. She had on the same baseball t-shirt from the time they’d first met, but instead of her converse she had on redwing boots and a leather jacket. Instantly Waverly’s excitement took over and she started to practically run towards Nicole, catching herself and not wanting to shock the redhead. “Nicole?” She breathed out softly as Nicole stood up and turned to face her instantly, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in close. Waverly instinctively leant into the hug; it might have only been this morning she’d seen her girlfriend, but the excitement of the spontaneous date had made the last two hours feel like a lifetime.

“I got you something.” Nicole grinned down at Waverly, reaching behind her to slide a paper bag off the bar and handing it to the brunette.

Squinting at the smirk on Nicole’s face for a second, Waverly looked down into the bag and felt her smile widen. “Is this?”

“The exact same brand.” Nicole winked as Waverly pulled out the donut and took a bite.

“You remembered I’m vegan?” She teased and Nicole bent down, kissing her and licking a little of the sugar off Waverly’s lip.

“Yeah, but mostly I just remembered how cute you look with powdered sugar on your nose.”

Waverly shook her head, blushing and kissed Nicole again quickly, linking her hands at the small of Nicole’s back.

“Shorty saved us a table, look, come with me.” The sheriff took Waverly’s hand and led her to a table at the back of the room, away from the door, pool table and bar. Fairy lights were draped over the back of the booth and there was a candle flickering in the middle of the table and a few flower petals scattered around it.

As she looked at Nicole, Waverly noticed how her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the corner of the room and her dimples popped as she smiled at her. Waverly slid past her girlfriend and into the booth as Nicole slid down opposite her, handing her two menus.

The hour flew by, filled with giggles and loving stares whilst the jukebox rolled through the few tracks which Shorty kept loaded up. Waverly sipped her glass of white wine and pushed her now empty plate aside, leaning forward and smiling with a gentle blush at her girlfriend. The flush in her cheeks and the soft giggles escaping a tipsy Waverly’s lips, brought Nicole back to Toronto. The first night when she’d bought Waverly dinner, when she’d heard her sing for the first time and experienced what it was to forget everything except one person. The same feeling caught Nicole off guard at the most spontaneous moments: when she walked in the front door to find Waverly with her sweatpants on, hair in a messy bun, chewing on a pen in mid thought; finding Waverly dancing around the kitchen feeding their pets attempting to sing along to songs she knew none of the words too; hearing Waverly's perfect voice drifting from the shower or the way the small girl’s hand instinctively twisted around the hair at the nape of her neck when they cuddled on the couch or kissed in the morning. Everyday, even after two years Nicole found a moment where Waverly took her breath away or she forgot everything else in the room.

Right now was one of those moments.

“I’m not singing this time.” Waverly’s voice brought her back to the present.

“Huh?” She asked, sipping her beer.

Waverly grinned, knowing exactly where Nicole had gone, because she felt the same way whenever she was with Nicole. “I said I’m not drunk enough to sing in front of all these people this time.” She giggled and Nicole shrugged.

“That’s okay, you can sing for just me when we get home.” Nicole winked and as if on cue the man who had just sung the final song stepped down and the jukebox started on an Ariana Grande song.

With wide eyes, Waverly turned back to look at the track list, noticing all of the same ones, except number 29 which had been changed to Moonlight. “Did you change it?”

Nicole nodded and rolled her lips. “Did you see the number?”

“29.” Waverly nodded back. “The day we met.” She added as Nicole grinned at her, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

“I love you.” She muttered and Waverly leant forward to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, beaming from ear to ear.

“How did you convince Shorty to change a song, I spent my entire teenage years asking to play ABBA on that thing.” Waverly giggled and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“It’s only for today and it’s only one song.” She paused, rubbing her hands over her thighs. “Besides, Shorty would do anything if it was for you.” She laughed lightly and Waverly leant back in her chair, a warming comfort washing over her. “Are you ready to go?”

Waverly tilted her head to the side, slightly confused in her happy daze. “Go where?”

Nicole stood up and held out her hand, pulling Waverly up from the chair and handing her a coat. “It’s a surprise.” She replied, her breath warm and tickling against Waverly’s ear as she kissed her cheek and led her outside, holding her hand.

Half an hour later, Nicole parked outside Mattie’s brewery and Waverly turned to face her. The brunette’s skin was a gorgeous tanned tone in the soft glow of golden hour, and her eyes sparkled, the green glimmer entwining with the forest around them.

“Nicole, have you brought me back to the place we came before you broke up with me?” She asked with a raised brow and Nicole rolled her eyes, squinting at her.

Nicole ignored her question and moved round to Waverly’s door, opening it and helping her out the car. “So chivalrous.” She teased, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

“I brought you here because this is where I first knew I wanted to spend my life with you. Yeah I made some stupid decisions after realising that, but I want to make new memories with you. I want anywhere we have bad experiences to be reinvented and to only think of the my favourite memories and all of those include you.” Nicole explained and Waverly blushed, looking down for a second, before back up and catching Nicole’s eye, leaning up and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“Glad you’re still not planning to kill me.” She whispered, kissing Nicole again and getting a small groan from the older girl.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Nicole replied, pulling out a little backpack from the back seat and slinging it over her shoulder, taking Waverly’s hand in hers and leading them up the hill towards the forest trail.

“Of course I’m not going to let it go. It’s our thing!” Waverly replied, squeezing her hand gently.

“It’s so unromantic.” Nicole complained. “I want a new thing.” She pouted, looking down at Waverly and her girlfriend smirked.

“That’s not how it works. You’re stuck with it.” She shrugged.

“This is what I get for trying to be romantic.” Nicole pouted again and Waverly almost tripped over a stray tree root, not paying attention to anything other than Nicole. The redhead laughed loudly, her deep, rough voice echoing with birdsong thought the trees lit by an early evening glow. “I guess there are worse things to be stuck with.” She winked and Waverly bit her lip gently, rubbing her thumb across Nicole’s hand.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while longer through the trees, Nicole having to lift Waverly up a few areas so the girl didn’t ruin her new boots and Waverly refusing to let go of Nicole’s hand even when it meant having to squeeze through small gaps together. Finally they reached the clearing in the trees, hands clasped together between their bodies, swinging idly as they stood looking over the view of the forest below them. Nicole swung the backpack off her shoulder, dropping to her knee to unclasp it and pull out a blanket and some beer. She pulled Waverly down with her and leant against a tree trunk as Waverly curled up in her lap, both still looking out over the view below.

“Here.” She mumbled, cracking the can and passing it to Waverly who sat up a little to drink it, eyes scanning the label.

“Is this from Mattie’s?”

“Yeah, I think it was your favourite one, right?” Nicole questioned, running her hand slowly through Waverly’s slightly windswept, wavy hair. 

“Yeah - I love this one!” She replied, pausing and turning to look up at Nicole instead of the forest. “Why did you do all of this?” She wasn’t asking because she didn’t like it, or because it was unlike Nicole to be spontaneously romantic. But this was more than usual, and she couldn’t think of any anniversary or event coming up. If it had just been Shorty’s, or the hike she wouldn’t have even thought anything of it, but the number on the jukebox, the beer and the combination of everything all together was a lot to plan.

Nicole shrugged, casually. “We haven’t been on a proper date for a few months and I missed it, and you. You deserve it.” She smiled, pushing some of Waverly’s hair out of her face and brushing her thumb against her lips. Instinctively, Waverly kissed her thumb, smiling at the sentiment. 

“It was really sweet, thank you. You really are amazing.” She replied, reaching up to hold Nicole’s hand and shifting her body so they were both looking out at the forest as the sun began to set in the sky. Nicole felt her hands begin to get a little clammy with the weight of the evening and what was still to come. She tried to focus on the amber and yellows mixing together like lava in the glowing sky, or the rustling of the trees around them, but all she could see was the little creases by Waverly’s crescent moon eyes as she smiled out at the scene and all she could hear was the soft, content breathing from her girlfriend.

An hour and a half later they were back in the car, headed for what Waverly expected to be their house, but Nicole had other plans. She had been almost silent the entire drive, overthinking and second guessing everything in her head. It wasn’t that she thought Waverly would say no, she was sure that her girlfriend wanted to marry her, but it was more that she was scared the moment wouldn’t be perfect. She had planned everything out so intricately, every detail, every stop, every timing, every person involved, but she hadn’t planned what she was going to say. She had convinced herself it would come easier in the moment, but suddenly she was beginning to regret that. When she was around Waverly sometimes she entirely forgot words and now all she could think was what if she forgot everything and messed this all up. Waverly would want to marry her no matter what, but more than anything, her girl deserved this moment, they both deserved this moment and it was down to her to get it right.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked, turning down the radio, her eyes locked on Nicole’s silhouetted side profile.

Tapping her thumb mindlessly on the wheel of the squad car, Nicole smiled a little. “Nothing, I’m just thinking.” She assured.

“Care to share?” Waverly twisted so she didn’t have to strain her neck to look at Nicole, never taking her eyes off her once.

Nicole’s smile grew as she was pulled out of her own head for the first time since getting into the car. “About how lucky I am.”

Waverly blushed at the sentiment, running her hands along the cup holder, tracing it with her fingers. “I really think _I’m_ the luckiest.” She muttered back.

Nicole stopped at the crossroads, held up by a red light and instead of carrying on straight, towards town, where their house was, she indicated right, heading towards the homestead.

“This isn’t the way home.” Waverly squinted out the windshield, surprised by the sudden turn. Nicole felt her heart flutter a little at the word, home. She was filled with a little more confidence for everything that was about to unfold, holding onto the fact that it was just Waverly, that they were in this together and that she could do this.

“I know, I’ve got one more surprise.” She spun the wheel effortlessly, pulling into the driveway of the homestead and Waverly sat back in her seat, not bothering to hide her grin.

“You know one day you’re gonna run out of surprises baby.” She teased, her eyes flickering in the dim car light.

“Not a chance.” Nicole smirked, leaning across to kiss her before pulling herself out of the car and round to Waverly’s door.

Instantly, she connected their hands and walked with the girl towards the wooden archway which marked the start of Earp land. She was impressed to see Wynonna had actually managed to cover the wood in fairy lights and the odd flower, even if they had been rather precariously shoved in amongst the wire form the lights. Her lips twitched a little at the effort Wynonna would go to for her younger sister.

Her heart hammered recklessly against her chest, but her eyes sparkled as she recalled the first time she had tried to ask Waverly to be her girlfriend and how Waverly had been so freaked out she’d had to blurt it out. They’d come so far to now she thought, even though she was a million times more nervous, she was also a million times more comfortable, something which she never even thought possible, but which made this moment all the more intimate and special.

“Nicole what are you doing?” Waverly asked looking at the fairy lights. “Did you do this? When?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, Wynonna. I asked her to.” She reached out and took Waverly’s hand, trying to bring the focus back to them and this moment.

Before Waverly could open her mouth to reply, Nicole inhaled sharply and wiped her free hand down her jeans. She took both of Waverly’s hands into her own and rubbed her thumb over them mindlessly, trying to ignore the confusion on her girlfriends face and steadying her breathing.

“Waverly, everywhere I go I think of you.” Nicole tried, trying to figure out how to start this speech which she had hoped would flow naturally. “You remind me of the sunset in the forest, the way the light filters through the trees, making you glow like an angel. You remind me of hidden bars and old pianos, of small-town karaoke and night time city lights. No matter where I go Waverly Earp, you’re there with me because I am so so in love with you.” She sucked in a huge breath; she hadn’t even realised she’d stopped breathing at the beginning of that speech.

Waverly’s eyes widened and Nicole felt her squeeze her hand slightly, her own heart pounding now so much she felt like she was going to faint.

“A beautiful song once said ‘the maps of our faces tell us tales, show us where to go and sometimes you read one, you already seem to know. That’s the road you want to travel and that’s the face you want to see when you turn out the lights and when you drift off to sleep.' You are that person Waves.’” Nicole continued, her eyes sparkling a little in the flickering fairy lights and her cheeks as flushed as Waverly’s now with every word she spoke. “When I met you I forgot everything else, nothing before you mattered anymore. Whenever anything exciting or terrifying happens, the only one I want to tell is you. I feel like the universe gave me a gift when I met you, the one person I trust with everything and who makes me a better person. I want to spend forever showing you how incredible you are if you’ll let me."

She dropped onto one knee, her breath heavy as she let go of Waverly’s shaking hand. 

A soft, “oh my god,” fell from the brunette’s lips as she clasped one hand over her mouth, the other hanging between Nicole and herself. Nicole pulled out the box from her back pocket which she had slipped in when exiting the car and brought it in front of her, opening it. The tiny sapphire sparkled in the soft, amber light and Nicole lifted her gaze from the ring to Waverly whose eyes were sparkling with the same mesmerising glimmer as the gemstone.

“Waverly when I’m with you I don’t even want to sleep because for the first time in my life, being awake is better than anything in my dreams. So…” Nicole smiled, comforting Waverly in her gentle eyes and crooked smile. “Waverly Earp, will you marry me?” 

Waverly’s eyes widened and her brow moved in shock as a look of pure love flooded her eyes, a small tear dropping. “Oh my god I can't believe this is real, this is actually happening, we’re doing this.” She rambled and Nicole let out a soft laugh.

“Is that a yes? Because my hip still isn’t 100% Waves.” She teased and Waverly nodded excitedly, her giggling flooding through Nicole like a drug, causing her entire body to relax as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Waverly tightly.

“Yes, it’s a yes, of course it’s a yes. One hundred percent yes!” Waverly exclaimed happily, her arms pulling Nicole as tight as possible, their heavy breathing and ecstatic laughter warming the air around them.

“Okay, here.” Nicole pulled back, reaching for Waverly’s hand and holding out the ring to show her, before sliding it onto her finger.

“It’s a Sapphire.” Waverly beamed, looking up at Nicole. “It’s so beautiful.” She twisted her hand, catching the ring in the soft light, knowing she would spend weeks to come staring at it.

“It’s uh…” Nicole cleared her throat, getting emotional after everything that had unfolded this evening and how the moment somehow felt even more perfect than she’d expected. She shook her head a little, blinking away the water building up in her eyes. “I got it made, it’s half my grandad’s wedding band and it’s half one of Wynonna’s old rings.”

As Nicole explained the creation and idea behind the ring, Waverly flicked her eyes between the ring and her new fiancés face, letting the story soak in, standing in silence.

“I wanted Wynonna to be involved in this. She will always be your sister and I know she means everything to you. I promise you I will never come between that. This way, you’re wearing my ring, but there’s a part of your sister there too.” Nicole reached up and stroked Waverly’s jaw, thumb brushing away tears gently as the small girl reached up and held her hand, guiding it around to the back of her neck slowly.

“I love you so much. It’s perfect.” Waverly moved her hand back around to look at the ring, before reaching up and wrapping her hand around Nicole’s neck, twirling tiny red strands of baby hair around her fingers.

“I love you too, you make me so happy Waverly I can't even explain it.”

“I think you did a pretty good job.” Waverly grinned, her lips brushing against Nicole’s as she spoke, their hands around each others necks and their bodies so close they were sharing body heat.

“Yeah? All that matters is that you said yes.” Nicole breathed out, kissing Waverly softly at the end of her sentence.

The sound of Waverly’s giggle echoed around her as the brunette dropped from her toes and back down to flat ground. “Of course I said yes. All I’ve wanted from the second I met you was to spend forever with you. Every second of every day.” Waverly promised, rubbing her hands up and down Nicole’s arms mindlessly. “What song was that?” She tilted her head, eyes scanning Nicole’s face as though she couldn’t tear he eyes away.

“One that always reminds me of you, I’ll play it for you later I promise.” She took Waverly’s hands. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.”

Before Waverly could ask why they were going to the homestead instead of back to their house, Nicole opened the door and the room erupted into cheer. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Waverly’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she scanned the room.

Bunting hung from the wooden beams across the ceiling and fairy lights - which Waverly was convinced Nicole must have spent hundreds of dollars on - scattered across tables, chairs, cabinets and couches. Cheesy pop music echoed from Doc’s old stereo and western style balloons floated around the apartment. What caught her the most off guard though was the fact that everyone had dressed up, not too extravagantly, but there was a western tint to everyone's outfit, whether it was a neck scarf, suspenders, waist coats or even stetsons. All of her friends had been a part of this moment and yet somehow Nicole had managed to create the private intimate moment they’d shared outside at the same time.

“You did all of this?” Waverly breathed out, unsure whether to look at the room or Nicole, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It was the only way to do it.” Nicole smiled down at her, their hands entwined together at her hip, a blush creeping onto her cheek.

“WAVES!” Chrissy hurried over to her, guiding Rosita as she went.

“Let’s see the ring, I wanna see!” Rosita grabbed out with her arm which wasn’t in a sling, to pull Waverly’s hand towards her. There was a collective inhale between the two friends as Jeremy and Robin came up next to them. Behind Waverly she was slightly aware of her sister, Doc and Mikey congratulating Nicole for - in Wynonna’s words - “not being such a limp wet wipe and finally getting her shit together.”

Never in her life had Waverly felt this level of happiness. Everyone she loved in one room, her friends gushing over her ring; her fiancé sipping a beer, the familiar deep, musical laugh sending a rush of heat through her body; her sister and Doc, the longest family she had left, teasing and flirting in front of Nicole. For the first time in months everything felt perfect, today had been perfect. 

“Baby dance with me?!” Waverly giggled half an hour later; excitedly she pulled Nicole away from Robin and their intense basketball conversation.

She dragged Nicole past her sister and Rosita and through the small crowd of Nicole’s friends from the station and turned up the stereo a little. _'You’re the one that I want.’_ Had just started and Waverly grinned as she wrapped her hands around Nicole’s hips as though she was going to slow dance, but bouncing a little too quickly for it to be considered one. She grinned, not even feeling embarrassed at all as she belted out the lyrics loudly and slightly less in tune than usual due to the pure happiness flooding her body.

_“I got chills they’re multiplying.”_ She ran her hands over Nicole’s arms, her entire face lit up in a smile. _“And I’m loosing control!”_ She tipped her head back and sang louder, the adorableness of the performance against the sexiness of the song drove Nicole wild, only Waverly could somehow pull off both at once. Waverly made a point of changing ‘a man’ to ’someone’ very loudly, causing Nicole to laugh at her dramatic efforts. The redhead finally joined in for the chorus line. _“And my heart is set on you.”_ She mumbled, a lot softer than Waverly, never once taking her eyes off the flushed cheeks of her fiancé, ignoring everyone else in the room, some of whom were also on the dance floor (or the middle of the Earp homestead) dancing along.

Less than an hour later, everyone had slowly filtered out and Nicole and Waverly were curled up on the homestead couch, Doc and Wynonna opposite them on the other one.

“Do you think I need to prepare another shovel talk? Maybe this time I can use props!” Wynonna gestured over her shoulder to where her revolver was hanging from her gun belt at the door.

Waverly giggled, twisting Nicole’s shirt into her hand. “Please do, I’d love to see that.” Her eyes sparkled with happiness (and due to the vast amount of fairy lights still lighting up the room) and her back felt like it was burning under the gentle stroking of Nicole’s gentle hands.

“Um excuse me, you’re supposed to be on my side - you just agreed to marry me!” Nicole complained, pouting in pretend offence.

“Sorry fiancé, but you said it yourself, she’s always gonna be my sister.” Waverly teased, shrugging her shoulders softly.

“Where’s your ring Haught?” Wynonna squinted at the redhead’s hand wrapped around Waverly’s abs.

The small girl twisted to face her more easily. “You have a ring too?” She said excitedly, her voice squeezing as she thought of them having matching rings.

“Yeah, when we spoke about it a while ago you said you wanted us both to have them.” Nicole replied, running her hands through Waverly’s hair softly.

“Where is it?” Waverly mumbled sleepily, the excitement of the day catching up with her a little.

Nicole smiled, forgetting Wynonna and Doc were also in the living room. “It’s in the car, I didn’t get it out when I got yours.” She replied and Waverly pushed up a little brushing her hair back and pulling it up into a messy bun.

“Can you go and get it?” She asked sweetly, and Nicole nodded, shifting out from underneath her.

Wynonna gave her little sister a huge smile, lying in Doc’s lap with the man gently, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach which was still at this stage almost entirely flat. “How are you feeling about everything?” Wynonna asked softly, knowing Doc wasn’t paying attention to either of them and was lost in his own world.

With a genuine smile, Waverly let herself sink back into the couch, her fingers instinctively playing with the ring. “Actually, I feel really really happy.” She blushed a little, but Wynonna’s eyes fluttered for a second like it was the only thing she had ever wanted to hear.

“Good.” Wynonna nodded, everything needing to be said, told in the glimmer in her eye. “You deserve to be Waverly.” She added just before Nicole came back in from the cold, kicking off her boots. Waverly pushed up off the couch and padded over to her, leaning up to kiss her cheek and guiding her towards the stairs.

“I love you Wynonna.” She mumbled, smiling at her sister and Wynonna gave a gentle smile back.

“Goodnight babygirl, I love you too.” Her voice trailed off at the end, but Waverly caught it and knew if there was no one else here, her sister wouldn’t have hesitated to say it.

“Grab your earmuffs.” Nicole winked, heading towards the stairs, jumping a little when Waverly slapped her ass, pushing her faster up the stairs and shaking her head back at her sister squinting at them from the couch.

Upstairs, Nicole immediately pulled off her jeans, flopping down into the bed wearing her baseball shirt and underwear and Waverly dropped down next to her, still in her flowing white dress.

“I can't believe we’re engaged.” Waverly muttered, leaning up on her elbows and hovering over Nicole, brushing their noses together.

“I can.” The redhead replied, flexing her hands against Waverly’s waist and pulling her down on top of her as the small girl giggled at the unexpected act. Nicole pushed her head up, searching for Waverly’s lips which she found with ease as Waverly leant into the touch.

“Wait hang on, where’s your ring?” Waverly pressed her hand into Nicole’s chest looking down with wide eyes and Nicole laughed softly. 

“It’s there.” She nodded to the dresser beside her and Waverly leant across, pressing into Nicole hard as she grabbed the little box and sat back on her heels. For a moment they just stared at each other before Waverly reached out and pulled Nicole up to sitting, so she was straddling her legs. Carefully, Waverly popped open the box and took a second to admire the ring. It contained the same gemstones as her ring, but a slightly wider band with the stones pressed into it.

“Wow.” She breathed out, pulling it out and setting the box down on the sheets next to her.

“You like it?” Nicole asked, leaning back on her hands and Waverly nodded, biting her lip a little and smiling.

“I love it.” Waverly beamed. “I prefer mine though.” She winked and held her free hand, not holding the ring, out for Nicole. Without hesitation the redhead took her hand and Waverly smiled as she moved the ring toward Nicole’s hand.

“Nicole Haught.” She started, not sure where she was going with this, but knowing she could spend her entire life talking about everything she loved about her fiancé. “Before I met you I never thought any of this was possible. I thought I would never be able to let someone in after everything and if I did it would take years, but I didn’t even have to meet you to let down those walls. Every moment with you feels so natural and I have never, _never,_ trusted anyone the way I trust you Nicole. You make my happiest moments even better and my lowest moments a little easier. I’ve known since you turned around in that convention centre that you were the one Nicole. Today has been so beyond what I expected and I can’t wait to call you my wife.” She lifted her shoulder slightly to wipe at her cheek and Nicole let out a little wet laugh, pulling Waverly in for a kiss before the brunette broke away and slid the ring on her finger.

“I really really love you Nicole Haught.” She added on, leaning into Nicole’s arms and kissing her passionately.

“And I really really love you Waverly Earp.” Nicole replied, sliding her hands up Waverly’s thighs and pushing at the dress. Waverly grinned against Nicole’s lips and gasped a little at the feeling of her cold hands against bare skin.

“We’re engaged.” She muttered breathlessly.

“We’re engaged.” Nicole echoed, pushing the dress over Waverly’s shoulders and pulling her against her, both of them breathlessly grinning against each other’s lips, entirely lost in each other and the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE ENGAGED WOOOOP FINALLY!
> 
> Going to be a few time jumps for the next few chapters, jumping in the pregnancy and the engagement, but I won't skip over major events - cross my heart <3
> 
> The song which Nicole referenced is called 'The Bells Still Ring.' by Michael Malarkey - it's a beautiful folky song and he's amazing - I really recommend listening and looking up the lyrics because she could have used any of the lines it's perfect :)
> 
> If you want to know what the rings look like then check out my instagram role-play accounts @waverly_angel_earp and @too_haught because I posted them on there a few months ago - scroll back and you'll find them :)
> 
> (I have a Wynonna one too @wynonna_wiskey) or you can find me on twitter @charzpov - thank you ily xx


	9. 09: I'll push... my fist into your face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in bad omens?  
> Waverly Earp does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I'm super busy atm - I'm moving back to Uni soon into my new house, but I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up Monday!
> 
> A lot happens in this one soooo brace yourself.

“Nic! Nicole! Stop! What are you doing? Don’t touch that!” She only had to blink for a second before Waverly was beside her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them at her sides roughly. 

With wide eyes, Nicole tilted her head to look at her fiancé, her hands flexing under Waverly’s tight grip. She wet her lips slightly, shivering at how adorably dishevelled Waverly looked with her hair in a messy bun, loose and disrupted from sleep; Nicole's pyjama shirt hung comically large against her tiny frame. The bunny slippers just made the look, with Waverly’s slender, toned legs ending in huge pink fluffy slippers with bunny ears, causing Nicole to take her bottom lip between her teeth, forgetting for a moment that Waverly had practically pinned her down in their living room before she’d even had her morning coffee.

“Touch what? I was just going to open the blinds?” Nicole asked, wriggling her hands a little bit to silently ask Waverly to loosen her grip which the smaller girl instantly did, resting her hands on her hips instead. The soft fabric of Nicole’s oversized ice hockey jersey bunching around them.

“The boards, you can’t touch the boards.” Waverly raised one hand, gesturing behind Nicole to the myriad of boards and diagrams standing on her old art stands and pinned to the wall.

“I wasn’t going to, I was just-“

“If you knock them I have to start all over again!” Nicole turned her head to look over her shoulder at the boards briefly; they looked exactly the same as they had a few days ago when Waverly had last presented them to her. Mood boards for colours, flowers, meal ideas, cocktail names, music choices, seating plans, decoration, dress ideas were all pinned with strings connecting some and a colour coded system, which gave Nicole a headache, ranking best to worst options.

Nicole remembered lying on the couch five months ago when Waverly had stumbled through the front door, dragging cardboard through the house before tripping over Whiskey as she hoisted the stands from the garden shed. She remembered sitting cross legged on the living room floor, covering the boards in white paper and cutting up pictures Waverly had brought home from the office. She sat there until the early hours of the morning whilst Waverly excitedly spread everything around on the floor, humming happily. She wanted to prove she cared and was excited, but had absolutely no idea how Waverly’s key and plan worked, so instead had offered to help with the more artistic and physical stuff and leave the arrangement to her fiancé. Since then the boards had expanded each week, Waverly adding new photos and switching out other ones, new phone numbers and pricing plans finding their way onto the walls and new boards being added alongside other ones. As much as Nicole wanted to complain that it was now taking up half of the room, the colourful blush on Waverly’s cheeks as she animatedly spoke about them and the delicacy of her hands as she treated the boards like works of art, melted the redhead. She was convinced she would let Waverly leave the boards there for the rest of their lives if she got to keep watching the vision that was Waverly Earp planning their wedding.

Waverly continued, stepping past Nicole, her hands dancing lightly in front of them, her eyes sparkling with a combination of pride, excitement and exhaustion. “The seating plan is all in perfect order and the colours are grouped here and I’ve already started contacting people about food and decorations and-“

“Woah baby, okay breathe.” Nicole stepped back to move Waverly away from the boards slowly, resting her hands on the small girl’s toned biceps and squeezing slightly to ground her. “It’s early and we just woke up, I wasn’t going to touch the boards. I know how important they are to you, I won’t go near them - cross my heart.” She winked and moved one hand to cross her heart dramatically, tilting her head to smile down at Waverly whose shoulders sagged a little.

“9am isn’t early.” The brunette mumbled and Nicole snorted slightly, pulling Waverly closer with her hands around her waist. She leant down so their lips were brushing and grinned as Waverly’s breath caught in her throat audibly.

“It is after everything we did last night.” She breathed out, her lips pressing against Waverly’s for a second, before doing the same on her cheek and then her jaw, letting her hands flex against Waverly’s lower back naturally.

Waverly smirked, her hands walking gently up Nicole’s back, under the cotton of her blue vest top and scratching lightly against bare skin. “Well then why don’t we go back to bed?” She raised her brow and Nicole growled a little, kissing her neck softly and inhaling the sweet smell of rose and strawberry from her fiancé.

Neither of them noticed Calamity Jane leap at Whiskey from her perch on the back of the couch as the dog darted forwards crashing into them and knocking them back into two of the boards. Instantly, Nicole felt Waverly tense under her hands and she pushed them forward, jumping slightly to not stand on anything which had fallen. Once away from the boards, she risked looking back and saw paper photos and pins scattered around their feet. Whiskey had bolted into the kitchen at the clatter and CJ upstairs. Nicole bit her lip, her face wincing as she looked over at Waverly who was perfectly still except for the minor shaking which Nicole could see running through her entire body.

For the past few weeks, Nicole had been able to tell something had been off, but had let it go, mostly because she’d been busy at work and with - a now very pregnant - Wynonna Earp. When she’d come home each day with Waverly she’d just wanted to relax and not talk about anything stressful. But now she could see the little bags under Waverly’s eyes and the way they were slightly glazed over from tiredness and stress. If she’d been busy with work and Wynonna, she couldn’t imagine how exhausted Waverly was with both of those things and all the planning on top of it. 

Nicole ran her hand down Waverly’s back before turning to face the small girl who was still staring at the board. “Waves it’s okay, we can re-do it. I’ll help, I’m sure if you explain it to me again I can get it. I took pictures of them all so we could remember them in case this happened-“ she cut herself off as some tears began to spill down Waverly’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Nicole pulled Waverly into her chest, running her hand softly through her hair and massaging the back of her head gently. “What’s really going on? They’re just boards Waverly, we can fix it-“

“They’re not just boards.” Waverly sobbed out against her shoulder and Nicole falters for a second, taking Waverly’s head between her hands and pulling her back to look at her. She was crying more than Nicole realised, her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. Nicole felt her heart shatter amongst the pieces of the board all over the floor. Every part of her wanted to go back and realise Whiskey was heading their way, to prepare for the impact and not knock the board, but she also knew that this was bound to happen at some point because the boards were just the physical manifestation, holding everything together.

“Okay, they’re not just boards…” Nicole bit her lip, toying with what to say.

“They’re not just boards, they’re the plan.” Waverly raised her brows, the act causing a few more tears to fall which Nicole brushed away gently with her thumbs.

“I know they’re the plan.” Nicole confirmed sweetly, her hands brushing Waverly’s cheeks and pushing her hair away from where it had stuck to the tears on her face.

Waverly shook her head aggressively. “They got damaged. They’re the plan. They’re the plan and they got damaged Nicole.”

Narrowing her eyes, Nicole shook her own head in confusion, softening her face and trying to will Waverly to explain without antagonising her. “Yeah they got damaged, but we can fix them. I promise we can fix them baby.”

A choked sob came from Waverly who squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily. “I don’t think we can Nicole.” She shook her head even more violently. “They broke and we couldn’t stop it, I don’t think we can fix it.” 

Nicole’s eyebrows instinctively raised at the dramatics from the small girl. Sure, Waverly was dramatic, both Earp sisters were, but usually it was within the realm of cohesive thought, not like this - never like this.

“Of course we can, I’ll look at the photo and figure out the order, we have spare pins and- oh.” Nicole’s face fell in realisation.

“What?” Waverly shifted defensively and Nicole ran her thumb under her right eye, the hazel sparkling with tears and morning sunshine.

“This isn’t about the boards, this is about the wedding.” Nicole stated instead of asking, but her tone was soft and concerned, inviting Waverly to continue.

Waverly didn’t continue though. “What do you mean it’s about the wedding?” She bit back, harsher than intended. Her hands which had been wrapped around the taller girls waist dropped back to her sides.

Nicole swallowed hard, considering her options. “I’m nervous about it too. Of course I am, but I’m not nervous to marry you because I love you.” She ran her hands through Waverly’s hair now, settling them on her shoulders. “Wait you do still want to, right?” Usually, Nicole had a fair amount of self confidence, especially with Waverly, but she was still human and everyone has their moment of weakness and concern.

“What?! God yes of course I want to marry you, why would you even think that, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life ever. That’s the problem!”

Nicole’s mouth fell open and she gaped for a second wordlessly. “Wha- what?”

“Everything always goes wrong.” Waverly shook her head. Before Nicole could even answer, the panic started tumbling from Waverly’s lips as though she’d been running it through her mind for days which she probably had been. “Daddy and Willa died and I was just starting to feel better about it all and then Mamma left us. I met you and I was happy for the first time in ages and then we had to leave and then Wynonna went missing.” She shook her head, panicking more with each sentence. “Then we got back together and it was great but you got shot and you died and I felt like I couldn’t even breathe until you were okay. It was all fine and I was so happy and then we broke up, we broke up.” She widened her eyes before continuing. “But we got back together and it was great and then he came back and he shot Rosie!”

Throughout the entire thing, Nicole stood silently, holding Waverly’s hands gently, but enough to keep her still and grounded whilst letting her speak. “Waves-“

“I want to marry you, I really do, more than anything, but if we don’t have everything perfect then it’s going to go wrong, I know it. What if-“

Nicole leant down and kissed Waverly briefly to cut off the rambling. Usually she would let Waverly ramble, either because she thought it was adorable or because she knew it helped to get it all out, but it was obvious to her that this ramble was starting to spiral. Pulling away, she cupped Waverly’s jaw, giving the best reassuring smile she could. “Waverly nothing is going to go wrong and even, worst case scenario, if it did, it wouldn’t change anything.” She ran her hands through Waverly’s hair, pushing it back out of her face so she could see the little worry lines on Waverly’s forehead and her watery eyes. “We’re going to get married and it’s going to be fine, because I love you.” She paused for a moment, letting a smirk form on her face. “I remember you told me once that everything happens for a reason and through everything, we always ended up back together. So maybe…” Nicole traced her hands up Waverly’s arms tucking her fingers under the baggy sleeves of the jersey and rubbing softly. “Maybe this is the reason all of that happened. We’re both here, together, alive and we’re going to get married and it’s going to be perfect.”

“Can we still fix the board?” Waverly asked with her head tilted up slightly, sparking a soft laugh from Nicole.

“Yes, of course we can.” Kissing Waverly’s temple, she wrapped her hands around the small girls waist and pulled her in close. “But first will you help me make breakfast, I want to spend time with my little planner.” She led Waverly by the hand into the kitchen and they simultaneously moved to fill the food and water bowls of the pets. Once done, Nicole slid up behind Waverly who span in her arms and let the taller girl lift her onto the countertop.

“I thought you wanted me to help make breakfast?” Waverly hummed softly against Nicole’s lips.

“I want to make you breakfast, but I also want to spend time with you.” Nicole replied without hesitation, leaning in to kiss Waverly, pressing her hands into the counter to hold herself up.

“So you want me to just sit here?” Waverly giggled lightly and Nicole pulled back, softening her eyes and gave a little pout, instantly sending a warmth through Waverly’s entire body. “Okay.” She paused. “I’ll be in charge of music.” Nicole’s face wrinkled up for a second, but there was the same sparkle in her eye, despite her pretend annoyance.

“That wasn’t the deal.” She moaned, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s neck who was already looking at her phone, flicking through her morning playlist.

“I thought you were trying to cheer me up?” Waverly teased, tilting her head to rest her cheek on the back of Nicole’s head.

“You’re pushing it.” Nicole mumbled against her shoulder before standing up; Waverly could have sworn she saw her face shift from mild frustration to pure love. The sight caused a blush to rise up her neck and spread on her cheeks. To hide her infatuation she looked down and clicked play, the music instantly filtering through the speaker. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She muttered, kissing Waverly and turning to walk away but being caught by the hand by Waverly who pulled her back and kissed her again.

“Okay, now you can make breakfast.” Waverly grinned, swinging her legs and leaning back against her hands as she hummed along to the song, happily watching Nicole open the fridge and pull out vegan sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes and tofu. Every Saturday the tradition had been made that they would make a vegan fry up and take time to sit and have breakfast, chatting about the week before going on a long dog walk. They both lived such busy lives that it had been Nicole’s idea that they promised this time to each other so they couldn’t forget to take time for themselves. Today was slightly different though, the dog walk had needed to be delayed until the evening because Wynonna had a check up booked and Waverly had been adamant she wouldn’t go alone. 

“Hey, have you spoken to Wynonna about today?” Waverly mused, running her hands over the grain in the wood of the countertop.

Nicole tossed away the packaging of the sausages, setting them in the grill. Beginning to cut the tomatoes, she looked over her shoulder briefly, smiling at the adorable sight of Waverly in her shirt with her hair messy and legs dangling above the ground. “No, she doesn’t really talk about scans or checkups.” Nicole shrugged.

“True, I just get nervous each time we have to go. I know it’s silly and she’s fine, but I can’t help it.” Waverly paused, her eyes scanning the exposed muscles of Nicole’s shoulders and back. “She didn’t want this at first, but it’s been 7 months now and even if she won’t say it to anyone, I know she’s attached to that little one in there.”

Nodding, Nicole moved in front of Waverly and reached over her to grab the olive oil from the cabinet. “Honestly, I think she feels the same. I think that’s the reason she didn’t want to know the sex.” She replied, standing in front of Waverly for a second to study her expression and let her response sink in.

“What do you mean?” Waverly tilted her head, squinting her eyes.

Nicole placed the oil down beside Waverly for a second, resting her hands on her thighs as she replied. “Well maybe she’s also worried something will go wrong and it’s easier to handle if she doesn’t know the sex. Almost like she can pretend it isn’t in there.” She smiled weakly and picked up the oil, crossing back to the other side of the kitchen and pouring some into a pan with garlic powder, the mushrooms and the tomatoes. Waverly hummed softly to Fleetwood Mac’s ‘go your own way’, her thumbs instinctively tapping the beat against the counter.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Everything will be okay, only a few more months now. I can’t believe it.” Waverly shook her head breathlessly.

Looking over her shoulder, Nicole grinned and stirred the tofu scramble mindlessly. “You’re gonna be an aunt.

“So are you.” Waverly replied, hopping down from the counter and padding over to Nicole, kissing her neck before reaching into the drawer and pulling out cutlery.

“What are you doing?” Nicole mused, turning the heat on everything down to let them cook as she turned towards Waverly. 

“I’m setting the table.” The brunette replied, stopping and holding two forks in one hand and two knives in the other.

Nicole walked towards her and wrapped her hands around Waverly’s wrists dropping them down to her sides. “You’re supposed to be letting me make breakfast.” She smirked, raising one brow.

Waverly bounced on her toes a little. “I don’t like sitting doing nothing, I get bored.” She pouted and Nicole grinned leaning down.

“Oh I'm sorry, am I not entertaining enough for you.” Nicole raised a brow and deliberately ran her hands up the back of Waverly’s thigh, causing the small girl to swallow hard.

“No no you definitely are. I just, uh figured we could um finish- eating - finish eating breakfast quicker if I helped.” She rambled, clearing her throat at the end as Nicole’s smirk turned into a full on grin.

“You make a very good point.” Nicole started, whispering in Waverly’s ear softly. “But I’m still making you breakfast.” She replied, grabbing the cutlery from Waverly’s hands and brushing past her to the table. Waverly’s eyes widened as she spun on her heel and watched Nicole set the table quickly before moving back to the cooker to finish everything. “Waverly I can see you moving toward the fridge.” She didn’t even turn to look, knowing Waverly had been going to get fresh juice for them both.

“Fine. I will sit and wait.” Waverly strolled back to the counter and pressed her palms in, jumping back up with a little more difficulty than she would care to admit. With a smirk, she flicked through the songs, finding one she knew Nicole hated and then cutting off the end of Elvis and replacing it with Baby by Justin Bieber.

Nicole’s head snapped back from the cooker to look at her. “No.” She stated plainly, shaking her head and putting the wooden spoon down.

“I need to entertain myself whilst you cook.” Waverly shrugged, her eyes sparkled as she started to sing.

“You know you love me, I know you care.” She sang the first line loudly as Nicole turned off two of the rings, leaving the sausages on.

“Jokes on you, I actually like it when you sing it.” The redhead replied, leaning up to push Waverly’s hair from her face and grinning at the blush which spread on her fiancé’s face. She let herself forget everything for a second, loosing herself in Waverly’s kiss, before standing upright and remembering the breakfast. “Everything’s finished anyway.” She smiled proudly and lifted Waverly off the countertop suddenly, setting her on the floor and laughing at the little squeak which escaped her lips.

“Baby baby baby ohhhhh.” Waverly sang loudly spinning round Nicole as the redhead walked slowly to serve up the food. Nicole huffed, trying to pretend she hated it, but the smile which twitched at her lips gave her away and Waverly knew it. “I thought you’d always be mine, mine.” The small girl sang more softly, wrapping her hands around Nicole’s waist and inhaling the soft vanilla scent, close enough to loose the scent of breakfast for a second as she pressed her face into Nicole’s back.

* * *

“They’ve been in there for ages!” Waverly huffed, her arms dropped in her lap as she sat cross legged on the hard plastic chair of the clinic. Beside her, Nicole wrapped her arm around her shoulders and held her close, rubbing her back mindlessly.

“No, they’ve been in there less than ten minutes Waves.” Nicole laughed softly, resting her foot on her knee.

“I don’t understand why they wouldn’t let me go in with them, every other time I could! I don’t like the new doctor, I’m asking to change back.” She complained and Nicole bit her lip, looking at the floor, desperately willing herself not to laugh at the small girl’s rage.

“It’s good Doc is with her, she needs to know they’re in it together.” Nicole replied, squeezing Waverly’s shoulder, very impressed with how controlled her answer had been when she could the laughter fighting to escape her.

“Yeah you’re right, I just want to be there too. The one person rule is stupid, I don’t understand why-“ 

Before she could finish, Doc came round the corner, hat in his hand and Wynonna pushing past him out through the front doors. Instantly both Waverly and Nicole shot up out of their seat, Waverly springing forward after her sister and Nicole glaring at Doc as if he’d done something wrong. They followed the two sisters outside and stopped when they watched Waverly haul herself up into the blue truck next to her sister. The small girl pulled the keys from Wynonna's hand, stopping Wynonna from driving away.

“Wynonna, what is going on?” Waverly looked out the front windshield, noticing Doc and Nicole leant against the entrance, the older man clearly explaining to her fiancé what had happened. She turned her gaze back to her sister, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a tight line. “Is it the baby? Is the baby okay?” She didn’t even think about what she shouldn't ask or about pushing too far, she was terrified something had happened.

To her surprise, Wynonna snorted, closing her eyes and tensing her jaw. “Babies Waverly. Are the babies okay.”

“Oh woaaaaaaah, that’s uh, that’s a lot.” Waverly’s eyes widened as she looked back out the front wind shield to find Nicole’s face mirroring her own as she stared with wide eyes at Doc.

“Yeah tell me about it.” Wynonna muttered, not having anything else to say. It became quickly obvious to Waverly that her sister was more upset about this than she’d realised and she shifted in her seat to face her. 

“It’s not a bad thing though.” Waverly tried. “I just wasn’t expecting it, but it’s not a bad thing.”

Wynonna raised a brow at her and Waverly swallowed, preparing for the outburst. “Of course it’s a bad thing! I didn’t even want one kid and now I’m going to have two of them! How am I supposed to look after two babies Waverly! They’re going to have the worst life ever!”

“You did want a child though. I know you weren’t originally trying, but when we spoke about it you said you did want a child. Just because you’re going to have two doesn’t make you any less capable and you have all of us - me, Nicole, Doc, Jer and Robin - even Chrissy and Rosita will help. Between us we fight supernatural things, run a police station, a bar and a cat shelter, I think the lot of us we can figure out how to raise two little Earp’s. You’re not alone in this, we’re all here with you.” She promised, knowing all Wynonna needed was to know she had her family and that she could do it. Sometimes even the strongest things need reinforcing.

"I hope you're right." Wynonna mumbled. "Because there's nothing I can do about it now.

"You wouldn't have done anything anyway." Waverly said with assertion as she leant across the car and pulled Wynonna close, hugging her over the gear box.

"I guess we'll never know now." Wynonna replied, running her hand through Waverly's hair softly.

"How did they not know, you've had loads of scans." Waverly pulled back, tilting her head.

Wynonna shrugged, letting go of her sister and leaning back into the chair. "I'm not sure, honestly I blacked out after she said twins. Doc asked and she said something about one being smaller and how hidden babies were a thing."

Waverly smiled and nodded, a small laugh tumbling from her lips, knowing her sister would appreciate a distraction. "Definitely your child then."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Wynonna feigned offence, but Waverly noted the way her lips twitched the way they always did when she said something silly.

"You spent your entire childhood hiding from our parents!" Waverly teased, knowing there was a very good reason for that sometimes and others it was just Wynonna wanting to sneak out to parties.

"I actually think she's a Waverly because she's so tiny we couldn't even see her." 

The height comment didn't even register with Waverly, whose mouth dropped open. "Wait... she?"

Wynonna pressed her lips together firmly and nodded. "A girl and a boy." She replied calmly and Waverly couldnt even hide her smile anymore - she'd been trying to convince her sister to find out the gender for weeks.

"I thought, I thought you weren't finding out!" Waverly squeaked excitedly as her sister shrugged.

"I put it off as long as possible, but I'm curious and besides, they're pretty big now."

Waverly felt her eyes sparkle with tears as she looked at Wynonna. Growing up she'd always looked up to her older sister, she'd always thought she was so cool and carefree and everything Waverly didn't feel like she could be. Now though, she looked up to her even more. Since Mamma had left, Wynonna had pushed everything aside for her sister, she'd been her own badass self, whilst settling into an almost maternity position. Waverly knew straight away if anyone could raise twins it was her sister, because Mamma had left when she was 12 and Wynonna had been the support she'd needed as a teenager. Hearing her sister speak so openly now about her children and finally accepting it felt like a huge jump to her. 

"We're gonna have an Earp boy!" Waverly screamed in realisation and Wynonna clapped her hands over her ears in pretend annoyance.

"Well he can't be any more reckless than me. Although he does keep waking me up in my sleep." Wynonna complained as Waverly giggled, reaching for her phone which had just buzzed.

"It's Nicole, she wants to know if I'm going with you or if she should wait."

An idea flashed across Wynonna's face, sparkling in her eyes. "Tell her you're coming with me, but so is she. Oh and call Jeremy, Robin, Chrissy and Sexy Rosie. We're having takeout. But NO drinks!" She warned, wiggling her finger and Waverly nodded, replying to Nicole quickly.

"Yeah I know, no drinks around you, which is why we delayed the wedding, because Nicole wants you at her hen night and you want to be drunk to deal with 'drunk Haught'." Waverly rolled her eyes, reciting the conversation they'd all had a million times before.

"Great, well let's go then." Wynonna snatched the keys from Waverly's lap and turned on the gas. The small girl dropped her phone into her lap and looked up as Nicole gave her a thumbs up and a wink, walking to her car with Doc. Waverly beamed and waved at them as they rolled out of the hospital carpark.

* * *

_two hours later..._

Jeremy yelped and shoved his face into Robin's shoulder as someone took a drill to the head on screen.

"You're never picking the film again. Ever." He mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder. From across the room on the floor, Waverly lifted her head from Nicole’s stomach and nodded.

“Yeah I agree.” She mumbled before dropping her head back, tilting to look at the screen slightly, but deciding against it when she saw all of the blood. She shoved her face back into Nicole’s side. The redhead laughed and stroked her fiancé’s hair gently.

“Waves you haven’t watched for the past 15 minutes.” She teased, winking at Robin who knew Jeremy was the same way.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be badass demon hunters?” Rosita smirked from beside Chrissy on the armchair.

“Nope.” Waverly mumbled, looking up again. “Demon hunters, not badass.” She replied, shifting so she could see the screen and getting a gentle grunt from Nicole as she pressed in her side too hard.

“I think you’re badass.” Nicole grinned, kissing her temple gently and Wynonna groaned.

“We don’t drill ghosts or werewolves in the head!” Jeremy complained, leaning against Robin now, looking back at the screen.

“That would be pretty badass though.” Wynonna raised her brow.

“No. It would not.” Nicole scowled at her from across the room and Robin laughed loudly, getting the same glare from Nicole.

“Nic I love you, but it would be badass.” Robin replied, shrugging and smirking down at his boyfriend.

“You can’t actually see a ghost though?” Chrissy asked, slightly confused, the rest of the room laughing at her confusion.

“You’re all boring and I need a pee. I will be right back.” Wynonna muttered, pushing on Doc’s hip the same way Waverly did with Nicole minutes before.

As she walked back into the living room, smiling at her family all glued to the TV screen, spread across the floor or draped over the couches she heard before she felt a rush of water. Immediately she dropped her head to find her sweatpants soaked through.

“Did you just pee?!” Jeremy yelled with wide eyes, causing Waverly to sit bolt upright instantly, knocking Nicole backwards slightly. As soon as she saw the water she stood upright at the exact same time as Doc.

“Waverly, I’m only 30 weeks!” Wynonna snapped her head back up towards her sister who was already grabbing her coat and phone.

“Okay it’s fine. I’m sure it’s fine. It happens all the time, right?” Waverly tried to hide the panic from her voice as she spun to find Nicole, remembering their conversation this morning - she hadn't been talking about the pregnancy going wrong, but now the panic flooded back in full force.

“Wait, what happens all the time?” Everyone was stood now as Jeremy asked the question.

“Her water broke dumbass.” Rosita replied and Nicole pushed passed everyone. 

“Okay, Waves, Doc and Wynonna with me in the squad car. You guys follow behind - within the speed limit.” She warned, already headed toward the door

“Um excuse me deputy dipshit can I change my pants first.” Wynonna pointed to the huge wet patch all over her crotch and legs.

“Yes go quick!” Waverly squeaked, as Wynonna rolled her eyes, strutting out into her bedroom as the rest of them stood in collective silence, trying not to think of the worst case scenario.

It took less than two minutes for Wynonna to be back as Nicole ushered everyone out of the door, locking it behind them and sprinting over to the car.

Flicking on the lights, Nicole sped out of the driveway towards the hospital, Waverly besides her and Doc and Wynonna in the back.

“I never realised how shit of a driver you were Haught.” Wynonna groaned as the first contraction hit, causing Waverly to spin round in her chair.

“Was that a contraction?!” She yelled.

“Yes, Jesus we’re inside, volume babygirl.” Wynonna groaned, clutching her stomach. Beside her, Doc was staring silently, unsure of what to say or do and leaving the girls to deal with it.

“Okay, it’s 7:47, I’m going to write it down, we have to measure how far apart they are.” Waverly frantically grabbed her phone and started typing down the time in her notes. Out of the corner she saw Nicole smiling as she sped right at a crossroads, foot hard on the gas as they flew past other cars.

“I am not a bad driver.” The redhead complained. “People are supposed to move out of the way for us.”

“If I’ve gone through all of this shit for you to kill us before we make it to the hospital I will kill you.”

Doc tilted his head. “If she-“ his eyes widened when Wynonna looked at him like she was about to push him out of the car and he slammed his mouth shut.

“We’re here now so you can shut up.” Nicole snarled, getting out of the car and helping Wynonna out behind her.

* * *

Nicole stood up and rest her hand on Waverly’s shoulder, causing the small girl to jump and spin around, sighing when she saw it was her. “Waves she’s fine, please sit down. You did the right thing letting Doc go with her.” She promised, tilting her head to make eye contact.

“It’s too early Nicole. It’s way too early. What if this is happening because I said something was going to go wrong! I thought about it too much and now it’s happened!” Waverly shook her head, tears spilling.

“No Waverly, you can’t really think that. Firstly, nothing caused this, it’s nature and it happens which is why it’s going to be fine.” Nicole paused for a moment. “Your sister is one of the strongest people I have ever met - second only to you - and if anyone can birth these two little ones it is her. It’s going to be okay.” She knew she was repeating herself for the hundredth time that hour, but Nicole was doing everything she could to reassure her girl that her sister was okay which was really hard when you’re stuck in a corridor outside a soundproof room having no idea what is going on inside.

The door popped open and Waverly practically tripped over her own feet, dragging Nicole as quickly as possible towards it. Both of them tried to ignore the significant amount of blood all over the man’s gown. “One of them is out.” He confirmed. “And doing great.”

“And the other?!” Nicole asked, standing a little in front of Waverly now.

“The smaller one has twisted around and seems to be in distress.” The old doctor replied with a solemn look.

Waverly had spent enough time on WebMD and at the library recently to know exactly what all of that meant, but couldn’t think of what to say, so asked anyway. “What?”

She instantly regretted it.

“The baby is under a lot of stress, it’s flipped around and her breathing is-“

“What about my sister? Wynonna. What about Wynonna?” Waverly interrupted frantically and the older man shifted a little on his feet.

“She’s lost a lot of blood birthing the first one, there will likely be complications with the second one for her or the baby.” Waverly didn’t even hear the second part after hearing Wynonna had lost a lot of blood, she turned and faced Nicole instantly throwing her arms around her and letting her tears fall heavily against her chest.

“I will give you more information as soon as we know it.” The man nodded at Nicole who mouthed a thank you over Waverly’s head.

“Sssh it’s okay Wave, she’s gonna be okay, they’re all gonna be okay.” Nicole muttered softly, rubbing Waverly’s back and threading her fingers through loose brown waves gently. This time, Waverly didn’t even bother to find the energy to reply, it was past midnight now and she had no idea the danger her sister was in right now or how much longer they’d have to wait. All she wanted right now was to be in there, to hold Wynonna and tell her it was going to be okay.

“Miss Earp?” The same man stuck his head round the door so only his bright blue eyes and greying hair could be seen.

Waverly snapped her head back towards him, arms still clinging to Nicole and tears stained all over her face.

“We’re making an exception. I think it will help both you and your sister if you can see her.” He gave a little wink to Nicole who nodded gratefully at him, knowing it would have been the longest wait of their life if Waverly had sobbed into her arms the entire time. Nothing hurt more than seeing the girl she loved crying and Nicole wasn’t sure she’d have been able to hold off her own tears the entire time.

Abruptly, Waverly turned back to face Nicole with wide eyes and the redhead nodded. “Go baby, go and see her.” Nicole removed her hands from Waverly’s hip and let her hurry toward the room, walking back to her chair and sitting down. Mindlessly, her boot tapped up and down on the hard linoleum floor and she twisted her engagement ring around and around her finger whilst she waited.

Inside the hospital room, Waverly hurried over to her sisters bedside, completely ignoring all of the doctors and Doc standing around them. “Hey babygirl.” Wynonna lulled, she looked pale and sweaty, her hand was slightly shaky as Waverly took it in her own and squeezed. Most of all she looked exhausted. “Hey, now you’ve seen my vag too - payback.” It amazed Waverly that the older Earp was still joking after everything, even if the jokes were a little more half-assed. She didn’t even care about the embarrassment of the comment though, she was so relieved to see her sister still alive and functioning in front of her.

“You’re doing so good Wynonna.” Waverly replied with a laugh which sounded more like a sob. “You’ve just gotta keep going okay?”

Somehow Wynonna nodded and shook her head at the same time and Waverly looked up to Doc who looked like he’d seen a ghost. His hand was laced with Wynonna’s on the other side and his knuckles were white from the pressure which Wynonna was applying with her own.

“Wynonna, we’re going to turn her now.” A different doctor walked up beside Waverly and the small girl shifted out of the way slightly, without dropping her sisters hand.

The lights in the room were far more intense than Waverly expected, they were dim and red, but the glow of the medical equipment fused an eery blue with it. There was a constant beeping and the low chatter and bustling of the doctors, but Waverly tried to ignore it all, focusing on her sister and the sounds coming from her. The sounds which turned into a shrill scream as the younger doctor with dark skin and buzzed dark hair pressed on her stomach gently. 

“You’re doing great Wynonna, just a second more, she’s turning now.” He mumbled softly and Waverly could feel the warmth of his words flooding through the room. She silently thanked the universe for giving them such a kind and clearly very competent doctor. Wynonna’s screech broke her daze again and she snapped her head back from her sisters stomach to her face where a few tears dropped onto the pillow.

“You’re doing amazing my darlin’” Doc cooed from the other side and Waverly felt her lips twitch slightly into a smile. Now really wasn’t the time to be thinking about this, but she couldn’t help wondering if it would ever be her here and Nicole holding her hand.

“This is your fucking fault.” Wynonna hissed, followed by a quick yelp. “We are never having sex again.” She growled and Waverly bit her lip, knowing that was absolutely a lie, but neither of them wanting to say anything as Doc just nodded silently. 

“So close now, she’s putting up a real fight. I don’t want to push too hard to risk any more distress.” Something about the younger man explaining everything helped settle Waverly’s beating heart, the knowledge and understanding and her ability to focus on his words instead of the worst case scenario was almost meditative.

Wynonna snorted, but it turned into a slight shout at the pain. “I told you she was a Waverly - stubborn little shit.” She managed between breaths, tilting her head to Waverly who let out a soft wet laugh, squeezing Wynonna’s hand gently.

“She’s turned.” The younger doctor stepped back, letting the others move forward again.

“You’ve got to push again Wynonna.” Doc said quietly and Wynonna snapped her head towards him.

“I’ll push - my fist into your face.” She growled and Doc swallowed hard.

“Wynonna, just a little longer, you’ve got this.” Waverly added, drawing her attention back to her.

A scream tore through the room as the baby pushed forward a little bit and Waverly clenched her eyes shut for a second, composing herself for her sister.

“I can see the head, keep pushing Wynonna, she’s coming.” The older doctor smiled reassuringly and Wynonna yelled again as she tensed her entire body.

“Fuck. I hate kids!” She yelped and Waverly smiled a little, the worry lines still gracing her forehead though.

A few more pushes later, the head passed and Wynonna’s grip on Waverly’s hand loosened a little, perhaps a little too loose. Turning her head away from the tiny baby which was covered in blood, Waverly noticed her sisters eyelids flutter for a second and her face looking paler than before.

“Wynonna?” Waverly leant over, pushing up onto her tiptoes. “Wynonna?” Her sister didn’t reply and suddenly there was a loud continuous beep at which Waverly dropped Wynonna’s hand and reached up to hold her head frantically. “Wynonna!” She yelled as firm hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back and out of the room, kicking and yelling. She didn’t even know where the babies or Doc were, all she focused on was the fact her sister hadn’t been breathing.

“Waves! Waverly, hey what happened, are the babies okay?” She hadn’t even noticed Nicole running up behind her and turning her around from where she’d been staring at the door. The feeling of warm, familiar hands on her shoulders instead of cold calloused ones broke her out of her momentary daze and she nodded.

“I think, I uh I think so. They took them, I think to check because they’re early.” Suddenly she realised she hadn't actually checked to see if the other baby had cried or been breathing, she had been too panicked about her sister.

“Waverly! What happened?” Nicole shook her a little, trying to keep her focus on her and on the moment.

“Wynonna, she’s not, I think… she stopped breathing.” Nicole felt her heart drop and her skin go cold as she pulled Waverly against her, more to try and hide the fear on her own face than for either of their comfort.

“She’s not breathing Nicole, she stopped breathing!” Waverly sobbed into Nicole’s chest and the older girl held her breath, not wanting to let herself cry yet and not knowing what to say. “Why aren’t you telling me it’s going to be okay, you always say it’s going to be okay.” The crying intensified as Waverly clutched at the back of Nicole’s shirt desperately.

“Because I don’t know Waverly, I don’t know anymore.” Nicole was passed hiding the fear and hurt in her own voice. Wynonna was Waverly’s sister and Nicole had focused on that, but now the reality was beginning to set in, she was also her best friend and Nicole needed her as much as Waverly did now. “But I believe in her, I meant what I said earlier, Wynonna is strong, I really believe she can get through this.” It didn’t even sound like her own voice leaving her mouth; it felt like an external force was trying to convince them both to believe everything would be okay, everything always turned out okay. Both of them tried to focus on the times it hadn’t turned out okay: Daddy, Willa, Mamma, Nicole’s parents, Nicole being in a wheelchair and having to kill Tucker. This was going to be one which ended up okay.

The door cracked behind them and Nicole was the first to let go of Waverly this time, taking her hand and dragging her forwards toward the door.

“She’s stable. The father is with the babies in the ICU. Both are also stable, although the little girl will need to spend a few nights here to be monitored. You should give your sister a few moments, she has lost a lot of blood, but you are welcome to go and see the babies.” 

Waverly looked hesitant, not sure whether to believe anything until she’d seen her sister. “Let’s go Waverly, we’ll bring them back to see her.” Nicole stated, raising her brows at the doctor as if asking if that was okay and he nodded slowly.

“Okay, fine let’s go.” Waverly started towards the ICU and Nicole smiled thankfully over her shoulder at the man, half sprinting to keep up with the small girl.

Opening the door, Waverly saw Doc cradling a small white bundle, standing looking down at a small blue bundle in one of the clear beds which almost looked like a tray. They both moved silently through the room until they were standing next to Doc as they looked down at the little girl in the bed. She didn’t have a lot of hair, but you could definitely see the dark mess of hair atop her head. Unsurprisingly, she had piercing blue eyes and her lips were thin against her adorable round face. Waverly smiled, feeling her eyes tear up.

“She’s got her mamas smile.” Doc said tearily as he shifted the little one in his arms, pushing the blanket back.

“She’s got your eyes.” Nicole replied, smiling up at Doc. The look of sheer pride and admiration on his face sending a warmth through the room.

“Wynonna, is she-“

“She’s okay. She’s resting, we can go and see her in a minute.” Nicole replied with a reassuring smile.

“Can I?” Waverly reached out for the bundle in Doc’s arms and he nodded, handing the baby to her.

Nicole straightened up beside her, leaning over her shoulder to look down at the small boy in her fiancé’s arms. “Look at his little dimples.” Waverly cooed, brushing her hand gently over the blanket next to his face.

“Just like his mamma.” Doc grinned and leant down to pick up the small girl. “We should let her see them. She’s probably worried.”

Nicole nodded and rest her hand on Waverly’s lower back, leading them down the corridor protectively until they stopped outside Wynonna’s room where she leant round and pushed the door open.

“Hey sis.” Waverly smiled, walking towards the bed which had clearly been cleaned. Wynonna turned her head to the doorway and her eyes widened when she saw the babies in their arms.

“Are they?” She asked with wide eyes.

“They’re perfect, just like their mamma.” Waverly replied, holding out the little boy in her arms. “Here he is, see for yourself.” She grinned as Wynonna reached up gently, not letting go until the child was rest against her sister’s chest.

Everyone watched in awe as Wynonna peeled away the blanket and smiled with glimmering eyes at her son. “He’s got your smile babygirl.” She beamed, without tearing her gaze away. “And her daddy’s eyes.” Her hand brushed over the small boy’s dark, thick wavy hair. Finally she looked up away from him and Doc sat gently on the edge of the bed, tilting the girl in his arms so Wynonna could see her too. “Woah.” She grinned. “She’s so tiny, look at her little hands.” Wynonna breathed out, holding her daughters hand in her own. Nicole let her hand fall to her side, entwining it with Waverly’s between their bodies as they watched on. "We did it Doc." Her eyes sparkled like Waverly had never seen before. Everyone knew Wynonna and Doc had been in love since they were 12, but seeing it on her face now made Waverly's heart jump.

"You did my love. You did it. Look at our beautiful babies." He cooed, his eyes watery as he looked between the tiny babies and his girl.

“Hey peanut.” Wynonna cooed as the little girl opened her eyes and let out a little squeak sound which was likely a yawn. The older Earp lifted her eyes to Doc and he nodded with a smile. “Do you want to know the names?” She asked the couple standing by the bedside.

“Um yes! Of course we do!” Waverly squeaked and Nicole clapped her hand over the smaller girls mouth quickly, trying not to disrupt the babies with her volume. She quickly pulled her hand back when Waverly stuck out her tongue, poking her hand with it gently. Together they moved closer to the bed, going round the other side so they could all see the babies

“Well.” Wynonna shifted the boy in her arms. “This is William. William Henry Earp.” She smiled up at Waverly, before adding. “Wills.”

Nicole felt her fiancé’s hand squeeze her own softly. “Wills, for-“

“Willa.” Both of them said in unison and Waverly nodded, lifting her other hand to wipe her eyes softly.

“William for Willa who deserved a chance at life.” Wynonna looked down, brushing thick hair back. “And Henry for his father.”

“Henry?” Nicole asked, tilting her head.

“John Henry Holliday.” Doc replied and Nicole’s eyes widened.

“You mean your name isn’t Doc?” She asked and Wynonna snorted.

“You’ve been here what two years now, and you didn’t know his real name?” She replied and Nicole shrugged.

“What about little peanut?” Waverly interrupted impatiently, resting her hand on Doc’s shoulder as she leant over to smile down at the little girl.

“Wren.” Wynonna replied without hesitation. “Wren, because there aren’t many girls ‘w’ names, it was the only nice one." She laughed a little, but continued on. "And because you used to carry that wren teddy everywhere with you.”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Wren. It’s so beautiful.” She smiled, lost in thought. “I still have that teddy. I’m going to give it to her.”

“Does she have a middle name?” Nicole asked, resting her head on Waverly’s neck and tracing her eyes up from the little boy in Wynonna’s lap to her best friends eyes.

“Yeah.” Wynonna smirked a little. “Wren is pretty and girly, but she’s an Earp and I wanted her to have a name that was strong and reminded her that she’s a fighter and a survivor and everything which makes a strong person.” She replied and Nicole tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes, wondering where this was going. “Nicole. Her middle name is Nicole.”

Waverly lifted her head in shock, turning to look at her fiancé who was staring with raised brows.

“What?” She muttered, her hand tight against Waverly’s as she looked over at the small bundle in Doc’s arms.

“Wren Nicole.” Doc replied, tilting her. “Wren Nicole Earp.” He smiled and Nicole reached out to stroke her forehead gently.

“Woah, are you sure?” She asked with wide eyes and Wynonna rolled her eyes at her.

“Yes I’m sure, I thought about it for weeks idiot.” She muttered. “Don’t make me change my mind dipshit.”

“Wynonna! The kids!” Waverly squeaked.

Reaching out for Wynonna’s arm, Nicole squeezed softly. “Thank you.” She muttered and Wynonna shrugged softly. 

“Don’t mention it.” She replied, both of them sharing a moment which went unnoticed to Waverly and Doc who were fussing over the little girl.

“You did it.” Waverly cooed, sat on the bed, Nicole resting her hand on her leg, Wynonna lying down with William and Doc perched opposite her with Wren. “You did it.” She repeated.

“We all did babygirl.” Wynonna replied, cupping her son’s head gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what do u think of the names? And the reaction? Also what happened to Wynonna happened to someone super close to me so I hope I did it justice :) x
> 
> It's all gonna be time jumps for the final three chapters - brace yourself for all the softness lol :) 
> 
> Also in episode 4?! POOR NICOLE! If u want my theories as always peep my twitter @charzpov or u can reach out to me on instagram @waverly_angel_earp xx


	10. 10: "Isn't that sexy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught Bachelorette parties:  
> Wynaught brotp...  
> Nicole's old friend Ash makes a reappearance...  
> Waverly's little nerdy group vs Nicole's crazy friends...  
> Drunk Nicole...  
> And drunk Waverly...  
> And drunk Wynonna too...  
> An old fantasy comes back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly all fluff and laughs, I hope it's a cute little fun chapter after everything - guess what's next ;P
> 
> Also we cannot talk about 4x05 do not touch me I am sdfdgsgffs that's all lol - I'm gonna focus on the fact kinky Wayhaught is cannon lol nothing else happened.
> 
> Btw the title of this chapter is just because legit everyone in this chapter is just horny drunks apparently lol - but I love friendships which are close enough to talk about that kind of stuff :) x

Holding out the small fabric backpack, Waverly undid the drawstrings and started filtering through the contents, listing it out to Nicole in front of her. “So your ID is there, your wallet, gum, spray and I also put in a portable charger and a card with my number on it-“

“I know your number.” Nicole interrupted, fighting off a smile.

“Not when you’re drunk.” Waverly continued, moving a few more things. “There’s change in here in case anything happens and you loose your card. Don’t let your phone die or let anyone use the charger, keep it charged.” She warned, fastening the bag back up and handing it to Nicole.

“I’m the cop, shouldn’t I be lecturing you on safety.” The officer smirked, rubbing her hands up Waverly’s toned arms; she let her eyes fall over Waverly’s outfit for a second and felt a little light headed at the sight. The small girl had on a two piece dress, white with little red flowers all over it, almost retro looking; the fabric of the top stretched across her breasts and cut off to expose her perfect abs and the skirt flowed skater style, ending just above her knees and exposing her toned calfs made even better by the strapped heels. In that moment she forgot everything and didn’t even notice Waverly doing the same with her outfit. She was going out though rather than staying in, so she had on fitted blue jeans which clung to her curves and a looser white shirt tucked in beneath the thick leather belt with a few buttons popped open around the collar, exposing some of her shoulder and cleavage. Some old vans and her leather jacket completed the look and she reached up to pull her short hair from behind her ears, flicking it back and almost knocking Waverly over with the sight.

The brunette caught her eye and blushed a little at the smirk which Nicole held on her face. She shook her head visibly and swallowed, trying to remember why they were having this conversation. “Maybe you should, but you’re going out with Ash and my sister who hasn’t drunk in a long time.” Waverly raised her brow and Nicole laughed softly, putting the backpack on the floor next to them and wrapping her arms around Waverly’s back, pulling her close.

“I’ll be safe, I promise. I’m not risking not being able to marry you.” She beamed and Waverly was glad to have the taller girl's arms around her or else she might have collapsed from how weak her knees went. Nicole lowered her voice an octave and leant in to nip at Waverly’s ear lightly; it wasn’t something the redhead did often, usually it was the other way around, but when she did it gave Waverly’s entire body chills. “You look so beautiful.” She pulled back to look at Waverly again, running her hands through the soft waves gently as if to emphasise her point. They both knew Waverly’s loose beach wave, almost crimped hairstyle was Nicole’s favourite. Waverly knew exactly how Nicole felt, because the short, slightly wavy hair Nicole wore now was also her favourite and she could never quite believe how gorgeous she thought Nicole was. The second she’d met Nicole she came home and took every poster off her wall, because she couldn’t find anyone she wanted to look at as much as her girlfriend.

“You look so hot.” Eventually, Waverly breathed out, her eyes were wide and she was almost breathless just from the intensity of the moment.

Nicole smirked again and kissed Waverly’s jaw, feeling the shiver which ran through the small girl. “Yeah?” She asked, raising her brow. At this point, both of them knew the quickest and most effective way to drive the other wild. Nicole knew her confidence, pretend arrogance and the subtle eyebrow raise were Waverly’s weakness'.

The plan worked as Waverly nodded rapidly, her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open slightly. Nicole tried not to let herself show that she was just as much of a mess as Waverly right now. “Oh my god yes.” Waverly squeaked out. “Can we change the plan last minute and have a joint bachelorette?” She groaned and Nicole laughed heartily, leaning down to finally pull the girl into a proper kiss.

“I’m not sure Wynonna would allow it. She’s already ‘made plans’.” Nicole shrugged. “Whatever the hell that means... I’m a little nervous.”

“You probably should be.” Waverly giggled, leaning up to kiss Nicole again. It was almost as though now the first kiss had happened, they couldn’t stop. 

“We’ve gotta stop or else I’m not going to be able to.” Nicole smiled into the kiss, their lips brushing as she spoke; she let out a breathy laugh as she heard Waverly’s groan.

“This is all I’m going to be able to think about all night.” Waverly complained, pressing her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“Isn’t the entire point of tonight to not think about the wedding for one night?” Nicole chuckled and Waverly shook her head, pushing forward to kiss her again.

“I want to think about it.” She grinned.

“Me too.” Nicole tilted Waverly’s chin up gently and leaned in as the brunette’s hands found their way around her neck.

A loud beeping came from outside and they broke away laughing. “Isn’t she in a cab? How is she beeping the horn?” Nicole shook her head.

“It’s Wynonna. She probably shoved the driver out the way.” Waverly giggled, jumping a little as Whiskey darted past them and started scratching at the door. “Remember when you said you were gonna train him.” She winked at Nicole over her shoulder and the redhead groaned reaching round to grab the dog’s collar.

“Whiskey down.” Unsurprisingly nothing happened and the dog bounced out of her arms, sending Nicole slipping forward on her knees. She flopped onto her back and looked up at Waverly who was doubled over laughing. “It’s not funny Waves.” Nicole groaned, pushing herself back up to standing and scowling at the dog who was paused watching her at Waverly’s side.

“IF SHE DOESN'T HURRY UP WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT HER!” Wynonna screeched, leaning out of the door of the limo which Ash had decided they were taking so they could all fit together. Behind her, Ash yanked her back inside. Behind them, Doc, Mikey and Robin were chatting casually.

“It’s my party!” Nicole huffed, wrapping one arm around Waverly and taking the backpack from her in the other hand. Ignoring the shouting and groaning from outside, she dipped Waverly slightly with one arm firmly supporting her back and connecting their lips passionately.

“HANDS OFF MY SISTER HORNY HAUGHT!” Wynonna yelled and Nicole pulled away with wide eyes, her face softening at the gentle blush on Waverly’s face. “She just said that in front of everyone.” Nicole complained, pressing her face into Waverly’s neck as the small girls hands twisted through her hair, caressing her head gently.

“Baby, no one cares apart from you.” Waverly laughed lightly. “Okay, go, don’t forget-“

“Don’t loose the charger, there’s change in the bag and to call you if anything happens to Wynonna. Cross my heart.” Nicole replied without hesitation and Waverly blushed, nodding softly.

“I love you.” Waverly added, leaning on the doorframe as Nicole headed towards the car, turning back with a smile.

“Love you!” She shouted and half jumped, half was pulled into the limo by Ash and Wynonna who immediately thrust a can of beer into her hand.

* * *

“HEYYYYYY!” Chrissy and Rosita cheered as Waverly swung open the door, Jeremy leant back on the couch behind them, waving with the hand not holding a glass.

“Oh my god I _LOVE_ this song!” Chrissy squealed and spun Rosita around moving into the living room to pour them a drink.

“We brought booze - LOTS of booze!” Rosita winked, placing the huge duffle bag she had over her shoulder on the countertop. She moved round the other side and pulled out the mixology kit she’d bought Waverly when they’d started University. “Pornstar martini coming right up.” She winked at Waverly who clapped her hands, jumping up onto the counter and watching her friend mix drinks. “JERBEAR! What do you want?!”

“Uhhhh.” The small boy shuffled into the room with his whiskey and coke.

“Dark and stormy.” Waverly nodded at him, clapping her hand on the counter and Jeremy smiled thankfully, having no understanding of the types of cocktails.

“Sex on the beach.” Chrissy added for herself and Rosita grinned, flipping bottles and forming recipes as if it was nothing special.

“Did you get all of this stuff from work?” Waverly asked with wide eyes, spinning bottles around and shifting small ingredients like spices and fruit which were added to different drinks; it looked like there was enough ingredients here to make any drink under the sun.

“I practically run that place, I’ve only been there half a year but I’m in the running to take over.” Rosita shrugged, pouring two porn star martini’s and sliding one to Waverly.

“Isn’t that sexy?” Chrissy ran her hand up the back of Rosita’s backless top and Waverly pressed her hand on her eyes. 

“I’m not answering that.” She giggled, looking back at Jeremy who was leaning against the counter next to her.

Jeremy shrugged and took the dark and stormy from Rosita sipping it and only wincing a little. “Don’t look at me. I’m taken.”

“And gay.” Rosita added.

“Yeah very gay.” Jeremy confirmed and they all laughed, lifting their glasses to cheers.

* * *

“Remember the rules Nicky.” Wynonna teased, perched opposite Nicole in their little booth at Pussy Willow’s.

“There’s only one rule.” Nicole rolled her eyes, downing half of her beer.

“Which issssssss?” Ash added, tilting her head and connecting her hand with Wynonna’s who raised it in a high five.

“We can’t talk about Waverly for all of tonight.”

“No love, you cannot talk about Waverly, I do not recall making such a deal.” Doc cheersed his glass with Mikey who laughed loudly, everyone already a little drunk.

“That is not fair, I- no.” Nicole shook her head as she saw Ash gesturing for one of the women to come over, remembering her best friend’s high school promise that one day she would do this. “Ashley no. I’m serious.” Lowering her voice she leant across the table towards her friend who was wedged between Wynonna and Doc very deliberately. “I am engaged.” She hissed and Ash snorted.

“That’s exactly _why_ it’s a huge yes!”

Nicole had no time to reply before she felt a hand sliding over her shoulder and she fell back into the chair tensing her jaw and scowling at her friend. She knew Waverly probably already knew about it and found it hilarious how much she was panicking. For someone who had all of the confidence when it came to flirting, Nicole was not very good at being the one flirted with, she preferred to put that attention on someone else.

“Hey sexy.” A tall tanned woman slid her hand down Nicole’s arm and she nodded with a tight lipped smile not replying. Nicole was engaged, but she was also very gay and quite drunk, meaning she had no idea how to react when the tall tanned blonde woman started to stroke her thigh gently. _I’m going to kill Ash, I’m going to kill all of them for this,_ she ran the thoughts through her head, not focusing on the breasts which were now incredibly close to her face. Thankfully the experience was less than a few minutes, the gorgeous woman was very good at taking a hint and nothing she could do was getting her the reaction it would usually. It also helped that Wynonna looked like she was about to stab her.

“You’re just not drunk enough.” Ash rolled her eyes, finishing her drink. “18 year old Nicky would have hyperventilated.”

“Or.” Nicole finished her drink in tandem. “I already have the most beautiful girl so no one else has that affect anymore.” She shrugged and Mikey gasped, pointing at her.

“THE RULE! You broke the rule!” He clapped excitedly.

“What? No I didn’t! That doesn’t count!” She shook her head, but Wynonna was already up running to the bar and ordering another round of shots.

“Drink up Haughty.” She passed two to Nicole and then the others around the rest of the table. 

“Cheers to Wayhaught.” Robin nudged Nicole’s shoulder and she shook her head grinning and downing her tequila shot with a wince.

“Okay so now Ash’s weird, awkward lap dance thing is over, it’s my turn.” Wynonna slapped her hand on the table, clattering all of the glasses together.

“You- your _what_?” Nicole stared with wide eyes, panicking even more about where this was going and looking instantly to Doc for help.

Noticing the panic on her best friend’s face Wynonna rolled her eyes with a snort. “Not like that you perv, I meant my turn to choose what we’re doing next!”

With a huge exhale, Nicole sunk back into the chair, hand on her chest. Her vision was a little blurry from the lights and alcohol and her body felt warm, but she was by no means drunk enough for another lap dance - definitely not from her best friend and fiancé’s sister. “Jesus Christ Wynonna don’t do that!” 

“Please Haught, there’s only one person here who gets all of that.” She winked at Doc who winked back without hesitation.

“Well I should hope so, you birthed his kids.” Robin laughed, pushing them all out of the booth to standing.

“Actually I was talking about Ash.” Wynonna flipped her thumb over her shoulder with a click of her tongue and Ash smirked, jumping up and clapping Nicole on the back.

“Alright Earp, what’s up next.” Mikey scanned the room and then back at Wynonna who had a sparkle in her eye.

“We should ride the bull before she’s too drunk to stand.” Wynonna teased and Nicole pressed her hand into her temples already predicting the mess which was to come from this.

“Only one thing I like to ride.” Nicole mumbled, following Wynonna who gagged loudly.

“Watch it Haught, I can still send you home.” Wynonna threatened, flipping her off.

“It’s my party.” Nicole replied softly shaking her head with smile.

* * *

"No way, you cheated, give me that!" Waverly lunged across the circle which they were all sat in on the floor, grabbing at the cards in her friends hand. "There is no way that was your hand! You're such a cheat Rosie!" She giggled, swatting the brunette with a cushion from the homestead floor.

"When?! I couldn't cheat, you've been here!" Rosita smirked tipping back a margarita.

"I don't know, but you're good at a lot of things I had no idea about." Waverly replied, sinking back down with a grin.

"Damn right she is." Chrissy smirked and Waverly squealed, hiding her face in the same cushion which she'd been clutching to her chest.

"No not that, oh my god!" She giggled, drinking her own cocktail.

"You can cheat when people are looking." Jeremy added and they all turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Doc taught me." He shrugged and Waverly shook her head.

"Yeah I'm sure he did." She bumped their shoulders together and Jeremy blushed.

"Shut up you said you had a crush on him too!" He retorted, half downing his beer; they'd given up on cocktails for him when he was already drunk after the first one.

"No! I said I thought he was hot when I was like 12!" Waverly gently pushed Jeremy who dramatically lay on his back. "He's so not my type."

"Girl he's everyone's type." Rosita interjected, shrugging when Chrissy glared at her. “What? Like you wouldn't babe!" 

"I would not!" Chrissy confirmed and Waverly lifted her glass to cheers. 

"Your loss, he's actually good in bed." Rosita replied as Waverly coughed, sending some of the martini out through her nose.

"What do you mean?!" She replied, still coughing a bit and trying to get her composure back.

“Damn, I'm jealous." Jeremy grinned.

"What? Wynonna and him were broken up at the time. I was young and having fun, don't worry I slept with Wynonna too." Rosita smirked and Waverly almost spilled her drink all over herself.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?!" 

"Well now _I'm_ jealous." Chrissy added and Waverly shot her eyes between them frantically.

"What is happening?" She breathed out.

“Waverly, you're both super hot." By the time Chrissy added that, Waverly's eyes were so wide they felt like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Wait hang on, you both had a crush on Wynonna?!" Waverly gaped.

"Looking back, I probably had one on you at some point too." Rosita shrugged. "You're more my type." 

"Yeah no offence I'm just gonna stick with Doc." Jeremy laughed roughly, leaning back.

"How did I know NONE of this?" Waverly shook her head in a combination of awe and shock.

"I wasn't out and Rosie wasn't here." Chrissy shrugged.

"Which is why we're going to play never have I ever to make up for lost time." Rosita jumped up to get more alcohol for everyone, just opting to bring over the bottles now they were all too drunk to care about cocktails. 

"Yes!" Waverly cheered, flopping back onto the cushions.

"Don't get too happy, we're gonna get all your secrets little Earp." Rosita added, slipping back down next to Chrissy and pouring them both a whiskey.

"I don't have any." Waverly shrugged.

"Really? Because I heard Sheriff Haught gave you thirteen orgasms last night." Rosita winked and Waverly's jaw dropped.

"Well that kind of thing is supposed to be a secret!" She squeaked. "Also, where the hell did you hear that, because I'm pretty sure she didn't tell you!"

"Well I was kidding, but did you really have thirteen orgasms?!" Rosita gaped.

"Not last night." There was a blush on Waverly's cheek now, but the huge grin gave her away.

“Damn, step up Chris." Rosita teased and Chrissy slapped her shoulder.

"You've been ill since we got together!" The girl weakly defended and Waverly nodded.

"To be fair, it does take a while to get back into it." She said apologetically.

"Okay miss no secrets, you're telling me if I went up to your room, I wouldn't find _anything_ I didn't know about?" Chrissy raised her brows, changing the subject and Waverly smirked now, leaning forward.

"Not here you wouldn't." She replied slowly and Rosita raised her hand for a high five, giving an impressed nod.

"Waverly Earp, you saucy girl." Chrissy replied with a soft laugh.

Getting uncomfortable with all the sex talk, Jeremy downed his beer and leant forward. "What about the fact you tried to hit on me the first time we met, or that time you wouldn't eat peas for five months because Wynonna convinced you they were poisonous." Jeremy grinned. "Aren't they secrets?" 

"Not anymore." Waverly mumbled as her three friends all laughed around her. "This isn't fair, we haven't even started the game yet, someone ask a question!" She took back control, tucking her legs under her as they all wracked their brains for questions.

* * *

Doc swung his legs down from the mechanical bull, sauntering over to Wynonna and tipping his hat - which he had managed to keep on the entire time - with a smirk. 

"Very sexy, cowboy." Wynonna lulled, wrapping her arms around him to squeeze his ass gently.

"Says you, you my love are looking better than ever." Doc added, brushing her hair back and kissing her passionately. 

"I am very glad Nedley has the kids tonight." Wynonna grinned into his lips.

"As am I." Doc smirked with his hand on her leg.

"You're up Haughty." Wynonna winked over his shoulder, but Nicole was already walking - with a lot more confidence than she'd had before the drinking - towards the bull, not wanting to witness their PDA. With a surprising grace, she pulled herself up and reached for her beer from Ash, downing it quickly and handing the glass back as her friend stepped back for it to start.

The bull might have been a little slower thanks to Robin who deliberately asked the man to keep it slow since Nicole was already bordering on the stumble walk. After a few minutes of lightly being thrown about and somehow managing to stay on, Nicole jumped down, wobbling a little as she stumbled towards the group in the corner of the ring.

“Did you see that?” She grinned. “NAILED IT! I absolutely nailed it!” Her hand was held out in a high five for no one in particular, so Robin reached over and connected with it, laughing at the dork that Nicole turned into when drunk. 

“You barely moved at all, it was like watching a movie in slow motion.” Wynonna snorted, grabbing Doc’s whiskey and taking a swig.

“It felt pretty fast to me.” Nicole tried to shrug, but it more looked like her entire body shook and Wynonna almost spat out the whiskey.

“Yeah no shit, I bet this seems fast to you.” Wynonna waved her hand slowly in front of Nicole’s face and Doc laughed softly when the redhead’s eyes followed a few moments behind.

Slowly Nicole reached out her hand moving it around and trying to catch her friends hand to stop it. “Stop it, you’re making me dizzy.” Her voice slurred slightly and both Ash and Wynonna snorted.

“Alright Haught! Boy’s turn!” Mikey clapped her on the shoulder and she stumbled forward a little, bumping into Wynonna who grunted at her.

“We’re doing axe throwing!” Robin grinned when Wynonna fist pumped into the air. 

* * *

“Waverly?” Chrissy dropped her phone onto her stomach, causing her to giggle. “Your phone is ringing - it’s Nicole.”

With wide, slightly glazed eyes, Waverly fumbled around and picked up her phone, sloppily brining it to her ear. “Heeeyyyyy baby I miss you!” She giggled down the line rolling onto her stomach and leaning on her elbows as everyone behind her carried on their own conversation. There was a rough cough at the end of the line and she knew it wasn’t Nicole, squinting her eyes she was interrupted before she could reply.

“Waverly, it’s Doc.” The man’s voice was loud in her ear and she could still hear a pumping beat and shouting behind him.

“Doc, where’s Nicole? Is she okay?” She sat upright instantly, fear replacing the alcohol in her body as she gripped the phone.

“She is uh, she is fine?” His voice pinched as though it was a question. “I just thought it was best I let you know we are returning home early, the ladies are uh they are very drunk. As are Mikey and Robin.” Waverly let her breath release and grabbed the bottle of gin, taking a huge swig and shuddering. Finally she let a little giggle slip from her mouth as she heard her sister and fiancé bickering in the background.

_“Gettaway Earp.”_

_“Why are your limbs so long daddy longlegs!”_

_“Don’t call me that!”_

_“Gimme the bottle then.”_

_“NOPE!”_

_Then another voice which Waverly was sure was Ash. “Nicky get off the table!”_

“Waverly, are we able to return to the homestead?” Doc broke through the background noise and Waverly giggled again at his seriousness.

“Yes of course, can I speak to her?” Waverly lay back with a huge, giddy grin on her face as she ran her hand over the fluffy cushion Wynonna had chosen.

“Your sister?”

“No silly, my fiancé.” She couldn’t help her giggles anymore, but she was too tipsy to care.

“Oh right, I thought you weren’t to see each other tonight.”

“Aren’t you bringing her back here?” Waverly raised a brow and accidentally pulled a little fluff from the cushion in her excitement to see Nicole soon.

“Alright, I will relent this one time as your sister is too intoxicated to protest.”

Before Waverly could reply, she heard heavy breathing coming down the phone and bit her lip, controlling her smile a little as she heard Nicole speak.

“Helloooo?”

“Hey, it’s me.” Waverly replied.

“OHHHHHH HEY BABY!!” The small girl pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the volume, but quickly putting it back. “You are sooooo cute and I love you so much!” 

Waverly giggled and pushed herself up to sitting. “I love you too gorgeous.”

“Do you _realllyyyyyy_ want to marry me?” Waverly managed to make out through a barrage of screaming down the line, she could practically feel Nicole’s wide eyes through the phone.

She laughed lightly.“Yes Nicole, I really _really_ want to marry you.”

Breathlessly, Nicole replied. “That’s so cool.”

“You’re so cool.” Waverly lulled back, her words slightly slurred and combined with giggles.

“Waverly, it’s your go, stop flirting.” Jeremy poked her rib and she squealed a little.

“It’s not flirting if I already got the girl.” Waverly and Nicole said at the same time before they both burst out laughing. It was a phrase Nicole always used when she was being cocky and Waverly had picked it up for moments of teasing.

“Babyyy I miss you so much, I’m-.” Nicole whined, but was cut off after some clattering and a loud voice yelling at her.

“HAUGHT! Get off the table they’re gonna kick us out you idiot!” It was Mikey and Waverly let out a huge laugh as she heard Nicole huff through the phone and heard heavy feet hit the wooden floor.

“WAVERLY! Get off the phone you’re breaking the rules!” Rosita reached for the phone and Waverly pulled it away with a glare.

“Nic I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you soon. You should probably leave before you get thrown out.” She laughed and there was no reply. “Nicole?”

“Yeah sorry, I forgot you couldn’t see me, I nodded.” Nicole replied dumbly and Waverly snorted the way her sister did when she couldn’t hold in her laugh anymore.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you.” 

“LOVE YOU!” Nicole screamed and the phone cut off as Waverly pulled it from her ear spinning with a huge grin on her face to see her friends.

“They’re coming home early.” Waverly smiled goofily at her friends, bracing herself on her elbows to answer more never have I ever’s until they got home.

* * *

Less than half an hour later there was a loud clash as the front door clattered open and the small group of friends strewn across the floor, sat upright with wide eyes. 

“WYNONNA HIT ME!” Nicole half yelled, half growled as she leant on Wynonna, stumbling through the entrance.

The brunette spun and slapped Nicole’s rib, the sudden movement causing the redhead to stumble and slump to the ground, missing the pillows by a fraction. “Nuh-uh! Did not!” Wynonna shook her head frantically.

“Yuh-huh!” Nicole nodded frantically. “Right here!” She pointed to her shoulder.

“As if! I can’t even reach all the way up there daddy long legs.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Nicole smacked at Wynonna’s ankle with a pillow as Waverly stood behind with folded arms and wide eyes. The small girl lifted her head to Doc, raising her eyebrows in expectation of an explanation.

“Right, uh I do believe my girl struck your girl with the uh, the apparatus of a constructor.” Doc answered and Waverly just shook her head, lifting her arms slightly to indicate her frustration.

Ash rolled her eyes. “A hammer. She hit her with a hammer.”

Before Waverly could reply, Robin shoved Ash gently. “A stuffed one, like the ones you get at arcades!” He shook his head at the inability of the other two to tell a complete story.

A laugh burst from behind her as she turned back and saw her sister on top of Nicole, hitting her with a cushion with Rosita and Chrissy laughing and taking photos.

“Okay, nope.” Finally Waverly came to her senses after the initial shock of what was going on, and leant down, pulling Wynonna back until they both fell on their asses. She bit her lip smiling looking at a very ruffled and drunk Nicole, staring with wide eyes at the ceiling.

Shuffling, Waverly spun around and leant up over Nicole, giggling a little as her fiancé’s eyes widened and narrowed as she tried to focus on the person in front of her. When the redhead eventually established that it was Waverly in front of her now, her face softened and her eyes widened into the cute puppy dog look which melted Waverly every time, her dimples popping and just adding to the look. “Hey.” Nicole breathed out and Waverly leant down to cup her cheek softly.

“Hey yourself.” Waverly beamed back, leaning down to pull Nicole into a kiss, sighing happily when she felt the redhead moan against her lips. 

“You are sooooo pretty.” Nicole grinned crookedly when Waverly pulled back, causing the small girl to laugh shyly, suddenly aware everyone else was there with them.

Waverly held out her hand, standing up slightly shakily in her own drunkenness. “Come on baby, up you get.”

“Hey what about me sis.” Wynonna complained from behind her and she turned back as she felt Nicole’s hand take hers and start to tug. She gave her sister a quick glare, before turning back and putting a hand behind Nicole’s back and helping her up to standing. It took all of her strength, since Nicole seemed to have zero ability to hold herself up at this point.

Slowly Waverly guided Nicole over to the couch, Doc helping Wynonna, the others leaning on one another as they all slumped over the couches and armchairs in the Homestead living room. Once her sister and fiancé were settled on the couch, too drunk to even care that they were leaning on one another, Waverly slipped out to get glasses of water for everyone. As she handed them out, Chrissy changed the music to something more relaxed and fell back onto the pillows and in Rosita’s arms.

Toying gently with Nicole's hair, smiling to herself as the redhead leant into the touch, Waverly let herself take in the scene. All of her closest friends were sat in her family home, everyone she cared about: her family. Wynonna looked happier than Waverly had ever seen her. The twins were a couple of weeks old now and Wynonna and Doc had taken to parenting even better than anyone had expected. Now she lay with her head in Doc’s lap as the older man looked down with sheer love at his sleepy baby mamma. On the floor Robin and Jeremy were already asleep entwined and the other four were chatting sleepily, sipping their water. The best part of it all though was that Nicole had her head rested in Waverly’s lap, mumbling some stories from tonight which were hard to make out through the slurring. Waverly sat her up slightly and held the glass between her hands, tipping it slightly and helping Nicole to drink it.

“Did you have a good night, beautiful?” Waverly asked sweetly, kissing Nicole’s temple gently.

“Mmmhmm yeah, it was _awesome_.” Nicole nodded, spilling a little of the water and Waverly wiped it away from her collar bone slowly.

“Yeah? How did you get the hammer?” Waverly asked with a soft laugh, trying to keep Nicole drinking the water to prevent any vomiting tomorrow.

“I honestly don’t remember?” The soft confusion in Nicole’s eyes made Waverly roll her lips in awe as she leant down and brushed some hair away from the girl’s forehead, kissing her gently, unable to contain herself now with how infatuated she was.

“You’re so adorable.” She grinned, breathing softly against Nicole’s lips. The officer tasted of beer which Waverly didn’t really like, but somehow when it was combined with the natural vanilla-ness of Nicole’s scent, she couldn’t get enough of it. “What else did you get up too?” Waverly enquired, her lips still really close to Nicole’s as she pressed gently kisses to the side of her mouth.

“We did axe throwing. I won.” Nicole beamed proudly and Waverly almost flattened her when Wynonna pushed her with her foot from behind, grunting.

“Bull shit. Depends what you call winning. I did the most damage, which-“ the brunette swung her arm of the couch, before managing to point a finger at them without opening her eyes. “Which if I am not mistaken is what axes are for, right five -o?” She opened one eye to look at Nicole with a smirk and the redhead turned, shoving her face into Waverly’s chest with a groan. It had been an hour or so now and Nicole was a lot more coherent, but still tipsy enough to mumble a few words.

There was no fight though as Wynonna was already drifting back out of it and Waverly felt soft kisses on her left breast. She looked down with wide eyes as she felt Nicole’s lips through her shirt, clearing her throat quietly and looking around to make sure no one was watching them. With everyone either asleep or starting to lay out their beds, she grinned, leaning down to Nicole’s ear. “As much as I’m not complaining about any of… this…” she blushed as a little gasp escaped. “Let’s go upstairs.” She added, slightly impatiently and Nicole rolled, very inelegantly off the couch before regaining her footing and wrapping her arms around Waverly.

“Jump Waves.” She half commanded, half asked and Waverly swallowed. There was no denying she found Nicole’s strength incredibly sexy, but the redhead was definitely still drunk and there was no guarantee either of them would get upstairs safely like this.

“Nicole you’re still tipsy, I don’t know-“

“I can still do it. Trust me.” Nicole breathed into her ear and Waverly shivered a little as the strong arms squeezed slightly. 

“I do.” She grinned, kissing Nicole and giving a little jump, wrapping her legs effortlessly around her girlfriend’s waist as Nicole started surprisingly easily towards the stairs.

With a huge grin, Waverly pressed her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck, kissing and nipping softly. She never felt safer than in her girl’s arms, and the smell of sweat and booze only made this sexier.

Once in the bedroom, Nicole dropped Waverly gently down onto the bed, causing the brunette to recoil only slightly as they both laughed. Suddenly, Waverly had - what she considered to be - the best idea of her entire life. 

“Oh my god.” She struggled to get the words out as Nicole’s hands slid under her crop top. “Ni- Nicole wait I have an idea.”

“What?” The redhead breathed against her cheek.

“Let me show you.” Waverly grinned standing up and running over to the closet, almost skipping in excitement. “Just put this on and trust me.” 

Nicole took her old baseball outfit from the small outstretched hand, a little confused at the request due to her drunken state, but started pulling off her white shirt and unbuckling her belt. “Where are you going?” She asked when Waverly disappeared into the closet.

The small girl stuck her head out from round the door, her exposed shoulder visible as Nicole almost fell over. “Just put that on and sit on the bed, gimme a minute.” Waverly smiled sweetly and Nicole nodded, fumbling with everything before sitting impatiently on the bed. The outfit wasn’t on perfectly, but she had on the shirt and the pants, the socks tucked over the top and she knew Waverly wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. “Waves, what is taking so long.” She groaned, lying back and running her hands through her hair.

The response which came wasn’t what she was expecting.“Did you get a lap dance tonight?” Truth was, Waverly knew Nicole did, because she’d spoken to Ash about it first. Ash had wanted to double check, but Waverly trusted Nicole more than anyone and knew it would just be comical more than anything. She just asked the question to set up her next move.

Nicole bit her lip, thinking back. “Uh yeah, but I didn’t ask for it, there were boobs _everywhere_ Waves, but I didn’t touch anything I swear, I-“ her flustered, tipsy rambling was cut off by a serious, out of character, arrogant voice coming from the closet.

“I reckon I can top it.” With that, the door to the closet door opened and Waverly walked out in her cheer uniform. In that moment Nicole was convinced she forgot everything outside the room and her brain stopped functioning. Internally she chastised herself for the fact she’d been with Waverly for two years and never once seen this outfit off its hanger. Although, looking at her fiancé now, flowing hair, tanned, muscular arms and thighs in the tight, short outfit, she decided it was definitely worth the wait.

By some miracle, Nicole managed to find words, even if they were just a rambling mess of her gay panic. “Yup, yeah you- uh you probably can, you definitely can, this is already way better, I am... yeah this is great. You’re so hot Waves, oh my god this is the best day of my life.”

Walking over to Nicole, Waverly felt herself falter a little too. This had originally been about surprising Nicole, but she’d almost forgotten how sexy her idea of Nicole in the baseball outfit would be - and it was even better in reality. Somehow Nicole’s adorable rambling combined with the sexy idea of her girl in a baseball outfit, took her breath away. Still, Waverly couldn’t believe someone could be so cute and sexy at the same time. “Woah.” She breathed out softly, eyes scanning over the scene. Nicole was leant back on her elbows, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. A couple of her buttons were undone, which Waverly definitely appreciated.

Without realising it, she’d given Nicole the upper hand back. In reality though, they were both too tipsy and turned on to really care who was leading this thing.

“Woah yourself.” Nicole grinned, reaching up for Waverly’s hand and pulling her closer and into a kiss.

Waverly lost herself for a moment, falling onto Nicole’s lap and wrapping her hands around Nicole’s neck, messing up her hair slightly as she kissed her passionately. Quickly, Nicole’s tongue found its way inside her mouth and she moaned slightly at the contact as Nicole started to pull her back, laying down on the bed.

“Wa- wait, wait.” Waverly pulled away breathlessly, pushing her hair back out of her face. She grinned when Nicole was looking at her with puffy lips and wide eyes, leaning back down to kiss her quickly again. “I didn’t put this outfit on for no reason silly.” Waverly chirped, standing up and leaving a dumbfounded Nicole to prop herself back up and try to figure out what was going on.

Quickly, Waverly ran back to the closet and Nicole heard a relatively quiet, upbeat song coming from the speaker the other side of their bed. Before she could ask, Waverly padded back out of the closet, this time with pompoms in each hand and a determination in her eye which took Nicole’s breath away. Nicole remembered back to when Waverly had been next to her in hospital, joking and teasing about this moment. She’d hoped they’d be here, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever expected to be sitting on _their_ bed, at _their_ bachelorette party with Waverly Earp dressed as a cheerleader giving her a… lap dance? 

She got her answer as Waverly lifted the pompoms and swung them over her head, turning swiftly as her skirt raised up, revealing her thighs and Nicole’s jaw dropped. An involuntary whine escaped Nicole’s lips a couple of minutes later when Waverly spun again, lifting her arms again and showing more of her toned stomach with a wink. It wasn’t often Waverly showed this kind of cockiness, but it inevitably drove Nicole wild when she did. Before she even knew what was happening, Waverly had dropped the pompoms and strolled over to the bed, swinging one leg over Nicole’s lap and running her hands up and down the redhead’s exposed biceps. Without hesitation, Nicole reached up and wrapped her hands around Waverly’s lower back, holding her close and letting one wander slightly over the small girl’s thigh.

“You can touch, but you can’t take anything off.” Waverly smirked, leaning down to kiss Nicole softly and letting out a breathy laugh when Nicole groaned in protest.

After a few minutes of Waverly essentially grinding on Nicole’s lap and Nicole running her hands everywhere, Nicole broke apart from the kiss. “Wavessss.” She moaned and Waverly let out a huge breath. 

“Yeah fuck it.” The small girl breathed back, reaching up and pulling her top over her shoulders pushing Nicole backwards who crawled on her back further onto the bed, pulling Waverly with her.

“Thank god.” Nicole breathed back, already reaching between them to slip off her own shirt. They both shared a laugh, letting their lips collide again, breathless and giddy from the crazy evening, both very aware that they were only weeks away from being married: finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually remember that fantasy which they spoke about?  
> What did you think of the two different dynamics? I've always had the idea that Nicole's would get out of hand and Waverly's would be cute and reserved. Initially I wanted Waverly to have to go and collect them, but I wanted drunk Wayhaught together lol so that's what happened.
> 
> We're gonna pretend they've had a conversation about consent during drunk sex before this because they'd been together 2 years now :) 
> 
> Hope you're all well, love you, feel free to come and talk to me on twitter @charzpov or on instagram @waverly_angel_earp :) love ya x


	11. 11: At the end of the aisle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught wedding day part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this delay, I just moved into my house so I've been super busy - will try and finish part two for the weekend!
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait and hits you in all the feels - especially after the proposal last weekend eeeeek (I cried so hard haha).

“Aunt Way, aunt Way!” Waverly squinted as she opened her eyes and instinctively wrapped her arms around the small child on top of her to prevent her toppling over. By the time she had fully gotten her bearings after being woken up by small hands on her face and high pitched yelling, she felt a smile spread on her face. Wynonna was leaning by the doorway cradling William in her arms, grinning proudly, having clearly put her daughter on top of her sister to wake her.

“Morning sweetie.” Waverly giggled softly, stroking her nieces hair and shuffling to sit up more in bed. It was slightly disorienting waking up in her old bed, with Wynonna and her children all around her, knowing Nicole was home in their bed with Ash and their pets. It was especially strange since her room hadn’t changed much since high school, it still had butterfly wallpaper and a fluffy throw, there were still photos of her and Chrissy and Rosita from their cheer days and tickets from movies she’d seen with her sister growing up. The posters had gone though, she’d taken them down after meeting Nicole; instead there were some photos from the convention they’d first met at there.

Doc had moved into the homestead since the twins were born and once they needed their own room everyone had agreed to turn Waverly’s old room into the kid's room. Now, after the time which has passed, Waverly knew it wouldn’t even be sad to re-decorate so long as they all worked on it together; it was for the twins to make new memories in. Times were changing, but they were somehow more of a family unit now than ever. Nicole and Waverly lived 15 minutes drive away and came over every Friday evening for game night - which mostly consisted of Nicole and Wynonna demanding they kept playing cards because neither of them wanted to be the last loser. Everything Waverly had feared about moving out had been for nothing, she saw her sister just as much at work and on the weekends, whilst also having enough space to live her own, adult life without any interruption from her sister in intimate or romantic moments - for the most part at least. Finally Waverly had managed to find her balance between the two most important things in her life, her loved ones and her need to prove her independence.

“Rise and shine sleepy.” Wynonna teased, moving to sit on the bed, dropping William gently next to his sister.

“Hey hey little man.” Waverly cooed, pulling the young boy into her lap and twisting her fingers through his curly hair. “Have you heard from her this morning?” She asked absentmindedly.

“Yup, Haught stuff is already up and about, probably already broken three things at least in her panic, and can’t find her oxfords without your careful guidance.” Wynonna teased, carefully unwrapping Wren’s tiny hand from her necklace. 

Rolling her eyes, Waverly leant over and pressed her phone to check the time. “My alarm didn’t go off!” She exclaimed with wide eyes.

“No I turned it off last night.” Wynonna corrected. “You did not need to wake up at 5am on your wedding day.”

“I- wait hang on you came in my room last night and went on my phone?” Waverly’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“Relax, I’m not making a habit of it, I figured it was safe ground since your horny Haughty wasn’t here. I didn’t snoop though, I don’t want to see any of… that.” Wynonna waved her hands down Waverly’s body which, thankfully, was covered by one of Nicole’s long shirts. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, thankful her sister had steered clear of her texts and camera roll. “Still. I wanted to be up early to-“

“To call and check Shorty’s good with the food and make breakfast and arrange your bouquet and do yoga and do your hair and makeup, yeah I know.” Wynonna continued. “I already checked everything and Doc made breakfast - we decided it was safer than me cooking.” She teased and Waverly let out a deep breath of relief, feeling her shoulders drop as she relaxed.

“So get to your yoga kid, because fruit salad is waiting - don’t ask, he said you wouldn’t want something carby because of ‘big day butterflies’.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, but as always, Waverly caught the hint of a smile at the gentlemanly persona of the older man.

“You should do yoga with me, you know it’s really good for you after having a baby.” Waverly lifted her hand in a wave and started to peel herself out of the blanket, lifting William under her arms as she sat cross legged and swayed him gently.

With a snort, Wynonna stood up from the bed, her arms wrapped firmly around her daughter. Bright, piercing blue eyes beamed down at Waverly and dimples popped as the tiny girl laughed at the sudden movement. It never failed to take Waverly’s breath away the way both of the twins looked so like her older sister. “Yeah nice try babygirl, even your wedding day can’t make me do yoga.” She teased, brushing her nose against Wren’s softly. “No yoga for mamma, right?” A grin spread on her face and Waverly shook her head, laughing softly.

“Darlin’, breakfast is served.” Doc’s creaky, rough tones stretched up the stairs and William shifted and started wriggling in Waverly’s arms at the familiar sound.

Slipping out from under the covers, Waverly cradled the little boy in her arms, slipping her feet into her bunny slippers which Nicole had added to her overnight bag after she’d forgotten them. “Let’s just go and eat, yoga can wait.” Waverly smiled knowingly as she padded towards the door with her sister in tow. She had a habit of over-planning everything - especially when the wedding was involved - but right now, the idea of having a relaxed, family breakfast was all she wanted to calm her nerves for the day.

Once downstairs Waverly slowly lowered William into one of the high chair’s which they had bought together on the huge shopping trip for baby essentials she’d dragged her sister on. Beside them, Wynonna did the same with Wren and Doc leant down to give her sister a peck on the cheek gently.

Since having the children, Wynonna and Doc had stepped up to a new level of intimacy. Still there was this reluctance to label anything, but no one even seemed to care, it was obvious to them both, as well as everyone outside, that they both intended to spend the rest of their lives exclusively together. No matter how many times Waverly saw the tiny, almost invisible domestic moments between them, it warmed her entire body. Honestly, she’d never expected to see this side of her sister, but silently she’d always hoped if she did it would be with Doc who had become like an older brother to her. She’d never say it, but those children were the best thing to ever happen to Wynonna. They promised her the security which she refused to accept before no matter how often Doc assured her.

“How are you feeling love?” Doc asked, placing a few fresh bowls of fruit and some vegan yoghurt onto the table and dropping into a chair with his black coffee.

“Better if you’d made waffles and bacon.” Wynonna grumbled, taking a bowl of blended fruit and a spoon, carefully trying to feed it to Wren without making too much of a mess.

“I was speaking, more specifically, to your sister.” Doc smiled, watching Waverly serve up some fruit with a glimmer in his eye.

Laughing gently, Waverly sipped her water and shrugged. “Excited, nervous, the usual I guess.” She took a bite of a strawberry and hummed softly to the acoustic song filtering from the stereo. Clearly it was Doc’s choice in music, but it was surprisingly relaxing this morning.

“She’s a woman of few words today.” Wynonna laughed softly, wiping William’s chin. “Hey come on kid, work with me here, there’s more on the table than in your mouth.” She groaned and Waverly laughed lightly, picking up kitchen towel and wiping the table, reaching for another spoon to help her sister out.

“Nerves, I believe, are normal.” Doc smiled, brushing Waverly’s hand out of the way to take over. “You should eat something though, lest you feel a world worse later on.” He smiled softly and Waverly relented, handing him the spoon and picking at the fruit in the bowl in front of her.

“Jesus Waves, if you don’t eat it I will, I’m fu- fudging starving.” Wynonna rolled her eyes at the glare the older man gave her.

“Sorry, it’s nice I’m just not hungry.” Waverly leant forward and pressed her forehead into the table-top stretching her hands out in front of her. 

“Uh-oh.” Came a tiny voice to her left and she let out an involuntary laugh at her nephew, without lifting her head up. 

“Uh-oh indeed my boy.” Doc beamed with pride at his son, brushing his long, dark hair out of his eyes with large but gentle hands. “Why don’t you give Miss Haught a call, put both of your minds at rest.” He suggested slowly and Waverly tilted her head up to look at him, narrowing her eyes at the formal name he insisted on using.

Opposite him, Wynonna put down the spoon and snorted, grabbing a handful of grapes. “What and risk demonic possession, home fires or god forbid a broken fairy light.” She teased, placing her hand on her chest.

Waverly scowled at her, leaning back in the chair, about to protest, defend herself or find some other excuse, but Doc cut her off.

“Waverly Earp, do the both of you a favour and call the poor girl, you’ll both feel a world better once speaking.”

“How do you know so much about wedding’s Holliday, you’ve never been married cowboy.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

“Maybe not my love, but I do remember how I felt the first time I collected you for a date.” He winked and a flicker of a smile passed through Wynonna’s eyes, landing on her lips as she shook her head. The sight only made Waverly miss Nicole even more, one call wasn’t really that risky right? She wasn’t even sure why they were bothering with all of these silly old fashioned traditions to begin with, sure it was romantic, but it was just as romantic to be able to speak to the love of her life on their wedding day.

“Screw it, I’m gonna call her, I’ll be right back. Don’t steal all my strawberries babygirl.” She wiggled her finger towards Wren who giggled softly. Making her way upstairs, Waverly unlocked her phone, grinning at the photo of her on Nicole’s back beside a lake from just a week ago and dialling the number.

* * *

Nicole lay in bed, twisting her engagement ring around her finger with a gentle smile on her face. In the bed which smelt of roses and strawberries, with their kitten curled up on her lap and their dog at her feet, she felt completely calm and prepared for the day. There was a strange weight in knowing Waverly was lying in her old bed, the bed which they’d lay together after Wynonna’s disappearance, which they’d laughed drunk together in after the surprise date and which they’d cried together before breaking up. She knew Waverly was lying there, feeling the same comfort in the fact they were in this together, that only their family would be there. Before this day, she’d never really understood why people would get nervous on their wedding day, it’s not like she expected Waverly to say no, or that she thought something would go wrong, she just felt these nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was that she didn’t like being the centre of attention, but at the same time, she knew she wouldn’t be; Nicole didn’t have to see Waverly’s dress to know it was already the most beautiful sight she’d ever see. There was no way she would ever be ready to see Waverly Earp in her wedding dress on their wedding day, but boy was she excited to see it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a croaky voice beside her. “You’re getting married. I can’t believe you’re like a proper adult now.”

Involuntarily, Nicole let out a snort. “Ash I feel like we’ve been proper adults for at least ten years now.”

“Nope, you’re not a proper adult until you get married.” Her oldest friend replied, shaking her head and rolling onto her side to look at Nicole who turned to face her.

“I thought you didn’t want to get married.” The redhead shot back.

Ash grinned. “Yeah, so I’ll be young forever.”

“Okay single lady.”

“Did you just reference Beyoncé? Woah, marriage has changed you Nicole Haught.” With a gentle shove, Ash grinned, watching Nicole roll back dramatically.

“I’m not married yet.”

“Not long now though.” They lay in comfortable silence for a moment. Just as Nicole was about to suggest they get up and eat something, her phone rang from her bedside counter. “Speak of the devil.” Ash mused, flicking through her own phone, biting back the smirk on her face at the way Nicole got tangled in the blanket, sending CJ leaping and herself sprawling across the room as she desperately grabbed for her phone.

“I’m just- I’m gonna, it could be-“

“Nicole take the damn call you idiot.” Ash laughed heartily watching the panic and excitement spreading across her friends face. Something in the way Nicole behaved with Waverly reminded her of the way Nicole had been in high school, before anything bad had ever happened in her life. There was this vulnerability which had been lost in Nicole in the city, after everything which had happened with her parents. With Waverly she allowed herself to be silly, to look like a fool and risk messing up. She found the confidence for the bold moments of flirty arrogance, but instead of using it as a defence like she did through high school, she meant it, she felt the confidence running through her in those moments, fuelled by the way Waverly looked at her. 28 year old Nicole had finally found the balance between intimate and professional life and the sight of the once gangly, quiet, awkward redhead stumbling downstairs now with her phone clapped to her ear and a high pitched voice filled the blonde’s heart with pride.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was pinched and slightly breathless and it gave Nicole chills as she sank into the downstairs couch of their living room.

“Hey baby, sorry I was going downstairs.” She breathed out softly.

“You were still in bed weren’t you?” The teasing tone in the small girl’s voice wasn’t lost through the phone.

Nicole rolled her eyes, picking at Waverly’s favourite couch cushion beside her. “Well yeah, but I was awake, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You.” A part of her wished Waverly could see the instinctual smirk which played on her lips right now, but another part was excited for the first time she’d seen Waverly in a day to be when her girl was in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle to marry her.

“Smooth talker.” Without even being able to see, Nicole knew there was a blush rising on Waverly’s cheeks right now. She knew the little crinkles by her eyes would be there and she could see the way she bit her lip softly in her mind. “I know we agreed not to talk before the wedding, but I missed you and that was a stupid idea anyway.” Waverly giggled softly and Nicole melted a little more.

“It was totally a stupid idea.” Nicole agreed with a breathless laugh. Even through the phone, Waverly could take her breath away.

“Are you nervous? Is it weird that I’m so nervous?” Waverly giggled again and Nicole remembered it was a habit that she had, the familiarity of it giving her goosebumps.

“No I’m nervous too. I don’t really know why though.” She softly ran her hand through her hair, wincing when it tugged a little.

“You’re gonna look so sexy though. I can’t wait for that part.” Waverly cooed and Nicole bit her lip. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to lean on Ash hard so I don’t collapse when I see you.” Nicole fired back getting a little giggle from the end of the line.

“I don’t want to get dressed I want to stay on the phone.” Waverly complained and it was Nicole’s turn to laugh as she walked to brew herself a coffee. Before she could reply, Waverly chirped up again. “I know what you’re doing right now.”

“That sounds sexual.” Nicole grinned.

“Nope, I just know that sound. You’re filling the coffee maker, I listen to you do it every morning.” The softness returned to Waverly’s voice and Nicole leant against the counter with a gentle sigh.

“That’s really cute.” Was all she managed in response as she opened the cabinet and pulled out her favourite Garfield mug, reaching again for the mason jar of oats on the countertop.

“Yeah and right now you’re getting the oats. And then you’re going to put it in the microwave for two minutes whilst you make your coffee.” Waverly continued with ease and Nicole bit her lip, smiling gently as she followed the steps out of habit.

Leaning against the counter, she crossed her legs at the ankles and tapped her thumb on the counter softly. “I don’t know if that’s adorable or psycho.” She teased softly.

“Why not both.” Waverly fired back without hesitation. “I just like watching you in the mornings. It relaxes me, makes me feel like I can face the day.” The vulnerability in he voice wasn’t lost on Nicole who knew her fiancé was silently asking for that same comfort without being able to see her.

“Well you’re right. I’m finishing the coffee now and there’s 20 seconds left on the porridge.” She poured the fresh coffee, resting the phone on the counter with speaker on.

“What are you wearing?” Usually that kind of question led to a very different conversation, but today Nicole knew Waverly was asking in an entirely innocent way and she was happy to provide that comfort.

“Sweatpants and my John Mayer t-shirt.” Nicole replied as the microwave beeped and she carefully removed the bowl, cutting a banana into it and adding some peanut butter.

“Oh, any reason for that particular shirt?” Waverly teased and Nicole loved the way her voice picked up to a more upbeat, musical melody, reminding her of the way she would answer their old xbox calls.

“Yeah there’s this one really great song, I’ll show you it later.” The Sheriff laughed softly at their own cheesy dialogue. “What are you wearing then, this goes two ways Waves.”

Rolling over on her old bed, Waverly propped her hands into her head, kicking her feet like a teenager on the phone to her crush. She lifted her finger to tell her sister to give her another minute, before replying as sultrily as possible, enjoying the childish game. “Your shirt obviously.” 

Nicole took a huge sip of her coffee, wincing at how surprisingly hot it was. “Well shit.” She breathed out, stirring her porridge to let it cool, tilting her head up as she heard Ash coming down the stairs behind her.

“What was that baby?” Waverly teased, biting the inside of her mouth adorably.

“Uh nothing, I’ve gotta get ready though baby, but I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” She paused, smiling to herself. “At the end of the aisle.”

“At the end of the aisle.” Waverly replied softly, almost breathlessly and Nicole felt her heart jump a little at the words, unable to hide her grin as her friend poured herself a coffee behind her.

“Love you Waves.”

“Love you too Nic.” Waverly replied before the redhead cut off the line, placing the phone on the table and grinning like a child.

Ash sipped her coffee with a grin mirroring her friends. “Jack is on his way, let’s get you ready to marry that woman.” 

* * *

“Waves…” Wynonna breathed out as Waverly turned away from the mirror in her bedroom to face her sister who had walked in behind her now. “You look, wow you look beautiful babygirl.” The older girl brushed her thumb under her eye and Waverly blushed a little, stepping forward.

“You’ve already seen the dress Wynonna, you helped me choose it.” Waverly shook the compliment off, but smiled sweetly anyway as her sister walked closer. They were wearing opposite outfits, but somehow they looked more alike than ever. Waverly had on a long, lacy, sleeveless dress. The back was open and small ripples of the fabric curved around her biceps and back muscles, displaying her toned arms and collarbone. Next to her, Wynonna had on a dark blue dress tight and fitted, more so than Waverly’s, a long slit cut out of the skirt displayed her slender legs. The off the shoulders style and frilled sleeves mirrored Waverly’s, as they stood facing each other, smiles growing on their faces as they took in the sight of the other one.

Wynonna rest her hands on Waverly’s biceps gently. “I know, and it’s still beautiful.” There was a pause and the taller girl shook her head softly. “God sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me, it’s just…”

“What? Just what?” Waverly prompted, wiping away Wynonna’s tear with her index finger.

“You just look so grown up. And I knowwww you are a grown woman now, but still, it’s just… I’m so proud of you babygirl.” The words weren’t anything she hadn’t heard before, but hearing them today of all days, with the sincerity of Wynonna not bothering to hide her tears hit her so deeply she felt her own tear drop.

“I love you Wynonna.” Waverly breathed out softly.

“I love you too kid.” Wynonna tilted past Waverly to look in the mirror. “Huh I guess this mascara really is waterproof.” She winked at her sister who let out a soft giggle.

They stood together looking in the mirror for a few more minutes, just composing themselves and soaking in the fact that this day had finally come. Wynonna had children with Doc and Waverly was about to get married to the love of her life. They were growing up, life was changing, but they were doing it together, like they always had.

“Haught is a lucky woman Waves, you’re the best of us.” Wynonna said so softly it was almost inaudible as Waverly turned to look at her sister, not just in the mirror.

As she was about to reply, a huge bang echoed from outside and instinctively Waverly grabbed her sister’s hand pulling her close. “No!” She cried out, her eyes wide and frantic. Wynonna didn’t even have to check to know her heart was racing at a million miles an hour as tears began to form and Waverly’s hands shook like a leaf in her own stronger ones. 

“Waverly, hey it’s just the speaker. Doc is setting up the speaker.” Her hands wound through Waverly’s still loose hair and she looked down with concern at her little sister. It broke her heart the way Waverly still jumped every time she heard a bang, still shivered every time a room got dark or froze when she heard her phone ring in the evenings. “Just the speaker Waves.” She reassured again, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead softly. “Just the speaker.”

Slowly, Waverly nodded, swallowing and sucking in breath hard and quick, trying to ground herself again. She focused on her sister’s strong hands and her soft words, helping her bring herself back to the moment, the way they always would as children after Willa and daddy passed or Mamma left. “God sorry, I don’t know why… I just-“

Wynonna cut off her wet, sob filled words. “Waverly never apologise for what you’ve been through. Never babygirl.” She pulled her close, trying to hide the hurt in her own face that Waverly had been through any of those things in the first place. Deep down she knew there was no way she could have prevented it, but it didn’t stop her feeling like an awful older sister.

“Thank you.” Waverly knew her sister was right and there was no point in protesting. Both Wynonna and Nicole helped her whenever moments like this happened. She remembered Nicole’s advice now as she counted the picture frames on her old shelf and the glass ornaments - the ones which she hadn’t taken to her new place. She counted the cushions on her bed and the number of butterflies on the dream catcher. After a few minutes in her sister’s arms, creating an inventory of the room she calmed and stepped back. “Thank you.” She breathed again.

“You’re strong Waves. The strongest. Don’t you ever forget that.” Wynonna asserted with a firmness, pulling Waverly’s hair forward. “Now are you gonna let me do your hair? For old times sake?”

A smile spread on Waverly’s face, quickly the past moment becoming forgotten as she nodded eagerly. Growing up, she remembered sitting on her bed which seemed way too big for a tiny 8 year old, with Wynonna brushing and plaiting her hair slowly, chatting about boys and the newest Busted song. Even back then she’d known Wynonna didn’t care much for her crush on Jimmy or her singing of “Year 3000” over and over, but she knew her sister wanted to be there for her when their parents weren’t. She knew that even if Wynonna didn’t say it, she could loose herself in the individual strands of Waverly’s strawberry scented hair and the same way Waverly lost herself in the safety of her touch. It had always felt like nothing could break through those walls, not the shouting or the hits or the awful news from the man in uniform on the doorstep. This had always been their safe space and right now, as she sat cross legged with her sister standing behind her twisting a few strands into a half up-half down style. Both of them sat singing along softly to songs from her phone on the desk she felt that bubble again, the safeness. And she knew Nicole was in her new safe space, probably drying her hair or fitting her suit or doing her light makeup in the way which made her heart flutter. Nicole. Not long now until she could see Nicole, her Nicole.

* * *

Nicole scratched her neck idly, eyes flicking between her newly shined shoes, the stairway and the front door.

"Nicky?”

“Huh?” Her head snapped towards Ash who was leaning against the front door with a smirk on her face. She looked gorgeous in her light blue body-con dress, cut off at her knees and black strappy heels highlighting her toned calves.

“Jesus, is she always this much of a mess now?” Jack teased from the table behind them and Nicole snapped her head towards him now instead, giving him a warning glare.

“Just when Waverly is involved.” Ash teased, stepping forward, her heels clicking on the homestead hard wood floor. Her hands fell against Nicole’s shoulder’s grounding her into the present moment instead of wherever she’d been. And where she’d been was focused on the fact that Waverly was upstairs and every time she heard footsteps she couldn’t help wondering if it was Waverly or Wynonna. She could tell the difference though if she listened hard enough, she knew the rhythm of her girl’s footsteps better than her own heartbeat. Quickly, she shook the thought away though and glared at Ash again.

“Not always, I feel like I can get a break on my own damn wedding day.” She growled, with a hint of love in her voice for her friends.

“Jeez chill out Haughty.” Jack lulled, walking over to them and reaching out his arms dramatically. “Can you believe we’re here?” He asked with wide eyes.

Both girl’s shook their head in tandem. “I can’t believe Nicole Haught is getting married.” Ash breathed out almost in awe.

“I’m so proud of you. Not just for this, but for choosing to take the step, to move here and create this life here.” She added on and Jack nodded alongside her.

“Yeah what she said Sheriff.” He added on with an eyebrow raise. “I knew you’d make Sheriff over here within a year or two.” Playfully he bumped her hip.

The front door cracked open and Doc stuck his head around. “Miss Haught, everyone is here, are you ready?”

Hastily, Nicole brushed down the front of her navy blue suit, straightening her tie against the crisp white shirt, her freshly ironed pants, rolled up and stopping above her oxfords. She sighed out a huge breath and tucked one strand of her short red hair behind her ear. “Yeah, let’s do this.” She nodded as Jack followed Doc out, knowing the cue.

“See you on the other side. Haught-Earp.” He winked, closing the door behind him.

Less than a minute later, she heard the piano instrumental opening of Elton John’s ‘I guess that’s why they call it the blues’ filtering through the speaker on the porch and dropped her hands to her side. Ash stuck out her arm with a smile so big Nicole could have sworn it must hurt her cheeks. She focused for a second on the fact that Waverly was upstairs and she was about to finally see her girl in her wedding dress. The thought caused her smile grow to match her best friend’s as she linked their arms and stepped out of the front door of the homestead.

Over the past few days, everyone had worked tirelessly to set the place up to the perfect, intimate but still special venue for the wedding to take place. To the left of the doorway sat a few round tables in close proximity which Rosita had obtained from the storeroom at work, each with a unique flower arrangement in Navy and Pink that Waverly had chosen. Name tags and fairy lights lay scattered across the white table cloths, wooden chairs circled them and dainty glasses and cutlery were laid out ready. The railing of the archway and fence had been draped in fairy lights and flowers, the same way it had when Nicole had proposed and to the right of the doorway sat the wooden chairs in rows with their friends - family - spread throughout them.

Quickly, the excited chatter died out as Nicole stepped out onto the cracked, homely porch, smiling as she looked at the aisle which she knew Waverly had designed herself. A path had been created between the empty tables for later and their loved ones. Rows of wildflowers and fairy lights marked the edges and the dirt between was scattered with - what Nicole knew were biodegradable - confetti, of pink, white and blue. She walked slowly, but confidently, letting her eyes trace the people to her right. At the front, Doc was perched with William on his lap and beside him, Chrissy with Wren on her own, both of them dressed in a little dress and a tux which made Nicole’s heart flutter that little bit harder. Rosita sat next to Chrissy and behind her, Jeremy sat with Robin and Jack. The next row back sat Mikey, Nedley and Jamie were sat

By the time she had scanned the small audience, she was at the end of the aisle and the piano music faded into something a little more modern. She barely had time to catch her breath before Ariana’s ‘intro’ filtered through the same old speaker and she felt like her skin was on fire at the memory. No one else would understand, but every time Nicole heard the rolling, gentle, high pitched tones of the singer everything faded and she felt like she was back in the bar in Edmonton, quite unable to believe that Waverly Earp’s gorgeous hazel eyes were locked on her’s and that the words leaving her lips were directed at her, for her and her only. Now they were here and she wondered how close to the doorway Waverly was, how long it would be before they promised to be each others and each other’s only, forever.

She didn’t have to wait long for her answer before the door to the homestead pealed open again and she could have sworn she heard a collective inhale as the Earp sisters stepped out. She couldn’t be sure though as she couldn’t hear or see anything other than Waverly in that moment. It was as though the world disappeared for a second, as though her eyes locked focus on the only thing that mattered, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Somehow she realised Ash’s hold on her arm had tightened since she had visibly dropped all tension in her body at the sight. The midday sunlight ran across Waverly’s tanned skin as she stepped down from the doorway, lighting her hair up like a halo and Nicole could have sworn Waverly was an angel. As Waverly lifted her gaze, Nicole felt her heart jump so quickly her entire body felt alive with a burning energy.

Waverly’s eyes drifted from her sister to in front of her, instantly finding Nicole’s mesmerised gaze. Usually when someone looked at her with that intensity, her instinct was to turn away shyly, to recoil under the stare, but with Nicole it was different, she was drawn to it with the same intensity. Neither of them could tear their eyes away from one another as Waverly walked arm in arm with her sister toward her love. The outfit Nicole had on had initially taken her breath away, but now the look of love which was written all over the redhead’s face took Waverly to a place she wasn’t sure she’d ever been before. It was love, passion, desire and safety, it was home, but it was for her and it took her to a place where only they were, which only they could feel. An involuntary small gasp left her lips as she stepped onto the small wooden platform at the end of the aisle, next to Nicole and the older officiant.

Wynonna and Ash stepped back slightly behind each of them, Wynonna holding Waverly’s simple white and pink bouquet carefully for her.

“You are so beautiful.” Nicole leant down to whisper the words to Waverly, her breath warm and shallow against the small girl’s ear, causing her to shiver slightly under the intensity of it. Something about the choice of wording gave Waverly goosebumps. It was more than the dress, Nicole was reminding her of everything she felt always, regardless of the day. The reaction she’d seen from Nicole was enough to know how the redhead felt about the dress, but her comment was both comforting and warming. It was such a Nicole thing to do and Waverly couldn’t help the slightly goofy smile which spread on her face.

“You are just, woah.” Waverly replied, breathlessly causing a small, raspy laugh to escape Nicole’s lips.

The moment only lasted a few seconds, and was only heard by the pair of them, even if everyone else could see them whispering and smiling. It was a moment entirely theirs, before they shared the rest of the day with their loved ones.

Letting them have their moment, the man behind them cleared his throat and they both turned to him with quick smiles, feeling their hearts racing.

“So I’m sure none of you need reminding of any of this, but for the romanticism of it all, I’m going to say it anyway.” The older man stated and the audience laughed softly. Most of the town at this point knew Waverly and Nicole’s story, even if they didn’t know them personally. When a strange cop shows up dating one of the most popular girls in town, temporarily in a wheelchair and quickly works her way up the legal structure in a small town, people talk and stories get told.

“Today is about celebrating the beautiful, passionate - some may even say rocky - relationship between Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught.” He began as another collective laugh was shared. “History has always told that love is complicated, but when you look at these two I think it’s obvious that true love is the most simple thing in the entire world. It’s obvious that no matter the circumstances surrounding it, true love always finds a way to endure and survive. No one needs a reminder of the ups and downs, but we wouldn’t be standing here today if it wasn’t for the deep, immovable connection between these two people here.” He gave a warm smile at Nicole and Waverly who were watching him with their own smiles. “Now, enough from me, are you ready to exchange vows?” 

Rolling her lips, Nicole looked back at Waverly and nodded, reaching into the inside pocket of her suit jacket to pull out a list on a small folded, square of paper. Waverly bit her lip to control her smile at the level of preparation Nicole had gone too. Out of the pair of them, she was the planner, but she knew how much care Nicole took with moments like this and how important it was for her to get them right.

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole drew out the words, pausing between the names, as though they were sacred. She lifted her face from the page to look into Waverly’s eyes which were already watery. “If it were up to me I would promise you the world. I would promise you safety and peace and that no one would ever eat another animal again.” They both laughed softly. “I would promise you that you’d never have to worry about anything again, but I know, we both know, life isn’t that easy so instead I’ll promise you this…” Quickly, she dropped her gaze back to the page, more to collect herself than to actually read the words which she’d read over and over the past week to make sure they were enough. After a while though, she’d realised no words would ever be enough to explain her love for Waverly Earp, but that it didn’t matter because she had forever to show her.

“I promise to always be there to teach you the controls for every new video game, to take you to see every Julian Moore film the day it comes out, to never blame you when your sister interrupts our moments.” Waverly let out a little breathy laugh as Nicole grinned over at Wynonna who rolled her eyes dramatically.

Flicking her eyes back to Waverly she continued. “I promise to walk Whiskey when you have to work late and to feed CJ the wet food so you don’t have to. I promise to let you play at least five One Direction songs a week without complaining.” This time it was Waverly’s turn to roll her eyes as a smile twitched at her lips.

“I promise to let you put up as many research boards as you need and help you take them all down at the end. To never complain about the organised chaos of your books and instead spend every day reminding you how smart you are.” Nicole continued, getting more serious now, eyes scanning Waverly’s face as tears welled up in her own eyes.

“I promise to never take for granted the fact you make me lunch every day; to celebrate every small victory with you; to pick up your calls and be there no matter what time of day. I promise to listen to every rant and watch the way your eyes sparkle and get the crinkle at the side and to never, ever laugh at your ideas.” 

She folded the paper again and tucked it back in her pocket, her entire attention on the girl in front of her now. “Most importantly of all, I promise to be your home, to be that space you can be yourself unapologetically so and to love you with everything I have every single day of our lives together, because you deserve that.”

Waverly looked with wide eyes at Nicole, mesmerised by the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, wet with tears and the way her dimples popped as she smiled sheepishly down at her. There was this grace about the way Nicole had gone from being the sexiest person Waverly had ever seen moments before, walking down the aisle, to the sweetest, most adorable person alive in just moments. She cleared her throat.

“Can I kiss you already?” She joked with a little slightly wet laugh and Nicole returned the laugh, shaking her head softly. “Okay, woah I should have gone first.” She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself to give her own vows. Behind her, her sisters mumbled sexual comment gave her the normalcy to find the words she’d prepared. Unlike Nicole, she didn’t have a sheet, but she had spent the week memorising them and praying she wouldn’t forget them when the moment came.

“Nicole Haught…” she took a deep breath, focusing on Nicole and Nicole only, letting everything else fade away. “I promise to never, ever mess up the alphabetical order of your cassette tapes or books.” She winked and Nicole bit her lip to hide her huge grin. “I promise I’ll always come and collect you when my sister get’s you ‘accidentally’ really drunk.” She didn’t even need the air quotes as they both smiled over her shoulder at Wynonna who shrugged with a grin. Waverly was sure she could even see the hint of tears in her sister’s eye, but she quickly turned back to the front to face Nicole, wanting to deliver each promise, however small, with conviction.

“I promise to let you play COD even when fortnite is so much better-” she continued quickly before Nicole could protest. “I promise not to interrupt you when you’re watching your daily episode of Rookie Blue, to be there to cheer with you for every Maple Leaf’s, Blue Jay’s and Raptors game.” She looked down for a second, losing integrity at the next statement which was exclusively something she reserved for Nicole. “I promise to sing for you whenever you want.” She gave a small smile which made Nicole’s heart melt instantly. 

“Someone write that down.” The redhead breathed out softly, giving Waverly her confidence back. With a small giggle, she continued. “I promise not to criticise the way you wash the dishes and to be there every day when you get home to ask about your day.” Nicole tilted her head to the side and Waverly saw her entire expression soften for a second.

“I promise to make you fresh lemonade and cookies for when you volunteer to mow half of the town’s lawns. I promise to travel the world with you and buy you magnets in every place for your ever growing collection.” Waverly continued, taking a deep breath for the last few which were serious and deeper than the surface level, domestic prior ones.

“I promise to uh, to always tell you how I’m feeling and listen when you do the same. I promise to never take for granted every small thing you do for me; to hold your hand through the nightmares and do the same in the proudest moments. I promise to share with you every part of me and to keep leaning new things about you and the world through your eyes… just like I always have done.” She spoke the last few slightly quicker and quieter in a way which indicated to Nicole the seriousness and conviction within the words. When she blinked, looking away quickly before flicking her gaze back, she noticed a tear slip down the redhead’s face and felt her own do the same.

“I-“ Nicole shook her head, swallowing hard. “Thank you.” Behind Nicole, Waverly saw Ash wipe her eye and looked down at the floor with a small smile. Whilst she did that, Nicole took the chance to look back at Wynonna who gave her a small smile and a nod, wiping her own eye quickly.

The older man stepped forward again, to continue the ceremony. “The rings?”

Knowing the process already, Doc lifted William up and Chrissy did the same with Wren, walking slowly towards the two girl’s. Gently, Doc dropped the ring into the small boy’s hand, watching intently to make sure he didn't drop it. He didn’t. William instantly stuck out his hand toward Nicole who grinned and took the ring from him, bending down for a second and whispering to him only. “Well done little man.” She ruffled his hair and Waverly couldn’t help the new tears which dripped onto the floor.

Doc stepped back beside Ash as Nicole turned to face Waverly, holding the ring in one hand, she reached for Waverly’s with her other. The brief, simple contact felt electric against both of their skin, realising this had been the first time they’d touched in almost 24 hours and under such intimate, powerful circumstances. The contact shot through them like fire, flickering in their hearts and making their skin come alive. Looking up from their hands, they connected eyes and both felt instantly breathless. Thankfully, Nicole had a moment to compose herself as the older man started to speak again.

“Do you, with this ring, take Waverly Earp to be your wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part." 

Nicole reached out and slid the ring on Waverly's finger with slightly trembling hands. Once it was all the way on, she looked up to find Waverly's eye. "I do." She said with all of the convinction she had, this was the most certain of anything she had ever been in her life. Nothing could ever stop her spending the rest of her life with Waverly Earp.

Waverly beamed back at her, not removing her eyes until she saw Chrissy out of the corner of her eye, step forward and hand the ring to Wren carefully. Waverly beamed at the tiny girl as she took the ring. “Thank you darling.” She said softly, so only those on the platform could hear her. 

The man recited the same speech beside them. Waverly was sure she didn't even hear the words until he was finished. 

Slowly, she slid the matching, plain gold band onto Nicole's finger, settling it next to her engagement ring with a smile. "I do." She nodded, a huge grin spreading on her face. "I do." She said again, just for the sake saying those words after so long.

Finally, they looked away and back at the man who smiled fondly at the young couple. "You may now kiss the bride." He stated and Nicole quickly reached up to cup Waverly's cheek, both of them stepping forward.

"Not too much, the bride is my sister." Wynonna mumbled behind them and Waverly giggled before pushing up onto her toes and wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck, completely ignoring her sister as she connected their lips hard and held onto Nicole tightly. Behind them they were acutely aware of their friends standing up and clapping, the sound of cheers echoing around them as they stood entwined, lost entirely in each other and the moment. 

Finally they pulled back and found each other’s eyes, both sparkling with tears. Nicole let her thumb trace Waverly’s cheek, ending on her chin with a huge grin now. Every time Waverly thought she had fallen as far as she could, Nicole smiled at her, or kissed her again and somehow she fell further and further. Little did she know, Nicole was feeling the exact same way in that moment.

Ignoring the cheering still, Nicole reached out her hand to find her wife’s, her wife. They were married. The thought of those words alone made her grin as Waverly’s hand slipped into her’s, fitting perfectly.

“DRINK TIME!” Wynonna had stepped up beside Waverly, reaching to punch Nicole softly in the shoulder, looking down to give Waverly a little wink who was just beaming a smile which took up her entire face.

“Come on wife, let’s celebrate.” Waverly grinned, tugging Nicole’s hand gently toward aisle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is probably going to be the last one (unless I decide to put out an epilogue at some point, which would just be one chapter).
> 
> BUT fear not - I have a few ideas for future fics (one Wynsita one which I'm going to start soon and another Wayhaught one) and I am hopefully going to do a few one shots in the meantime to get through the break.
> 
> See you for part two soon! Feel free to come and yell at me on social media haha @waverly_angel_earp (instagram) or @charzpov (twitter) love you xx


	12. 12: Sparks were a flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Wayhaught wedding  
> Speeches, dances and some drunken fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we made it - the final chapter of this story!  
> Two parts and 32 chapters later, I hope this was a cute, soft end to the dramatic journey we've all been on together haha x
> 
> Enjoy :)

Confetti rained down on them as they swung their hands, walking down the makeshift aisle together, petals catching in their hair like snowfall. They walked past everyone and then up the steps of the homestead, stopping for a second to let a young rookie from the station take some photos (he’d volunteered when he found out the sheriff was getting married), before crossing the boundary back into the homestead. Behind them, their friends and family all followed them inside, letting Shorty and a few wiling volunteers, set up the small buffet outside and giving them the chance to see their loved ones.

Once in the living room, Nicole turned to Waverly, leaning against the back of the couch and pulling her close. “I know we’re supposed to see everyone else now, but I don’t wanna.” She breathed, leaning up to connect their lips again and Waverly sighed into the kiss, resting her hands on Nicole’s shoulders.

“Let’s not then, let’s stay here.” Waverly grinned, leaning back down for another kiss and smiling against her wife’s lips.

“I didn’t get to say earlier, but the dress is so beautiful, you’re so beautiful.”

“I think you said that earlier.” Waverly teased, blushing slightly and biting her lip.

“Nope, not about the dress I didn’t.” Nicole smirked, reaching up and rubbing her thumb against Waverly’s cheek gently as she kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah? Do you like it? Was it what you imagined?” Waverly rambled slightly and Nicole’s eyes widened instantly.

“Like it? Waverly you look- this is- it’s so beyond anything I could have imagined. Holy crap you look stunning, the dress is gorgeous, you’re gorgeous.” Nicole leaned up to kiss her again, cutting off her own rambling now and relaxing in the way Waverly giggled softly against her lips.

“And you-“ Waverly pulled away breathlessly, ignoring the fact that out of the corner of her eye she could see her friends making their way towards her. “You look so sexy - remind me again why you don’t wear suits everyday?” She breathed out, not hiding the way her eyes scanned up and down Nicole’s body shamelessly. 

“Because…” Nicole pressed their foreheads together. “They’re uncomfy, plus it would make less of an impact when I did.” She grinned and Waverly shook her head, their forehead’s still connected.

“No I think it would always make an impact baby, always.” Waverly replied. “But I do love your sweats and baseball t-shirts so I’ll take the compromise.” She grinned and Nicole let out a breathy laugh.

“Well I will put them on for you later.” Nicole smirked, connecting their lips again.

“Or you could not?” Waverly teased, but before Nicole could reply, Chrissy, Rosita, Jeremy and Robin bounded up beside them, cheering and very much interrupting the moment.

“MRS AND MRS EARP-HAUGHT!” Jeremy began, clapping Nicole on the back hard.

“THE FOOD HAS ARRIVED!” Robin added with a goofy grin, causing Waverly to giggle.

“Which means I’m pretty sure that’s when the speeches happen right?” Rosita grinned, leaning on Chrissy gently.

“Better hope your sister isn’t drunk already.” Chrissy continued as Waverly took Nicole’s hand again.

“After you my love.” Nicole hummed against the back of Waverly’s head, their hands connected as she planted a kiss and let Waverly lead her outside to the tables.

Outside was everything Waverly had pictured and more. The small tables had been pushed together to form a line and were draped in the crisp white cloth. Even in the midday sunlight, the fairy lights sparkled. Flower arrangements blossomed in the middle of the table and loose petals in matching colours wound between the plates. Still though, it held the homely elements which so characterised the place, with the jumble of different plate designs and range of glasses giving the rustic, homely feel. Waverly had decided it wasn’t worth buying new sets which would never be used again, and only now was she realising the aesthetic outcome of her decision. Shorty had laid out small arrangements of food on each table, mostly vegan with a few meat options at Wynonna’s demand. Four bottles of champagne were in the middle of each table and soft instrumental guitar was now coming from the speaker.

Nicole stopped Waverly with a gentle tug on her hand, causing her to turn to face her. “It looks so beautiful baby, who knew the homestead could look this perfect.” She teased with a small wink.

With a soft giggle, Waverly shrugged. “Just had to give it a little bit of love.” She continued walking, taking Nicole to the middle of the tables.

An hour of chatting later, with the Champagne mostly gone and people increasingly giddy and chatty - everyone except Waverly and Nicole who had decided not to drink - Wynonna stood up, smacking her spoon off her glass in a decidedly inelegant way.

“Oh boy.” Nicole muttered, causing Waverly to bump her shoulder gently.

“I have a speech. When I say I have one, I mean I didn’t plan anything, so we’re just gonna go with the flow here.” She winked at her sister across the table who was already giggling. Something about the sheer happiness at how well the day was going made Waverly giggly and excitable. No alcohol was needed when she already felt this strange wave of almost surreal energy washing through her body creating the same giggles as booze did.

“Can we back out of this?” Nicole leant down to whisper, not taking her eyes off Wynonna across the table. Waverly just shook her head with a small smile, waiting for her sister to continue.

“Well now I have your attention - which was surprisingly easy by the way - I just want to say no one will ever be good enough for my sister.” Waverly felt Nicole’s hand squeeze hers a little under the table, but Wynonna continued before anyone could say anything. “BUT if it had to be anyone, I’m glad it was a cop I guess.” She winked at Nicole who rolled her eyes.

After a pause, Wynonna cleared her throat a little. “Okay, I hope everyone is drunk enough to forget this after today, but here goes.” She dropped her eyes to the table, before looking back up and locking them on Waverly. “Your whole life, you’ve been through some shit babygirl. I’ve always tried to make it better, to be there for you, but I was never going to be enough alone. I mean I can’t help you with any of _that_ yano, which by the way I just want you to know I can definitely hear.” She tilted her head and made a crude hand gesture as Nicole pressed her head into her hands, before shaking her head and continuing.

“I always thought you’d meet someone and they’d be that person and I’d have to step back, to let you move on and to trust you, but then you met Nicole. Well you did a little more than _meet_ if you catch ma drift” She wiggled her hands around again and Waverly squeezed her eyes shut, peeking out of one.

“Wynonna.” She groaned, gently pleading with her sister. Beside her, Nicole looked mortified at the fact her old deputy and boss were sat a few chairs down listening to all of the comments about her sex life.

Quickly, the older Earp flicked her eyes over to Nicole who was listening on edge, her hand locked in Waverly’s under the table. “I uh, when I couldn’t be there for you, there was no one else could have kept it together. You risked everything for Waverly and I never got to thank you for that, for how happy you make my little sister.” She raised her glass again and Nicole lifted her own with water. “But I do want you to know that when you’re making her _happy_ tonight.” She air quoted the word and this time Nicole let out an audible groan. “I’m just downstairs. I mean honestly I can’t believe you decided to stay here on your wedding night, that was a dumb move horny Haught.” With that, Nicole shot her eyes towards Waverly in a panic.

“You said she was going to stop with that!” Nicole hissed and Waverly gave her an apologetic smile, looking back at her sister.

“Okay, that’s enough now… said Haught, never. Okay I am actually done now.” Wynonna let out a breathy laugh. “I’m proud of you babygirl.” She added on more quietly, as everyone lifted their glasses, giving a quick wink at her baby sister before plopping aggressively back down on the chair.

“Alright my turn.” Ash jumped up on the right of Wynonna. “Reckon I can do better than that though.” She winked at Doc who was the other side of Wynonna, cradling the twins gently.

“Nicole has always been a private person, in school she’d cover her weird loner-ness with sports and beer.” Ash teased as Waverly beamed, turning to face Nicole. Never would she tire of hearing Ash’s tales of Nicole’s teenage days. A part of her wished she could have gone back and had her high school romance with Nicole; to cheer for her sports games, to study together in the library after school or sneak out of their windows to meet by the lake. Another part of her though knows that if that was the case, she might never have had this chance with Nicole. Truth was she wasn’t ready to come out in high school and if she’d have met Nicole then, they wouldn’t have lasted and she’d have lost her forever to her own fear.

“She’d never let herself give everything to anyone, she just let them go before anyone got hurt.” Ash looked to Waverly with a softness in her eyes which the young girl hadn’t ever seen from her before. It felt like Ash was talking to her and her alone, as though there was no one else at the table and she was talking only to Waverly. It felt like acceptance and acknowledgement. “I remember when she met you, _so_ clearly. We went for coffee the next day and she couldn’t stop gushing about you and she hadn’t even seen you yet.” Ash shook her head a little and looked down momentarily, before looking back up and locking eyes. “What I’m trying to say is that you gave Nicole the comfort she deserved, you gave her a happiness I wasn’t sure she’d ever accept and you’re the only one who she’s trusted with every part of her. Even when she ran, she couldn’t leave this time, because what you two have is real, it’s true and I’m really happy for both of you. I’ve never met two people who deserve this more and even though I was convinced we’d never be here, I’m really happy we are. So here’s to the two of you.” Ash grinned back at Nicole and connected their glasses, sitting down gently next to Wynonna who groaned at the speech.

Jeremy and Robin looked at each other and shared a nod before standing up.

Wynonna looked across at the boys next to Waverly and raised a brow. “You two are doing a speech together?” When they simply nodded at her, she snorted. “That is so gay.”

“Says you!” Rosita tilted her head and Wynonna gave her the finger as Doc covered Wren’s eyes.

“We were lucky enough to be there the day these two smoke shows met for the first time.” Jeremy began, clearly tipsy enough to stand up in front of everyone and make the speech. “And it was clear from day one when - what is they say Doc?”

“Sparks were a flying.” Doc gave a friendly nod with sparkling eyes, to the young man who pointed his finger excitedly.

“Yup! That’s the one! Sparks were a flying! Anyway, Waves is my best friend and the sweetest person I know. Nicole, I’ve never seen her as happy as when she’s with you, not even when the new animal crossing game came out or we drew birds on our faces to see the new hunger games movie - birds as in actual birds with feathers and beaks and stuff, not like women, yeah okay, Robin you go…” Jeremy trailed off, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes who just rubbed his back softly, clearly a lot more on the sober spectrum than the shorter one.

“What Jeremy is trying to say is that he’s happy for the two of you and everyone here can see how happy you both make each other. You both deserve this moment and the ceremony has been as beautiful as your love for each other - I guess all your planning was worth it Waves. Oh and also I’m glad I finally have someone to watch the sports with.” He winked at Nicole who raised her glass with a grin. “This town isn’t an easy place to make home, but I’m really glad you have and that I can now call you one of my best friends.” 

“Hey that space is taken.” Wynonna interrupted, glaring at Robin and getting a breathy laugh from the newly weds as Jeremy and Robin took their seats.

Doc stood up slowly and handed Wren to Chrissy who cradled the baby gently, Rosita sitting beside her, bouncing William on her lap. He headed over to the speaker without a word and gave a nod back to Nicole who rose quickly, holding her hand out for Waverly who placed her water down gently and took it, standing up gracefully.

The opening guitar riff of John Mayer and Katy Perry ‘ _Who you love'_ crackled through the old speaker as Nicole pulled Waverly towards the middle of the grass where the confetti was scattered from earlier. In the sky, the sun was beginning to lower and the light of golden hour framed their faces like a honey aura, the forest of their eyes sparkling back at each other as Waverly connected her hands behind Nicole’s neck, the redhead’s finding their place on the smaller girl’s hips.

As the vocals began, Nicole rolled her lips, dropping her gaze for a second, becoming very aware that everyone was watching them. “This feels different to the living room.” She muttered softly, with a gentle laugh in her tone. 

Waverly grinned, biting her lip. “Yeah, because now we’re married.” She tilted her head to catch Nicole’s eye and caught the sparkle in her wife’s eye, knowing instantly that Nicole was trying to hide the fact she was crying.

The musical lilt in the small girl’s voice, brought Nicole back to the first time they met and she lifted her head slowly, finally able to forget everyone else and focus on them and their moment. “We’re married.” She echoed, a goofy grin spreading on her face which made Waverly miss a step, recovering quickly.

“Should we show them our trick?” Waverly winked, twisting the small curls at the nape of Nicole’s neck between her fingers, something which always grounded both of them in moments of intensity.

“I think we should.” Nicole replied with a smirk as they quickly rearranged, Nicole taking Waverly’s hand and spinning her, dipping her so naturally the table behind them all raised a brow. Little did they know, the couple had practiced that move in their living room for weeks, Waverly trying to demonstrate to Nicole who was much taller and stronger than her small, toned self.

When Waverly was back up and wrapped in Nicole’s arms, the redhead had the same goofy smile of pride and Waverly wasn’t sure if it was because of the dip, or because of the fact they were married, it was likely both. “Nailed it.” Nicole mumbled and Waverly pushed up slightly to connect their lips, smiling contentedly into the kiss.

“We sure did baby.”

Behind them, the entire table had made their way onto the makeshift dance floor with their respective partners, Nedley standing off to the side with Mikey and the twins, watching on with a grin and chatting animatedly about old stories from the force.

When the song shifted to another slow song, Doc made his way over to the couple and held out his hand to Waverly who smiled with a fondness at the older man. “May I?” He asked both of them simultaneously and Nicole gave a smile and nod as Waverly took his hand, walking away with him. She was vaguely aware that behind them, her drunk sister had definitely jumped Nicole and demanded she dance with her too.

“You look ravishing love.” Doc beamed down with pride at Waverly, who shook her head gently with a blush. In the past they had had their moments, but at the end of the day, Doc had been the only one besides Wynonna who had been there through it all, to see Mamma leave, to see her in her highs - winning prom queen and getting into University - and to help her through the scary moments - coming out, leaving home, finding her missing sister. They both had their downfalls, but somehow there was this unspoken, familial connection which never left. Waverly truly looked to him as a brother and Doc knew he would do whatever within his power to ensure her happiness.

“You look very handsome.” Waverly replied.

“I have not had the chance to see you much today at all, but you should know that I am so very proud of the woman you have become. If your mamma could see what you have built here alone, the bravery and fearlessness with which you have taken on this scary world, I know she would be so proud of the both of you.” Doc stated and Waverly’s eyes widened. It was rare for them to have this intimate a conversation and she hadn’t been expecting.

“Doc, I- thank you. That uh, that really mattered.” Waverly smiled sweetly and he nodded.

“It is a beautiful ceremony.” He added on and Waverly giggled a little.

“Yeah I might have gone a little overboard on the planning.” She blushed, biting her lip softly.

“I do believe your sister may have mentioned.” He nodded with a deep, rough laugh as they looked over their shoulder at Wynonna batting Nicole’s hands away.

“Hands off the goods Haughty, you’re married now!” Wynonna growled and Nicole snorted.

“Yeah, like I’d ever date you anyway. You’re pretty and all, but you’re no Waverly.” Nicole teased, looking past Wynonna to wink at Waverly who turned back to Doc with a gentle smile. 

“How dare you. I am a phoenix.” Wynonna replied with a straight face and Nicole almost doubled over laughing.

“You’re a what?”

“They’re cool, and beautiful and they rise from the ashes and all that shit.” Wynonna shrugged. “Are we gonna dance or what, you klutz.”

Nicole raised her brow, confused by the back and forth of the conversation. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me touch you ten seconds ago!”

“Well I changed my mind because you’re laughing at me.” Wynonna reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hands, guiding them to her waist and stepping instantly on her shoes.

“Wynonna!” Nicole complained, shuffling her feet back with a groan. “I just bought these.”

“Ya know most people would be thrilled to be dancing with a hot girl.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and Nicole shook her head.

“Yeah, but she’s over there.” Without hesitation, Nicole fired back, and Wynonna stuck her tongue out impulsively. It was clear her comebacks were not on their top form today due to the fact she was still catching up on her old drinking habits again; her tolerance had very much declined in those nine months.

“Why are you dancing with _me_ then?” Wynonna scowled.

Again, Nicole snorted, enjoying being the sober one in this situation for a change. “Well, because my wife is dancing with Doc and because you asked me too? Oh and because you’re my sister in law now.” She leant in to whisper against Wynonna’s ear. “I think it’s tradition.”

“If we’re sisters can we still be best friends?” Wynonna asked with a genuine sadness in her eye that caught Nicole off guard.

“Yeah, uh yeah of course we can, we’re always gonna be best friends man.” She replied slightly awkwardly, not drunk enough for these kinds of conversations with Wynonna.

“Great, just checking.” Wynonna chirped and the light, innocence in her voice reminded Nicole so much of Waverly. Sometimes, in the most intimate moments there were so many similarities between the sisters it took her breath away.

They had been so in the moment that they hadn’t noticed Doc and Waverly making their way back towards them. “Let me relieve you Sheriff.” Doc winked gently, taking Wynonna’s hand and leading her, half carrying her, back to the dance floor. 

Waverly had barely made her way back into Nicole’s arms when she heard her sister yell behind them. “ASHLEY!! I love this song let’s dance!” She stumbled over to the equally as drunk blonde, dancing to an awful pop song which Waverly was almost 90% sure her sister didn’t _actually_ know. She turned back to face Nicole, laughing softly as they danced together to the song, content with the sounds of their friends singing and laughing around them.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Nicole and Waverly had long changed out of their wedding outfits once everyone had moved the celebration into the homestead and out of the cold night air. Now they were cuddled up on the couch, both wearing sweatpants, Nicole with a vest top and Waverly with one of Nicole’s old t-shirts rolled up and tied into a crop top around her waist. Waverly twisted around and pressed her face into Nicole’s neck, leaving gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone. Around them, their evidently more drunk friends chatted and danced to the music, but both of them were feeling the exhaustion of the emotional day.

“Nickerbocker! Nick nack! Nicky Nicky nine doors!” Jeremy stumbled over the back of the couch, and landed on top of Waverly in Nicole’s lap, causing the redhead to let out a grunt, holding on tighter to Waverly as their friend rolled off them and landed on the floor.

“Did he just call you Nickerbocker?” Waverly started giggling so hard she was practically bouncing up and down on Nicole’s abs as she lay there.

Nicole winced as Robin yanked Jeremy up from the floor, wrapping his arm around his waist to support him as they moved to the armchair. Apparently, it seemed to the newly wed’s that their friends had all made some kind of agreement that at least one of them had to stay sober. It had made sense for Wynonna and Doc, needing someone to take care of the children, but Robin seemed to be a lot more sober than Jeremy and Rosita more so than Chrissy. Ash, Wynonna and Jeremy on the other hand, were not so sober.

“Yeah, that’s a first.” Nicole let out a breathy laugh, running her hand through Waverly’s hair. The brunette’s eyes fluttered slightly at the sensation, before the moment was ruined by Ash dragging Jack into the living room, followed by a very drunk Chrissy and a slightly tipsy Rosita. 

“Waves!” Chrissy yelled, slumping to the floor in front of them. Waverly winced a little, knowing that she was probably ruining her beautiful, pale dress from earlier. “Sooooo how does it feel being a married woman?” Chrissy continued, wiggling her brows a little as Waverly blushed and instinctively held on a little tighter to Nicole.

“It feels the same, but also pretty great, because now I can call you my wife.” She smiled sheepishly up at Nicole who just beamed back, getting a collective awe from the girl. Hearing the awe and having no idea what was going on, across the room, Jeremy joined in anyway, yelling out his own awe, causing the group to fall about laughing.

“HOW DARE YOU BE ALL HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME!” Wynonna slurred, stumbling up to them and landing on top of Ash as Jack managed to scoot out of the way quickly. Clearly, Doc had helped Wynonna change too before going upstairs to put the twins to bed, as she was wearing a fluffy dinosaur onesie and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. 

“How could we ever have fun without the one and only Wynonna Earp.” Ash teased with a wink and Wynonna clicked her tongue in response.

“Okay jeez, are you gonna bang everyone in the room?” Chrissy rolled her eyes, flopping back onto Rosita who smirked at Wynonna. The older Earp’s jaw had dropped open in surprise, but she quickly composed herself, even with the alcohol.

“Why, you jealous?” She shot back and Rosita’s face quickly turned into a scowl. “Besides, I haven’t banged everyone. Jeremy’s always been gay and Ash, well the offer has always been there.” She shrugged, turning to the blonde who laughed lightly.

“Sexy as that offer is, I am very much straight.” Ash responded with an apologetic pout and Jack sat up beside her just as Mikey plopped down.

“You never tried to bang me!” Jack complained.

“Yeah or me!” Mikey added, bumping shoulders and Wynonna shrugged.

“You’ve been with your girl for years and I’m not a home wrecker.” She pointed to Jack and then turned to Mikey. “And I thought you were gay all through high school honestly.” She laughed at her own joke when the boy gaped.

“I dated like half the cheer team!” He shot back and Nicole sat up quickly, glaring down at Waverly. “Not Waves! No we never dated, just friends. On my life!” Mikey dramatically crossed his heart and Nicole slumped back a little bit in relief.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t tell you if I dated your deputy?” Waverly asked with wide eyes, twisting her hands mindlessly in Nicole’s vest.

Nicole shrugged, relaxing at the touch. “No, I thought maybe it just slipped your mind.”

“Jealous Haught! Jealous Haught!” Wynonna started, gesturing for Ash to join in, but giving up and lying on her back when the blonde ignored her.

Ash twisted so her head was rested on her hands. “You know Nicky hit on me the first time we met too.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Not the first time, we were like 9 I wasn’t even out.”

“Oh so you think it makes this better that you hit on me after knowing me for 5 years?” Ash raised a brow and Nicole shrunk back slightly.

“You hit on Ash?!” Waverly’s brows almost shot off her forehead.

Defensively, Nicole shrugged. “You hit on Jeremy!” She shot back and, hearing his name, Jeremy stumbled over to them, dropping down again onto the floor.

“Can we not make them all jealous before they go to bed, my ears can’t deal with _that_ tonight!” Wynonna shuddered.

“Anyway I only hit on Ash because I was trying to check if she was gay or not!” Nicole defended, shifting slightly under Waverly as her legs began to fall asleep.

Ash snorted. “Yeah so you thought the best way to come out to me was to hit on me!”

Again, Nicole shrugged, getting more and more defensive as she sank back into the couch. Waverly noticed instantly and reached up to stroke her cheek gently. “I’m not jealous baby, I’m just teasing.” She promised, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek and blushing a little at the way the redhead swooned at the smallest action.

“Look what you’ve done now, idiot, they're all lovey!” Wynonna snarled, slapping Ash’s arm with the back of her hand.

“What! Would you rather I spoke about all the sappy shit!” Ash complained rubbing her arm.

“OOOOOH like how Waverly cried the first time she met Nicole?” Jeremy added completely innocently and Waverly’s eyes widened and she started shaking her head desperately, noticing the direction this conversation was going in. “Or how she named her sims Waverly and Nicole and made them get married.” Waverly turned to press her face into Nicole’s chest, mortified with all of this discussion now. She never thought she’d say it, but she wished they could go back to the conversation about their sex life, it was less excruciating. “Or how she had a Pinterest board for your wedding since the day you asked her to be your girlfriend.” Jeremy shrugged, looking confused when Robin slapped his hand down over his mouth.

“Jer I love you, but please stop talking.” Robin winced a little as Waverly lifted her face up from Nicole’s chest, tilting her head up to catch Nicole’s eye who just seemed to be even more in love than ever. 

Noticing her wife’s embarrassment, Nicole decided not to make a big deal out of any of it, she could always tease her later. “You played sims without me?” She replied sweetly with a hint of pretend hurt that made Waverly smile again, sitting upright and leaning on her shoulder.

“Ugh seriously, does deputy perfect ever get annoyed by _anything.”_ Wynonna groaned and finally Jack spoke up, after a huge laugh and a glare from Nicole.

“Oh yeah, she _absolutely_ does. One time the same kid kept calling the station everyday and she threatened to find his house, put his phone in the microwave and make him watch as she blew it up.” Jack replied and Waverly’s mouth fell open.

“He was a little shit!” Nicole defended, quickly. “And it’s not like I was going to arrest or fine him, so I really had no other option.”

Mikey raised his brows as he watched on. “Huh, I never took you for an aggressor Sheriff.” He smirked. “You’re pretty lax with Susie - she calls in all the time?”

Nicole sighed. “I’m not an aggressor, and besides Susie is different, I was trying to teach the kid a lesson, Susie is beyond stopping at this point.” Waverly just smirked a little at the aggressor comment. Nicole was the furthest person from an aggressor, in fact they even joked that Nicole had the worlds longest fuse when it came to getting angry, it took a lot to get a rise out of her, which was probably a good thing given that she was now family with Wynonna Earp.

“I have a long fuse.” Nicole added. “But I get annoyed by you all the time.” She pointed half-heartedly at Wynonna who pouted for a second in thought, before deciding that wasn’t a real answer.

“Doesn’t count, I have that power with anyone.” She admitted almost proudly.

“Oh we know.” Robin nodded, running his hands through Jeremy’s hair.

Throughout the entire interaction, Waverly had zoned out. Without paying any attention to the bickering, she turned away and started kissing gently on Nicole’s exposed biceps. It didn’t take long for Nicole to notice as she looked down and saw Waverly in her own world, contentedly stroking her thigh and kissing her. She knew it was a gentle, maybe even unintentional sign that Waverly was ready to leave and have some time alone and Nicole cleared her throat a little, more for herself to keep herself together and not melt under the touch.

“We’re gonna go upstairs. It’s been a long day.” Nicole tried casually, slipping out from under Waverly who looked up at her gratefully, hiding her excitement surprisingly well.

Ash and Wynonna rolled their eyes at each other.

“Yeah sure ‘long day’.” Wynonna teased and high fived Ash.

“Because the day is _totally_ over!” Ash yelled out, grinning as Nicole flipped her off with the hand which wasn’t entwined with Waverly’s.

Once upstairs Nicole shut the door quickly behind them and was almost knocked over as Waverly instantly kissed her hard, pushing her back into it. “Waves shhh they’re gonna know!” Nicole laughed gently against her lips as Waverly kept kissing her.

“Who cares, they already know. I don’t give a fuck anymore. I just wanna have sex with my wife!” Waverly replied without hesitation and Nicole let her hands Wander under her shirt, scratching at her back gently.

“God that was so sexy.” She growled back, pushing them further towards the bed, their lips only disconnecting when Waverly bounced back on the bed.

Nicole quickly pulled off her vest top, tilting her head to let Waverly kiss down her neck gently. Just as she had reached to pull Waverly’s top over her head the door to their room clattered open and she grabbed for the throw blanket frantically, still on top of Waverly.

“YES SEE I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Wynonna clapped her hands together clearly not at all bothered by the fact Waverly had just been underneath a half naked Nicole. In her drunken state, she was far more focused on the fact that she had been right about what they were doing upstairs.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly and Nicole both yelled in unison, not even embarrassed anymore, just simply more frustrated at being interrupted.

“Yeah I don’t even know why I came with you, I didn’t want to see _that.”_ Ash winced, covering her eyes and stumbling away as Nicole dropped down and pressed her head into the blanket, her legs still entwined with Waverly’s.

“Okay well I’ll leave you both to it, just yano keep it down, kids and all!” Wynonna gave them a wink and pulled the door closed behind her.

Less than a second after the door had closed, Nicole felt Waverly shifting underneath each other and lifted her head to find her wife quickly pulling off her shirt. When Waverly saw Nicole looking up again she pushed forward and connected their lips, indicating that she was not letting Wynonna ruin the moment. Never one to complain, Nicole quickly kissed back, both of them letting out a breathy laugh as they regarded the situation. 

Quickly, though they became lost in the moment again, the surreal nature of the fact they were in the old bed which contained so many memories and which still had Waverly’s high school decoration, yet now could call each other wife was enough to cause everything else from outside to drift away. The walls became the protective barrier again, but this time for an entirely different chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> okay so I lied a little, I am actually planning on doing one more chapter, but not for a while. It will be a flash forward and just show where they are in a few years. So follow me for a notification when that is done.
> 
> In the meantime I will be working on a Wynsita fic to post, so stay tuned for that and feel free to hmu on my instagram role-play accounts to send me ideas or survive the mid-season break with me lol  
> @waverly_angel_earp / @too_haught / @wynonna_wiskey
> 
> thank you for being the most amazing fandom ever through my first fic :) you're the best ily xx

**Author's Note:**

> Some Wynhaught for you guys too :) 
> 
> I have a few ideas planned for part 2 but only a few so PLEASE feel free to drop ideas and feedback below, it is always welcome <3
> 
> Excited to have this little world back! xx
> 
> If you want another fic, I'm in the process of uploading my Season Four prediction fic - it would mean a lot if you checked it out if you like my style of writing :) x
> 
> Feel free to come and be my friend on social media if you like :) @waverly_angel_earp on instagram or @charzpov on twitter - LOVE YOU welcome back bitchessss x


End file.
